Koop
by Gokash
Summary: "Parce que… c'est ainsi que ça se passe ? Le Valinor et les rivages blancs, ce sont des bullshit ? Non seulement les chinois ont raison au sujet de la réincarnation, mais en plus, nous sommes condamnés à revivre dans ces corps atrophiés ?" En vrac : UA contemporain, Réincarnation, mafieux, terroristes, cow-girl, Sociopathe de haut niveau, sacre québécois, jet privé rose, ect...
1. Prologue

**Résumé**** : **Comme vous avez pu le constater, il n'y en a pas. Attendez-vous à tout et n'importe quoi, parce que c'est certainement ce qui va arriver.  
>Je préviens tout de même : Plusieurs couples se formeront au long de cette fic, cinq, pour êtres précise, voir cinq et demi, bref, parmi ces couples, trois seront homosexuels et quelque peu... Voilà. Les deux couples hétéros seront plus ou moins normaux, plutôt moins que plus.<br>Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter, à ceux qui n'aiment pas le genre, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, plutôt un plan pour vous montrer la sortie.

Quand je serai inspirée, j'écrirai un vrai résumé, en attendant, les vers utilisés sont de Guillaume Apollinaire.

**Vous le savez déjà**: Personne ne m'appartient, mais faut le dire alors je le dis. Même s'il y a quelques OC qui se baladent au gré des chapitres.

**Fiche technique : **Je ne voulais pas poster avant d'avoir entièrement fini la fic, ou même avant d'avoir publier le dernier chapitre de Requiem,  
>MAIS, j'ai compté, mesdames et messieurs, et il se trouve que le Hobbit 3, volet tant attendu, sort dans 13 semaines et des brouettes. Or, c'est exactement le nombre de chapitres de Koop déjà écrits actuellement et, dans la mesure où tout a été développé d'après le deuxième film, le livre et mon imagination défaillante, je n'ai pas envie de tout modifier en voyant la fin proposée par PJ. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je la poste maintenant.<p>

**Approche linguistique :** A tous ceux qui parlent et comprennent l'islandais, l'italien, le moldave (ou serbe, c'est même pas déterminé), l'anglais et le québécois -et le français aussi, d'ailleurs-, je veux juste vous demander d'être indulgent avec moi, s'il vous plaît.

Un très grand merci à Fitz Hasting qui corrige cette hérésie de la grammaire et conjugaison que je suis.

Et bravo à Aschen qui supporte les doutes et les hésitations infernaux quant au développement de l'histoire qui m'assaillent à presque chacun des passages que j'écris. Doutes que je ne manque jamais de lui partager pour ensuite écrire tout le contraire de ce qu'elle me propose (il n'en reste pas moins que certaines idées de cette fic viennent d'elle).  
>D'ailleurs, quand je lui ai dit que j'allais peut-être poster Koop, elle m'a répondu, très justement : "Tu n'as pas déjà plein de fics en cours ? Tu devrais attendre...". Certes. J'ai attendu quelques jours, maintenant me voilà.<p>

Texte garanti :

Sans OC dans les personnages principaux.  
>Sans OOC à outrance.<br>Sans inceste.  
>La fin n'est pas aussi catastrophique que le début.<br>Quelques surprises en réserves.

**Apologie pour les reviews** : Si nous, petits auteurs sans ambitions, postons sur ce site, c'est en espérant un retour, constructif ou non, court ou long, négatif ou positif, mais quelque chose qui nous laisse croire qu'il y a des gens qui prennent le temps de nous lire. Parce que, sans vous, lecteurs, publier n'a aucun intérêt et tenter de tenir des délais de publication devient totalement dérisoire.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**Koop**

oOo

Pathétique, pitoyable…  
>Comment te sens-tu ? Elle est loin, la Comté, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Sacquet ? Elle est belle et elle est loin. Et toi… Regarde toi…<p>

Pathétique…

— Thorin… Non…

Tu te recroquevilles au sol, petit hobbit, parce que tu as mal. Une douleur cruelle, née de la peur, de l'incompréhension et de l'impuissance. Car tu es impuissant, Bilbo. C'est pour ça que tu pleurs.

— Pas ça… S'il te plait… Pas ça…

Tu suffoques.  
>Ta gorge blanche est striée de marques rouges, des empreintes en forme de doigts. Ceux du roi sous la Montagne. Fou.<p>

Tu t'es trompé, Bilbo. Regarde… Ouvre les yeux… Que vois-tu ? Mais regarde donc ! Là-bas...

C'est l'épilogue de cette aventure. Il est brutal, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Une déclaration de guerre comme point final, et aussi une amertume viscérale bien plus asphyxiante que la poigne de Thorin.<p>

Et, tout autour de toi, l'écho monstrueux d'une bataille effroyable. La bataille des cinq armées.

Que ressens-tu, Bilbo ?

Toi qui lui a dérobé l'Arkenstone. Toi qui a déclenché sa fureur.

Mais à quoi pensais-tu, Bilbo ?  
>Thorin est un nain, dont l'esprit a été consumé par l'or.<p>

A quoi pensais-tu ?

A ton avis, qui survivra à cette guerre ? Et lui, va t-il y survivre ?

oOo

Tu es tombé. Kili. Kili l'Archer, Kili l'Héritier… Enfant Kili. Tu es tombé et tu sais qu'il viendra te relever. Tu le sais, mais tu ne le veux pas. Tu lui hurles de ne pas le faire, de ne pas lui tourner le dos, pas à lui, pas à celui qui vient de te mettre à terre. L'orc pâle.

Mais il se retourne. C'est parce que tu as crié, encore. De peur ou de douleur, tu ne sais plus, mais tu le regrettes maintenant. Il a entendu ton cri, le tien, parmi tous les autres. Il fait volte-face. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Ah… Kili… Kili le Téméraire, Kili le Prince… Jeune… Si jeune Kili… C'est pour toi qu'il se bat. Pour ta vie.

Ecoute-le. L'entends-tu ? Il te cri dessus pourtant. Pourquoi ne l'entends-tu pas ? Il te dit de partir, il t'ordonne de déguerpir, de fuir. Regarde-le, il met sa vie en jeu pour offrir un sursis à la tienne. Alors pourquoi restes-tu immobile ? Veux-tu vraiment le voir tomber ?

Kili, pourquoi cris-tu ? Il est déjà mort, tu sais ? Tu l'as vu, la lame du monstre, elle est ébréchée, et couverte de sang, celui de ton frère. Il est mort parce qu'il se soucie de toi.

Tu le regardes, Kili, parce que tu es incapable de faire autre chose. Il est debout, devant toi. Sa main vient de lâcher sa dernière épée. Elle est brisée, elle aussi, et rouge, rouge comme ses larmes. Cassée. Comme lui, comme toi.

Son regard semble prisonnier du tient. Ses yeux, Kili… Ces yeux… Que vois-tu alors que tu te noies dedans une dernière fois ?

De la détresse ? De la douleur ? De l'amour, peut-être, pour toi, son petit-frère…

Non… Tu ne vois rien, enfant Kili, car il n'y a plus rien à voir. La mort l'a anéanti.

Ses lèvres bougent. Il n'a plus de souffle, mais il continu de te supplier de fuir. Tu ne l'entends pas, tu ne bouges pas. Es-tu mort toi aussi ?

Et il tombe. Fili Tombe. Fili… Fili le Brave, Fili le Magnifique… Le prince au destin brisé, il s'effondre. Et toi, tu contemples sa chute. Tu pleurs ?

Tu devrais fuir, tu sais, au lieu de pleurer. Tu en as le temps. Il est mort pour t'offrir un sursis. Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, son geste aura été vain.

Mais tu ne pars pas. Tu regardes son sang qui se répand sur le sol.

Que fais-tu ? Tu te lèves, enfin, mais tu ne marches pas dans la bonne direction. Fou ! Tu n'as plus d'arme, que comptes-tu faire ? Il te tuera toi aussi. L'orc pâle te tuera.

Ho. Kili… Enfant Kili… Tu as compris. Enfin.  
>Il est mort et, si tu désires le suivre, il n'existe qu'un seul passage.<p>

Tu ne cris pas. Pas cette fois. Le froid s'enroule autours de tes os brisés. Il remplace le sang qui s'échappe de tes veines et prend possessions de tes muscles.

Tu tombes, Kili. Tu tombes et tu ne t'arrêtes pas, car, pour la première fois de ta vie, les bras de ton frère ne sont pas là pour te rattraper.

oOo

Il fait froid, n'est-ce pas ?

Thorin, roi Thorin. Le roi sous la Montagne. Piètre roi, piètre leader… Piètre ami.  
>Il est là, l'entends-tu ? Bilbo est là, à côté de toi.<p>

Bilbo… Bilbo dans la Montagne, Bilbo au dessus du vide, Bilbo à terre…  
>Regarde-le. Regardez-vous. Quel gâchis…<p>

Tu lui fais part de tes regrets, et il t'écoute. Il pleure, aussi.

Sais-tu pourquoi il pleure ? Penses-tu que c'est ta mort qui l'attriste ?

Si seulement…

Tu as tout gâché, Thorin. Tout.

Tu le regrettes, profondément. Ce sont ces regrets qui te tueront.

Si belle, si douce, si froide. La Mort… Elle fauche, elle détruit et elle libère, aussi.  
>Tu t'évades, Thorin, tu fuis ce carnage, cette déchéance.<p>

Qu'aurais-tu fais si toi tu avais survécu, mais pas Kili ?

Il est là, à côté de toi. Pâle… Si pâle… Et ses yeux sont fermés, pour toujours.  
>Sais-tu pourquoi il est mort ?<p>

Parce que Fili l'a emmené avec lui dans sa chute.

Peux-tu supporter cette idée ?

Fili est mort. Ton héritier. Le fils ainé de ta sœur. Il git sous cette tente car il a fait un jour le serment de te suivre partout où tu iras. Partout.

Si loyal, Fili… Trop loyal. Voilà où tes pas l'ont conduit.  
>Il le savait, pourtant, que tu étais fou. Il le savait…<br>Il fut le premier à le comprendre. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre ça, lui, simple héritier trop loyal ?

C'est pour cela, à la fin, qu'il s'est détourné de toi.  
>Toi, tu avais failli, il a décidé de prendre ta place sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives.<p>

Mais son petit-frère passe avant tout, tu comprends ? Non… Tu ne comprends pas.  
>Car ton petit-frère à toi, il attend encore que tu viennes le sauver.<p>

Fili est loyal. Trop. Il a vu ta folie, et il t'a suivi malgré tout.

Qu'aurais-tu fais, Thorin, si toi tu avais survécu, mais pas eux ?  
>Tu aurais fait comme pour Frérin. Bien sûr. Tu l'as fait une fois, tu peux recommencer.<p>

L'oubli, c'est ce qui fait le moins mal.  
>Mais mourir, c'est plus facile.<p>

Ferme les yeux, Thorin. Pousse ton dernier soupir.

Laisse la mort t'emporter.

Espères-tu goûter à la rédemption simplement parce que tu t'es excusé auprès de Bilbo ?

Bilbo… Ton Bilbo…

Bilbo sous la pluie, Bilbo dans les arbres, Bilbo invisible…

Parfaitement à ton goût, ce petit hobbit.  
>C'est lui qui est venu te trouver, la première fois, tu te rappelles ?<p>

Si doux, ce petit cambrioleur… Doux et sucré à la fois, comment ne pas succomber ?

Bilbo rougissant, Bilbo dénudé, Bilbo dans tes bras…

Tu lui as fait tes excuses :  
>Pardon d'avoir failli, pardon de t'avoir trahi.<p>

Pardon, mais je dois m'en aller…

Et lui, que lui reste t-il, à lui ?

Va t-en, Thorin, mais n'oublies pas :

Fili et Kili aussi attendent des excuses.  
>Et Bilbo restera seul, pour toujours.<p>

oOo

C'est bon, tu peux fermer les yeux maintenant. Tu ne veux pas ?  
>Il serait peut-être temps de penser à mourir.<p>

Tu es le dernier, tu sais ? Cela fait maintenant cent soixante ans que cette Montagne a été reconquise et ils sont tous déjà morts, sauf toi.

Tous, même le hobbit.

Qu'attends-tu, Dwalin ?

Oh… Eux… ?

Cela fait maintenant un siècle que ton frère a pris la direction de la Moria. Que regrettes-tu ? De ne pas l'avoir accompagné ? Ou bien d'avoir laissé ce petit joueur de flûte partir aussi loin de toi ?

Tout ce temps, tu l'as attendu.

Ori, si gentil, si sensible.

Sais-tu pourquoi il n'est jamais revenu te voir ? Sais-tu comment il a trouvé la mort ?  
>Car oui, Ori est mort, dans cette caverne maudite. Tu le sais.<p>

Gandalf est celui qui a lu ses derniers mots. Gimli te les a même rapportés.  
>Mais ce n'est pas toi qu'ils concernaient, ces derniers mots. Ils ne t'étaient même pas adressés.<br>« Nous sommes piégés ici… Cela fait des jours que les tambours tonnent… Ils arrivent… »

Tu ne veux pas y penser, tu ne veux pas penser, tout simplement. Ca fait trop mal.  
>Ori. Ton Ori, est mort au pied du tombeau de ton grand-frère.<br>Parce que tu n'étais pas là.

Et lui, a t-il pensé à toi ?  
>Toi, tu as pensé à lui tous les jours. Tous… Pendant un siècle, il n'y a pas eu une journée où tu ne te sois pas recueilli en son nom.<p>

Tu ne savais pas qu'aimer était si douloureux.  
>Tu ne pensais pas qu'Ori partirai un siècle entier.<p>

Maintenant, tu sais.

Tu ne veux toujours pas y penser. Pourtant, tu ne fais que ça, de toutes tes journées.

Foutue fierté…

Dans ce cas, ferme les yeux, Dwalin.

Ferme les yeux et rejoint-le.

Tu l'as attendu tout ce temps, peut-être que, lui aussi, de son côté, il patiente. En silence et gentiment, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Ferme les yeux, Dwalin, c'est fini.  
>Ori t'attend quelque part.<p>

oOo

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le premier chapitre !  
>Les commentaires à propos de mon écriture m'ont vraiment touché et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>— Enfin te voilà.<br>— Tu me cherchais ?

Légèrement surprise, la jeune femme se décala du tronc d'arbre sur lequel elle était assise pour laisser la place à son petit ami qui lui proposa une bière. Elle refusa la boisson et bascula de nouveau la tête en arrière pour se noyer dans la voute céleste, incroyablement claire en cette nuit d'été.

— Bien sûr que je te cherchais. Se réveiller à côté d'une place vide et froide à deux heures du matin a de quoi m'inquiéter.

Il but une gorgée du liquide amer et leva lui aussi le regard pour contempler les étoiles. Le fond de l'air était agréablement chaud et une légère brise bruissait dans les quelques hautes herbes sèches de cette immense plaine du Texas.

— Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Elle ferma les yeux en haussant les épaules et ouvrit les doigts pour laisser son amant s'emparer du carnet de croquis qu'elle laissa glisser. Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page qu'il étudia consciencieusement en plissant les yeux malgré l'obscurité.

— Encore cette caverne ?  
>— On dirait bien.<br>— Tu connais la personne qui se fait tuer ici ?  
>— C'est moi, je crois, c'était tellement réel… Je sens encore l'acier qui s'insère dans ma chair… Juste là.<p>

Sans ajouter un mot, sans pudeur, elle releva sa chemise pour montrer la base de son sein, orné d'une étrange marque qu'elle portait depuis la naissance. Il ne répondit pas et feuilleta distraitement le carnet aux pages noircies à la va-vite. La scène de la caverne y était récurrente, sous différents angles de vue et jamais agencée de la même manière, mais la magnificence et la solennité du lieu s'en dégageait à chaque fois. De même que le chaos et l'horreur d'une bataille contre des créatures humanoïdes monstrueuses. Et, toujours cette silhouette qui agonisait, assise contre un tombeau poussiéreux, illuminé d'un rai de lumière, un ouvrage énorme sur ses genoux sans vie.

— Tu penses que c'est toi, là ?

Le doigt pointait cette silhouette qui semblait abandonnée de tous au milieu de la bataille et la jeune fille hocha la tête. Il continua de feuilleter, découvrant les pages qu'elle avait dessiné : un cheval caracolant, un dragon monstrueux planant au dessus d'une ville en flamme, un portrait de sa propre petite cousine, Zoé, quelques paysages du Texas… Il grimaça lorsqu'il constata qu'elle avait réalisé un nouveau portrait depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur ses pages de dessin.

— Encore lui…

Elle sourit gentiment et repris son carnet. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa le visage du guerrier imposant qu'elle avait dessiné au fusain, étalant la suie.

— Tu es jaloux d'une image ?  
>— Tu sembles accorder beaucoup d'importance à ce type.<br>— Combien de fois devrai-je te dire qu'il n'existe pas ? Je le vois dans mes rêves, c'est tout.  
>— Il m'a l'air sacrément réel, si tu veux mon avis.<p>

Elle sourit encore une fois et se perdit dans le regard farouche qu'elle avait couché sur papier. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ses rêves étaient troubles, si bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à cerner distinctement les traits de ce guerrier, elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un guerrier. Tantôt en armure de plates et à la coupe iroquoise, ou bien le crane rasé et tatoué, intervenant dans ses cauchemars pour la protéger, ou alors s'invitant dans ses songes les plus doux, à moitié dévêtu, si ce n'est complètement nu, corps robuste et vigoureux, irradiant de puissance et de magnétisme, et il lui faisait l'amour avec passion, la laissant au petit matin étourdie, profondément troublée et incapable d'en parler à son petit-ami qui lui paraissait alors bien fade.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'aller se coucher ?  
>— Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.<p>

Sans un mot, il sonda son regard clair cerné de noir mais ne releva pas qu'il la trouvait de plus en plus terne, de plus en plus épuisée par ces cauchemars qui la tourmentaient et, surtout, de plus en plus éthérée.

Perdue dans ses songes éveillés, elle restait de plus en plus longtemps assise sur son tronc d'arbre qui faisait face au désert, elle dessinait des scènes et des personnages qui n'appartenaient pas à ce monde, écrivait dans une langue qui lui semblait propre, des caractères runiques qu'elle admettait ne pas comprendre elle même.

— Billie… Tu ne comptes tout de même pas passer la nuit là ?  
>— Ne t'inquiète pas, Ethan. Ça va aller.<p>

Il pinça les lèvres et, après une brève hésitation, se pencha sur elle pour déposer un baiser tendre au coin de ses lèvres, puis il se leva et retourna dans la grande demeure qui se dressait dans la pénombre.

Billie dormait chez les parents d'Ethan sans que cela ne gêne qui que ce soit. Ses propres parents habitaient à trois kilomètres, une distance qu'ils couvraient en dix minutes à cheval s'ils passaient par l'ancien chemin des esclaves, cinq s'ils coupaient au plus court lorsqu'ils étaient pressés. Mais depuis qu'Ethan avait reçu un vieux pick up pour ses seize ans, plus aucun cavalier ne passait par le chemin des esclaves.  
>Les parents d'Ethan appréciaient cette jeune fille humble et discrète qu'était Billie Joy et ils l'acceptaient chez eux avec plaisir, considérant que la petite amie de leur fils faisait partie de la famille. Et, pour Billie qui redoutait ses cauchemars, les bras de son amant étaient le seul endroit où elle parvenait plus ou moins bien à s'endormir.<p>

Une fois seule, elle laissa de nouveau son regard se perdre sur l'immensité qui l'englobait. Le désert semblait s'étendre à l'infini et il n'était séparé du ciel que par cette ligne miroitante à l'horizon : le Rio Grande.  
>Billie adorait cet endroit qui l'avait vu naître et qu'elle n'avait presque jamais quitté, si ce n'est pour aller se perdre dans les rues surpeuplées et mal famées de San Antonio ou bien Houston. Le village dans laquelle elle habitait était peuplé de fermiers arriérés, descendants des premiers colons et chercheurs d'or, ou bien des chefs d'exploitations immenses au regard tranchant et aux poches emplies de billets verts, jurant sur la tombe de leurs aïeux, sudistes morts au combat ou bien esclavagistes ambitieux<strong>.<strong>

Ses parents étaient d'honnêtes éleveurs de chevaux, ce qu'il y avait de plus commun dans cette région pétrie de traditions, de même que ceux d'Ethan et c'est tout naturellement que ce compagnon de vie, seul enfant de son âge dans ce lieu quasi-désertique, était passé du statut d'ami d'enfance à celui de petit ami. Les fiançailles n'étaient pas encore concrétisées, mais elles semblaient dans la continuité logique des choses, et par eux s'opérera la fusion de deux des élevages les plus reconnus de la région.  
>Ethan était ravi de ce futur. Il était homme d'animaux, les chevaux n'avaient aucun secret pour lui, si bien que le père de Billie, à la santé déclinante, commençait déjà à lui céder son cheptel petit à petit.<br>Elle soupira en sortant une gitane qu'elle alluma distraitement. Le père d'Ethan, homme sage qui parlait peu mais n'en pensait pas moins, lui avait offert un paquet de cigarettes en lui expliquant que la fumée qui s'évaporait dans l'air emmenait avec elle les pensées parasites et indésirables.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son carnet qu'elle avait laissé ouvert à la page du guerrier mystérieux et elle frémit en se demandant depuis quand elle était capable de donner une telle intensité à un regard de papier.

oOo

Le mur de briques friables explosa sous l'impacte du coup de poing furieux de l'homme qui avait pourtant une allure si froide. Tant bien que la religieuse sursauta en couinant misérablement sous la surprise.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais où sont-ils, si ce n'est pas là ?  
>— Calme-toi, Théo. Ce n'était qu'une piste comme une autre.<p>

Les yeux maintenant noirs d'une colère difficilement contenue, le grand brun plaqua sa paume contre le mur humide et planta son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

— Jayden, cela fait des années que ça dure. Des pistes, nous en avons eu des centaines et pourtant, nos recherches sont encore au point mort.

Ce fut au tour de Jayden de froncer dangereusement les sourcils et il s'approcha de son ami pour l'empoigner par l'épaule. Il lança un bref regard à la religieuse qui les sondait en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète, et il accrocha le regard de Théo avant de prendre la parole en anglais :

— Pas de ça, Thorin, tu n'as pas le droit de parler ainsi. Nos recherches ne sont absolument pas au point mort. Nous avons retrouvé quelques uns de nos camarades et sommes assurés de leur santé, leur bonheur et leur sécurité, même si la plupart ne garde aucun souvenir de… avant.  
>— Ca. Ne. Me. Suffit. Pas. Dwalin.<p>

Le grondement furieux du brun parvint à intimider le plus grand, pourtant accoutumé à ses sautes d'humeurs et il lâcha son épaule en reculant de quelques pas, muet. Dangereux, celui qui fut roi sous la Montagne avant de périr lors de la bataille des cinq armées se redressa. Le corps humain dans lequel il s'était réincarné avait gardé les traits, le magnétisme et l'aura majestueuse de celui qu'il fut dans une autre vie et ses yeux, bleus et tranchants, reflétaient à présent l'éclat tumultueux d'un ciel d'orage.

— Nous venons de passer un mois à écumer tous les orphelinats de Paris, les plus luxueux, les plus insalubres... Nous avons fait le tour, je pense, de la totalité des orphelins de la capitale, les plus pauvres, ceux qui volent pour se nourrir ou bien ceux qui ont été recueillis par des familles de bourges qui les gavent avec des cuillères en argent. Et aucun, absolument aucun, ne nous est apparu comme la réincarnation d'un seul de mes neveux… Or, tes si précieuses pistes concordent toutes : L'un d'eux, si ce n'est les deux, vit dans une capitale européenne…  
>— Il nous reste Londres, encore…<br>— Londres, oui, bien sur… La plus grande ville… vu le temps que nous avons passé à Madrid…

Agacé, Thorin fit demi-tour, sortit du bureau orné du christ sur sa croix sans un mot, ou un regard, pour la religieuse abasourdie par l'échange en anglais sans queue ni tête dont elle venait d'être témoin et il descendit l'escalier de fer qui menait à la cour de l'orphelinat dominicain.  
>Dwalin le rattrapa dans la rue alors qu'il allumait une cigarette et ils hélèrent un taxi.<p>

— Roissy-Charles de Gaules. Au plus vite.  
>— Nous partons à Londres, alors…<br>— Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, Dwalin, je sais que tu as ta propre quête.  
>— J'ai régulièrement des nouvelles de celui qui fut mon frère et je sais qu'il va bien, je ne vais pas aller tous les mois à Pondichéry pour m'en assurer.<br>— Ce n'est pas de lui dont je parle… Ori est peut-être-  
>— Ori est introuvable. Et tu sais pourtant à quel point j'ai cherché… Et puis ce n'est pas lui le plus urgent… Si Azog trouve les réincarnations de Fili ou Kili avant nous, je ne-<br>— Non. Ca n'arrivera pas, je ne le permettrai pas. Il les a déjà détruit une fois, il n'y aura pas de deuxième, quand bien même il mette autant de cœur dans l'affaire.

Le visage sombre, Dwalin acquiesça et, alors que les murs gris de la capitale française défilaient à la vitre, il maudit une nouvelle fois les souvenirs si nets et si clairs qu'il avait gardé de sa vie « d'avant ». Le manque de celui qui fut son compagnon intoxiquait ses pensées et perçait son cœur. Savoir que, quelque part sur cette immense planète, l'esprit de celui qu'il aimait animait peut-être un corps d'un âge, d'un sexe et d'une nationalité inconnus le faisait souffrir et l'idée de vivre entièrement cette deuxième vie sans jamais le revoir lui était tout simplement insupportable.

— On les retrouvera, Dwalin, tous.  
>— A mes yeux, il n'y en a qu'un qui compte.<p>

Thorin haussa les épaules et il ne chercha pas à poursuivre la conversation. Les silences de Dwalin n'appartenaient qu'à Ori, à personne d'autre.

oOo

— Tu es un sale con, Salaï_.  
><em>— J'aime te l'entendre dire sur ce ton là, _dolce._

La rousse haussa un sourcil et revint s'asseoir sur les genoux du brun séduisant qui glissa une main le long de la courbure du dos légèrement vêtu.

— Je ne suis pas l'une de tes putains.  
>— Si, tu l'es. Comme toutes les autres, tu rampes à mes pieds, alléchée par l'odeur de l'argent et du sexe torride…<p>

Le regard du jeune homme devint de braise et elle ne parvint à le soutenir. Elle le gifla et se leva. Ramassa ses affaires et se prépara à partir. Il la regarda faire avec un sourire hautain. Toutes les mêmes… L'argent leur faisait tourner la tête, à toutes, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont il ne manquait pas, c'était ça, au contraire, il en avait tellement qu'il ne savait plus quoi en faire.  
>Mais la rousse semblait différente, elle le fuyait dès qu'il était question de billets, mais finissait toujours par revenir la queue entre les jambes pour le revoir, simplement le revoir, rien d'autre. Il porta à ses lèvres un verre de cristal contenant un liquide somptueusement ambré sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux sublimes latines qui gâchaient leur vie dans son casino, au contraire, elle semblait venir de plus loin, du Nord. Origines celtes, sans doute, vu la couleur de ses cheveux et son caractère tout aussi enflammé.<br>Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis elle prit la parole, son italien était parfait, mais elle n'était pas encore parvenue à gommer cet accent exotique qui déformait ses mots :

— Au fait, j'ai rêvé de toi, cette nuit. Tu étais en prison et j'étais ta gardienne…  
>— Ho… Cela semble… alléchant…<br>— Ne te fais pas d'illusions, _bastardo, _tu t'es aussi pris une flèche en essayant de t'enfuir !  
>— Une flèche ? Comme les flèches de tire à l'arc, robin des bois et tout le tralala ? Tu te fous de moi ?<br>— Tu as raison, pour abattre un mec comme toi, même un magnum ne suffira pas…

Un sourire prédateur étira les lèvres du brun qui se leva pour s'approcher de la femme et il aggrava sa voix, déjà sensuelle, alors qu'il fit glisser ses doigts dans les longues mèches rousses de sa victime préférée.

— Ce que je retiens, c'est que tu rêves de bondage… Avec moi… _Sgualdrinetta… _

Le coup de poing qu'il se prit dans la mâchoire le fit chanceler et, lorsqu'il se redressa, la rousse était partie. Il haussa les épaules et se servit un nouveau verre en se massant la joue. Il se rhabilla ensuite, de l'un de ses costumes hors de prix et il sortit de sa suite privée pour se mêler à ses clients. A moins de trente ans, il était la plus grosse fortune de Milan et son casino avait une renommée nationale dans le milieu. Bien sur, les cauchemars récurrents qu'il faisait à propos d'une bataille gigantesque et horrible ainsi que cette sensation d'être amputé d'une partie de lui même lui gâchaient le goût de la réussite et il était bien loin de l'assurance tranquille qu'il avait montrée face à sa maitresse. Car il trouvait un écho dans le songe qu'elle venait de lui relater.

oOo

A quelques mois de la date sacrée du bal de fin d'année de la si prestigieuse université d'Harvard, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des pleurs de détresse ou d'humiliation qui émanaient des toilettes des filles. Le stress des examens, mais, aussi, et surtout, ces demoiselles qui ne rentraient plus dans leur robe de bal faites sur mesure quelques mois plus tôt ou bien qui venaient d'essuyer un cuisant refus de la part des jeunes étudiants qu'elles avaient osées demander comme cavalier.  
>Cette année là ne faisait pas défaut à la tradition, si ce n'est que la file des étudiantes éconduites et en larmes s'étendait jusque dans le couloir de noyer en attente d'un toilette libre pour mieux évacuer toutes les larmes de leur corps sans risquer de prouver à tout le monde que le dernier mascara Chanel n'était pas si water-proof et que les mouchoir Louis Vutton n'étaient pas imperméables à la morve.<br>Et toutes pleuraient à cause d'un seul et même étudiant : Raphaël Hamilton, qui avait cordialement envoyé se faire pendre, comme à son habitude, avec la morgue qui le caractérisait, quiconque lui adressait la parole. Fils de l'un des tradersles plus fortunés de New-Jersey, cet étudiant arrogant en avance de deux ans sur le programme scolaire, au physique androgyne et à l'allure éthéré semblait considérer le monde avec pitié et dégoût. Son corps souple et fin clamait ses vingt ans, mais son regard semblait sans âge, hors du temps, comme s'il avait déjà vécu une vie avant celle-là.

Le genre de physique superbe qui avait amené plus d'une fois quelques recruteurs pour les agences de mannequinat à l'intercepter dans la rue. Les pauvres types en prenaient pour leur grade et apprenaient « Qu'il n'est pas une bête de foire, merci bien. » - Ceci est la version soft, bien entendu-.

Loin, très loin, de se soucier des ravages qu'il avait causé dans les cœurs des étudiantes de sa promo dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, Raphaël ruminait sombrement, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, une jambe pendant dans le vide. Ses longs cheveux, fins et blonds, très fins et plus blancs que blonds, volaient doucement, caressant ses poignets et le dos de ses mains. Distraitement, il porta ses doigts à son oreille pour remettre une mèche à sa place, et il poussa un claquement de langue amer, agacé de ne plus la sentir pointue sans comprendre pourquoi.

oOo

— Ho, par pitié… Pas lui…

Soudainement contrarié alors que, jusqu'à maintenant, tout allait pour le mieux, John serra sa prise sur son café Starbuck et il accéléra le pas, la mâchoire crispée. Son appartement n'était plus qu'à deux rues et il avait sûrement le temps de l'atteindre sans trop de casse.

Ses souvenirs par rapport à ça étaient troubles, mais il avait la certitude d'avoir eu une autre vie avant celle-là, une vie dont il ne se rappelait pas les détails, mais dont quelques souvenirs étaient très nets. Il avait vidé tous les livres de toutes les bibliothèques de la région qui traitaient de réincarnation pour en savoir un peu plus par rapport à ça, recherche infructueuse.

Et puis il avait très vite compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être réincarné dans ce monde et à cette époque et que même les créatures malfaisantes et cracheuses de feu avaient le droit à une deuxième chance.

— Monteur de tonneau… Enfin je te tiens ! Ma vengeance va être terrible. Tu vas payer pour ce royaume que tu m'as arraché !  
>— Ecoute, Smaug, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et je suis certain que toi non plus, laisse-moi tranquille.<br>— Ne me mens pas, Bilbo, ou tu le regretteras.

Agacé, John avança sans s'occuper de l'enfant qu'il repoussa gentiment. Mais le môme se mit à hurler et voulu lui donner un coup de pied. C'était son attaque favorite, à Smaug qui ne s'était réincarné que sept années plus tôt : le coup de pied dans le tibia, efficace et très douloureux. Accoutumé, le plus grand l'évita sans même renverser son Starbuck et traça sa route jusqu'à chez lui en ignorant royalement le gamin qui se collait à ses basques.

— Tu as tort de me défier, Bilbo, je suis la mort, je suis le feu !  
>— Demande à ta mère de t'offrir une thérapie, tu seras un cas d'école très intéressant pour les médecins de ce monde.<br>— Ne te moque pas de moi, insecte, je vais te réduire en charpie !

Celui qui fut Bilbo durant une vie soupira et s'arrêta devant la porte bleue pour chercher les clés qui gisaient au fond de sa poche. La situation du dragon était presque risible. Son esprit d'enfant était incapable de comprendre les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient et cette petite terreur n'avait que l'ancien cambrioleur sous la main pour répondre à toutes les question qui le taraudaient.

— Laisse-moi entrer chez toi.  
>— Tu rêves, mon grand, tu vas encore essayer d'y mettre le feu et j'en ai marre d'avoir des dégâts des eaux ici à cause de ces pompiers criminels.<br>— Laisse-moi entrer !

Smaug se mit soudainement à hurler et il sauta sauvagement sur John qu'il voulut frapper de ses petits poings. Mais le plus grand l'attrapa par la taille et le porta sans effort.

— Très bien, je te ramène chez la pauvre femme qui te sert de mère.  
>— Ha nan, pas cette misérable mortelle ! Lâche-moi ! AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-MOI !<p>

John soupira de désespoir lorsque l'enfant se mit à hurler comme un goret qu'on égorge. C'était la deuxième arme de Smaug : la manipulation. Depuis qu'il avait l'usage de la parole, il n'hésitait pas à en user pour mettre Bilbo dans les situations les plus embarrassantes.

— Allez, continue de hurler, au moins, ça fera venir un flic qui me débarrassera de toi.  
>— Tu rêves, il va t'envoyer en prison !<p>

John n'avait pas tort et il n'eut pas à trainer l'enfant plus de cinq minutes avant qu'un policier londonien ne les accoste.

— Monsieur, excusez-moi, votre fils-  
>— Ce n'est pas mon fils.<br>— Quoi ? Papa, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as honte de m'avoir frappé ?

John serra les dents et se retint de foutre une décalottée au gamin, là, tout de suite. Mais s'attaquer à un enfant, si malfaisant soit-il, et devant un cops en plus, ce n'était pas son genre, alors il se contint, difficilement, mais il parvint à se retenir.

— Ecoutez, monsieur, je vais devoir vous emmener au poste avec votre-  
>— Ce n'est pas mon fils.<br>— Avec l'enfant.  
>— Très bien.<p>

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, alors il accepta de suivre le policier, il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques papiers à signer, prouver son identité, et repartir en s'assurant que la mère avait bien été prévenue. Elle était aussi une habituée, elle venait régulièrement chercher son fils au commissariat, sans comprendre pourquoi, malgré l'amour et l'éducation correcte qu'elle s'efforçait de donner à son enfant, celui-ci se montrait si abject envers tout le monde.

— Nous disions donc, ce petit…  
>— Lucien Tomson.<br>— Je m'appelle pas Lucien ! Je m'appelle Smaug ! Je suis la mort !

L'enfant n'obtint qu'un haussement de sourcil vaguement inquiet du policier, plus pour la santé mental du plus petit que pour sa propre sécurité si celui qui s'appelait la mort décidait de se venger.

— Donc… Lucien, domicilié chez…  
>— Madame Tomson, sa mère.<br>— Votre ex ?  
>— Je ne la connais pas.<br>— Mais vous vous promenez avec son fils qui porte de lourdes accusations sur vous.

John soupira d'un air affligé en se demandant ce que valait sa parole contre celle d'un enfant de sept ans.

— Écoutez, il s'agit d'un enfant pyromane dont la mythomanie est avérée. Vous pouvez appeler le médecin de son école, elle affirmera…

Le policier le regarda avec un air tranchant, pianotant sèchement sur le bois de sa table. Puis il se saisit de son combiné et fit le numéro privé de madame Tomson. La jeune femme répondit rapidement et le policier n'eut qu'à dire qu'il appelait du commissariat du quartier pour qu'elle lui raccroche au nez après un bref, « J'arrive ».  
>Bilbo donna ensuite le numéro de la psychologue scolaire qui l'avait, grâce à ses témoignages, bien souvent sortie de mauvais pas et celle-ci confirma bien au flic que l'enfant nommé Lucien Tomson souffrait de graves troubles de la personnalité et avait une dent inexplicable envers John.<p>

Ce dernier fut donc prié de signer une décharge et de rentrer chez lui avec les excuses de la maison et il allait tourner les talons, lorsque son regard accrocha la chevelure blonde d'un jeune adolescent assis sur un banc du coin de la salle, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et emprisonnés dans ses bras.  
>Son sweat était trop grand pour lui et John ne pu discerner son visage, dissimulé sous la capuche, mais cette attitude, fière et indomptée malgré tout, il la reconnaitrait entre mille, même au delà de la mort. Sans réfléchir et sans se soucier de l'injonction du policier, l'ancien cambrioleur s'approcha de l'adolescent comme on s'approcherait d'une bête sauvage et il posa un genoux au sol pour croiser son regard.<p>

— Fili ?

Les yeux clairs qui maintenaient son regard se troublèrent un instant, puis le blond secoua la tête, de gauche à droite. Le policier s'approcha en roulant une clope et demanda distraitement :

— Vous connaissez cet ado ?  
>— En quelque sorte.<p>

Smaug, qui était désœuvré en attendant sa mère, s'approcha à son tour et voulut attaquer le jeune blond en hurlant des insanités sur une certaine lignée de Durin qui périra dans les flammes. L'adolescent blond tendit le bras, empoigna le crâne de l'enfant qui chargeait et utilisa son élan pour l'envoyer contre le mur, l'assommant sur le coup, sans un mot ni un regard. Il remit ensuite nonchalamment ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se désintéressa des hurlements du policier qui braillait à qui pouvait l'entendre qu'on lui appelle une ambulance.  
>John s'assura que Smaug n'était pas en danger de mort, l'enfant commençait même à se réveiller, puis il s'intéressa au jeune blond et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il semblait blessé :<p>

— Tu… Tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je… Je suis… Un ami de ta famille.  
>— Je n'ai plus de famille.<p>

Il n'était pas anglais, Bilbo l'entendit immédiatement à son accent nordique et, les dents serrées, il se releva. Le blond ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il retournait auprès du policier qui hurlait dans son téléphone pour qu'une ambulance vienne au plus vite. Il attendit patiemment que l'autre raccroche avant de prendre la parole :

— Que fait ce jeune homme ici ?  
>— Il est arrivé ce matin, on nous a demandé de le garder cette nuit. Il sera convoyé au commissariat principal ce soir.<br>— Convoyé ? Il est…  
>— Sous protection, oui. Il a subi plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat ou d'enlèvement et semble être la cible d'une organisation terroriste sans que l'on comprenne pourquoi.<br>— Peut-être une famille à faire chanter…  
>— Ses parents et ses sœurs ont été massacrés sous ses yeux il y a quelques semaines pour une raison inexplicable, vous ne lisez pas les journaux ? Toute la presse de Londres en a parlé pendant des jours ! Il n'a plus de famille.<br>— Ho si, il en a une.

Le policier n'entendit pas le dernier murmure de Bilbo et il demanda à ce brave citoyen de bien vouloir évacuer de ce poste de police qui n'était pas un salon de thé. John obéit mais, à peine eut-il franchi le seuil du bâtiment, il sortit son portable.  
>Toute sa nouvelle vie, il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas mélanger John et Bilbo. Le passé était passé, il devait maintenant se concentrer son présent bien occupé par les frasques et lubies de son colocataire intenable.<br>Mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Fili à son sort, surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait des cartes non négligeables entre les mains. Et puis les termes « Massacre inexplicable », « Organisation terroriste » et « Journaux » allaient grandement intéresser une certaine personne, il en mettait sa main à couper.

Il pianota sur son portable tout en regardant du coin de l'œil la jeune madame Tomson qui trainait dans la rue un Lucien vociférant qu'il ne remettrait pas les pieds dans le taudis six pièces qui leur servait de maison en plein centre de Londres. L'ambulance appelée par le commissaire arriva à ce moment et proposa un sédatif pour l'enfant que la maman accepta avec soulagement.

oOo

L'aéroport était bondé et Dwalin observait la foule d'un œil morne, assit au comptoir d'un snack pour voyageur peu pressé et il sirotait un coca en attendant Thorin qui téléphonait. Celui-ci raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard et revint vers Dwalin, la mine sombre et excessivement nerveux.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Thorin ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément et Dwalin eu la surprise de constater que le souffle était tremblant.

— On change de plan. On oublie Londres et on part pour Milan.  
>— Milan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?<p>

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard d'acier, plus déterminé que jamais, dans celui de son ami de toujours :

— Frérin sait où est Kili.  
>— Qu-<br>— Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas le seul, Azog aussi a retrouvé sa trace.  
>— Ho merde !<br>— J'espère que Frérin ne va pas foncer bille en tête, tout seul, il n'a aucune chance… Il est censé nous attendre à l'aéroport de Milan.

Dwalin haussa un sourcil et sonda son ami du regard. Thorin oscillait entre deux extrêmes : la joie bouleversante à l'idée de, peut-être, revoir l'un de ses neveux dans quelques heures, de n'avoir jamais été aussi proche du but qu'il poursuivait depuis quelques années. D'un autre côté, il paniquait alors qu'il se disait qu'ils risquaient d'arriver trop tard, au vue des informations que venait de lui transmettre celui qui avait été son frère lors d'une vie, et qui, par un miracle insoupçonnable, avait vu le jour en même temps que lui, de la même mère.

oOo

— Full, je l'emporte !  
>— Salaï, tu es un tricheur !<p>

Le brun répondit d'un rire clair et lança un sourire séduisant à l'homme qu'il venait d'arnaquer au poker, ce jeu était sa spécialité, personne ne pouvait le battre sur ce terrain qui lui appartenait. Il se leva en faisant signe à l'un de ses larbins de récupérer les jetons qu'il avait gagné et il se dirigea vers le bar de son casino. Il porta une cigarette à ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.  
>Caché derrière ses lunettes aux verres fumés, hors de prix, il observa les trois mecs typés armoire à glace body-buildés qui étaient assis au comptoir. Cela faisaient quelques jours qu'ils étaient là. Ils ne jouaient pas et consommaient juste de quoi ne pas se faire virer. Ils étaient justes là, et Salaï avait la très désagréable impression qu'ils l'espionnaient, lui. Il se savait pourtant réglo envers la mafia de sa région, ne devait de l'argent à personne, au contraire, et avait bien fait attention à ce que les parrains les plus puissants repartent à chaque fois de son casino avec les poches emplies de billets.<p>

Perdu dans ses pensées inquiètes, il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui l'approcha et il sursauta lorsqu'une poigne ferme se posa sur son épaule.

— _Cattivo, _il faut qu'on parle tout les deux.  
>— <em>Papa ! <em>Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
>— Pas ici, suis-moi.<p>

Ses doigts parés de bagues rutilantes fermés sur un cigare raffiné désignèrent les escaliers à l'autre bout de la salle et le jeune brun le suivit sans poser plus de question. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la suite luxueuse du propriétaire du casino et l'homme, imposant dans son costume blanc, s'avachit dans le canapé de cuir.

— _Piccolo,_ te souviens tu du jour où je t'ai recueilli ?  
>— Comment l'oublier ? Je me suis pris la correction de ma vie ce jour-là.<p>

Salaï vint s'asseoir en face du baron de la mafia le plus craint et respecté du territoire et lui proposa un verre.

— C'est normal, tu as essayé de me faire les poches !  
>— Je n'étais qu'un enfant affamé.<br>— Peut-être. Mais ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant. Cela fait longtemps que tu travailles pour moi et jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne m'as déçu un seul instant.

Le regard implacable de l'italien était rivé dans celui de Salaï tandis qu'il lui martelait le torse de son index et il continua, sans laisser le temps à son fils adoptif de lui répondre.

— Et cela fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Quel âge as-tu maintenant ? Vingt-trois ? Vingt-quatre ?  
>— Vingt-cinq, <em>papa. <em>Je vais avoir vingt-cinq ans dans deux mois. Cela fait dix-sept ans que tu m'as recueilli.  
>— Dix-sept ans… Ce fut court, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Le brun fronça immédiatement les sourcils et se mit sur la défensive au moment où le _padre _ se mit à utiliser le passé simple. Il n'attendit que deux secondes, avant de se jeter hors du canapé pour se ruer vers le meuble le plus proche.  
>Des armes étaient dissimulées partout dans sa demeure et cette initiative lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Le vieux mafieux se leva à son tour et fut plus rapide à dégainer, ordonnant à Salaï de s'immobiliser.<p>

— _Padre…_ Si c'est de l'argent que tu veux…  
>— Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, plus maintenant… Je reprends le casino que je t'ai si gentiment légué il y a cinq ans. Maintenant, pose un genoux au sol, les mains bien en vue.<p>

Acculé, le brun obéit, relevant mentalement et rapidement les issues les plus proches, sans cesser la conversation.

— Pourquoi ? _ Padre, _tu aurais simplement pu me le demander, tu sais que, pour toi, je suis prêt à tout.  
>— Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour eux.<p>

Du menton, l'homme désigna la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place aux armoires à glace que le brun avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. A leur tête, se tenait un albinos à la stature impressionnante et au regard cruel. Un vertige s'empara du jeune homme à la vue du plus grand.  
>Celui-là, il l'avait déjà vu, dans ses cauchemars et sous une autre forme, mais il le reconnaissait, car il lui avait déjà donné la mort, une fois, dans une autre vie.<br>A genoux et au sol, menacé par l'arme de celui qu'il avait durant un temps considéré comme son père, Salaï compris que sa vie, s'il voulait la conserver, ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et il allait devoir jouer finement et rapidement.

Son regard chocolat se planta dans celui du vieux mafieux et l'homme en costume blanc lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche. Le jeune brun ferma les yeux, une demi-seconde, puis s'élança.

Fidèle à son rôle, son père adoptif tira, mais manqua sa cible malencontreusement. Le chacun pour soi primait dans le monde de la mafia, mais la violence n'était jamais gratuite et sans raison fondée. Le _padre _ n'avait rien à reprocher à son _cattivo, _sa disparition l'arrangeait, certes, mais sa mort ne lui était pas nécessaire.

L'albinos et ses hommes dégainèrent immédiatement, mais le brun se propulsa à travers la vitre au moment ou une salve de balles fit exploser le mur de marbre, faisant râler le mafieux italien pour le coût des réparations.

Cattivo atterrit dans les buissons qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de planter là pour une occasion du genre et il s'enfuit en zigzagant pour éviter les balles qui pleuvaient du deuxième étage. Son casino était en bordure de la grande ville italienne et, malheureusement pour lui, le garage où reposaient ses voitures de sport se situait à l'opposé des jardins où il avait atterri. Se résignant à utiliser ses jambes, il traversa le parc et courut vers le centre ville, dans l'idée de se fondre dans la foule avant de trouver de l'aide. Il avait de bons alliés par ici, des hommes qui lui devaient leur richesse et qui n'avaient pas peur de se salir les mains, avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à en contacter un ou deux. Mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que des motards ne se mettent à sa poursuite et il jura lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était traqué comme une bête.

Il avait suffisamment vu son _padre _à l'œuvre pour savoir que, quand une dizaine d'hommes en moto voulaient en chopper un, à pied et désarmé, il y avait peu de chance pour que ça rate.

Il pensa bifurquer, mais un coup de feu retentit, et il hurla de douleur en tombant au sol, le mollet transpercé par une balle de gros calibre**. **Les motos le rattrapèrent et il eut le reflexe de prendre son portable, envoyant un sms à ses _gardes du corps _personnels malgré ses doigts tremblants et les larmes de douleur qui lui brouillaient les yeux.

Il ne parvint pas à retenir sa voix et poussa un gémissement pathétique lorsque le grand albinos posa les pieds au sol et s'approcha de lui pour l'attraper par les cheveux et le soulever sans effort avant de s'exclamer en français parfait, quelque peut déformé par un accent slave :

— Enfin… Nous tenons l'un de ces sales nains qui ont précipité notre clan à sa perte… Et toi, mon grand, tu vas nous mener aux tiens_…_  
>— <em> Non capisco francese <em>! _Lasciami andare _! Lâchez-moi !

Un cri étranglé franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'un coup monstrueusement bien ajusté se fracassa contre son ventre, le pliant en deux et lui ôtant le souffle.

— Tu vois de quoi je veux parler, maintenant ?

Délicatement, Azog lâcha la tignasse brune pour s'emparer de la gorge et il porta le visage du jeune homme suffoquant à sa hauteur.

— Tu as peur, je peux le sentir, mais ne crains rien, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois et j'ai trouvé ce plaisir trop fade par rapport à la joie que toi et ton frère me procurerez lorsque Thorin se pliera à ma volonté pour vous sauver d'un destin innommable…  
>—Mon<em>… <em>Mon_ fratello _?

Azog lui répondit d'un rictus cruel et le lâcha soudainement. Vidé de ses force, le brun s'écrasa au sol et il se prit un coup de pied à la mâchoire, qui l'envoya à terre une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'il essaya de se lever.

— Il est inattrapable, bien plus discret et secret que toi. Mais nous avons déjà décimé la famille dans laquelle son esprit s'est réincarné. Il est passé maître dans l'art de la fuite, le morveux, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, l'étau se resserre et il le sait…

Au sol, Salaï écarquilla les yeux et une drôle d'émotion bougea en lui à l'évocation de ce « frère » inconnu que, au fond de lui, il connaissait parfaitement. Il serra les dents et contracta le poing. Lorsque Azog se baissa sur lui, il se redressa violemment, balançant un uppercut puissant dans la forte mâchoire de l'albinos. Il tituba en essayant de se relever, mais cela aviva la douleur de son mollet et il ne fit qu'un pas avant de tomber au sol en jurant.

Fou de rage, Azog s'empara une nouvelle fois de la crinière sombre de l'homme à terre et, armé de son poing américain, il le frappa au visage, ouvrant la lèvre et la pommette.

— _Bastardo _!

Accoutumé à la violence, Salaï répliqua en donnant un coup de tête brutal à son ennemi qui chancela et le lâcha. Il se réceptionna sur sa jambe saine et se recula en titubant. Vif, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et poussa un long sifflement strident.

Immédiatement, ce fut le chaos, les hommes de main, payés grassement par le patron du casino, apparurent armes en main et firent feu sur Azog et ses compagnons qui répliquèrent instantanément. Le jeune brun s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il le pu de la zone de tir et il accepta distraitement le magnum que lui mit son plus loyal combattant dans les mains.

— Salaï, je vous emmène à l'hôpital ?

Il ne répondit pas et planta son regard dans celui, cruel, de l'albinos, protégé de la fusillade par ses propres hommes, et il secoua négativement la tête.

— Emmènes-moi à l'aéroport, je dois partir d'ici et disparaître quelques temps…

Le mercenaire hocha la tête et aida son chef à rejoindre la voiture malgré sa jambe blessée, mais, soudain, il sursauta brusquement et, les yeux voilés par une mort soudaine, il tomba au sol, aux pieds de Salaï. Quelques mètres plus loin, Azog baissa son arme au canon encore fumant, emprisonnant le regard du jeune brun du sien.

Une dizaine de coups de feu retentit encore autour d'eux, puis ce fut le silence et, catastrophé, l'italien se rendit compte qu'aucun de ses hommes n'avait survécu au carnage.

Sans trembler, il leva son arme qu'il pointa sur l'albinos, mais les hommes de main de ce dernier le mirent en joue et il resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de baisser son bras et de parler dans un français correct.

— Qu'attends-tu _ da me_ ?  
>— Rien, tu n'es qu'une prise comme une autre. Je veux simplement te détruire, car ta destruction m'offrira quelque chose qui n'a pas de prix d'une personne qui sera condamnée à ne jamais connaître le repos…<br>— Je ne connais personne quitient suffisamment à moi pour cela, tu te trompes de cible, _Bastardo_.

Azog sourit comme un damné en faisant tournoyer son arme autour de son doigt, puis il fit signe à ses hommes d'aller entraver sa proie.

oOo

— C'est là ! Tourne, TOURNE !  
>— Calice moi la paix, l'artère est bouchée, je vais rejoindre le casino par derrière, on n'a pas le temps-<br>— Justement, on n'a pas le temps de prendre tes raccourcis foireux, Frérin, et-  
>— GAFFE !<p>

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture de sport réquisitionnée par Frérin, accroché aux accoudoirs comme si sa vie en dépendait, Dwalin sentit clairement son cœur s'arrêter lorsque le blond pila, attrapa le frein à main et fit partir le bolide sur un dérapage contrôlé pour éviter le camion qui arrivait en sens inverse sur la voie à sens unique qu'il remontait à une allure folle.  
>Lui qui s'était un jour demandé si on pouvait inventer pire moyen de transport qu'un cheval, voilà que les voitures, surtout celles qui étaient conduites par le frère jumeau de Théo, reléguaient ces placides bestioles bien loin sur le podium des atrocités de ce monde.<br>La voiture dérapa à nouveau et, lorsque le son d'une fusillade éclata non loin du casino qu'ils cherchaient à rejoindre malgré la circulation italienne, Frérin colla le pied au planché. Dwalin gémit et la voiture bondit, zigzagant entre les autres véhicules, recueillant un bon nombre de « _Madre di dio », « Fottuto bastardo di American ! » _et autres injures bien sentit dans une langue qu'ils préféraient ne pas comprendre, jusqu'à sortir des artères occupées pour arriver du côté des entrepôts pratiquement déserts, si ce n'est quelques cadavres et…

— Là ! C'est lui ! Le brun.  
>— Ok… Préparez-vous, ça va bouger !<p>

Dwalin retira sa ceinture et posa sa main sur la portière.

— Tout doux, Frérin, tout doux…

Mais le blond ne l'entendit pas, il leva soudainement le pied, braqua le volant à fond d'un seul geste et écrasa l'accélérateur une nouvelle fois.  
>Debout face à Azog, Salaï regarda le bolide sorti de nul part déraper devant lui et il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir : Dwalin avait ouvert la porte et, sans que Frérin ne s'arrête plus de deux secondes, il attrapa le costume hors de prix du brun et le jeta dans la voiture qui repartit de plus belle.<p>

— Combien sont-ils ?  
>— <em>Perdonno ?<em>  
>— <em>Come Sono<em> ?  
>— <em> Dieci credo, ma può essere più.<br>— _Frérin, tu as compris ?  
>— Que veux-tu que je comprenne ? Je ne parle pas couramment l'espagnol !<br>— L'italien !  
>— C'est pareil !<br>— Tu viens pourtant de lui dire un truc dans sa langue qu'il a compris !  
>— Je ne sais même pas si ça voulait dire « Combien sont-ils » ou bien « Comment sont-ils », je ne suis même pas sur que c'était de l'italien !<p>

Le blond accéléra lorsqu'il remarqua dans son retro qu'ils étaient suivis par plusieurs motards.

— Où en est le plein ?  
>— Assez pour passer les Alpes et retourner en France ou en Suisse. Si on contacte Bofur, elle pourra nous déposer un jet sur le tarmac le plus proche et on décolle, bye bye l'Europe.<br>— _Scusi, se ci andate, cadrete su una ricostruzione strasa.  
><em>— Hey, les mecs, y a votre neveu qui s'exprime, derrière.  
>— Qu'il patiente, on est en train de lui sauver le cul là.<br>_— Sei sorda o cosa ?! La strada è chiusa, bastardo !_  
>— Je crois qu'il t'a traité de bâtard.<p>

Mais, sans attendre, l'italien se leva de son siège et pointa du doigt un panneau barré d'un scotch rouge qui semblait clairement dire que la voie n'était pas empruntable :

_— Stronzo, guardare._  
>— Je crois qu'il veut dire qu'on devrait prendre un autre chemin.<br>— Pas le temps, on fonce.

La voiture accéléra et, malgré les injonctions du jeune brun qui disait clairement que cette voie n'était pas à prendre, Frérin s'y engagea sans ralentir. Les motos les suivirent aussi et le brun se rassit en grimaçant, sa main se crispa sur son mollet ensanglanté, sans que cela n'échappe à Dwalin.

— Ho merde, il est blessé !  
>— Grave ?<br>— Je ne sais pas, mais ça saigne fort.

Thorin, qui supervisait le pilotage de son frère, se retourna, pour jauger l'état de celui qui fut son neveu. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Salaï se figea lorsque le visage du plus vieux souleva en lui un raz de marée d'émotions et de souvenirs cachés et incompréhensibles.

_— Scusi, Chi sei ? Chi erano queste persone ? Oppure mi stai portando ?  
>— No entiendo el idioma<em>.  
>— Ca, Théo, c'était de l'espagnol. Bon accent, mais je doute qu'il comprenne.<p>

D'un claquement de langue exaspéré, Thorin pria cordialement son frère jumeau de se concentrer sur la route et il se tourna vers le plus jeune.

— English ? Français ?  
>— Un peu…<br>— Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Thorin avait pris soin de détacher chaque syllabe malgré les secousses de la voiture qui avait quitté la route, ou plutôt, qui suivait une route qui n'existait plus.

— Dis, tu veux pas demander à Al Capone s'il sait où faut aller là ?  
>— <em>Ho già detto, ma voi avete ascoltato me, bastardo.<em>  
>— Il t'a encore traité de bâtard.<br>— Et il comprend le français.  
>— Il ne veut pas le parler non plus ? Ca m'arrangerait…<br>— _Che bene, tu sei il tip di ragazzo che fa quello che vuole._  
>— Je crois qu'il a dit que ça sert à rien vu que tu agis en solo.<br>— Tu comprends l'espagnol, Dwalin ?  
>— L'italien, j'en ai fait au lycée. Mais il parle bien plus vite que les CD audio de ma prof.<br>_— A destra, il sentiero si unì alla strada._  
>— Pardon ?<br>— Il parle du chemin à droite, là bas.

Le brun se redressa et pointa du doigt la route en question, le visage de plus en plus blanc du à sa grande quantité de perte de sang. Frérin s'y engagea au frein à main, soulevant un nuage de poussière et il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre une route. Poussant le bolide à fond, il s'y engagea en faisant fi des véhicules qui y circulaient déjà.  
>Laissant son frère aux commandes, Thorin se leva pour se glisser sur la banquette arrière et soulever le bas de pantalon imprégné de sang de son neveu. Dwalin s'empara de la trousse de secours que Frérin ne quittait jamais et fouilla rapidement dedans.<p>

— Finn, c'est quoi ça ?  
>— De la morphine.<br>— Tu tiens ça d'où ?  
>— Une infirmière assez gentille…<p>

Dwalin haussa un sourcil mais s'empara de la seringue qu'il remplit d'une dose de morphine avant de la mettre dans les mains de Thorin qui s'assurait du maintien du garrot qu'il venait de poser.

_— Hey ! Che gioco stai giocando, stronzo !_

Lorsque le brun vit la seringue, il repoussa immédiatement Thorin et sortit l'arme qu'il avait gardé sur lui, pointant le canon mortel sur le plus vieux.

Frérin hurla à ses passagers de se calmer s'ils ne voulaient pas finir en purée dans un camion et Dwalin hurla à Frérin de se concentrer sur la route et non sur ses passagers parce que, justement, il ne voulait pas finir dans un camion. Thorin, quant à lui, mis ses mains désarmées bien en évidence sans lâcher le regard noisette des yeux, restant sur ses gardes et parfaitement conscient qu'il avait affaire à un mafieux rompu aux armes à feu et non plus à un charmant héritier qui le considérait comme son père.

— Dwalin, comment on dit morphine en italien ?  
>— Tu crois qu'on apprend ce genre de mot au lycée ?<p>

L'ancien guerrier avait discrètement mis sa main à la poche, prêt à en tirer son arme si besoin, mais tant que l'italien avait son canon pointé sur Thorin, mieux valait qu'il ne cherche pas à intervenir.

— _Morfina. No grazie !  
>—<em> C'est pour ton bien, contre la douleur.  
>— <em>Preferisco avere cattivo e mantenere une mente chiara.<br>— _Il préfère garder l'esprit clair, je crois, tant pis pour la douleur.  
>— Très bien, je retourne à ma place.<p>

Avec douceur, Thorin se redressa et retourna à l'avant au moment où Frérin se faufila entre deux voitures, prenant un risque insensé.

— Que s'est-il passé ?  
>— Il n'a pas voulu que je le soigne.<br>— Il semble avoir une manière assez expéditive de se faire comprendre.  
>— Ne t'occupe pas de ça et regarde ta route. Où en sont les motos ?<br>— La première s'est prise un camion, toute la voie est stoppée derrière nous, ça nous donne un peu d'avance.  
>— Très bien, je vais appeler Bofur.<br>— Dis lui de nous envoyer un truc discret cette fois. Et si elle peut nous foutre un interprète italien/anglais ou français dedans, ce serait cool, parce qu'on n'a pas mal de truc à raconter à Al Capone.  
><em>— Lo non mi chiamo Al Capone !<em>

Sans s'occuper de son neveu qui noya son frère jumeau dans une flopée de jurons incompréhensibles, ni même de Frérin qui répliqua en québécois, Thorin se boucha une oreille et s'empara de son portable pour appeler l'une des personnalités les plus adulées du moment : Mellica Grey, actrice et chanteuse de pop à ses heures perdues, star hollywoodienne, idole et sex symbol de sa génération. Il s'agissait aussi du corps à la plastic sensationnelle dans lequel l'esprit de Bofur s'était réincarné et qu'il avait su utilisé à son avantage. Contactée par Thorin et Dwalin qui avaient vu en elle un ancien membre de la compagnie du nain, la diva ne rechignait jamais à leur donner un coup de pouce pratique lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

oOo

Azog jura de voir ses proies s'échapper, la capture du plus jeune héritier ne s'était jouée qu'à quelques minutes. Si on lui en avait laissé le temps, Thorin n'aurait certainement pas reconnu son neveu aussi facilement. L'albinos grinça des dents mais son attention fut soudainement détournée par son portable qui vibra. Il attendit quelques instants, comme à son habitude, puis décrocha.

— Oui… Qui ça ?... Vous en êtes certains ?... Très bien, où est-elle ?... Non, je vais venir… Ne la tuez pas encore, je jugerai de la valeur de sa vie quand je la verrai…

Il raccrocha son téléphone sans cacher le sourire de damné qui étira ses lèvres, il apostropha l'un de ses hommes qui se tenait prêt de lui :

— Je pars au Texas, j'ai quelque chose à régler là bas. Prend une équipe avec toi et va chercher Vladimar avant que les autorités islandaises ne le livrent à la justice internationale. On se retrouvera ensuite à Londres.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

Dans le chapitre suivant :

Azog change de cible;  
>Comment Kili va-t-il réagir aux révélations de Thorin ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Oui, je sais, je publie avec un jour d'avance,  
>Mais c'est de votre faute, aussi, vos reviews m'ont encouragé !<br>Merci à tous !  
>J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas le laisser entrer !  
>— Silence.<p>

Sans accorder un regard à John, son attention focalisée sur l'enfant qui réduisait en charpie les journaux sur lesquels on apercevait le visage de l'ancien médecin de guerre, le détective restait immobile dans son fauteuil, ses mains nonchalamment croisées devant lui.

— Il est… subjuguant.  
>— Cet enfant est un monstre, Sherlock, fait le sortir.<p>

John retira son manteau qu'il accrocha avant d'aller se servir un thé en cuisine tandis que le brun se leva pour s'approcher de l'enfant et le regarder plus attentivement.

— Je suis certain qu'il y a quelque chose que l'on puisse faire de lui…  
>— Mis à part le mettre dans le mixer de Mrs Hudson, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait en faire…<p>

Sherlock tiqua d'agacement sans quitter l'enfant des yeux. Lorsque Lucien leva son regard blasé dont la signification était universellement traduisible par un « Va mourir en enfer, connard », le brun lui envoya l'un de ses sourires dérangeants dont il avait le secret.

— Écoute, mon grand, je te donne ma boîte d'allumettes si tu acceptes de me rendre un petit service.

Le détective avait frappé juste là où il fallait pour éveiller une attention franche de la part de l'enfant.  
>Dans la cuisine, loin de se douter du désastre que préparaient son colocataire et celui qui fut son pire ennemi, John communiquait par SMS avec le frère non moins dérangeant et dérangé de Sherlock. Mycroft avait refusé de laisser Fili sortir de l'enceinte protégée du commissariat principal tant qu'ils ne savaient pas à qui ou à quoi ils avaient affaire. Bilbo n'ayant aucun droit de tutelle sur le jeune garçon qui risquait de le mettre en danger par sa simple présence, n'avait pu avancer aucun argument valide pour le prendre sous son toit et il n'avait même pas eu l'autorisation de lui rendre visite.<p>

Il se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas essayer de retrouver _les autres_, après tout, si Fili avait été réincarné à son époque, pourquoi pas son frère où son oncle ? Eux pourraient le protéger et lui offrir ce que l'on venait si brusquement de lui arracher. Son regard se porta à la fenêtre, sur l'immense ville de Londres, et le désespoir le prit avant même qu'il ne songe réellement à cette idée. Chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin serait plus facile que retrouver des personnes dont on ignorait tout, jusqu'à l'âge et le sexe, parmi six milliards d'individus.

Qu'il se coltine Smaug dans le même quartier et à la même époque était, en soit, la preuve que la personne qui tirait les ficelles quelque part avait un sens de l'humour défectueux.

oOo

L'air était frais, pour une fois, la pluie avait chassé la chaleur oppressante de ces derniers jours et la tarte aux pommes accompagnée de crème battue que fit Ma' Jamison pour fêter l'occasion fut un délice. Comme tous les dimanches, Billie Joy s'était rendue à la maison familiale pour partager le repas dominical avec ses parents. Elle en profitait pour prendre de leur nouvelle après avoir donner des siennes et de celles de la ferme des parents d'Ethan chez qui elle vivait pour le moment.

— Pa' ? Tout va bien ?  
>— Oui, <em>Honey, <em>ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle avait ressenti son trouble et il tâcha de la rassurer d'un petit sourire peu convaincant. Ce fut Ma' qui éclaira la jeune fille :

— L'orage de cette nuit a été assez violent et a affolé le troupeau de jeunes chevaux.  
>— Rien de grave ?<br>— Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, nous les avons tous rattrapé, mais des barrières ont été détruites, le pré n'est plus exploitable pour le moment.  
>— Et avec ces foutues douleurs qui se réveillent dans la jambe, je ne peux plus m'occuper de ce genre de choses !<p>

Le vieux cow-boy frappa la table de bois du poing, faisant sourire tendrement sa femme. Son mari n'avait plus la forme de sa jeunesse, elle le savait, mais lui était incapable de l'admettre. Sa fille retint un petit rire, clair et amusé.

— Pa', tu n'as qu'à nous demander ! Tu sais qu'Ethan ou moi sommes parfaitement capables de planter des poteaux et tendre des barbelés.  
>— Ton petit ami, si serviable soit-il, est plongé dans la préparation des rodéos, n'oublies pas qu'il s'est déjà proposé d'y présenter mon bétail en plus du sien et de celui de son père… Et toi, inutile de te rappeler ce qu'il t'est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as tenu une tenaille dans les mains !<br>— Six points de sutures et un mois allongée à cause du tétanos, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie de celle-là, tiens !

Billie et son père échangèrent un regard complice lorsque Ma' se leva pour débarrasser la table en maugréant, elle qui avait refusé que les services sanitaires vaccinent sa fille en prétextant que c'était une infamie s'en était bien mordu les doigts quand sa petite s'était retrouvée alitée, terrassée par une fièvre monumentale.

— Je vais m'en occuper cette après-midi, pa'.  
>— Merci, <em>honey, <em>je te revaudrai ça.

Le père et la fille échangèrent un nouveau sourire doux. Il avait très bien senti que sa petite B-J n'avait pas la vocation de finir sa vie en tant que fille de ferme, trop délicate et trop intellectuelle, c'est pourquoi il rechignait toujours à lui demander ce genre de service, de peur de l'ennuyer et de la dégoûter de la maison familiale avant l'heure.

oOo

— _No. Non voglio venire con te. Io non so nemmeno chi sei._  
><em>— <em>Non mais c'est bon là ? Il n'a toujours pas compris qu'on ne crisse pas un mot de ce qu'il nous raconte ?  
>— Il dit qu'il ne veut pas monter dans l'avion d'un inconnu.<br>— Qu'il reste là et qu'il nous fasse pas chier, moi j'en ai ma claque de ce petit merdeux !

Excédé, Frérin grimpa les marches du jet rose qui patientait sur le tarmac, prêt à décoller. Le jeune italien grinça des dents et fit demi-tour en boitant, peu enclin à donner ainsi sa confiance à ces gens qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à considérer comme des inconnus. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait retenu de la vie, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais, ho non, jamais, donner sa confiance à qui que ce soit. Faire route seul était le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir dans ce monde.

Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de tomber nez à nez avec Thorin qui raccrochait son téléphone. Encore une fois, la puissance des émotions incompréhensibles qui l'assaillirent lorsqu'il se trouva face à cet homme si intrigant le pris au dépourvu. Surtout que le plus vieux le sonda d'un regard déroutant avant de lever doucement la main pour découvrir du bout des doigts sa pommette blessée par le poing américain du russe albinos.

— Sais-tu qui je suis ?  
>— Thorin.<p>

Salaï avait plus d'une fois entendu ce nom dans la bouche des deux autres, mais prononcer ainsi ces deux syllabes gutturales lui donna un vertige insensé et de nombreuses images l'assaillirent soudainement, échos de toutes celles qui s'invitaient dans ses songes. Surpris, il tituba en portant sa main à la tête, comme pour chasser une puissante migraine, qui, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à se montrer. Thorin remarqua son trouble et ne chercha pas à forcer les choses, sa main qui caressait sa joue glissa pour empoigner son épaule.

— Sais-tu qui je suis par rapport à toi ?  
>— <em>Una straniera... <em>Étranger...

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils en jugulant la sensation aussi douloureuse qu'amère qui s'empara de lui face au dénis du plus jeune qui semblait lutter pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les souvenirs qui s'imposaient à lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

— Tu ne m'as... Tu ne m'as pas encore donné ton nom...  
>— Salaï<em>.<em>  
><em>— <em>Salaï ? C'est un nom, ça ?  
>— N<em>o, ma è così che mi chiamano.<em>  
>— C'est comme ça que l'on t'appelle ? Tu n'as pas de nom ?<p>

Le brun haussa les épaules lorsque Thorin, qui n'était pas certain d'avoir compris, lui demanda de confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire. Dans la mesure où il ne se souvenait pas de celui que ses parents inconnus lui avaient donné à la naissance et que personne n'avait pris la peine de le baptiser autrement que par le premier qualificatif que le _padre _avait utilisé pour s'adresser à lui, il l'avait gardé.

Salaï frémit, sans comprendre pourquoi, lorsque la main qui pressait son épaule se dégagea. Il avait aimé le contact et cette révélation le troubla un instant. Non pas comme il pouvait apprécier le toucher tendre des douces créatures qui s'égaraient dans son casino avant de se retrouver dans son lit, mais plutôt comme l'étreinte réconfortante et bienveillante du père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Malgré la pénombre de la nuit, éclairé par les lumières du petit aérodrome privé construit aux pieds des Alpes, Thorin sonda le visage du plus jeune, relevant toutes les similitudes avec ce qu'il se souvenait de Kili et un peu dérouter de voir que la personne qui lui faisait face avait pratiquement le même âge que lui et qu'il était, certainement, bien plus dangereux..

Une émotion d'une puissance insoupçonnable lui vrillait le ventre alors qu'il se retenait de se jeter sur le brun pour le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus le lâcher, lui promettre qu'ils retrouveront son frère et qu'il comptaient bien rattraper toutes ses erreurs, leur offrir la vie qu'ils avaient gâchée pour lui  
>Il se contenta de serrer les lèvres et de jeter un œil du côté de l'escalier qui permettait de monter sur le jet, remarquant le regard grave de Frérin, assis sur la plus haute marche, qui observait ce neveu qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qui avait perdu la vie de la même manière que lui, pour la même cause. Le blond n'avait aucun souvenir de ses neveux, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenir de son ancienne vie, il était mort beaucoup trop jeune pour ça, à peine cinquante ans, si ce n'est moins, exécuté sous les yeux de son frère par ce même orc qui avait massacré Fili et Kili, avant de périr sous les coup furieux de Thorin, qu'il emmena dans la mort avec lui.<p>

— Très bien… Salaï_… _J'aurais aimé que les choses ne se passent pas de cette manière, pas si brusquement… Mais tu es pourchassé par un homme qui te veut du mal… Et j'aimerai que tu viennes avec nous pour que nous puissions assurer ta sécurité... Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

A voir la manière dont le brun continuait de le fixer de son regard sombre sans acquiescer d'une manière ou d'une autre, Thorin retint un soupir frustré et envoya un regard désespéré à Dwalin, qui patientait près de Frérin. Le plus grand haussa les épaules avec un air désolé et celui qui fut roi sous la Montagne plissa les lèvres avant d'ancrer une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui du plus jeune, inquiet de le voir si pâle à cause de sa blessure. Ce fut Frérin, agacé de voir l'heure tourner, conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas tant d'avance sur leur ennemi, et moins délicat que Thorin, ou plutôt, se sentant moins concerné par le bien-être du plus jeune, qui redescendit les marches pour se placer aux côtés de son frère jumeau, captant le regard suspicieux de Salaï_._

—Ecoute moi bien et accroche toi, mon grand, parce que les mots que je vais te sortir vont te faire tout drôle.  
>— Finn ! Ne fais p-<br>— Tu as un jour porté le nom de Kili, fils de Dis, et tu as accompagné ton oncle, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, ici présent, dans une quête désespérée pour récupérer un royaume nain, car tu fus un nain, dans une autre vie. C'est au terme de cette quête que toi et ton frère ainé, Fili, avez été tués par ce chien qui s'en est pris à toi toute à l'heure. Ça te suffit ou bien tu veux que je te refasse la même en Khuzdul ?

Mais Frérin n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter plus, car Salaï était tombé à genoux,aux pieds des deux frères et le blond supporta le regard incendiaire de Thorin sans ressentir une once de culpabilité. Il haussa les épaules alors que le brun s'agenouillait pour poser une main apaisante sur les épaules de l'italien qui suffoquait, et il s'éloigna, sans un mot, surpris de ressentir de l'amertume et de la jalousie là où il s'était attendu à connaître de la joie et du soulagement. Kili était en train de revenir, certes, de manière brutale, mais les conditions l'exigeaient.

Mais, après tout, alors que Salaï s'accrochait désespérément à la tunique du plus grand pour reprendre le souffle qu'il avait perdu, Frérin se rendit compte que ce _Bastardo _avait eu quarante années de plus que lui pour remplir le rôle qui lui avait été arraché si brusquement.  
>Celui du deuxième héritier, le petit frère craquant que l'on veut protéger à n'importe quel prix… Prix exorbitant pour quinze minutes de vie supplémentaires : la mort de Fili n'avait, semble-t-il, pas été suffisante pour offrir plus au cadet.<p>

Kili et Fili… Thorin, à partir du moment où il avait commencé à se remémorer l'existence des fils de Dis dont Frérin n'avait même pas soupçonné l'existence, n'avait cessé de parler d'eux sur un ton enjoué et attendri, qui avait amené son frère jumeau à osciller violemment entre la fierté pour ses neveux, et une terrible rancœur douloureuse envers Thorin, son frère.

Il faisait des efforts, pourtant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se demandait vraiment si, oui ou non, son aîné avait évoqué son nom et ses rares exploits devant ses neveux avec la même lueur dans son regard.  
>Il remarquait aussi que, si Fili avait démontré une attention et une loyauté exemplaire envers son petit frère, allant même jusqu'à renier son titre, son sang, son oncle et sa vie pour lui, Thorin n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille. Thorin n'avait pas fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester à ses côtés pendant la bataille et s'assurer de sa sécurité, il ne s'était pas interposé, pour lui, il n'était pas mort pour lui non plus, ni avec lui.<p>

Fili l'avait fait, lui.

C'était injuste. La manière dont Kili et Thorin se tenaient maintenant enlacés dans une étreinte poignante d'émotions et de sentiments où les mots, trop grossiers, n'avaient pas leur place, était injuste. Les murmures pétris d'excuses, les paroles désolées que le plus vieux cherchait tout de même à chuchoter à son neveu l'étaient tout autant.

C'était injuste parce que jamais, en vingt-six ans d'existence humaine, Thorin ne s'était excusé ou bien avait évoqué un quelconque regret de l'avoir perdu si tôt. Et c'était injuste parce que son propre grand-frère avait vécu plus de choses avec ses neveux qu'avec lui. Même dans cette deuxième vie, Frérin devait faire avec l'acharnement obstiné que mettait le plus vieux pour les retrouver, obstination qui avait pris le dessus sur leur relation pourtant fusionnelle.

Il haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour pour monter les marches et pénétrer dans l'avion en se disant que, maintenant que Salaï commençait à prendre conscience de qui il était, et qui ils étaient, il n'allait plus rechigner à les suivre.

Ce genre de souvenir ne se contrôlait pas. Plus l'esprit était fort, plus son caractère prenait le contrôle du corps dans lequel il s'était réincarné, la mémoire pouvait revenir avec, mais pas forcément.  
>Elle venait parfois par petits fragments intermittents qui s'ajoutaient aux souvenirs de cette nouvelle vie, dans les rêves ou bien quand l'on faisait face à une situation ou quelqu'un qu'on avait déjà connu dans une autre vie.<p>

Si bien qu'arrive un moment où la presque totalité des souvenirs est acquise, ce fut ce que vécurent Thorin et Frérin.  
>L'enfance et l'adolescence des deux frères ressemblèrent en tout point à celle des autres enfants d'Ottawa, leur ville natale. Mis à part que, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, dans leur cabane construite en haut de l'arbre du fond du jardin, ils ne communiquaient que dans une langue connue d'eux seuls qu'ils maitrisaient et comprenaient sans jamais l'avoir apprise. Ils évoquaient alors les cavernes immenses et les champs de bataille qu'ils visitaient dans leurs rêves.<p>

Ce fut lorsque Frérin, adolescent, fit ses premiers cauchemars et ses premières crises d'épouvante la nuit qu'ils prirent tous les deux conscience de ce qu'il s'agissait réellement : tous les deux avaient eu une vie avant celle-là, une vie que Frérin avait quitté brutalement avant même d'entrer dans la force de l'âge, et une vie que Thorin avait gâchée par ses choix orgueilleux.  
>Cette prise de conscience, loin de les endeuiller, leur avait donné une puissante rage d'exister et de profiter de cette nouvelle chance de mourir sans regret.<p>

Ce fut Dwalin qui les trouva, le jour de la remise des diplômes de leur université. Né en Afrique du Sud d'une mère suédoise et d'un père australien, tous les deux zoologues passionnés par les espèces d'animaux qui n'apparaissaient que dans cette partie de l'Afrique. Il avait fait plusieurs fois le tour du monde à la recherche d'une certaine personne avant d'atterrir à Ottawa, tenant dans la main son Ipad ouvert sur la page Facebook de Theo Robben dont la photo de profil mettait en valeur un regard bleu reconnaissable entre mille.  
>Les retrouvailles avaient été émouvantes et l'apparition de Dwalin avait fait prendre conscience aux jumeaux qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas les seuls à s'être réincarné à cette époque.<p>

Ce fut ainsi que commencèrent les longues recherches, la funeste découverte de l'existence d'Azog et de beaucoup des siens, quelques elfes, Bofur, qu'ils reconnurent alors qu'elle posait à moitié nue sur un écran publicitaire sur fond de Bahamas et qu'ils eurent du mal à contacter car elle refusait de rencontrer ses fans et avait un service de garde du corps très bien rodé.

Avec Bofur vint Bombur, énorme matou roux de dix kilos dont l'existence se partageait entre le canapé que la diva avait acheté pour lui, et son bol de croquettes light, au pied du canapé.

Dwalin en avait ensuite profité pour leur présenter la réincarnation de Balin, qu'il avait rencontré parfaitement par hasard au Tamil Nadu. Le jeune homme était professeur de chimie à l'école française de Pondichéry et se portait à merveille, avait femme et enfants et ses retrouvailles avec Thorin et Frérin furent chaleureuses.

Depuis, ils parcouraient le monde, avec ou sans Dwalin qui menait sa propre quête de son côté, à la recherche des réincarnations de leurs neveux, mis en péril par la fureur aveugle qu'Azog avec gardée avec lui malgré la mort, elle semblait même s'être amplifiée à l'encontre de ceux qui furent les compagnons de Thorin.

oOo

La jument s'ébroua lorsque sa cavalière posa la lourde selle texane à laquelle elle fixa les sacoches, remplie d'outils et de bobines de fil de fer, sur son dos avant de s'emparer des rênes pour monter souplement dessus. D'un claquement de langue, Billie Joy fit avancer Sweety Blue qui s'élança, mais elle pila lorsque, d'une pression de genoux, la jeune fille lui donna l'ordre de s'immobiliser pour faire face au cavalier qui venait d'apparaitre.

— Pa' ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
>— Je t'accompagne, je vais en profiter pour faire le tour des troupeaux et vérifier que tout le monde va bien.<p>

La jeune fille hocha la tête et lança sa jument au petit galop derrière le vieil étalon de son père. Le terrain accidenté et l'absence de route ou de chemin rendaient la circulation en quad ou en voiture désagréable et difficile, si bien que le cheval était resté le premier et plus efficace moyen de transport de la région.

Ils trottinèrent un bon moment en silence, longeant les clôtures, s'arrêtant parfois pour tendre un barbelé, redresser un poteau ou vérifier la solidité du tout. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient atteint la clôture détruite par les jeunes chevaux et Billie n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps, suivant les conseils de son père qui supervisait son travail et qui lui donna un coup de main malgré ses vieilles douleurs, pour remettre le tout d'aplomb. Ce fut lorsque Pa' Jamison remonta à cheval qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, Cracker Boy, son cheval de travail qu'il avait fait naitre et qu'il avait lui même dressé, semblait nerveux et sur ses gardes.

Billie mit le pied à l'étrier au moment où le premier coup de feu retentit, sa jument se cabra et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba à terre en croisant le regard pétrifié et teinté d'incompréhension de son père qui bascula lui aussi, entrainé par le corps de son étalon, mort avant même de toucher le sol.

— Billie !  
>— Qu'est-ce que-<p>

Elle sauta sur ses jambes pour se jeter sur son père, coincé par le cadavre de Cracker, qui gisait au sol, le crâne perforé par une balle de gros calibre.

— Billie, va-t'en !  
>— Qui a fait-<br>— Je n'en sais rien, mais je veux que tu retournes à la maison !  
>— Il est hors de question que je te laisse !<br>— Billie, nom de dieu, je ne veux pas que tu restes là !

Un deuxième coup de feu tonna soudainement et Billie Joy poussa un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle sentit une balle lui frôler la joue. Le teint de son père devint de cendre alors que ses yeux horrifiés remarquèrent du sang couler sur la pommette maintenant ouverte de sa petite fille. Il grogna de rage et mit plus d'ardeur pour se défaire du poids qui lui comprimait la jambe, qu'il devinait cassée par la chute.

— B-J, petite sotte, dégage de là ! Remonte à cheval et va-t'en !

Billie n'avait jamais vu Pa' Jamison en colère, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir peur non plus, du moins, jamais à ce point. Mais les sentiments d'un père qui voyait sa progéniture en danger devant ses yeux alors qu'il était impuissant étaient certainement les plus violents qui soient et elle fut incapable de lui désobéir.

— Je vais chercher de l'aide !

Elle sauta sans attendre sur sa jument, dont les naseaux dilatés et les oreilles plaquées en arrière trahissaient l'effroi, et la lança au galop. Laissant Sweety galoper à bride abattue, elle sortit son portable de la poche de son jean et composa le numéro des forces de l'ordre. Mais un nouveau coup de feu lui frôla l'épaule et elle lâcha son téléphone en poussant un cri de douleur qui se mua en hurlement lorsque une nouvelle balle fut tirée. Sweety Blue fit une foulée de plus avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux en poussant un hennissement d'agonie et sa cavalière eut le réflexe de s'éjecter de la selle pour ne pas finir écrasée par la jument qui, emportée par l'élan, roula sur le dos.  
>Billie toussa pour se défaire de la poussière qui s'était incrustée dans ses poumons et elle s'agenouilla en jugulant un vertige. Elle voulut se lever, mais le déclic d'une arme à feu juste derrière elle, suivit par la sensation d'un canon froid sur sa nuque, figea tout son corps, même son cœur et son sang semblaient s'être gelés sous la terreur.<p>

— Et voilà, on n'a plus qu'à l'emballer et à l'envoyer à Azog, lui saura quoi en faire…

La gorge obstruée par l'angoisse, Billie leva le regard pour étudier ses agresseurs. Tous n'étaient pas dans son champ de vision, elle en compta sept, avec celui qui se tenait derrière elle, et tous la regardaient non pas avec dégoût, quoique, si, tout de même, mais, surtout, avec haine. Une haine presque palpable se dégageait de tous les regards, cruels et sans pitiés, et elle gémit d'inconfort lorsque celui qui la menaçait s'empoigna de ses cheveux pour la forcer à se mettre debout. Ses jambes, que la peur avait vidées de leur force, refusèrent de la porter et elle tituba avant de tomber misérablement, soulevant les rires des hommes qui l'entouraient.

— Au moins, elle sait où est sa place !  
>— A nos pieds, comme tous ceux de sa race…<br>— S'il vous plait…

Elle se sentait pathétique à supplier ainsi, surtout qu'elle était consciente que cela ne l'aiderait pas, au contraire, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et était terrifiée par la tournure des événement, par les yeux qui la regardaient avec une lueur dangereuse au fond des pupilles luisantes et par la signification des mots qu'elle entendait.

— Laissez-moi tranquille…

Les rires redoublèrent et elle sentit l'un de ses agresseurs s'emparer de ses bras pour les lier dans son dos. Elle se débattit, donna un coup de tête en arrière qui fit mouche, cassant net le nez de celui qui la tenait, et l'effet de surprise lui permit de se dégager de la poigne, l'adrénaline lui donna la force de se remettre sur pied et de s'élancer. Mais celui qu'elle venait d'amocher, la douleur l'ayant rendu ivre de colère, la rattrapa aisément et s'empara de son épaule pour la faire tourner, il serra le poing et recula le coude pour prendre un maximum d'élan. La dernière chose que Billie Joy vit, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, fut ce regard monstrueux, qui n'appartenait pas à ce monde, mais à celui de ses cauchemars, puis arriva le premier impact qui se fracassa contre sa pommette, le deuxième lui ouvrit la lèvre et le troisième la propulsa dans un coma bienvenu. Déconnectée de son corps par la puissance des coups, elle se vit tomber, au ralenti, elle se sentit ensuite soulevée et portée plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant d'être jetée sur la banquette poussiéreuse d'un véhicule qui vrombit. Puis ce fut le néant.

oOo

— _Ahi ! Attenzione !  
>— <em>Calme-toi, je fais ce que je peux !  
>— Frérin, es-tu certain que-<br>— Théo, s'il te plait, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça pour que tu ais à t'en mêler.  
>— Tu n'es pas censé savoir recoudre ce genre de plaie !<br>— Tu permets ? De nous cinq, en comptant la pilote et le copilote, je suis celui qui a le plus d'expérience dans la broderie ! Trois années de suite à étudier le contre-point, faut bien que ça me soit utile un jour.  
><em>— <em>_Aspettare__, __questa è la__prima volta che__si esegue questa operazione __?  
><em>

Thorin rassura l'italien, qui avait peur de comprendre la teneur de leur discussion, d'une pression sur l'épaule et il continua sur un ton de reproche :

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu ramener le moindre crochet à la maison, tu étais bien trop occupé à faire les yeux doux à Edmund.  
>— De une, c'est <em>Miss <em>Ruth Edmund, de deux, je suis parfaitement capable de faire les yeux doux tout en brodant un cœur en guipure… Et puis de trois, je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Laisse-moi tranquille, je me concentre.

Le plus grand plissa les lèvres et ne chercha pas à répondre. Le sujet Ruth Edmund était encore sensible pour le blond qui avait passé ses quatre années de collège à se perdre dans les yeux bleues de cette brune pétillante qui était, à la base, leur jeune prof d'anglais, avant de prendre les quelques créneaux de libre pour donner des cours d'options, allant de la broderie à la musique ou la natation, cours que Frérin avait suivi assidûment, cela va sans dire. Le lycée et l'université avaient suivi sans qu'il ne parvienne à se dépêtrer de ce regard si troublant et, encore maintenant, il jurait à qui voudrait bien l'entendre que, plus tard, il en ferait sa femme. Chose qu'il savait pour l'instant impossible à cause de la menace d'Azog qui planait sur eux et sur leurs proches et c'était l'une des raison pour laquelle il en voulait à Thorin, d'une certaine manière.

Parce que là où Frérin comptait mordre à pleines dents dans la vie qui lui était offerte, son frère ressassait des souvenirs qui lui faisaient plus de mal que de bien et ne cessait de les mettre dans des situations périlleuses.

Abandonnant la discussion, Thorin se contenta de malaxer l'épaule du jeune italien qui tâchait de rester brave face à la douleur et l'inquiétude tandis que l'aiguille entrait et ressortait de sa chair.

Dwalin était dans la cabine du jet et discutait avec le copilote, lui donnant les coordonnées d'un petit aérodrome de New-Jersey qui appartenait à Salaï. De là, l'italien les emmènera vers l'une de ses planques qu'il avait acheté pour venir s'y réfugier lorsque ça chauffait à Milan. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son _padre _ le trahissait pour de l'argent ou par pur caprice, Salaï était ainsi régulièrement vendu au plus offrant et parvenait, après de plus ou moins bonnes expériences, à s'en sortir et, le _padre _étant sa seule famille, c'était inexorablement vers lui que menaient ses pas. Le casino avait ainsi changé de main six ou sept fois en cinq ans, car à chaque fois que le brun revenait, le vieux mafieux le lui offrait comme cadeau de bienvenue.

— C'est le dernier, tiens bon, _tieno bueno.  
>— TienE benE, stupido.<br>— _Ho, ça va, calices moi la paix. Tu vois pas que je fais des efforts ?

Kili ne répondit pas et serra les lèvres lorsque l'aiguille pénétra une dernière fois dans sa chair puis quand le fil coulissa à l'intérieur de sa peau. Frérin fit un nœud, coupa ce qu'il restait et regarda son œuvre avec un œil satisfait, sans remarquer les regards, profondément intrigué que Salaï avait posé sur lui, malgré la douleur, et celui, sincèrement reconnaissant, de son jumeau.  
>Dwalin revint à ce moment et lança un petit livre sur la petite table basse du jet luxueux.<p>

— C'est quoi ?  
>— Le traducteur anglaisItalien que tu as commandé à Bofur, elle en a parlé au pilote qui a pris ça à l'aéroport.

Désabusé, Frérin feuilleta les pages du dictionnaire de poche en grimaçant.

— Ca va être tarte, tiens…

Il jeta un œil du côté de son frère qui pansait délicatement la plaie du mollet du plus jeune et il poussa un nouveau soupir en posant le livre.

— On en a encore pour combien de temps ?  
>— Quelques heures, on va faire une escale par l'Islande pour prendre du Kérosène.<br>— Okay, réveillez-moi quand on arrive.

Dwalin ne répondit pas et s'assit dans un des fauteuils confortables de l'avion, son Ipad sur les genoux, ouvert sur différents réseaux sociaux, prêt à passer la nuit à étudier tous les profils qui l'interpelleraient.  
>Frérin baissa la luminosité à sa place, se colla un masque nocturne sur les yeux et se contenta d'attendre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation laborieuse entre Kili et Thorin. Il s'endormit une ou deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'un corps poussa le sien sans ménagement pour partager sur son immense fauteuil.<p>

Ils n'étaient que trois à disposer de plusieurs sièges et quelques banquettes spacieuses, il y avait même une chambre avait un lit deux places au fond de l'appareil. Pourtant, lorsque les bras de Thorin se refermèrent sur lui alors que le plus grand s'installait pour dormir, Frérin ne songea même pas à grommeler, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que son jumeau faisait mine de dormir avec lui, toutes les nuits, donc, depuis qu'il avait commencé ses terreurs nocturnes, treize ans plus tôt. Son absence de réaction, alors qu'il était flagrant qu'il ne dormait pas encore, interpella le brun, mais les retrouvailles avec Kili l'avait rendu tellement euphorique qu'il ne s'en préoccupa pas et il se contenta de malaxer mécaniquement la nuque du blond jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne les prenne tous les deux.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Billie Joy serra les lèvres pour retenir un hurlement d'effroi. La peur de son père, la mort de Cracker Boy, la chute de Sweety et son enlèvement inexplicable… Tout cela lui revint en mémoire à la seconde où elle reprit connaissance et elle s'en serait bien passée. Ses mains nouées dans son dos par des liens serrés la faisaient souffrir, de même que sa pommette et son épaule balafrées par les balles qui l'avaient frôlée, sans parler de sa mâchoire et de son crâne qui sonnait encore par la puissance des coups qui l'avait plongée dans l'inconscience.  
>Elle sentit des mains s'emparer d'elle, la soulever quelques instants avant de la jeter au sol et elle poussa une exclamation de douleur sans que personne ne s'en soucie. Les hommes prirent la parole dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qu'elle jugea européenne, russe, sans aucun doute.<p>

— Duquel s'agit-il ?  
>— Difficile à dire, Azog, ils se ressemblaient tous, mais nous l'observons depuis pas mal de temps maintenant... Il s'agit sans aucun doute de l'un de ceux qui ont eu la folle idée de retourner dans la Moria après… Voilà ce qu'il y avait dans les sacoches de sa selle…<p>

Billie ouvrit les yeux et elle frémit lorsque son regard tomba sur un imposant homme albinos dont le regard acéré parcourait avec ennui les pages noircies de son carnet de dessin.

— Alors, Azog, on en fait quoi ? Si tu n'en a pas besoin, on veux bien la garder pour nous, elle est-  
>— Faites-en ce que vous voulez, celle-là n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. C'était certainement l'un des compagnons sans valeur dont s'était encombré Thorin, rien qui ne m'intéresse…<p>

Billie écarquilla les yeux et voulut se débattre lorsqu'elle sentit une main repoussante s'emparer de sa taille pour la forcer à se mettre debout, puis plaquée contre un corps qui se pressa contre elle tout en la trainant à l'écart. Ses ruades ne soulevèrent rien d'autre que des rires gras et des blagues paillardes de tous les hommes présents qui lui vrillèrent le cœur et les entrailles autant par effroi que par dégout.

— Attendez.

L'ordre implacable d'Azog eut le mérite d'amener le calme en un clin d'œil et, toujours emprisonnée par les bras d'un homme dont elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage, mais qu'elle devina au son de la voix comme étant celui à qui elle avait cassée le nez, Billie vit le regard de l'albinos faire plusieurs allées-retours entre elle et son carnet de croquis, ouvert sur l'un des portraits réalistes du guerrier de ses rêves.

— Il se peut… Qu'elle nous soit utile, finalement… Je vais repartir en Europe, le blond, celui qui avait tué Bolg à la bataille d'Erebor, a traversé la mer du Nord... Il est arrivé à Londres il y a quelques jours et a reçu la protection des forces de l'ordre londoniennes. Mais ça ne va pas durer, en tant que mineur, il va certainement être pris en famille d'accueil ou confié aux aides sociales… Vous allez emmener la fille à notre QG de Philadelphie et l'y garder, faites-en ce que vous voulez, il faut simplement qu'elle reste en vie et qu'elle soit présentable pour le moment où l'on cherchera à l'utiliser. Je reviendrai dans quelques jours.

oOo

— Je suis sincèrement navrée.  
>— Ho mais il n'y a pas de mal.<p>

Miss Tomson fronça les sourcils face au sourire dérangeant du détective brun qui se tenait face à elle, le visage noircit de suie et ses mains se tenant sagement dans son dos. Elle fit ensuite demi-tour en tenant son petit Lucien par la main et elle disparut derrière un camion pompier aux gyrophares allumées.

— Sherlock, nom de dieu, cet enfant n'est pas un jouet ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?  
>— John, te voilà enfin. Tu as loupé le spectacle.<br>— Vous venez de mettre le feu à la résidence de Monsieur Oakeye ?  
>— Pas nous, il, lui, le gamin pyromane.<br>— Mais pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ?  
>— Pour ça !<p>

Fier de lui, Sherlock pointa devant le visage de Watson une petite clé USB qu'il avait dérobé en allant à la rescousse du chat du propriétaire de la maison en cendre. Le sauvetage du félin en détresse par cet inconnu qui ne faisait que passer dans la rue avait été acclamée par les badauds et les pompiers, le gamin pyromane avait été très sévèrement réprimandé et la mère de Lucien était encore en train de parler assurance et avocat avec monsieur Oakeye quand Sherlock et John s'éloignèrent discrètement de la scène, ni vu ni connu.

— Attend, tu viens de laisser consciemment Lucien mettre le feu à cette maison pour récupérer ça ?  
>— Je l'ai même aidé. Et "ça", comme tu dis, pourrait bien résoudre le mystère de l'usine de l'ASFER en lien avec ce détournement de fonds inconcevable.<p>

Sans ajouter un mot, Sherlock s'éloigna en jouant avec la clé USB, laissant John médusé le regarder s'éloigner de sa démarche altière. Le portable de l'ancien soldat vibra et il répondit distraitement :

— Oui ?  
>— John, c'est Lestrade. J'appelle à propos du gamin blond qui est arrivé chez nous. Le commissaire de la brigade de ton quartier m'a dit que tu le connaissais, c'est vrai ?<p>

John fronça les sourcils, en se triturant la tête pour trouver un moyen rationnel d'expliquer qu'il était attaché à ce gamin qu'il était censé ne jamais avoir vu.

— Allo ?  
>— Oui… Oui, je… Il me semble qu'il est le fils de très bons amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis quelques années… Est-ce que je… Je pourrai avoir l'autorisation de lui parler pour m'en assurer ?<br>— Ce serait une bonne chose que l'on en sache un peu plus sur lui, il a une bande de terroristes psychopathes collés aux basques et nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi… Peut-être que tu trouveras un indice ou n'importe quoi…  
>— Très bien, j'arrive.<p>

Il raccrocha et fit un signe de main à Sherlock qui avait pris la peine de l'attendre à côté du taxi qu'il avait arrêté. Le brun haussa les épaules et s'engouffra dans le véhicule tandis que John partit de son côté vers le commissariat.

oOo

Affalé sur son siège, les pieds posés sur son bureau et son Mac dernier cri trônant sur son ventre, Raphaël sirotait une boisson quelconque en naviguant distraitement sur le web. Il avait rendu son mémoire il y a quelques jours et avait sa soutenance dans quelques minutes. Il ne se faisait aucun soucis pour la note, la question était : à quel point son jury se laisserait-il surprendre ? Le sujet qu'il avait choisit était très complexe et certainement inexploité : une problématique sur le développement durable à l'échelle nationale, voire continentale, basée sur un fond géopolitique, historique et social.  
>Il n'avait jamais su d'où lui venait cette facilité de compréhension, d'analyse et de synthèse qu'il avait sur des sujets variés, allant de la botanique, à la politique, passant par la gestion des ressources –qui faisait de lui un champion incontesté dans tous les jeux de stratégie en ligne- et même une autorité naturelle qui faisait de lui un leader charismatique, mais il avait su en usé et avait été remarqué dès ses premiers pas au collège, puis il avait reçu une lettre de Harvard qui lui proposait de continuer ses études sur les bancs de l'université la plus prestigieuse du pays.<p>

Son nom fut appelé et il ramassa ses affaires pour pénétrer dans la salle d'examen. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que les trois professeurs qui composaient son jury n'étaient pas seuls et que deux hommes en costume prenaient place à côtés d'eux, ils portaient à leur poitrine des insignes militaires ou bien fédérales, l'étudiant ne parvint pas à définir. L'examinatrice le rassura d'un petit sourire et lui enjoignit de commencer.

L'orale dura une dizaine de minutes, puis les professeurs lui posèrent quelques questions en souriant, tout le monde savait que ce n'était que pour la forme, l'exposé était impeccable et bien trop profond et réfléchi pour être évaluer par les critères du diplôme.

L'un des hommes en costume prit ensuite la parole en remontant ses lunettes rectangulaires, les yeux rivés sur le dossier de Raphaël que l'université lui avait fourni :

— Très bien, Monsieur Hamilton. Nous sommes des recruteurs au service du gouvernement, notre métier est de déceler les étudiants prometteurs et de les orienter vers les postes qui sauront les valoriser au mieux. Cela fait un moment que nos services s'intéressent à vous et nous avons tenu à assister à votre soutenance pour évaluer la pertinence de cet intérêt. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore concerté, mais je pense que mon collègue sera d'accord avec moi lorsque je dirai que nous avons besoin d'un élément tel que vous au sein du département de la sécurité intérieure des Etats-Unis.

L'homme se tourna vers son collègue qui acquiesça et qui pris la parole à son tour.

— Le choix vous appartient, évidemment, mais, même si vous risquez de recevoir de nombreuses sollicitations, que ce soit gouvernementale ou privé, une fois que vos résultats seront rendus, sachez que vous ne pouvez recevoir d'offre aussi intéressante et prestigieuse. Vous êtes encore jeune, mais nous saurons vous former et, au vu de votre potentiel, je ne me fais aucun doute : beaucoup de portes s'ouvriront à vous, si vous vous en donnez la peine. Voici notre carte, il serait judicieux de votre part de réfléchir sérieusement à cette proposition avant de la rejeter ou d'en accepter une autre. Si vous êtes intéressé, nous vous laissons le loisir de nous contacter, une place de choix vous est promise !

Sans un mot ou sans exprimer la moindre émotion, Raphaël accepta la carte qu'il étudia d'un œil critique avant de la glisser dans la poche de son pantalon, plus tenté par la proposition qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Il serra la main des deux recruteurs qui se levèrent pour quitter la pièce et aller analyser un autre élève qui se faisait évaluer au labo de chimie dans quelques minutes. Raphaël récupéra ensuite ses affaires, salua les examinateurs qui le félicitèrent en souriant, puis il rentra chez lui en vérifiant que la carte était toujours dans sa poche.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<br>**Au prochain chapitre :  
>Billie Joy, jeune texane pleine de ressources;<br>Fili accepte de s'ouvrir à John;

Bonne semaine !


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

* * *

><p>Billie Joy papillonna des paupières en émergeant d'un sommeil nébuleux, sa gorge était sèche, une douleur sourde lui martelait le crâne et ses bras, liés dans son dos, la faisait souffrir. Se forçant à rester immobile malgré sa position inconfortable, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Trois personnes étaient avec elle dans la voiture 4X4 qui roulait à vive allure dans la nuit qui tombait, deux devant et le troisième partageaient la banquette arrière avec elle.<br>Tous faisaient partie des ravisseurs qui l'avaient arrachée à son père, elle reconnut même celui à qui elle avait cassé le nez, qui conduisait, le visage sombre. Elle était assise près de la porte à droite et, immédiatement, lui revinrent en mémoire les jeux d'Ethan et ses amis : s'éjecter d'une voiture en marche, celui qui se faisait moins mal avait gagné. Certes, aujourd'hui elle avait les poignets liés et se trouvait en danger de mort, ou pire, mais, sans comprendre comment, elle avait toujours été la plus douée pour ces jeux d'agilité, émerveillant leurs camarades d'origine mexicaine au plus grand dam de son petit ami. C'est pourquoi elle se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la question, de toute manière, même si elle ne connaissait pas le sort qui lui était réservé, il ne l'enchantait pas.

Doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit où le moindre mouvement superflu, elle bougea légèrement et retint un soupir de soulagement en sentant dans sa poche arrière le petit canif qui ne la quittait jamais, pratique pour réparer un harnachement ou bien bidouiller une barrière défectueuse. Et qui, en l'occurrence, pourrait lui être d'une grande utilité si elle parvenait à s'en emparer sans attirer l'attention de ses ravisseurs qui n'avaient même pas pris la peine de le lui retirer.

L'angoisse et la sourde inquiétude qui lui vrillait le ventre s'estompèrent peu à peu pour laisser la place à une peur viscérale alors qu'elle passait et repassait en boucle une multitude de scénario dans sa tête, tous plus terribles les uns que les autres, mais elle ne se concentra que sur un : défaire ses liens, détacher sa ceinture, ouvrir la porte, s'éjecter, puis courir.

Mais elle était lucide, elle savait que les choses ne seraient pas si évidentes et, même si elle parvenait à s'emparer de son canif, l'utiliser lui prendrait beaucoup de temps. Et puis même si elle parvenait à s'éjecter, vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps et, au vu des regards cruels que celui au nez cassé lui lançait parfois dans le rétroviseur, elle se dit que mieux valait ne pas lui donner une bonne raison de s'en prendre à elle avant l'heure. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, à combattre la panique qui avait figé son corps, les yeux mi-clos fixés sur ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de la route alors qu'elle tentait d'analyser les panneaux de circulation pour se faire une idée de l'Etat où ils se trouvaient, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Texas au vu de la végétation verte qui apparaissait dans les phares.

Et, doucement, tout doucement, millimètre par millimètre, elle bougea de manière à pouvoir glisser discrètement sa main dans la poche, s'immobilisant totalement dès qu'elle pensait en voir un bouger ou s'intéresser à elle. L'opération lui prit bien une bonne heure et, lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à prendre le couteau dans ses mains, la nuit était bien installée, opaque et troublée par l'averse qui tombait. L'homme qui partageait sa banquette dormait profondément et elle profita de ses ronflements pour oser bouger tout en ouvrant la lame avec son pouce dans un mouvement pétrie par l'habitude. Celui au nez cassé leva les yeux sur le rétroviseur et elle ferma immédiatement les paupières pour feindre le sommeil, sentant plus qu'elle ne vit le regard malsain qu'il avait posé sur elle et elle frémit de tout son corps.  
>Elle attendit un bon moment en tremblant et en s'échinant à juguler au mieux sa respiration que la peur rendait chaotique, puis elle fit tourner le petit couteau dans ses mains de manière à poser la lame sur ses liens. Arrivée là, elle se rendit compte que la tâche était bien plus ardue que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. La douleur de ses membres contractés, ses doigts engourdis, la fatigue, ses mouvements contraints par les liens et la vigilance du conducteur qui semblait se douter de quelque chose lui compliquèrent énormément les choses et, lorsqu'elle sentit que la corde fut suffisamment rongée pour la briser d'un geste, elle comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver l'audace d'agir.<p>

Mais le courage lui manquait, tétanisée par la peur, elle resta encore immobile un long moment et ce fut le panneau « Bienvenue en Pennsylvanie », qu'elle entraperçut à la lueur des phares malgré la pluie qui la décida à agir. Elle se rappela avoir entendu le mot Philadelphie dans la conversation de l'albinos et elle comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver à destination. Qui savait quand sera sa prochaine opportunité de fuite, s'il y en avait une ?  
>Elle pressa fortement les paupières l'une contre l'autre et compta jusqu'à dix, puis, d'un mouvement sec, elle rompit les liens d'un geste brutal. Le conducteur jura et pila tout en actionnant la fermeture automatique des portes, mais elle avait déjà ouvert sa portière et elle sauta. La voiture n'étant pas encore immobilisée, Billie Joy chuta au sol et se réceptionna d'une roulade pour amortir l'élan, malgré les courbatures de ses muscles endoloris, néanmoins, elle ne perdit pas de temps et se releva pour courir.<p>

Elle entendit les hommes sortir à leur tour en jurant, alors elle ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir sur la direction et prit la fuite. Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était mais, malgré la nuit et la pluie, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une région plutôt sauvage, non pas désertique comme les alentours de son village du Texas, mais boisée et, malheureusement pour la jeune fille qui se désespérait de trouver de l'aide, sans aucune âme qui vive remarquable dans les environs.

Le pas lourd des hommes lancés à sa poursuite la contraignit à accélérer, si elle le pouvait, et elle plaça les mains devant son visage alors qu'elle se propulsa dans un taillis qu'elle traversa aussi vite que possible, profitant de sa petite taille pour chercher à semer ses agresseurs de cette manière. Suivant les dénivelés, elle traversa ce qui lui sembla être une forêt, difficile à dire vu l'obscurité. Elle glissa plusieurs fois dans des flaques de boue et ne s'occupa pas des lacérations qui labourèrent sa peau et ses vêtements lorsqu'elle prit le parti de s'aventurer dans des broussailles infestées de ronces et d'aubépines.  
>Elle continua à courir malgré ses côtes et ses poumons douloureux et, quand elle sortit du massif forestier et qu'elle se trouva quelques mètres au dessus d'un petit fleuve, ou d'une grosse rivière qu'elle devina au son et à la noirceur opaque qui se dégageait des remous en dessous, elle hésita un instant. Ce furent les jurons de ses ravisseurs qui se frayaient un chemin parmi les ronces qui l'incitèrent à se laisser tomber du talus pour une chute de trois mètres de haut.<p>

L'eau la happa ensuite, tumultueuse et glacée. Billie Joy se débattit un instant dans les remous pour garder la tête à l'extérieur et elle se laissa porter par le courant jusqu'à ce que son corps ne cri au supplice à cause de la température, de la fatigue et de la douleur. Elle nagea vers le bord et se hissa hors de l'eau sans se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait, mais un sanglot plus fort que les autres lui déchira la gorge lorsqu'elle remarqua un faisceau de lampe de poche sur la rive opposée, une trentaine de mètres en amont, et elle se força à se relever en titubant.

oOo

— C'est encore loin ?  
>— <em>Una o due ore.<br>_— Ce qui veut dire ?

Salaï claqua de la langue et se redressa pour montrer deux doigts à Frérin qui conduisait et le blond soupira lourdement.

— Ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on roule, tu avais dit que ta villa n'était pas loin !

Le brun râla dans sa langue en réponse et se rassit confortablement sur la banquette en cuir. La voiture de sport italienne fusait sur la route malgré la pluie et ils avaient passé Baltimore depuis une bonne demi-heure, si bien que Frérin se mit à râler lui aussi, de concert avec Salaï_.  
><em>Thorin, assis devant, lisait quelques rapports que ses employeurs lui avaient envoyés par mail sans se soucier des chamailleries des deux autres.

Il avait été contacté il y a quelques années, à la sortie de l'université, par les services gouvernementaux du Canada qui lui avaient proposé une place parmi eux, son esprit tactique et sa personnalité de leader charismatique, cadeau de son ancienne vie, avaient été remarqués, puis exploités. Thorin leur avait ensuite fait part d'un projet personnel de lutte contre le terrorisme slavo-international. Personne n'avait cherché à l'en empêcher, au contraire, on lui avait fourni tous les moyens nécessaires et lui, en échange, envoyait régulièrement quelques disciples d'Azog en stage d'observation prolongé dans les prisons internationales.

— Bon, personne ne veut conduire ? J'en ai ma claque.

Le blond arrêta le véhicule et Dwalin se désigna pour prendre le volant, cédant sa place à Frérin qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercé par la mélodie de la pluie sur les vitres.  
>De son côté, Thorin referma son ordinateur en soupirant lourdement.<p>

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils veulent encore que tu ailles à l'autre bout du monde arrêter un voleur de caribou en Djihad ?  
>— Nan, pire... Il y a ce programme de lutte contre le terrorisme commun américano-canadien, ils me demandent d'y adhérer, ce qui m'offrira une plus large liberté d'action, mais, dans ce cadre, ils veulent que je prenne un… collègue avec moi…<br>— Tu as le choix ?  
>— Je ne crois pas. Et puis ce ne serait pas judicieux de ma part…<p>

Dwalin se permit un ricanement en coin en compatissant pour la pauvre âme qui aura le malheur de se retrouver embarqué dans leur course contre Azog, reconnu terroriste international depuis peu par plusieurs gouvernements occidentaux.  
>Puis, brusquement, Thorin fronça les sourcils et se redressa.<p>

— Arrête-toi !

Surpris, Dwalin leva le pied, puis freina franchement lorsqu'une silhouette frêle apparut dans les phares et se porta devant la voiture pour lui enjoindre de s'arrêter. Il pila, entrainant ainsi un concert de grommèlements en italien et en québécois venant de la banquette arrière et il retira les pleins phares en baissant la vitre tandis que Thorin se détacha pour sortir de la voiture.

La jeune fille devant eux semblait en état de choc, trempée et en mauvais état, elle avait mis sa main devant les yeux pour atténuer la luminosité des phares et, quand le brun lui demanda dans un anglais parfait, quoique teinté d'un léger accent français, si elle avait besoin d'aide, même si c'était flagrant que oui, et elle acquiesça en tremblant.

— Je… Je viens de… de me faire agresser… Pourriez… Pourriez-vous m'emmener à la ville la plus proche ?

Le « Je vous en supplie » n'avait pas été dit à voix haute, pourtant, ce fut tout comme tant l'intonation semblait désespérée. Thorin lui fit signe de s'installer derrière tandis que Salaï et Frérin se défièrent du regard pour savoir lequel des deux se taperait la place du milieu, mais la jeune fille se dirigea vers la portière de gauche et l'italien ne cacha pas son mécontentement en se rapprochant du blond qui fut heureux de conserver sa place près de la fenêtre.

Dwalin redémarra ensuite, jetant quelques coups d'œil curieux dans le rétro tandis que Thorin proposa son manteau à la jeune fille qui grelottait. Sa lèvre inférieure et sa pommette étaient ouvertes et tuméfiées, et le contour de son œil virait au noir violacé, témoignant de la puissance des coups qu'elle avait pris. Sa chemise trempée était déchirée, raidit par un sang brun au niveau de l'épaule et le conducteur échangea un regard avec Thorin qui se retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'inconnue silencieuse, qui serrait ses mains pâles aux poignets blessés sur ses genoux tremblants, le regard rivé au sol.

– As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? De l'eau ? Une couverture ? Un téléphone.

La jeune fille, qui avait répondu à la négation aux premières propositions, encore étourdie, leva brusquement la tête à l'évocation du téléphone.

— Oui ! Je veux dire… Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai appeler chez moi…

Thorin acquiesça et se rassit pour chercher son portable qu'il avait abandonné dans la boite à gant, mais Salaï, sans un mot, plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un Smartphone dernier cri qu'il lui tendit sans la regarder, inconscient du regard soupçonneux de Frérin qui se demanda un instant si l'italien ne s'était pas foutu de leur gueule quand il leur avait dit qu'il ne parlait pas anglais.

Elle le remercia et composa rapidement le numéro de chez elle malgré ses doigts qui tremblaient puis elle attendit en se rongeant les ongles, priant pour que quelqu'un réponde, son père, si possible. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui depuis son enlèvement et était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il ne lui soit arrivé malheur à lui aussi. A sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Ethan qui répondit et, à sa voix, elle comprit qu'elle l'avait sorti du sommeil.

— Ethan ? C'est-  
>— Billie, c'est toi ?<p>

En entendant la voix enrouée par l'inquiétude de son petit ami, quelque chose craqua en elle et les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher.

— Billie, comment tu vas ? Tu es où là ? Est-ce que tu-  
>— Calmes-toi, Ethan, je… Je vais bien.<br>— Où es-tu ?

Elle inspira profondément et leva le regard pour croiser celui du conducteur, dans le rétroviseur. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une drôle d'émotion bougea au fond d'elle, vibrante et puissante malgré la brièveté de l'échange visuel, mais elle l'oblitéra pour lui demander poliment quelle était la ville la plus proche avant de reprendre la conversation avec Ethan, troublée par la voix rocailleuse qui lui avait répondu et encore plus déconcertée de se sentir légèrement frémir.

— Baltimore, dans le Maryland…

Ethan resta silencieux quelques instant, digérant l'information, et elle continua :

— Et… Et papa ? Comment va-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?  
>— Ton père va bien, Billie, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est à l'hôpital et ta mère est avec lui. J'avais tenu à rester chez vous au cas où… Tu donnerais le moindre signe de vie… Cela fait quatre jours Billie… Je… J'ai vraiment eu très peur.<p>

Elle hocha la tête, sans ajouter un mot, épuisée mais profondément soulagée, elle jugula un nouveau sanglot et posa la main sur ses yeux pour écraser une larme avant de murmurer doucement avec une intonation pathétique :

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais regarder les horaires d'avion de Baltimore à San Antonio, s'il te plait ? J'aimerai rentrer au plus vite.  
>— Que s'est-il passé, Billie ? Qui étaient ces gens ? La police a déployé de gros moyens pour te retrouver, ils ont même l'intention de contacter le FBI demain, apparemment, on a à faire à des professionnels, qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?<br>— Je… Je n'en sais rien… Je me suis enfuie…

A l'autre bout du fil, Ethan resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de reprendre avec douceur :

— Billie, je suis désolé, mais je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu prennes l'avion pour revenir. Tu as été la cible d'un enlèvement organisé et ils ont peut-être l'intention de recommencer. Si tu rentres seule, tu ne seras pas en sécurité… Essaie de te trouver un commissariat ou un motel dans un lieu animé, ne reste pas seule… Je vais appeler la police pour les prévenir et leur demander s'il est possible de te rapatrier, sinon, je viendrai te chercher, d'accord ? Je vais aussi prévenir tes parents, dire qu'ils se meurent d'inquiétude est un euphémisme, ça va aller ?

Elle acquiesça en retenant ses larmes et elle raccrocha après lui avoir murmuré qu'elle l'aimait. La voix douce d'Ethan et sa manière de prendre les choses en main avaient contribué à calmer ses tremblements et l'avaient suffisamment rassurer pour chasser la peur indicible qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté. Elle posa le Smartphone à côté de l'italien endormi sur l'épaule du blond qui s'amusait avec sa crinière sombre, notant que ses cheveux, quoique brun, étaient plus semblables aux siens qu'à ceux de Thorin, tant pas leur finesse que leur aptitude à s'emmêler au moindre courant d'air.

Billie entendit le brun charismatique prendre la parole en français, à l'intention du conducteur et, même si elle devina être le sujet de la conversation, elle ne comprit pas de quoi il en retournait et, bercée par la voix grave du plus grand qui l'apaisa sans qu'elle ne sache comment, elle ferma les yeux, chercha un instant à lutter contre le sommeil, mais il s'empara d'elle sans qu'elle puisse le combattre réellement.

oOo

— Et donc, tu es né en Islande…  
>— Oui, mais… Hannah… Et moi avions gardé la nationalité norvégienne. Hanita est… Etait une véritable islandaise dans l'âme, elle n'avait pas l'intention de quitter ce pays.<p>

John hocha la tête et bu quelques gorgées de café pour assimiler les mots d'Eirik Weiss, la réincarnation de Fili, il en était certain à son attitude, sa manière de s'exprimer et, surtout son visage, ses traits, même ses fossettes particulières. Malgré l'absence de sa si caractéristique moustache tressée, il gardait une légère barbe nordique qui cachait ses lèvres fines et très peu de chose le différenciait du guerrier que Bilbo avait connu, si ce n'est le jeune âge, ses cheveux plus courts et l'absence de Kili.  
>D'origine norvégienne, ses parents étaient venus vivre en Islande à la naissance de leur fille ainée, et Eirik passait toutes ses vacances chez ses grands-parents dans un fjord norvégien. Ce fut au retour de l'un de ces séjours qu'il avait croisé parfaitement par hasard un géant slave dénommé Vladimar qui faisait une escale à l'aéroport de Keflavik et ce dernier avait tenté de le tuer à mains nues le jour même, avant d'être maitrisé par les autorités de l'aéroport.<br>Après quelques heures dans le coma et un réveil nébuleux à l'hôpital principal de Reykjavick, il était rentré chez lui, dans la ferme qu'avaient achetée ses parents, entre Hella et Selfoss, sans se douter que Vladimar avait des acolytes et qu'il voulait sa mort, ou pire.

L'immonde scène macabre qui l'avait accueilli lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui restera sans doute gravée à jamais dans ses pupilles, de même que l'odeur du sang et de la chair brulée qui stagnait encore dans ses narines. Même les chiens semblaient avoir connu une mort affreusement barbare. Et si Eirik avait pris la fuite avant d'assister aux funérailles ou, tout simplement, avant de retrouver ses esprits, ce fut parce qu'un russe albinos était resté sur place pour finir le travail et le jeune blond avait échappé de justesse à une funeste fin.

La suite n'était qu'un tourbillon de scènes d'horreurs et de fuites désespérées, puis Eirik avait réussi à embarquer discrètement dans un bateau de pêche qui le déposa au Nord des îles Féroé. De là, il était parvenu à rejoindre l'Ecosse et à contacter les autorités. Il avait fallu une deuxième tentative sanglante d'enlèvement pour qu'il soit enfin placé sous la protection des forces de l'ordre, puis emmené à Londres en toute discrétion.

— Et… Tu n'as aucune idée de la raison d'un tel déchainement de fureur ? Tu ne les avais jamais vu avant ? Leur visage ne te dit absolument rien ?

Eirik haussa les épaules en jouant distraitement avec sa petite cuillère, le visage sombre.

— Rien du tout, ce sont de parfaits inconnus…

Le médecin retint un soupir et il garda le silence quelques instants, hésitant quant aux mots à employer.

— Est-ce que… Le nom Fili… Ou bien Thorin, ou Kili, te disent quelque chose ?  
>— Absolument rien… Eux aussi sont des amis oubliés ?<br>— En quelque sorte… Mais je n'étais pas un ami oublié, j'avais gardé un bon contact avec tes parents… Si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas à me demander…  
>— Merci… J'aimerai simplement… sortir de ce cauchemar… Mais je n'ose pas contacter mes grands-parents, ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant, si jamais ces mecs tombent sur eux…<br>— Ne t'inquiète pas… Je me suis permis de contacter un… ami, qui travaille au gouvernement… Il va s'occuper personnellement de cette histoire et les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Tu resteras à Londres en attendant, c'est plus sûr pour tout le monde. Tu peux venir habiter chez moi si tu trouves que les chambres des baraquements sont trop insipides.  
>— Je ne voudrai pas vous mettre en danger, toi et ta famille…<br>— Je n'ai pas de famille.  
>— Ho… Excuses-moi, j'ai vu l'alliance, je me suis dit que-<br>— Ha, ça…

Sombrement, John fit tourner l'alliance qui ceignait son annuaire gauche en soupirant, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

— Le terme « Je n'ai plus de famille » serait plus approprié, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne…

Une histoire qui s'était arrêtée nette dans cette salle d'attente de l'hôpital principal, lorsque la sage femme était venu lui annoncer que Madame Watson était morte en couches et que l'enfant n'avait pas pris son premier souffle.

Heureusement, John avait eu Sherlock, du moins, ses lubies, ses enquêtes et ses caprices, pour se noyer dedans, et oublier. Il connaissait sa maladive disposition à craquer sur des connards imbus d'eux mêmes qui passaient leur temps à frôler la mort et il avait pensé qu'avec Mary, les choses auraient été différentes, car celle qu'il avait choisi pour femme n'avait pas pris la mauvaise initiative de se laisser consumer par son orgueil avant de mourir prématurément dans une bataille imprévue.  
>Non, c'était simplement la vie qui l'avait tué.<br>Et elle, comme Thorin, était partie en s'excusant de le laisser seul.

Eirik hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Il s'adossa à sa chaise, laissant distraitement son regard étudier les passants londoniens qui hâtaient le pas pour éviter la pluie qui menaçait.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Fi… Eirik ?

John capta à nouveau le regard gris et, soudain, tranchant du plus jeune qui reporta son attention sur lui.

— Que me voulez-vous, au juste ?  
>— Je te l'ai dit, je veux simplement t'aider-<br>— Comment pourrais-je vous croire si vous ne me dites pas la vérité ? Mes parents ne nous ont jamais rien caché et je ne me rappelle pas les avoir entendu une seule fois évoquer votre nom… Peut-être pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur la manière dont vous vous êtes rencontrer, la raison pour laquelle vous êtes devenus amis ou bien quelques souvenirs que vous avez en commun…  
>— Eirik, je te jure que-<br>— Excusez-moi d'être méfiant, monsieur Waltson, mais au vu des derniers évènements que j'ai vécu, vous pouvez comprendre que de simples paroles ne m'affectent pas.

John pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. La vérité ne pouvait pas être comprise dans ces conditions, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir indéfiniment.

— Ecoute, je-

Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée inopinée d'un détective en mal d'aventure, ou d'attention, qui s'assit nonchalamment à côté de lui en posant son bras sur le dossier de la chaise du plus petit.

— Nous nous sommes rencontré tous les quatre lors d'une croisière au large du Groenland, ils ont certainement dû t'en parler, de celle-là, c'est celle où on a vu les bal-  
>— Les baleines danser, oui, j'en ai entendu parler, de celle-ci, et pas qu'une fois…<br>— C'était grandiose. Au fait, moi c'est Sherlock… Je ne sais pas s'ils vous ont parlé de moi… Généralement, les gens qui me connaissent ne le disent pas à tout le monde, mis à part lui.

Le brun souriant pointa son index sur l'ancien médecin de guerre qui soupirait lourdement, le menton posé dans sa main en se retenant de sauter sur le détective pour l'étrangler proprement. Mais ce dernier ne s'occupa pas de l'aura ténébreuse qui entourait John et il se pencha sur le plus jeune, le sondant intensément.

— Alors comme ça, Sigrid et Bjorn, se sont fait massacrer de manière horriblement barbare pour une raison totalement inexpliquée ? C'est terrible. Et ils ont osé s'en prendre à Hannah et  
>Hanita ? Les monstres…<p>

Le ton semblait faussement catastrophé et Eirik haussa un sourcil perplexe en se demanda soudainement s'il n'était pas tombé sur un nouveau psychopathe.

— Sherlock, s'il te plait…

Le blond ne manqua pas de remarquer de quelle manière John avait posé sa main sur le poignet de Sherlock, qui obéit à l'injonction en s'adossant sagement à sa chaise malgré le regard purement ennuyé qu'il lui envoya.

— Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, Eirik. Mon aide est sincère et je ne demande rien en échange. Je souhaite simplement m'assurer que tout va au mieux pour toi et que la menace soit écartée rapidement.

Le norvégien hocha la tête, puis il se leva en s'excusant. Etant sous protection, il n'avait pas le droit de monopoliser les agents qui le surveillaient plus d'une heure et il prit la direction du commissariat. John et Sherlock le raccompagnèrent et seul le brun rompit le silence en demandant des nouvelles de quelques membres de la famille ou bien d'amis qu'il prétendait connaître.  
>Une fois assurés qu'Eirik était bien à l'abri des murs du commissariat, et hors de vue, John se tourna vers le plus grand, qui leva le bras pour héler un taxi, un air intrigué dansant dans les<br>yeux :

— Comment as-tu fais pour connaître aussi bien l'histoire de sa famille ?  
>— Grâce à la puissance du génie supérieur.<p>

Gentleman à ses heures perdues, Sherlock ouvrit la portière pour laisser entrer le plus petit dans le véhicule qui s'était arrêté devant eux, puis il prit place à côté de lui en lui jetant quelques journaux sur les genoux.

— La presse internationale est très friande de cette affaire, certains journalistes ont réussi à tracer en deux jours toute l'histoire de cette famille, sans réussir à trouver un seul lien avec ce massacre, mis à part l'altercation à l'aéroport entre Eirik et Vladimar… Se faire passer pour un ami de la famille après avoir lu un seul de ces articles n'était pas si compliqué, surtout qu'ils regorgent d'interviews de proches et de voisins…

Le taxi fila vers Baker Street sans qu'aucun des deux ne remarque l'albinos qui les espionnait de loin tout en insultant violemment son interlocuteur au téléphone qui avait été tiré au sort pour prévenir Azog de la fuite de Billie.

— Je me fous de la manière, je veux la récupérer ! Retrouvez-la ! Retournez au Texas s'il le faut, utilisez sa famille, ses amis… Sa capture nous rapportera gros !

oOo

— Excellent, Raphaël ! Tu as vraiment ça dans le sang.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et posa son arme qui fumait encore sans s'occuper du sergent formateur qui restait médusé par son adresse implacable. Il se détourna et s'éloigna de la zone de tir les mains dans les poches. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait rejoint le centre d'entrainement des services spéciaux gouvernementaux et, comme l'avaient promis les recruteurs, il était voué à rejoindre les postes les plus glorieux, que ce soit dans les bureaux ou sur le terrain.

Il passa non loin d'un groupe d'officiers supérieurs qui discutaient et le regard que l'un d'eux, Lucas Fitzgerald, posa sur lui le fit funestement frissonner même si, encore une fois, il ne s'en occupa pas. Gracieux et séduisant, cet homme qui faisait parti de l'élite du gouvernement ne cachait pas l'intérêt qu'il ressentait pour Raphaël et ce n'était pas rare que le plus jeune le surprenne à l'observer, dans le reflet d'une vitre ou bien à travers les verres fumés de ses lunettes hors de prix.

Le blond était accoutumé à attirer les regards de toute sorte et, en temps normal, il les ignorait avec superbe, mais là, les yeux qui suivaient ses pas et détaillaient son corps, sa démarche et ses gestes étaient suffisamment aiguisés pour que Raphaël en vienne à s'inquiéter et il voulut accélérer le pas pour se mettre hors de la vue du groupe et surtout, de Lucas, mais un sergent l'apostropha avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin.

— Monsieur Hamilton, vous êtes convoqué chez le Major Nasser Grey.  
>— Quand ça ?<br>— Tout de suite.

Raphaël, de nature ombrageuse, avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ce genre d'autorité que le grade offrait à ses supérieurs et il serra les dents en caressant l'idée de faire mariner le commandant, refusant d'accourir comme un chien à la première sommation. Mais il remarqua du coin de l'oeil un sourire amusé qui fit fleurir les lèvres de l'officier Fitzgerald, qui avait capté son hésitation malgré la distance, et il serra les poings avant de s'éclipser vers le bureau de Nasser Grey.  
>Son caractère impétueux et sa répartie cinglante l'avaient de nombreuse fois amené à devoir s'expliquer devant ses supérieurs. Et même si, à aucun moment, les regards graves de ces militaires ne l'avaient intimidé, il n'en restait pas moins que Raphaël était conscient que s'il voulait gravir les échelons le plus rapidement possible, il valait mieux filer doux et montrer un minimum de respect envers les officiers supérieurs.<p>

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau, le major afro-américain lui rendit son salut et, sans s'embarrasser des formalités, il présenta au jeune hommes quelques dossiers en lui souriant.

— Hamilton, cela fait quelques mois que vous évoluez parmi nous et vos formateurs ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre sujet…. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous proposer de choisir un poste qui vous permettra de continuer de vous former en pratique, maintenant que vous possédez les bases nécessaires.  
>— Comment ça ?<br>— Le diplôme que vous avez passé à Harvard vous donne accès à de nombreux postes, tant au niveau de la défense que de tout ce qui concerne la supervision de l'industrie ou du commerce de notre pays. Et puis les résultats que vous nous offrez lors des cessions d'entraînement militaire, de stratégie ou de combat, vous ouvrent quelques portes si jamais la protection des Etats-Unis vous intéresse. Il ne tient qu'à vous de choisir la branche dans laquelle vous souhaitez évoluer.

Raphaël haussa un sourcil sans répondre. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait faire car, tout ce qui l'intéressait lui, c'était de n'être aux ordres de personne. C'est pourquoi il réfuta immédiatement l'idée d'intégrer l'armée et il lorgna sur les dossiers que le major avait fait glisser vers lui.

— Il s'agit des différents postes qui pourront vous intéresser… Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider, sachez que plusieurs officiers ont déjà fait part de leur souhait de vous voir intégrer leur équipe.  
>— Et ces dossiers ?<p>

Sans hésiter, remarquant que Nasser Grey avait mis quelques papiers de côtés, Raphaël avait planté son regard impétueux dans celui du major qui fronça les sourcils en récupérant la pochette qui portait les couleurs du Canada et les insignes NATIBO, FCT et JCP.

— Ho… Ils ne vous concernent pas… Il s'agit du North American Technology and Industrial Base Organization, du Programme d'essais comparatifs de produits étrangers et du Programme mixte d'agrément canado-américain… Mais pour postuler à ces postes, il faut maitriser parfaitement le français.  
>— Je suis bilingue, ce n'est pas un problème.<br>— Certes, mais… voyez-vous, ces programmes concernent autant les forces US que canadiennes et… vous faites partie de nos éléments les plus prometteurs. Disons que… nous rechignons à… partager… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en regardant l'afro-américain faire disparaître le dossier tout en lui mettant les autres dans les mains. Mais Raphaël, qui ne voulait pas laisser le major décider à sa place de ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, posa sa main sur le dossier rouge, supportant sans mal le regard noir que Nasser Grey lui envoya.

— Avec votre permission, j'aimerai étudier ces possibilités-là aussi.

Le major plissa ses lèvres mais rien n'interdisait officiellement Raphaël de postuler à ces postes, alors il laissa le jeune lieutenant quitter son bureau après un dernier salut peu révérencieux.

oOo

— Où m'avez-vous emmenée ? Je vous avais demandé de me déposer à la ville la plus proche !  
>— Ne panique pas. Ton petit ami a rappelé pendant ton sommeil. Il est sur la route pour venir te chercher. Dans la mesure où tu n'es, apparemment, plus menacée et dans un autre Etat, les autorités texanes ont abandonné les recherches. Nous avons accepté de te garder avec nous le temps qu'il arrive. Je m'appelle Théodore Robben, Théo, si tu préfères, et je suis moi même engagé dans la lutte anti-terroriste internationale, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Billie Joy, c'est ça ? Si tu as faim, i manger dans la cuisine, n'hésite pas à te servir.<p>

Billie inspira profondément pour chasser la panique qui avait enflé en elle lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans une chambre inconnue, simplement déposée sur un lit plutôt confortable. La maison était immense et, après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs et descendu un escalier, elle était tombée sur le grand brun, canadien au vu de son accent, qui était occupé à pianoter sur son PC. Elle le remercia et se dirigea vers la cuisine qu'il avait distraitement pointé du doigt, en se rendant compte qu'elle était affamée et assoiffée.  
>La salle, immense, était occupée par l'italien et le blond, qui se disputaient tous les deux dans leur langue respective. Du moins, ils en avaient l'air, même si le plus jeune était assis sur la table, son pied posé sur une chaise, devant le canadien qui auscultait la blessure de son mollet, faite par balle, et elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant où elle était tombée.<p>

Sans s'occuper d'eux, elle attrapa un panier qui comportait une dizaine de donuts et de beignets qu'elle emmena sur la terrasse de la villa à la vue à couper le souffle. Accoutumée aux plaines arides, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de verdure et de vallons, et l'averse de la nuit apportait une fraîcheur et une luminosité qu'elle avait rarement connue au Texas.

Elle s'assit sur la rambarde de granite, laissant ses pieds tomber dans le vide et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle boulotta la totalité du panier en un rien de temps, sans vraiment se sentir rassasiée. Elle resta ensuite un bon moment assise sur le muret, quelques mètres au dessus du jardin entretenu à l'italienne surplombé par la villa à l'ambiance méditerranéenne. Plongée dans ses pensées concernant cet enlèvement inexplicable, l'état de son père et toutes ses questions sans réponses qui la tourmentaient à ce sujet, elle n'entendit pas l'homme qui s'approcha d'elle.

— Comment vas-tu ?

Elle sursauta violemment en retenant un cri de justesse et se tourna vers l'impressionnant étranger qui l'avait si mystérieusement troublé la veille.

— Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Je peux ?

Doucement, il montra l'épaule blessée du doigt et elle fronça les sourcils, sans répondre, trop occupée à le dévisager insolemment, perdue dans les souvenirs de ses songes qui refaisaient surface. Se méprenant, Dwalin tâcha d'adoucir sa voix pour lui parler gentiment avec un accent qu'elle ne parvint pas à définir :

— Je m'appelle Jayden, j'aimerais vérifier que tu ne sois pas blessée, à moins que tu préfères que l'on appelle un médecin…

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa glisser du muret, trop troublée pour prendre la parole, elle dégrafa les premiers boutons de ce qu'il restait de sa chemise encore un peu humide et la fit glisser pour dévoiler l'épaule ensanglantée qu'il prit délicatement dans ses mains.

— C'est une balle qui a fait ça ?

Elle acquiesça et tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'il passa une compresse imbibée d'alcool sur la plaie pour la nettoyer. Il mit sa nervosité sur le compte de la douleur et de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, alors que la réalité était toute autre : elle le reconnaissait, son regard, sa voix, sa prestance écrasante, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver en lui les traits du guerrier de ses songes et cette révélation la laissa sans voix.

— Sais-tu pourquoi ? Ils attendaient une rançon ? Cela fait quelques années que nous traquons une organisation terroriste**, **si tu as besoin d'aide…  
>— Je n'en sais rien. Ils nous ont attaqué quand j'étais avec mon père, puis ils m'ont enlevé et ramené par ici, je me suis enfuie de leur voiture, donc je ne sais même pas où ils avaient l'intention de m'emmener…<p>

C'était trop intense, trop vrai pour qu'elle puisse nier cette évidence. Cet homme, elle l'avait déjà rencontré, voire même plus, elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'ils s'étaient déjà connus, et aimés, dans une autre vie.  
>Cette prise de conscience qu'elle ne comprit pas lui fit peur et, lorsque le dénommé Jayden leva le regard vers elle, elle détourna brusquement le visage pour ne pas croiser ses yeux qu'elle savait gris. Mieux valait qu'elle attende Ethan et qu'elle reparte avec lui en oubliant toute cette histoire inexplicable.<p>

Il nota son trouble, sans chercher à en comprendre la cause, et il s'empara d'une deuxième compresse qu'il imbiba à nouveau avant de la poser sur la plaie de son visage. Elle se laissa faire docilement malgré le tumulte qui grondait en elle alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément de faire la part entre la réalité et les images, trop réelles, de ses rêves qui s'apparentaient plus à de véritables souvenirs qu'autre chose.

— Ils t'ont enlevée au Texas pour t'amener jusqu'au Maryland comme ça, sans raisons ? Il y en a pour trois jours en voiture, pourquoi auraient-ils fait une chose pareille ?  
>— Je n'en sais rien, j'étais inconsciente la plupart du temps… Et puis ils ne parlaient pas anglais…<p>

Dérangée par la présence qui mettait ses sens à l'épreuve, elle attendit qu'il termine les soins de son visage, et, lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il avait fini de désinfecter, elle le remercia rapidement, s'empara de la crème à l'arnica qu'il avait apporté avec lui et prit la fuite, tout simplement, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain la plus proche et calmer la chaleur que la proximité du plus grand avait fait gronder en elle.

— Hé bien, Dwalin, on s'occupe des demoiselles en détresse maintenant ?  
>— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?<br>— Ho, le prend pas sur ce ton. J'étais juste venu te prendre ça, en fait.

Frérin leva ses mains en signe de paix pour ne pas irriter le susceptible meilleur ami de son frère jumeau, puis il pointa du doigt les compresses et le désinfectant que le plus grand lui tendit sans un mot.

Dwalin se leva ensuite en soupirant et se retint de suivre les pas de l'énigmatique inconnue qui avait disparu dans la maison, frustré de se sentir irrésistiblement attiré par cette jeune fille amochée.  
>Il pénétra dans le salon richement décoré et s'installa à côté de Thorin qui étudiait plusieurs CV, ses supérieurs lui laissaient le loisir d'émettre son avis sur les agents qui lui étaient proposés comme compagnons. En tant qu'agent bilingue et expérimenté, le choix était vaste et comptait surtout des jeunes recrues originaires des USA, mais aucune ne soulevait son intérêt.<p>

— Pourquoi veulent-ils absolument te refourguer quelqu'un ?  
>— Il se trouve que les Etats-Unis ont enfin identifié Azog comme leader d'un réseau terroriste reconnu dangereux pour la paix mondiale. Maintenant qu'il ne cache plus son goût de la provocation musclée et qu'il se complait dans des attentats sanglants et non-cohérents, nos démarches, qui étaient parfaitement justifiables au sein de l'organisation pour laquelle je travaille, sont maintenant reconnues comme internationalement essentielles et nécessaires : il doit être arrêté. Et, dans la mesure où je suis le premier à l'avoir traqué et que nous avons réussi à déjouer quelques-uns de ses plans, je viens d'être gradé... Et le gouvernement des Etats-Unis a l'intention de mettre une équipe nord-américaine à ma disposition, ainsi qu'un coéquipier…<br>— Mais pourquoi un jeune ? Y en a aucun qui a plus de vingt-cinq ans dans ce lot !

Dwalin avait regardé sans gêne par dessus l'épaule de son ami pour analyser les papiers qu'il avait sous les yeux et Thorin laissa échapper un petit rire.

— N'oublies pas que moi aussi, je suis jeune, j'ai à peine vingt-sept ans…  
>— Ouais mais toi, c'est pas pareil… Tu l'as dans le sang… En tout cas, ça va être un sacré boulet…<br>— On va faire avec… Il faudra juste que l'on prenne l'habitude de nous interpeller avec nos noms civils devant lui, de ne pas évoquer une quelconque histoire de réincarnation et-

Thorin se tut et tous les deux se tournèrent vers la porte du salon qui venait de claquer. Billie Joy rougit légèrement et bafouilla, les yeux rivés au sol :

— J'étais simplement venue rendre ça.

Elle montra la pommade à l'arnica et Dwalin se leva pour lui prendre doucement des mains, sans réussir à capter son regard.

— As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? Ton petit ami va en avoir pour deux ou trois jours en voiture, je peux t'emmener à la ville la plus proche si tu veux t'acheter quoique ce soit.  
>— Merci mais… je ne préfère pas sortir avec… ça.<p>

Elle fit un vague signe de doigt vers son visage pointé vers le sol pour montrer son coquard, sa lèvre et sa pommette ouvertes en cherchant à tout prix à se dérober au regard de Dwalin. Elle avait assisté à la fin de la conversation des deux hommes et, même si elle n'avait que trop vaguement étudié le français, certains termes tels que « réincarnation » était parfaitement compréhensibles par l'anglophone qu'elle était. Elle eut bien du mal à se retenir de poser toutes les questions qu'elle avait en tête et qui ne concernaient pas seulement le lien qu'elle avait avec Dwalin, nom qui s'imposait à elle avec suffisamment d'intensité pour qu'elle en oublie qu'il s'était présenté en tant que Jayden. Elle voulait aussi en savoir plus à propos d'une vie qu'elle se souvenait avoir vécu, sous un autre nom, une autre race et un autre sexe, en compagnie de trois des personnes présentes dans cette villa. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait et ça concernait les terribles remords qu'elle avait emmenés avec elle dans la mort. Et, surtout, elle était trop troublée pour chercher à leur demander quoique ce soit.

Elle se détourna et fit demi-tour avant de sursauter lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec l'italien qui la regarda fixement en fronçant les sourcils, il lança ensuite un regard à Dwalin avant de s'adresser à elle gentiment.

— S_e lo si desidera__, __io ho__i vestiti__nella vostra taglia__.__  
><em>— Pardon ?

Il soupira et lui tendit un sac rempli de vêtements féminins de bonne qualité. Elle s'en empara en le remerciant et il s'effaça pour la laisser passer, mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, Jayden posa sa main sur son l'épaule valide et la fit tourner pour lui faire face. Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux en se faisant happée par le regard du plus grand dans lequel elle se noya, incapable de juguler le vertige qui la prit à ce moment. Elle tressaillit lorsque la main chaude glissa de son épaule pour remonter et s'emparer de sa nuque, sans qu'il ne rompe le contact visuel. Il s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, fouillant ses prunelles paniquées de son regard troublé et quelque chose craqua en elle. Encore une fois, les émotions qui la submergèrent lui firent perdre ses moyens et, d'un geste sec, elle se dégagea de lui.

— Attends !

Il eut le réflexe de lui attraper le poignet, encore douloureux par les liens qui les avaient maintenu cruellement et elle glapit de douleur en retirant sèchement sa main.

— Ne me touche pas !

Sa voix avait claqué et Jayden la lâcha comme si sa peau l'avait brulé. Billie recula de quelques pas, sans parvenir à le lâcher du regard, puis elle se retourna et passa la porte.

Une nouvelle fois, elle avait fui et s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain spacieuse qui jouxtait la chambre dans laquelle elle avait été déposée la nuit dernière. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Son enlèvement, son père à l'hôpital, son petit ami qui était alors en route pour traverser les Etats-Unis et la retrouver… Tous cela n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant qu'elle cherchait à se dépêtrer de l'aura intoxicante de Dwalin et de tous les souvenirs plus vrais que nature qui s'invitaient dans son esprit.

Ils avaient été amants, elle ne savait pas comment, mais les faits étaient là : cet homme, elle l'avait profondément aimé, de tout son cœur, de manière bien plus intense que ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement pour Ethan.  
>Se mordant la lèvre inférieure déjà bien abîmée, elle ferma les yeux en posant la tête sur la porte de bois, totalement perdue par la tournure des évènements et égarée dans ses émotions, parce que, outre l'amour, il y avait la colère aussi et, surtout, la douleur des remords, elle s'en souvenait, maintenant.<p>

Ori, le scribe qu'elle avait été, avait coulé des jours monstrueusement heureux dans les bras de Dwalin après la reconquête d'Erebor, malheureusement, ça n'avait pas duré.

Ca avait commencé avec les regards que d'autres nains posaient sur lui, lorsqu'il était seul le plus souvent, occupé à écrire son livre, assis sur un banc de la place du marché. Et, si lui ne s'en était pas offusqué, ça n'avait pas été le cas de son amant qui avait très mal pris la chose, même s'il n'avait rien dit.

Les regards s'étaient mués en propositions plus obscènes que courtoises, mais, après tout, les naines étaient tellement peu nombreuses à Erebor que la gente masculine n'hésitait pas à se tourner vers les nains les plus aguichants, qu'ils soient déjà pris rebutaient certainement les plus respectueux, mais pas les autres, simples mineurs ou soldats sans éducation. Et cela avait exacerbé le côté possessif de Dwalin qui prit de l'ampleur, petit à petit, non pas en quelques jours, mais en quelques mois, voire plusieurs années, de manière insidieuse. Puis, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, cela atteignit un point que Ori ne pouvait accepter.

La jalousie, les disputes, les interdictions de se promener seul et les quelques tabassages en règle que le guerrier n'hésitait pas à distribuer pour faire comprendre à tous que le scribe était sien vinrent envenimer leur relation qui avait explosée le jour où Ori avait fait part de son désir d'accompagner Balïn, qui projetait de reconquérir la Moria.

Dwalin avait refusé, pour plusieurs raisons fondées, certes, mais Ori, dans l'insouciance de sa jeunesse, n'avait pas entendu les craintes de son amant et ne s'était focalisé que sur cette possession qu'il ne supportait plus. Une première dispute à ce sujet et le guerrier avait perdu le droit de le toucher, à la deuxième, Ori était parti en claquant la porte. Dwalin l'avait retrouvé alors qu'il préparait ses affaires pour rejoindre Balïn et il avait fait l'erreur de chercher à le retenir. Il s'était fait envoyé au diable et n'avait plus jamais revu le jeune scribe, mort au combat quelques années plus tard, pris au piège par les gobelins de Khazad-Dûm.

Ses dernières pensées avaient été pour ce nain qu'il avait fui dans sa quête de liberté, son plus grand regret. Dans sa colère mal placée, au lieu de discuter avec lui, il l'avait quitté et s'était lui même mutilé en fuyant sa présence dont il avait pourtant besoin.

Billie Joy se souvenait de tout ça : l'amertume, la déception et la colère de tout avoir foutu en l'air qu'Ori avait ressenti à sa mort. Dire qu'il était parti en paix était une aberration et cela expliquait certainement les cauchemars récurrents de la jeune fille, ainsi que la gêne, la crainte et le malaise que soulevait en elle la proximité de Jayden.

Elle se prit une nouvelle fois la tête entre les mains en se recroquevillant, totalement déboussolée et incertaine quant à la conduite à tenir. Elle pouvait tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Ethan et repartir avec lui, mais elle doutait sincèrement d'en être capable, car les quelques années précédant sa mort, Ori n'avait cessé de regarder vers le nord, vers Erebor, rongeant son frein en attendant de trouver le courage de rentrer et de s'excuser auprès de Dwalin, dont le manque lui avait fait mal. Et, maintenant qu'elle avait l'incroyable chance d'être à nouveau à ses côtés, qu'elle avait enfin l'opportunité de recommencer et de finir sa vie avec lui, elle doutait de trouver une nouvelle fois la force, ou le désir, de se séparer de lui. Elle était une fois passée à côté d'une vie entière avec lui, il était hors de question qu'elle refasse la même erreur.

En expulsant un souffle lourd, elle posa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, devant elle, sans ouvrir les yeux.  
>Après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, elle se leva et déboutonna sa chemise qu'elle fit glisser de ses épaules pour la faire tomber au sol. Le soutien-gorge connut le même sort puis elle se débarrassa de son pantalon et de sa culotte. Elle se redressa ensuite et planta ses yeux dans le reflet du miroir. Que Dwalin ne parvienne pas à la reconnaître ne la surprenait pas. Outre ses traits féminins qui avaient affiné délicatement son visage et offert des courbes bien proportionnées à sa silhouette, sa lèvre et sa pommette tuméfiées cachaient la ressemblance qu'elle gardait avec Ori. Distraitement, elle parcourut de ses doigts les balafres de ses épaules qu'elle avait gagnées en traversant les taillis et que Dwalin avait soignées un peu plus tôt. Elle passa ensuite sa main sur son sein qu'elle souleva pour dévoiler la marque troublante qu'elle portait depuis la naissance puis elle plissa les lèvres et se détourna pour pénétrer dans l'habitacle de la douche.<br>Elle y resta un long moment, immobile, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps encore endolori par la course, soupirant de bien-être lorsque ses muscles que la peur avait tétanisés se dénouèrent peu à peu. Elle se lava le corps et les cheveux avec les produits que Salaï avait mis à disposition de ses invités en ricanant intérieurement de voir que ce fier héritier de Thorin était devenu un mafieux richissime et en se disant qu'elle avait eu de la chance de naître dans une famille aussi simple et aimante qu'était dorénavant la sienne.

Elle sortit, se sécha rapidement et fouilla dans le sac de fringues que l'italien lui avait donné pour s'habiller avec un jean taille-basse et un débardeur noir, les habits les moins provoquants du lot, quoique très bien coupés tous les deux.  
>Billie inspira pour se donner du courage et sortit de la pièce embuée en se tordant les mains, puis elle se figea en retenant un hoquet catastrophé lorsqu'elle prit conscience de quelque chose en particulier : la raison de son enlèvement ! Le russe albinos, le regard cruel de ses hommes de main…<br>Inquiète, elle sortie de la chambre sans prendre le temps de sécher ses cheveux et se rua vers le salon.

Salaï et Jayden discutaient gravement dans un mixte d'italien et de français en attendant Théo, qui téléphonait un peu plus loin. Le blond qui s'était présenté à elle comme Finn Robben était avachi dans le canapé et jouait nerveusement avec une balle rebondissante aux couleurs de Ferrari appartenant au jeune italien.

Elle sentit que l'ambiance était lourde sans même comprendre la teneur des échanges et Thorin raccrocha au moment où elle pénétra dans la salle. Sans s'occuper d'elle, il s'exprima en français, le visage sombre et inquiet.

— Le massacre de la famille en Islande est bien un fait d'Azog.  
><em>— <em>_E__.__.. __per __Fili __? __Mio fratello _?  
>— Aucune idée… Les autorités ont recensé quatre meurtres : les deux parents, la sœur ainée et la plus jeune. Le fils est porté disparu…<br>_—__ Se __Azog __lo ha attaccato..._

Le jeune mafieux se leva en grinçant des dents, le regard noir et les poings serrés. Mais Frérin jongla une dernière fois avec sa balle et il se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé, son regard blasé rivé au plafond.

— Faudra penser à dire à Al Capone que ce n'est pas parce que l'autre albinos a tué des innocents à l'autre bout du monde qu'un membre de la compagnie de Thorin est forcément concerné. Des fois, il fait ça juste pour le plaisir, ou alors parce qu'il a repéré un elfe réincarné, ou bien pour attirer mon frère dans des embuscades… Et puis rien ne nous prouve que le gamin qui est porté disparu est bien Fili, s'il est concerné par cette histoire, il peut aussi bien être réincarné dans l'un des deux parents ou bien l'une des sœurs…

Salaï fronça les sourcils en regardant le blond et Thorin répondit à son jumeau en lui balançant son Smartphone sur le ventre. Le canadien sursauta et s'empara du téléphone, ouvert sur une photo de l'adolescent porté disparu.

— Ho tabernacle ! Thorin… Regarde, il a les fossettes de Dis !

Frérin, qui voyait une image de Fili pour la première fois de ses deux vies, ne put s'empêcher de relever en un regard toutes les similitudes qu'il lui découvrait avec les membres de la lignée de Durin, mais, trop tôt, Salaï lui arracha le portable des mains et étudia la photo d'Eirik Weiss à son tour.

Billie Joy, qui s'était fait discrète, profita de l'accalmie pour s'avancer dans la salle, attirant le regard de Jayden et Théo. Elle avait entendu la conversation, mais ne l'avait pas comprise, même si elle avait relevé certains noms qui ne lui étaient pas étrangers. Elle inspira, avant de s'exprimer en anglais :

— S'il vous plait… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

A voir le regard qu'échangèrent ses interlocuteurs, elle comprit qu'ils cherchaient la manière la plus courtoise de lui expliquer qu'elle ferait mieux de revenir un peu plus tard, c'est pourquoi elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de continuer :

— C'est à propos de mes ravisseurs… Je… Je pense avoir compris ce qu'ils me voulaient.  
>— <em>Faut pas aller chercher bien loin, Philadelphie est connue pour ses réseaux de prosti- <em>OUTCH !

Frérin, qui venait de s'exprimer en français, poussa une exclamation outrée et il lança un regard furieux à Salaï qui lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le tibia pour le faire taire.

— Hey ! T'es pas censé comprendre notre langue, toi !

Thorin coupa la dispute d'un claquement de langue agacée et il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui hésitait à poursuivre et il la pressa de faire au plus vite.

— Et donc ? Que te voulaient-ils ?  
>— Certainement… M'utiliser comme moyen de pression…<p>

Encore une fois, Thorin échangea un regard avec Dwalin en fronçant les sourcils et il se tourna vers elle.

— Contre qui ? Quand il nous a appelé, ton petit ami nous a assuré qu'il n'y avait eu aucune revendication de la part de tes agresseurs et que, mis à part lui ou tes parents, personne n'aurait pu être contacté pour une rançon…

Elle inspira à fond et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle les planta dans ceux de Jayden.

— Contre toi, Dwalin.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
><strong>**Encore et toujours un grand merci aux reviewers** !

**Au prochain chapitre** :

Raphaël in trouble;  
>John aussi, dans une autre mesure;<br>Théo et Finn aussi, à leur manière.

PS : Le passage du format Word au format de ce site ne se fait jamais "comme je veux", dans la mesure où ça me bouffe quelques phrases et quelques mots aléatoirement, donc il se peut que, malgré une relecture scrupuleuse, quelques fragments restent manquants.


	5. Chapter 5

oOo

Un silence pesant s'étendit dans la salle suite aux mots de Billie qui restait immobile, son regard ancré dans celui de Dwalin, figé. Sala ïet Thorin semblaient, eux aussi, sous le choc alors qu'ils prenaient peu à peu conscience de la véritable identité de la jeune fille. Seul Frérin se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux en la dévisageant gravement.

— Les gars-

Mais, sans l'écouter, Dwalin s'avança sur Billie, l'épinglant d'un regard vibrant.

— Tu...Tu veux dire...

Avec douceur, il posa ses doigts sur sa gorge, avant de caresser délicatement sa mâchoire bleuie par les coups et la pulpe de ses lèvres fendues. Cherchant à reconnaitre malgré les blessures certains traits que même la mort ne lui avait pas fait oublier, il n'osait pas vraiment y croire. Elle posa ses mains sur les poignets du plus grand, sans le lâcher du regard.

— Je-  
>— Hey ho, temps mort les tourtereaux ! Je veux bien croire que ces retrouvailles sont un moment bouleversant pour tout le monde, mais la demoiselle vient tout de même d'insinuer que l'on s'en est pris à elle afin de l'utiliser comme moyen de pression contre Dwalin ! Le baiser viendra plus tard, nous avons plus urgent à penser.<br>— Frérin... Je te jure que...

Menaçant, le plus grand se retourna lentement vers le blond qui garda son assurance et qui décida de s'exprimer en français pour ne pas affoler Billie :

— Bon sang, Dwalin, ils sont allés la chercher chez elle, ils savent où elle habite ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Elle dit qu'elle s'est échappée. Donc, de une : ils ne savent pas qu'elle nous a retrouvé, de deux, ils vont essayer de la récupérer, par tous les moyens ! Rien ne nous dit qu'elle ne les a pas mené à nous... Thorin, il faut que tu contactes tes services et que tu demandes une protection pour ses parents, au Texas.

Thorin jura à son tour et s'empara de son portable avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui fronçait les sourcils, sans comprendre les mots alarmés du blond.

— Billie Joy, il va falloir que tu me donnes ton adresse et le nom de tes parents.

Elle acquiesça et s'empara du papier et du stylo que lui tendit Thorin et y inscrivit ses coordonnées sans oser poser de question.

— Écrit aussi tout ce dont tu te souviens : la manière dont s'est déroulé ton enlèvement, le nombre d'agresseurs, tous les mots ou noms que tu as relevé... Note moi tout ce dont tu te souviens, même ce que tu estimes insignifiant, je jugerai moi-même de la pertinence de ton témoignage.

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et s'agenouilla face à la table basse pour remplir la feuille de son écriture déliée et à aucun moment Dwalin ne fit mine de s'éloigner d'elle.

oOo

Raphaël soupira en refermant le dernier dossier. Il retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux et il se leva en s'étirant. Il venait de passer les dernières heures à étudier intensément tous les postes qui lui étaient proposés, chacun lui permettaient une ascension fulgurante, quelque soit la branche dans laquelle il s'insérait. La gestion des ressources l'intéressait autant que les places dans le conseil militaire et il ne parvenait pas encore à se décider, tellement de portes lui étaient ouvertes que le choix en devenait ardu.  
>Après avoir rapidement étudié l'une des propositions qui entraient dans le cadre de l'union américano-canadienne, celle qui concernait la lutte anti-terroriste internationale dans une équipe canadienne, il avait repoussé l'idée. Il préférait rester ici, à Washington, et gravir les échelons pour atteindre l'élite et non parcourir le monde à la poursuite des pires criminels qu'il portait.<p>

Fatigué, il ferma son Mac, rangea les dossiers qu'il fourra dans son sac et prit la direction des résidences mises à dispositions des élèves-officiers.

Lorsque Raphaël rentra dans son appartement ce soir-là, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et il voulut faire demi-tour.  
>Malheureusement, un uppercut monstrueusement bien ajusté lui heurta la mâchoire et l'éloigna de la sortie. Il se mit en garde et parvint à éviter un deuxième poing, mais pas le fourbe coup de pied qui lui cueillit les flancs, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur. Il voulu répliquer, son adresse et sa force avaient été finement travaillés durant ces derniers mois de formation, mais son adversaire, plus grand et plus puissant, s'empara de son poignet sans qu'il ne parvienne à le toucher et il serra, fort. Le blond entendit distinctement l'os si fragile craquer sous la pression et il ne parvint pas à contenir le cri de souffrance qui franchit ses lèvres. Un nouveau coup de poing lui ouvrit la pommette, suivit d'un violent coup de genou qui lui martela le ventre, l'envoyant au sol sans qu'il puisse songer à se défendre.<p>

Son assaillant se détourna de lui et se rendit à la porte qu'il verrouilla sèchement.

— Reste à terre, là est ta place.

Celui qui était connu comme étant un fier héritier arrogant s'immobilisa en grinçant des dents. Il était vaincu sans même opposer la moindre résistance et cette idée lui soulevait le ventre. Joue contre terre, le souffle court, il observa l'autre baisser les stores de la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune. Gracieux et séduisant, l'homme qui venait de le mettre au tapis sans effort s'assit sur le canapé du blond, remettant en place son costume impeccable et sans aucun doute hors de prix. Il remonta ensuite ses lunettes aux verres fumés et s'autorisa un sourire cruel en se délectant de la vue du jeune lieutenant, qui restait sagement immobile, comme on le lui avait demandé, son corps tremblant non pas de peur, mais de fureur alors qu'il se trouvait aplati aux pieds de Lucas Fitzgerald.

— Qui es-tu ?

Raphaël fronça les sourcils et se retint de demander la raison d'une telle question, mais, sentant qu'il n'avait absolument pas la maîtrise de la situation, mieux valait qu'il garde tête basse.

— Je m'appelle Raph-  
>— Tu as très bien compris ma question. Réponds maintenant, ma patience a des limites.<br>— Non, je n'ai pas compris la-

La douleur qui explosa dans ses flancs lorsque le pied du plus grand s'y fracassa lui arrachant un gémissement surpris et outré.

— Mauvaise pioche... Ce n'est pas cette réponse que j'attendais... Allez, dis-moi à qui appartenait cet esprit avant de se réincarner dans ce corps ?

Avec douceur, il posa un genou près de sa victime dont la respiration s'était emballée pour juguler la douleur et, mutin, il caressa la joue glabre du dos d'un doigt, récoltant un regard tellement furieux que le bleu de l'iris avait mué en un noir opaque et étincelant.

— Je t'interdis de me toucher !  
>— Comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher, mon grand ? Tu n'as ni force, ni puissance... Et en plus de ça, tu es désespérément seul... En un mot, tu n'es plus rien... Mais cependant, tu m'intrigues... Qu'est-ce que tu étais ? Eldar ou Avari ?<br>— Ecarte-toi de moi !

Ne supportant pas le contact des doigts sur sa peau, il se redressa et voulut attaquer son adversaire. Celui-ci n'eut qu'à attraper son poignet en vol et une explosion de douleur remonta jusque dans l'épine dorsale du plus jeune qui hoqueta de douleur sous le feu propagé par l'os brisé.

Le plus grand partit dans un éclat de rire cristallin qui fit frémir Raphaël et il serra son poing valide en crispant la mâchoire. L'impuissance était une chose à laquelle il n'avait encore jamais goûté et il en trouva le parfum infâme.

— Avari, sans aucun doute, seuls les elfes de la nuit sont si sauvages…  
>— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?<br>— Réponds à ma question ! Etais-tu un héro parmi ton peuple, un prince ? Sans aucun doute, oui… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rencontré personne aussi impétueuse… Sage ? Je ne crois pas, sinon, la fin de ta vie ne se serait pas terminée si loin de Valinor… Mort au combat ? Bien sûr, tu es un combattant toi, cela ne fait aucun doute…

Lancé dans son jeu de questions/réponses, Lucas s'empara de l'épaule du blond allongé à terre et le retourna aisément. Il s'assit sur son bassin pour l'immobiliser et attrapa ses poignets pour les plaquer au sol, faisant fi du sursaut de douleur qui s'empara du corps du plus jeune lorsque la souffrance de l'os brisé afflua dans son bras endolori. Furieux et troublé par les mots de l'officier, Raphaël essaya une nouvelle fois de se débattre, mais la douleur le rappela à l'ordre.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
>— Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Sans importance… Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça change ? La personne que tu étais est morte maintenant…<p>

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux et s'immobilisa, incapable de comprendre les insinuations du plus grand qui semblait se délecter de son trouble.

— De quoi parl-

Il fut coupé par un éclat de rire clair et moqueur.

— Tu ne te rappelles donc de rien… Tant mieux, cela sera plus marrant…  
>— Qui es-tu ?<br>— Un ancien Eldar qui s'ennuie fermement dans ce monde atrophié… Et toi, tu seras mon petit divertissement personnel…  
>— Comment oses-<p>

Mais, soudainement, la main sur son poignet blessé se referma cruellement et le jeune lieutenant, qui avait recommencé à se débattre, s'immobilisa immédiatement. Le plus vieux émit un claquement de langue condescendant en secouant la tête d'un air affligé.

— Tu étais peut-être un guerrier ou un prince durant un temps, mon beau, mais aujourd'hui, tu n'es qu'un humain, un gosse qui plus est… Et pas n'importe lequel…  
>— Je ne-<br>— Oropher ? Thranduil ? Malbung ? Cela fait assez longtemps que je t'observe et j'avoue que je commence à avoir ma petite idée sur celui que tu as été jadis. D'ailleurs, je voulais que tu me le confirmes avant que je ne tabasse quelqu'un contre qui je suis censé n'avoir aucun grief… Mais tu es un Sindar, et des seigneurs Sindars morts loin de Valinor, il n'y en a pas tant que ça… Et puis les gens de ta race, ces traîtres d'elfes sylvestres… J'en porte très peu dans mon cœur, donc qui que tu sois, je pense que je vais bien m'amuser…

A l'entente des noms listés, Raphaël frémit de tout son corps et fut incapable d'entendre les mots qui suivirent. Frémissement que ne manqua pas le plus vieux dont le sourire prédateur s'élargit plus encore. Avec tendresse, il se pencha sur le jeune lieutenant immobilisé pour susurrer à son oreille un nom qui le fit tressaillir :

— Thranduil ? J'en étais sûr…

Il se redressa pour observer le regard nébuleux de Raphaël qui cherchait à reprendre son souffle alors qu'une marée de souvenirs incompréhensibles le noyait dans un tourbillon incohérent, sans entendre le rire claire de son bourreau qui tinta dans la pièce.  
>Avec tendresse, ronronnant presque, Lucas caressa la joue du plus jeune qui suffoquait douloureusement et qui cherchait à nouveau à se débattre vainement.<p>

— Quelle chance j'ai de tomber sur toi maintenant et dans ces conditions… Thranduil… Je n'en reviens pas, c'est un cadeau du ciel… Un esprit en acier trempé, si fier et majestueux, comprimé dans un corps d'enfant humain capricieux… si fragile…

Raphaël réprima un nouveau hurlement de douleur lorsque, sans pitié, Lucas pressa brutalement son poignet cassé tout en posant son genoux sur son torse pour l'immobiliser.

— Qui… Qui es-tu ?  
>— Quelqu'un envers qui ton esprit indompté va devoir apprendre à se soumettre…<br>— Va te faire voir !

L'officier supérieur haussa un sourcil, puis son sourire s'agrandit et il se pencha sur le plus petit immobile, dont la force de se débattre avait été sapée par la douleur.

— Tu rêves, mon beau. Je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient, mais je suis à la tête des services gouvernementaux américains, cela veut dire que, qu'importe la voie que tu choisis, je serai ton supérieur… Et maintenant que tu t'es engagé envers notre pays, tu n'as plus le droit de faire demi-tour… J'ai, entre autre, le pouvoir de t'offrir le plus haut des grades dès maintenant ou bien t'interdire toute responsabilité et te condamner à rester un larbin toute ta vie… l'enfer pour un esprit tel que le tien… Je me trompe ?

Distraitement, Lucas fit glisser une main dans les mèches longues, fines et blondes, éparpillées au sol et, conscient des frémissement de dégoût et de fureur qui parcouraient le corps du plus jeune, il les caressa lentement, découvrant leur douceur et leur légèreté. Ses doigts vinrent ensuite caresser la gorge qui semblait de porcelaine mais qui ne parvenait pas à cacher le tumulte du sang charrié dans la jugulaire qui pulsait de manière irrégulière et affolée.

— C'est donc ce que je te propose, mon Thranduil…Soit tu acceptes de travailler à mes côtés et… si tu te montres… disons… Sage et coopérant, je ferai en sorte que tout se passe au mieux pour toi. Sinon, attends-toi au pire…

La main sur sa gorge bougea légèrement pour englober la courbe de sa mâchoire et, avant de se relever, Lucas s'autorisa à s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser qu'il infligea au jeune lieutenant sans que celui-ci, cloué au sol, puisse se débattre ou se défendre. Il joua un instant avec sa bouche afin de bien montrer qui menait le jeu avant de se redresser en souriant cruellement, légèrement intimidé par le feulement furieux de Raphaël dont le regard impétueux dégoulinait de rage et dont le corps était tendu par la colère. Il se mit debout en ajustant les plis de son costume puis il s'éloigna d'une démarche altière, le cœur gonflé de joie à l'idée d'avoir ainsi l'esprit du grand roi Thranduil, dépourvu de ses troupes et de sa redoutable expérience du combat, à sa merci, perdu dans un monde dont, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas le maître.

Avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le plus jeune qui s'était assis au sol, recroquevillé en tenant son bras blessé contre son ventre :

— Au fait… Je suppose que tu es parfaitement conscient que tu ferais mieux de… dire que tu es malencontreusement tombé d'un escalier… Lorsque viendra le moment d'expliquer l'état de ton poignet…

Sur un nouveau sourire, le plus grand passa la porte qui claqua sinistrement derrière lui.

Le corps tremblant, Raphaël resta un long moment prostré au sol, la douleur et l'interaction avec Lucas totalement oblitérées par les souvenirs de deux millénaires d'existence qui l'assaillaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à les trier.  
>Les heures passèrent ainsi sans qu'il soit capable du moindre mouvement ou de la moindre initiative et, lorsque l'aube le trouva, toujours allongé au sol, il réussit à se remettre sur pied en titubant, la tête lourde et une terrible migraine lui martelant le crâne.<p>

Il avait dorénavant en lui la certitude d'être la réincarnation d'un seigneur elfe qui avait régné plusieurs centaines d'années sur le plus grand royaume sylvestre d'une terre maintenant oubliée.  
>Il tenta désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées en se disant que là, il était profondément dans la merde vis-à-vis de Lucas. Des Eldars, il en avait contrarié plus d'un, il en avait même tué, et il l'avait parfaitement assumé. Lorsqu'il était tout puissant. Là, il était tout simplement sans défense.<p>

Il rassembla ses souvenirs en tâchant de déterminer où il avait bien pu rencontrer ce regard maudit. Puis, il écarquilla les yeux en se remémorant la dernière guerre fratricide qui monta les elfes les uns contre les autres.

_Celegorm__._

Celegorm, l'un des fils maudits de Fëannor… Le blond retint de justesse un glapissement de terreur. Il les avait combattus, lui et ses frères, le combat avait été juste, très juste.  
>Le prince Sindar s'était battu aux côtés de Dior lors de la bataille de Doriath qui avait vu les elfes s'entretuer pour la dernière fois de leur longue histoire. Ca avait été sa première guerre, et ce fut la dernière de Celegorm.<p>

— Ho non…

Raphaël ferma les yeux douloureusement en comprenant soudainement cette joie incommensurable qu'avait ressenti Lucas lorsqu'il avait découvert qui il était réellement. Car Thranduil était celui qui avait décapité Celegorm, proprement et sans hésitation, au terme d'une lutte dans laquelle le jeune prince Sindar avait pourtant été largement dominé par le noble Eldar.

Mais aujourd'hui, le rapport de force n'était même plus comparable, car si, lors de sa première vie il avait tout de même pu faire front et s'en sortir dignement, les choses n'en allaient pas de même aujourd'hui et le blond sentit le goût insidieux de la peur se répandre dans ses tripes, considérablement enflée par ces émotions humaines ingérables. S'il ne sortait pas des griffes de ce type le plus tôt possible, il allait se faire bouffer tout cru et Lucas ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'en faire simplement son quatre heure, au contraire, il avait même l'air affamé.  
>Lui dont l'esprit de vengeance avait guidé toute une vie s'avérait décidé de s'en remettre de nouveau à la revanche pour dicter sa conduite.<p>

Sans prendre le temps de se doucher ou se changer, sans songer à se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche, il sortit de chez lui et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du major dans lequel il pénétra sans frapper.

— J'ai fait mon choix, je pars au Canada.

Sèchement, il posa sur la table le dossier aux couleurs du Canada qui portait les initiales JCP, le Joint Certification Program, dont une branche discrète était réservée à la lutte anti-terroriste internationale et le tiendrait éloigné de Fitzgerald pour un bon moment.

— Êtes-vous sûr que-  
>— Certain.<p>

Sans ajouter un mot, Raphaël tourna les talons en luttant pour ne pas défaillir face à la douleur qui pulsait de son poignet.  
>De son côté, le major Nasser Grey s'adossa à son fauteuil en soupirant lourdement tandis qu'il observait le CV que le jeune Hamilton avait joint au dossier. Son profil correspondait parfaitement au poste, les canadiens allaient se l'arracher, c'était certain. Le major n'avait plus qu'à expliquer à l'officier Fitzgerald, qui lui avait donné un billet plutôt conséquent pour s'assurer de garder le gamin auprès de lui, que les choses n'allaient certainement pas se dérouler comme il l'avait souhaité.<p>

oOo

— Azog était aux Etats-Unis il y a deux jours…  
>— Il a sûrement pris un vol direct moins d'une heure après notre rencontre à Milan… A moins qu'il n'ait sa propre aviation…<p>

Les sourcils froncés, Thorin étudiait consciencieusement le témoignage de Billie, qui était actuellement sur la terrasse, en pleine discussion au téléphone avec ses parents.

— C'est grave, cela veut dire que ses moyens ont augmenté. Qui sait où il peut être maintenant ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous avions toujours eu quelques longueurs d'avance sur lui grâce aux jets de Bofur, mais s'il nous dépasse sur ce plan là, les choses se compliqueront drastiquement.

Frérin hocha la tête et Dwalin, qui jetait régulièrement quelques coups d'œil du côté de la terrasse, se tourna vers son ami.

— Tu ne pourrais pas demander un appui à ton organisation ?  
>— C'est déjà fait. J'ai envoyé quelques membres de mon équipe en Europe avec l'ordre de filer Vladimar, la réincarnation de Bolg et d'intervenir si besoin.<br>— Pourquoi lui et pas Azog ?  
>— Car si Azog est la tête de leur groupe, Vladimar est l'exécutant et aussi le moins discret des deux…<br>— _E per Fili ?_

Frérin poussa un long soupir tandis que Thorin croisa les doigts.

— Ecoute, Kili, ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle ainsi ?  
>—<em> E meglio di <em>Salaï…  
>— Il vient de dire que « C'est mieux que Salaï<em> », <em>c'est ça, Dwalin ?

Le plus grand acquiesça en haussant un sourcil, légèrement impressionné par les discrets progrès de Frérin qui, l'air de rien, faisait de sacrés efforts pour parler et comprendre l'italien.

— Très bien, Kili, j'ai contacté les autorités islandaises qui ont confirmé que Eirik Weiss, la réincarnation de ton frère, est bel et bien porté disparu. Avec un peu de chance, il est parvenu à prendre la fuite. Mais si Azog a mis la main dessus, le retrouver sera extrêmement ardu… Tu… Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Le brun hocha la tête et Frérin leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que le plus jeune était certainement bien plus à l'aise avec la langue française, et même anglaise, que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

— Je vais poster un avis de recherche à mon organisation, mais, en attendant, foncer bille en tête ne sert à rien.  
><em>— <em>_Possiamo__andare in Europa._  
>— Il veut qu'on aille en Eu-<p>

Mais Frérin se tut lorsque le Smartphone de Thorin, posé sur la table basse, se mit à vibrer pour un appel.

— Ho merde, c'est maman…

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard d'enfant pris la main dans la boite à cookie à dix heure du soir et Thorin poussa gentiment le portable vers son frère.

— Frérin, tu veux bien répondre s'il te plait ?  
>— En quel honneur ?<br>— Tu es son préféré.  
>— C'est faux ! Elle ne jure que par toi et tes brillantes études.<br>— Tes études sont aussi brillantes que les miennes.  
>— Moi je n'ai pas été recruté par le gouvernement canadien pour rejoindre le réseau anti-terroriste.<br>— Mais tu travailles pour les services secrets.  
>— Parce que tu m'as embauché !<br>— Et ils ont accepté que je t'embauche ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que ton dossier a été examiné par plusieurs recruteurs et que les messieurs en costume avec qui tu as discuté pendant une demi-journée n'étaient pas les gardiens de la porte mais les big boss de mon service ?  
>— Ouais, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, toi tu fais partie de ces big boss et moi je suis toujours le larbin.<br>— C'est pour ça que je te demande de répondre à ce téléphone.  
>— Tu fais chier, je suis pas ta secrétaire !<p>

Mais Frérin attrapa le portable qui continuait de vibrer inlassablement.

— Bonjour maman !...Non, c'est Finn… Il voulait pas te parler, tu comprends, maintenant qu'il a été gradé il a pris la grosse… Yop… Heu… On est dans une villa du Maryland, aux Etats Unis… Non, c'est pas des vacances…QUAND CA ? Ho Putain de m-… Mais non, maman, on n'avait pas oublié ! Théo a même acheter un cadeau, n'est-ce pas Théo ?

Thorin fronça les sourcils et son frère mit sa main devant le micro du téléphone pour lui dire d'un air paniqué :

— L'anniversaire de Prunille, c'est demain…  
>— Ho merde !<p>

Le blond repris le téléphone, prenant un air convaincant.

— Mais ne me crie pas dessus, maman, je te promets qu'on n'avait pas oublié ! On est sur la route là… Oui… Ok, je lui dirai. Oui, Jayden aussi te passe le bonjour… Heu… Oui… Oui, on va venir accompagné… Nan, il est trop jeune pour toi et en plus, il est italien, pas ton genre, un ancien mafieux récidiviste, mythomane et cleptomane… Ouais c'est ça, bisou aussi. Tchao !

Frérin balança le téléphone à Thorin avant de se plaquer les mains sur le visage.

— Rob et Sarah vont nous tuer…  
>— Si on part maintenant, avec un jet de Bofur, on sera à Ottawa ce soir… Et puis si on retourne là-bas, ça me permettra de faire un tour au siège des services secrets, j'ai pas mal de rapports à rendre, du matériel à récupérer et puis il faut que l'on se présente aux nouveaux membres de nos équipes.<br>— « On » et « nos équipes » ?  
>— Toi aussi tu as été gradé, tu ne lis pas tes mails ? Je veux bien croire que tu n'es plus joignable depuis que ton IPhone s'est pris une balle, mais tout de même. Kili, tu vas venir avec nous. On passera quelques jours à Ottawa, le temps de s'organiser, puis on ira directement en Europe du Nord. Où que soit ton frère, le meilleur endroit pour le retrouver, c'est le siège des services gouvernementaux, surtout depuis que j'ai accès à la plupart des données.<p>

L'italien hocha immédiatement la tête et Thorin se tourna vers Dwalin, qui lui offrit un sourire navré en faisant un signe de tête vers la terrasse.

— Désolé, les gars, vous souhaiterez un bon anniversaire à Prunille de ma part. Je vous rejoindrai certainement en Europe, mais là, il est hors de question que je la laisse seule.  
>— Essaie simplement de pas démolir son petit ami lorsqu'il viendra sonner à la porte pour la ramener chez elle…<p>

Dwalin lui répondit d'un sourire provoquant puis Thorin se leva pour appeler le pilote de jet que Bofur avait mis à leur disposition avec le véhicule.

oOo

— Sherlock, bon dieu, à quoi tu joues encore ?  
>— Tais-toi.<br>— Pardon ? Je ne-  
>— Tais-toi, tu es suivi et surveillé depuis quelques jours.<p>

John écarquilla les yeux et se laissa faire lorsque le détective le tira avec lui dans une ruelle étroite qui s'éloignait de l'artère principale.

Le brun lui était brutalement tombé dessus sans prévenir alors qu'il rentrait de la clinique où il travaillait et l'ancien médecin de guerre n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la surprise, sur le coup.

— Comment ça, suivi et surveillé ? Par qui ?  
>— Un certain Vladimir, ou Vladimar… Celui qui était censé être retenu en Islande… Mais je le soupçonne d'agir sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre…<br>— Qui ça ?  
>— Lui.<p>

Sans prévenir, avec l'agilité conférée par l'habitude, avant que John ne fasse un pas hors de la petite ruelle, Sherlock l'attrapa et le colla contre le mur, plaquant sa main près de sa tête pour cacher son visage avec son bras et il s'approcha de lui pour le couvrir de son corps, chuchotant à son oreille.

— L'albinos, le plus grand, le connais-tu ? Cela fait quelques jours qu'il rôde par ici… C'est après toi qu'ils en ont, j'en ai la certitude : tous tes déplacements sont surveillés depuis que tu es entré en contact avec le jeune Weiss. Apparemment, tu as encore mis ton nez dans quelque chose trop gros pour toi…  
>— C'est toi qui a dit que cette affaire était trop ennuyeuse pour que tu daignes t'y intéresser plus que ça…<br>— J'ai changé d'avis.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Si l'albinos qui téléphonait sur la rue en face ne montrait pas une telle ressemblance avec Azog, nul doute qu'il se serait autorisé un sourire narquois, car il était parfaitement conscient que, quoiqu'il dise, Sherlock s'intéressait à toutes les enquêtes dans lesquelles le médecin mettait son nez et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'insistait plus lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide. Le plus grand surgissait toujours au moment critique pour le traiter d'abruti et le sortir d'affaire.  
>Sherlock baissa sensiblement son bras pour que John puisse observer le malfrat sans se faire voir et lorsque le plus petit lui souffla qu'il était certain de le connaître, le brun se sépara sensiblement de lui pour le laisser marcher devant. Il lui emboita le pas, s'assurant bien de le cacher discrètement à la vue de l'albinos tandis qu'ils remontaient la petite ruelle en silence.<p>

Le détective héla ensuite un taxi et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dedans, John, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts, inquiet.

— Qui est cet homme ?  
>— Celui qui a massacré la famille d'Eirik en Islande… S'il est conscient de mon existence, nous pouvons nous attendre au pire.<p>

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui, sans comprendre les mots du blond. Ce dernier détourna le regard et observa la ville de Londres qui défilait à sa vitre, se rongeant les ongles en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer cette histoire à la personne la plus rationnelle que portait cette terre. Voyant que le plus petit s'était muré dans le silence, le brun n'insista pas et haussa les épaules en s'accoudant à la portière, laissant lui aussi son regard se perdre sur les bâtiments qui défilaient.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**Merci d'avoir lu !**  
><strong>Et encore et toujours un grand merci aux reviewers !<strong>

**Au prochain chapitre :**  
>Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brut;<br>Quelques explications sur le concept de la réincarnation.


	6. Chapter 6

oOo

* * *

><p>— Pourquoi tu fais genre de ne pas parler le français ? <strong><br>**  
>La joue posée sur son poing, accoudé à la vitre de l'avion qui fusait vers le Canada, Kili lança un regard importuné à Frérin qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui en souriant gentiment.<p>

— _Non capisco.  
>— <em>Menteur. Je sais que tu parles français ! Et que tu le comprends à la perfection. Fin bon, tu fais comme tu veux. Je suis venu te dire que j'ai fait quelques recherches sur Eirik Weiss, j'ai contacté quelques-uns de ses amis et les flics islandais chargés de ses recherches. Le problème, c'est que je ne parle pas ta langue… Ca va être dur de te traduire ce que j'ai appris…

Le sourire du blond devint cruel et Kili soupira lourdement en poussant un claquement de langue agacé. Il posa sèchement sa tête sur le fauteuil derrière lui et hésita un peu avant de s'exprimer lentement :

— Dis-moi ce que tu sais.  
>— Ho… Ton accent est adorable !<p>

En réponse au regard incendiaire que lui envoya Kili, Frérin partit dans un petit rire moqueur. Puis il redevint sérieux lorsqu'il sentit l'autre se tendre et qu'il se rappela soudain qu'il avait affaire à un mafieux italien sans doute respecté dans son cartel pour une autre raison que son regard de braise.

— Bon, très bien. De une, nous avons de la chance, il est trilingue : islandais, norvégien et anglais... Parce que tu parles anglais, n'est-ce pas ?  
>— Non.<br>— Ha… Tant pis. Il a eu dix-sept ans en mars, et est le deuxième d'une famille de trois enfants. Son père travaillait dans les finances et sa mère tenait une galerie d'art à Reykjavik. Eirik et sa grande sœur, Hanna, étaient, selon leurs amis, des champions d'échec, l'un des sports nationaux islandais, et ils ont chacun remporté pas mal de prix dans ce domaine. Voilà, j'en connais plus sur lui que sur toi, donc si tu veux la suite, il va falloir que tu me dises pourquoi tu fais genre de ne pas parler notre langue.

Kili serra la mâchoire, puis il prit la parole une nouvelle fois en essayant de maîtriser au mieux son accent latin qui, lorsqu'il s'appliquait, devenait parfaitement insignifiant.

— Parce que c'est de cette manière que l'on en apprend le plus. Si vous pensez que je ne vous comprenne pas, vous laissez passer plus d'informations.  
>— On dit : si vous pensez que je ne vous <em>comprends<em> pas. Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance et que si tu as la moindre question, on-  
>— Ce n'est pas de ce genre d'information que je parle. Disons que c'est une manière de cerner le… caractère... des gens, ils ne font pas attention aux mots qu'ils utilisent et à leur attitude lorsqu'ils se pensent protégés par la barrière de la langue...<br>— Mouais… On prend de drôles de réflexes dans la mafia à ce que je vois.  
>— Disons que nous considérons que le langage et le savoir constituent la plus efficace des armes…<br>— Comment as-tu appris à parler le français ?  
>— A l'école.<br>— Tu es allé à l'école ?  
>— <em>Naturalmente <em>que je suis allé à l'école, _tou_ crois quoi ? Que j'ai passé mon enfance à faire les poches des clients du casino du _Padre _?  
>— Ce n'est pas le cas ?<p>

Kili haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard perplexe. Puis il haussa les épaules et se redressa sensiblement.

— Et donc, Eirik…  
>— Il est capitaine d'une équipe de hockey sur glace, ce qui est un très bon point pour lui je l'avoue. Et toi, tu fais du sport ?<br>— Tir de précisione et tabassage des marchands de pizza qui ne peuvent pas payer leurs dettes… J'assassine des bébés chats aussi quand je m'ennuie.  
>— Heu… Sérieusement ?<br>— Tu arriverais à y croire ?

Surpris, Kili sonda le visage du blond qui s'était figé et qui admit sans honte.

— J'y ai cru, du moins, le tir de précision me choque moins que le tabassage de marchands de pizza, surtout dit avec un tel accent. Pour les bébés chats c'est juste… tordu… Humour italien ?  
>— Si on veut. On aime bien rigoler dans la mafia et les clichés que les américains ont sur nous sont assez <em>comico<em>.  
>— Tu fais genre, mais je suis certain que tu as déjà tabassé un marchand de pizza !<br>— Et toi ?  
>— Non, je n'ai jamais tabassé de marchand de pi-<br>— _Stronzo, _je te demande quelé sont tes passe-temps ! La seule chose que jé sais de toi, c'est que tou es le frère joumeau de Théo.  
>— Fais gaffe, quand tu t'énerves, y a ton accent qui s'accentue… Disons que… J'ai pas mal de passe-temps…<br>— Comme la broderie ?  
>— Ha, t'es con ! Mais... Il n'y a pas que ça... Moi aussi j'ai eu une vie, avant celle là.<br>— On se connaissait ?

Frérin haussa les épaules et il lança un rapide regard à Thorin avant de reprendre lentement :

— Plus ou moins… Ca ne fait pas très longtemps que tu as récupéré tes souvenirs, donc tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas de moi…  
>— Parce qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés ?<br>— Non. Je… Je suis mort quelques années avant ta naissance.

Salaï fronça les sourcils et il étudia le profil du canadien qui semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, voir anxieux, et qui repris après avoir lourdement soupiré :

— En fait, je suis… Plutôt, j'étais, le frère de Dis et Thorin. Votre oncle… Le deuxième. Je suis mort à cinquante ans, lors de la bataille d'Azarnubizar, après l'attaque du dragon. Je ne sais pas pour Thorin, mais Dis avait certainement dû vous parler de moi… Je pense.  
>— Trop peu… Juste ce qu'il faut pour que l'on soit conscients de ton existence…<p>

Bouleversé, Salaï sonda intensément le regard particulier du blond qui se teintait doucement d'amertume et de douleur, et il déglutit avant de détourner les yeux en se remémorant un souvenir en particulier.

— J'avais… Un arc en bois d'if, que mon oncle m'avait _offerto_. Tes armoiries étaient inscrites dessus… Ni ma mère, ni Thorin ne m'avaient dit que c'étaient les tiennes, mais… Je les avais déjà vue sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille… C'était le seul lien que j'avais avec toi.  
>— Je vois… J'espère que tu en as fait bon usage.<p>

Kili haussa distraitement les épaules, puis ils restèrent silencieux un instants, jusqu'à ce que le brun décide de dévoiler à Frérin sa passion pour les courses automobiles, alors ils discutèrent, d'abord sérieusement sur leur loisirs et goûts respectifs, puis ils entamèrent un débat houleux sur la suprématie – ou non, selon le point de vue – de Ferrari sur les circuits F1.

oOo

— Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?  
>— Depuis la naissance, je pense. On sort ensemble depuis nos quatorze ans, ça fait sept ans.<p>

Dwalin hocha la tête, non sans grincer des dents, même s'il ne montra pas sa contrariété. Depuis le début de la conversation, il faisait violence pour se retenir de s'approcher d'elle, la toucher, lui murmurer les mots qui la feront rougir tout en l'allongeant sur la table sur laquelle elle était assise, avant de lui ordonner de plaquer ce mec dont le seul mérite avait été de naître à trois kilomètres de chez elle.

Mais il se retint, car il savait que c'était ce genre de chose qui la ferait fuir. Il sentait bien qu'elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour lui exprimer sa joie, son amour et son soulagement de le revoir, ainsi que quelques excuses qu'il savait inappropriées. Mais Billie avait une vie, une famille et, surtout, trop de respect envers son petit ami, peut-être même un amour tendre et sincère, pour laisser parler ses véritables sentiments et s'offrir à monsieur Dwalin simplement parce qu'il venait d'apparaître dans sa vie.

Dos à la jeune fille, il expira un souffle frustré et hacha avec rage le premier légume qui lui passa sous la main pour finir de préparer le repas.  
>Il vit du coin de l'œil Billie se laisser glisser de la table pour s'approcher du plan de travail de la cuisine contre lequel elle s'appuya, à une distance respectable du plus grand. Elle y resta immobile, l'observant cuisiner en silence, le détaillant sans pudeur et en souffrant de cette distance qu'elle avait elle-même imposée. Elle plissa les lèvres et tint quelques minutes avant de poser la question qui la tourmentait :<p>

— Comment es-tu mort ?

Dwalin se figea quelques secondes, surpris. Mais il retint un sourire attendri en reconnaissant là Ori et ses questions inattendues et il posa son couteau sur la table avant de se tourner ver elle, conscient que l'heure des explications était venue.

— De vieillesse.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et il les vit se ternir soudainement avant qu'elle ne se détourne, le visage sombre.

— Je vois.

Le ton était acerbe et il ressentit sans peine l'amertume de la jeune fille dont l'esprit avait été fauché par la mort alors qu'il était empli de remords et de regrets. La mâchoire crispée, elle fixa un point à l'opposé de Dwalin et pressa les paupières l'une contre l'autre pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient.

— Tu sais, Dwalin, je… J'aurai voulu… Si j'avais survécu…  
>— Je sais… Je t'ai attendu…<br>— Je suis tellement désolée…

Ça aussi c'était typiquement Ori : se désoler pour un mal qui n'était pas le sien et Jayden fut parfaitement incapable de s'empêcher de s'approcher de Billie pour la prendre dans ses bras, enfin. Il la sentit se tendre, mais il lui posa un baiser sur le front tout en lui caressant tendrement le dos, comme il l'avait toujours fait dans une autre vie, alors elle lui rendit l'étreinte et laissa enfin ses larmes couler en se cramponnant à lui.

Cachée dans le creux de son cou, elle lui répéta dans une litanie sans fin à quel point elle était désolée, à quel point elle l'avait aimé, de tout son cœur, elle lui raconta à demi-mot la quête de la Moria, les victoires, les défaites, la fin qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais connaître et il l'écouta sans un mot, pleurant lui aussi en silence sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la réincarnation de Balïn, en Indes, quelques années plus tôt, ce dernier lui avait raconté sa fin à lui. Il lui avait expliqué qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un guet apens, et, même si lui était mort dans les premiers, il n'avait aucun doute sur le sort des suivants, piégés dans la Moria.

Dans sa première vie, il en avait tellement voulu au monde entier, à la mort et à la vie, de lui avoir arraché Ori puis de l'avoir maudit à une existence terriblement longue. Il s'en était voulu à lui même d'avoir été la cause du départ du plus jeune, de s'être ensuite montré incapable de le suivre, d'abord par fierté, puis par crainte de découvrir que, finalement, Ori avait refait sa vie sans lui, loin de lui.  
>Et ensuite, l'horreur d'apprendre par Gimli qu'aucun des membres qui étaient partis reconquérir la Moria n'avaient survécu aux gobelins. Tous massacrés, non sans combattre, même le scribe, le plus jeune.<p>

Garce de vie qui avait alors prit le goût et la couleur de la cendre.

Mais, maintenant qu'il tenait Billie dans ses bras, qui, entre deux sanglots, avouait à quel point elle « l'aimait » et non elle « l'avait aimé », il sentit enfin son cœur se remettre à battre et jamais il n'avait autant béni la vie que lorsque la jeune Texane ouvrit les lèvres pour répondre au baiser qu'il lui demanda et qui lui fit l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène après une éternité en apnée.

Avant qu'elle ne se sépare de lui brusquement, les yeux humides et écarquillés.

— J'ai un petit ami, Jayden. Je ne… Je suis désolée.

Chienne de vie.

oOo

— Papa… Est-ce que Finn et Théo vont être là pour mon anniversaire ?  
>— Bien sûr ma puce, dors, ils seront là pour le petit-déjeuner.<br>— Tu es sûr ?  
>— Mais oui, Prunille, est-ce que tes oncles ont manqué un seul de tes anniversaires ?<br>— Mais Tom il a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir parce qu'ils-  
>— Ton frère ne parle pas encore, que veux-tu qu'il te dise ?<br>— Ils sont dans un autre pays !  
>— Je sais, mais ils seront, là, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je te promets que si jamais ils ne sont pas là à ton réveil demain, je m'arrangerai pour que ce soit l'unique et dernière fois qu'ils nous fassent faux bon sans une très très bonne excuse.<br>— Tu vas les disputer ?  
>— Non, je vais simplement leur rappeler qu'ils ont une famille qui les aime et qui pense beaucoup à eux quand ils ne sont pas là. Ferme les yeux princesse, demain, tu auras cinq ans, ce sera une journée fatigante.<p>

La petite fille bailla et cligna des paupières avant de les fermer doucement. Elle compta jusqu'à dix, en mélangeant un peu les chiffres, puis, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer doucement sur les pas de son père, elle se redressa. Posant ses pieds nus sans un bruit sur la moquette onctueuse de sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et s'assit sur la petite banquette qui la collait avant d'ouvrir le store.  
>Elle s'endormit le nez collé contre la vitre après cinq minutes de veille acharnée et se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque le faisceau des phares d'une voiture noire éclaira la fenêtre et que des pneus crissèrent sur les graviers. Elle ouvrit les yeux en souriant et regarda les trois hommes qui descendirent en claquant les portières, reconnaissant les deux plus grands à leur démarche altière malgré la pénombre de la soirée.<br>Elle attendit un peu, ressentant une étrange excitation à espionner sa grand-mère, qui n'avait pas attendu pour sortir de la maison et se jeter au cou de ses fils, comme si elle aussi avait veillé leur retour depuis quelques heures. Le sommeil la happa ensuite et elle ne vit pas son père sortir à son tour pour étreindre ses deux petits frères, enfin de retour.

oOo

— Les garçons, vous dormirez dans la chambre de Théo, pour changer, et j'ai préparé celle de Finéas pour le jeune homme…

Madame Robben laissa sa phrase en suspens et haussa un sourcil vers l'italien qui lança un regard furtif vers Thorin, avant de répondre en haussant les  
>épaules :<p>

— Kili.  
>— Enchantée, moi c'est Mary. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas, j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais il me semble que mes fils manquent encore un peu de savoir vivre.<p>

Assis côte à côte à la table de la salle à manger, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine, Thorin et Frérin levèrent les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir synchronisé, puis ils se levèrent en même temps lorsque Sarah, la femme de leur frère aîné, petite française brune aux fossettes marquées et au sourire généreux, pénétra dans la pièce pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

— Hé bien, les gars, on pensait ne jamais vous revoir !  
>— On est trop occupé à sauver le monde.<p>

Elle étreignit Frérin en rigolant, lui posa un baiser sur la joue, avant de se tourner vers Thorin pour lui faire de même.

— Quand est-ce que vous passez nous voir à Montréal ? Rob a entièrement rénové la maison, on y a rajouté une pièce rien que pour vous !

Ce fut l'arrivé de Rob, fier comme un jeune papa, qui permit aux jumeaux de ne pas avoir à répondre que, pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de prendre des vacances à Montréal.

— Ho Rob ! Tu fais chier, elle dormait enfin !

Mais aucun des trois frères ne prêtèrent attention à la jeune maman agacée, toute leur attention focalisée sur le nourrisson qui gazouillait dans les bras de Rob. Le plus vieux donna sa fille à Thorin qui partit s'asseoir dans le canapé sans la lâcher des yeux. Frérin s'assit à côté de lui et il tendit un doigt au bébé qui s'en empara pour le mordiller.

— Elle est adorable…

Kili s'approcha ensuite timidement et il s'assit à côté de Thorin, qui lui présenta sa nièce en souriant tendrement :

— C'est Julie, elle est née il y a quelques mois… Avant elle il y a Tom, trois ans, et Prunille, qui fête ses cinq ans demain. Et lui là, le grand barbu bienheureux, c'est notre grand frère, il a quatre ans de plus que nous.  
>— Je ne… savais pas que vous aviez…<br>— Une famille ? C'est pourtant ici que nous sommes nés et que nous avons grandi. Notre… père, ou géniteur, plutôt, a largué maman quelques mois avant notre naissance et nous n'en avons plus jamais entendu parler. Elle nous a élevé tous les trois toute seule et, avec un minimum de recul, je me rends compte que c'était très courageux de sa part... Tu sais… Vous retrouver toi et Fili est la priorité de ma vie, mais… Les enfants de Rob sont aussi mes neveux… Et je serai prêt à tout pour eux…

Kili hocha la tête au chuchotement discret du brun qui avait cherché à ne se faire entendre que de son jumeau et de l'italien, et il regarda distraitement Théo mettre Julie dans les bras de Finn avant de se rasseoir correctement dans le canapé.

Le blond babilla joyeusement avec le bébé sans s'occuper du regard de l'italien qui se sentait bouleversé d'être ainsi propulsé au cœur de la vie de ceux qui furent ses oncles, car les voir agir si… normalement le déroutait profondément.

Kili se plut à imaginer un instant que le bébé qui riait dans les bras de Frérin était en réalité un jeune prince nain, blond et plein d'avenir, qui avait appartenu à une autre vie. Et ce fut la première fois qu'il ressentit au fond de lui, dure et douloureuse, l'amertume de la mort injuste et prématurée de celui qui fut le petit frère de Thorin. A voir le sourire lumineux qu'il échangeait avec sa nièce, Kili se dit subitement que lui et Fili auraient gagné à connaître cet oncle inconnu et que la présence du blond aux côtés du roi en exil et son assurance sans faille envers lui aurait sans aucun doute changé beaucoup de chose dans la suite des évènements qu'ils avaient connu avant de mourir.  
>Rob se fit une place sur le canapé à côté de Finn et il passa un bras fraternel autour des épaules du blond en posant un baiser sur le front de sa fille et il ne rouspéta pas lorsque son petit frère s'adressa à Kili :<p>

— Tu veux la prendre ?  
>— <em>Perdono ?<br>— _C'est ta petite cousine après tout… D'une certaine manière…_  
><em>  
>Une drôle d'émotion s'empara du mafieux lorsque, sans prévenir, Frérin lui mit l'enfant dans les bras, sous le regard perçant de Sarah, qui surveillait sa progéniture de loin et il se sentit fondre devant les grand yeux clairs qui le fixaient sans ciller. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer en italien qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir ces hommes-là dans sa famille, ça lui promettait une vie mouvementée, et que si un jour elle avait besoin de vacances, il connaissait un endroit sympa à Mil-<p>

— Hey ! J'ai tout compris, n'y pense même pas !

Il rigola aux mots de Finn et rendit l'enfant à sa mère qui partit la recoucher en pestant sur l'heure tardive et l'irresponsabilité de Rob. Elle passa sans un mot à côté de deux hommes en treillis, trempés et couverts de poussière qui pénétrèrent dans le salon.

— Pourriez-vous dire à madame Robben qu'on en a enfin terminé avec la chaudière et-  
>— Ho tabarnak, c'est le patron !<p>

Les deux hommes se mirent au garde à vous lorsque Thorin se leva en fronçant les sourcils et sa mère apparut dans la salle en souriant.

— Merci messieurs, sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que-  
>— Maman, bon sang, combien de fois devrai-je te dire que ces hommes sont là pour assurer ta sécurité et pas pour régler tes problèmes domestiques!<br>— Monsieur, on a essayé de lui dire…  
>— Retournez à vos postes, vous, je viendrai prendre votre rapport demain.<br>— A vos ordres, monsieur.

Ils firent un bref salut et disparurent sans demander leur reste.

— Ho, Théodore, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un drame, il faut bien qu'ils s'occupent ces braves messieurs.  
>— Crois-moi, maman, ils sont bien occupés depuis que nos ennemis ont découvert où tu habites… Et ces braves messieurs, comme tu les appelles, sont des soldats d'élites des forces spéciales canadiennes, ils ont autre chose à foutre que réparer tes conneries !<br>— Théodore Robben, de une, tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, de deux, on en a déjà discuté, il est hors de question que je m'exile pour tes histoires de boulot et que je laisse tes hommes rôder autour de chez moi et faire comme s'ils n'existent pas !

Thorin poussa un lourd soupir excédé et lança un regard noir à Rob et Finn qui se fendaient la gueule en voyant de quelle manière leur mère adorée venait de fermer le claquet d'un officier des services secrets internationaux. Elle disparut vers sa chambre à coucher après leur avoir sèchement souhaité une bonne nuit et, une fois seuls tous les quatre, le brun se rassit à côté de son aîné en ruminant. Taquin, Rob passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en susurrant narquoisement :

— Il boude, Théodore Robben ?  
>— Il va fermer sa gueule, Robert Robben.<br>— Haha, tu rêves, monsieur ronchon ! Bon, allez, racontez-moi ! La dernière fois que nous avons eu des nouvelles dignes de ce nom, Finn était entre la vie et la mort dans un hôpital à Madrid et toi, tu coursais ton russe albinos à travers toute la Catalogne, que s'est-il passé depuis et où avez-vous pêché ce petit là ? Il fait partie de votre… famille, lui aussi ? Il me semble vous avoir déjà entendu prononcer son nom.  
>— C'était notre neveu, le plus jeune des deux.<br>— Ho !

Rob se redressa soudainement pour étudier consciencieusement l'italien qui lui rendit l'attention en notant avec surprise que les trois frères qu'il avait devant lui se ressemblaient comme… comme des frères, et qu'ils possédaient tous l'ossature fine, les traits délicats et le nez fin de leur mère. Kili se rendit soudainement compte que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait observé à première vu, Théo ne ressemblait pas trait pour trait à Thorin, au-delà de l'enveloppe humaine, et non naine, l'homme avait pris quelques discrètes particularités physiques qui clamaient une génétique semblable à celle de Rob, Finn et Mary. Rien que ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus fins et courts, atteignant à peine le dessous de l'épaule et, à l'instar de Rob et Mary, quelques-unes de ses mèches tiraient légèrement sur le châtain.

— Hé bien, mon grand, t'imagines pas combien de temps ça fait qu'ils te cherchent !  
>— Tu… Tu es au courant de leur… passé ?<br>— Bien sûr, c'est moi qui ai empêché maman de les envoyer chez un psy quand ils ont commencé à se rappeler ! Ces cons-là partageaient leurs souvenirs avec tout le monde et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi personne ne les croyaient quand ils affirmaient avoir été des princes nains qui ont grandi dans des cavernes étincelantes…  
>— On avait sept ans, Rob…<br>— Et moi onze ! C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à prendre leur histoire au sérieux, parce que si j'avais eu quelques années de plus, aucun doute que j'aurais fait genre de ne pas les connaître, pire même. Je leur ai donc proposé de garder ça secret-  
>— Tu nous as proprement menacé de mort si on faisait simplement mine d'évoquer ce sujet devant d'autres gens.<br>— Je ne voulais pas être la honte du quartier ! Déjà que vous envoyiez du lourd sans vos souvenirs…  
>— Ha, t'es con, Rob !<p>

Le plus vieux rigola et pressa la nuque de Finn, qui se débattit, pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte virile pendant que Théo expliquait calmement à Kili la suite de l'histoire.

— Il a beau dire, Rob a été profondément intrigué par notre cas, au point de faire des études psychologiques avant de s'exiler en Asie pour étudier le concept de la réincarnation.  
>— Ouep, il a même passé un doctorat là-dessus !<br>— Hé bien quoi ? J'avais deux magnifiques cobayes à la maison, je ne pouvais pas les ignorer !

Kili hocha la tête, muet et profondément troublé. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question, mais, effectivement, cette idée de réincarnation remettait en cause pas mal de croyances que l'environnement purement catholique dans lequel il avait grandi avait inculquées en lui.

— Parce que… finalement, c'est ce qu'il se passe après la mort ? Notre esprit reste pour intégrer un nouveau corps ?  
>— Heu… Alors ça, mon grand, je ne pense pas que ce soit exactement ainsi que ça se passe, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ou alors, mais j'en doute, le fait de vous souvenir de votre première vie fait de vous des cas extrêmement rares. Les esprits forts, ce n'est pas ce qui a manqué ces derniers millénaires et, si on met à part cette folle qui est persuadée d'être la réincarnation de Cléopâtre, malgré toutes mes recherches, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'autres réincarnations que les vôtres. N'importe quel psychiatre dira que vous souffrez d'un dédoublement de personnalité : par exemple : Thorin et Théo qui partagent le même corps, mais, en réalité, vous n'êtes qu'une seule et même personne.<br>— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
>— Il y a bien quelques esprits qui se réincarnent, mais ils n'appartiennent pas à ce monde. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'est la Terre du Milieu par rapport à nous, s'il s'agit d'un univers parallèle ou bien d'un monde antérieur au nôtre, qui a existé bien avant que la mémoire des hommes puisse s'en souvenir. Dans ce cas, je ne peux avancer aucune théorie religieuse, seulement certains faits.<p>

Dire que Rob était passionné par leur cas n'était pas un mensonge, au contraire, et Kili, malgré les soupirs des jumeaux qui, sans doute, connaissaient par cœur les théories de leur aîné, il ne put s'empêcher de le presser de continuer :

— Quels faits ?  
>— Comme tu l'as remarqué, vous êtes plusieurs à vous être réincarnés sur cette terre et à cette époque. Et, tu verras demain quand tu iras au siège des services gouvernementaux, beaucoup d'esprit d'elfes se sont-<br>— Des elfes ?  
>— La nature elfique de leur esprit est écrite sur leur front, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la plupart des personnes qui sont recrutées pour les meilleurs postes sont des réincarnations d'anciens seigneurs, ils ont gardé beaucoup de talents et un esprit aiguisé.<br>— Mais est-ce qu'ils se souviennent ?  
>— Ho non, pas forcément. Le cerveau humain est incapable de digérer les souvenirs d'autant de siècles, voir de millénaires d'existence, ce n'est pas rare que certains deviennent fous. Même s'il arrive que quelques uns aient des bribes de souvenirs, ou bien une mémoire aussi claire que la vôtre, mais cela ne comprend pas la totalité de leur existence, plusieurs dizaines de décennies, pas vraiment plus et les dernières en général. Au mieux, ils se rappellent de qui ils sont et de quoi leur vie était faite. Un peu comme nous et nos souvenirs d'enfances.<br>— Je comprends.  
>— Et puis ce ne sont pas n'importes quels elfes…<br>— Comment ça ?

Théo et Finn levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert en entendant le ton de leur grand frère qui avait su capter l'attention de son public et qui s'amusait à le faire languir en lui donnant les informations au compte goutte. Ce fut Thorin qui craqua et qui se tourna vers son neveu.

— D'après mon frère, qui a bien assimilé tout ce qu'on lui a appris sur notre ancien monde : nos croyances, les Halls d'Aulë, Valinor et tout, il en a déduit que ceux qui se réincarnent sont ceux dont les esprits ne sont pas retournés auprès des Valars après la mort. Pour les elfes, qui sont censés être immortels, c'est simple : ils sont morts au combat, ou n'importe comment, mais ils n'ont pas repris la mer lorsqu'elle les a appelé.  
>— Et nous ?<br>— C'est plus compliqué pour nous. S'il n'y avait que moi, je comprendrai que les Halls d'Aulë me soient refusés, vu les décisions que j'ai prises avant ma mort. Mais je ne suis pas le seul nain à m'être réincarné et nous pensons donc que ceux qui sont ici aujourd'hui sont ceux dont les esprits n'étaient pas prêts à s'en retourner à la pierre, victimes d'une mort violente ou injuste.  
>— Et puis ce n'est pas tout, je pense que ce phénomène agit par cycle, que, mise à part quelques cas, tous ceux qui se sont réincarnés aujourd'hui sont morts à la même époque. Théo et Jayden m'ont parlé de la bataille des cinq armées et de la guerre de l'anneau qui a suivi, à mon avis, beaucoup d'elfes sont morts à cette période et leur esprit, qui sont censés être immortels, se sont réincarnés en même temps que vous. Le corps humain est certainement un passage comme un autre pour rejoindre l'éternité de la mort.<br>— Rob se plait à penser que les périodes les plus illustres comme la renaissance ou l'antiquité correspondent aux cycles des grandes guerres de la Terre du Milieu et que ce sont les esprits des grands elfes morts au combat, puis réincarnés, qui ont permis toutes les avancées culturelles, philosophiques et scientifiques…  
>— Ma théorie se tient ! Et si c'est la merde en ce moment dans le monde, c'est certainement parce que les elfes et les nains ne sont pas les seuls à se réincarner, mais que les créatures maléfiques, comme Azog et ses orcs, aussi et que, jamais autant de ces créatures ne sont mortes que pendant la guerre de l'anneau ou la bataille des cinq armées. Leur intelligence humaine couplée au vice et à la cruauté de leur esprit font beaucoup de ravages, les prochaines décennies seront certainement mouvementées !<p>

Thorin et Frérin haussèrent les épaules, comme si c'était une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eu des centaines de fois, puis le silence s'établit, laissant à Kili le temps de digérer toutes ces informations. Ce fut Rob qui reprit doucement :

— Après, il y a les exceptions, si la plupart du temps la chronologie est respectée, il y a des cas, comme Jayden, qui, de une, n'avait aucune raison de se réincarner car sa mort fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux, si l'on excepte les regrets. Ensuite, il aurait dû naître dans quelques dizaines d'années, car il est mort plus d'un siècle après vous, mais sa résurrection aujourd'hui corrobore avec une autre de mes théories : les âmes-sœu-  
>— Il l'a trouvé.<br>— Pardon ?!

Rob se redressa soudainement, faisant sursauter Finn qui avait commencé à piquer du nez, et le plus vieux se tourna vers Théo, qui avait parlé distraitement.

— Comment ?  
>— Exactement comme tu l'avais prédit : parfaitement par hasard et de manière inattendue.<br>— Ha ! Vous voyez bien que j'avais raison ! Ils devaient se retrouver, ce n'est pas un hasard, c'est la raison pour laquelle lui a été réincarné : pour retrouver son amour. Je suis heureux pour lui, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ces retrouvailles !  
>— Quelles retrouvailles ?<br>— Des amis communs…

Le retour de Sarah coupa court à la discussion et le plus vieux ébouriffa les cheveux de Finn pour se venger, s'amusant des grommellements qu'il souleva. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher après que Finn et Théo aient rassuré les jeunes parents en leur promettant qu'ils attendraient la fin du petit déjeuner avec leurs neveux avant de filer au siège des services gouvernementaux.

oOo

Le pick-up roulait à vive allure sur la 81, la musique sortant de l'autoradio dernier cri était poussée à fond mais, malgré cela, Ethan sentait la fatigue s'écraser sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis l'enlèvement de Billie et avait sauté dans sa voiture dès qu'il avait su où elle était. Il venait de conduire une dizaine d'heures sans vraiment s'arrêter, il lui en restait douze avant d'atteindre Baltimore et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin sans une pause digne de ce nom. Il sortit sur une aire de repos, résigné à dormir dans sa voiture car il ne voulait pas perdre de temps en cherchant un motel, mais, au moment où il coupa le moteur, les trois 4X4 noirs qui le suivaient de loin depuis quelques heures pénétrèrent à leur tour sur l'aire de repos, déserte à cette heure tardive de l'après midi.

Il comprit immédiatement qu'il était en danger et voulut redémarrer, mais l'une des voitures s'arrêta devant la sienne, lui coupant la route, les deux autres vinrent l'encadrer et il jura en serrant les poings sur le volant, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir. En bon texan qui se respecte, il avait constamment une arme sur lui et savait en user, sauf qu'il se doutait bien, que, contrairement aux hommes qui descendaient des véhicules, armés eux aussi, lui hésiterait à appuyer sur la gâchette pour donner la mort. Il porta néanmoins sa main à la boîte à gant, fermement décidé à se défendre. Mais un homme ouvrit sa portière et le menaça de son flingue en souriant cruellement :

— Je serais toi, gamin, je n'y penserais même pas.  
>— Que me voulez-vous ?<br>— Nous voulons simplement récupérer ta petite-copine, si tu nous aides, il ne t'arrivera rien.  
>— Il est hors de question que je- Outch !<p>

D'un coup ajusté dans le ventre, qui lui coupa le souffle, son agresseur le fit taire puis s'empara de lui pour le faire sortir de sa voiture avec une aisance terrifiante. Ethan se défendit en lui lançant un crochet brutal dans la mâchoire suivit d'un coup de tête qui le jeta à terre, mais le texan n'eut pas le temps de se remettre en garde ou de prendre la fuite, il fut ceinturé par un deuxième homme qui lui plaça le canon froid d'une arme à feu contre la tempe et il s'immobilisa sagement.

— Bien, mon grand, tu vas commencer par nous dire où elle est, puis tu nous aideras à la coincer… Et je te déconseille de nous décevoir, il en va de ta vie et celle de ta famille, Ethan…

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**Merci d'avoir lu !**  
><span><strong>au prochain épisode :<strong>

C'est le chapitre "calme avant la tempête" !


	7. Chapter 7

Billie se retournait encore et encore dans son lit, les joues humides de larmes de terreur et une boule d'angoisse stagnant dans son ventre. Cette journée avait été incroyablement intense, suffisamment pour qu'elle en oublie son enlèvement. Entre sa rencontre avec Jayden, ses retrouvailles avec Thorin et Kili qui avaient pris le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec elle avant de s'envoler pour le Canada et le retour de la quasi-totalité de ses souvenirs... Elle était consciente que sa vie tranquille de cow-girl texane avait pris un virage vertigineux mais pas inattendu.

Malheureusement, les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus ne comptaient pas que les plus heureux ou les plus doux, au contraire. Plus réalistes que jamais, les dernières images qui l'avaient accompagnées dans la mort refusaient de quitter son esprit et elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut, déboussolée par la terreur qu'elle avait ressentit et qu'elle ressentait encore lorsqu'elle se retrouvait ainsi, seule au cœur de la nuit, piégée par ses cauchemars.

Sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, elle se mit à sangloter pathétiquement en pressant sa main sous son sein alors qu'une douleur palpitante qui lui était maintenant familière la transperça violemment et, assaillie par les terribles images de la bataille qui lui avait pris la vie, elle se recroquevilla en tremblant.  
>Paniquée à l'idée de se rendormir et de se retrouver une nouvelle fois propulsée dans ses pires souvenirs, elle sécha ses larmes et se leva sans un bruit.<p>

L'air de la nuit avait été refroidi par une petite averse et elle frissonna lorsque ses pieds nus se posèrent dans les flaques éparpillées sur la terrasse. Habituée aux nuits chaudes simplement rafraîchies par quelques brises légères, elle accueillit avec plaisir ce froid humide et revigorant qui lui rappela qu'elle était en vie, loin de ce cauchemar.  
>Elle s'assit sur le balcon de la terrasse, observant la brume qui se mouvait doucement dans la campagne devant elle, éclairée par les lumières artificielles des villes aux alentours et elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'une nouvelle averse s'abattit sur elle, furieuse et glacée.<p>

Toutefois, quand des pas lourds approchèrent sans hésiter et que la poigne qui la faisait vivre s'empara de sa taille, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'obéir à Dwalin, qui lui embrassa une épaule trempée avant de lui ordonner dans un murmure impérieux :

— Viens te coucher.

Elle le suivit dans sa chambre sans un mot et se laissa faire lorsqu'il la déshabilla entièrement, la débarrassant de ses vêtements trempés, avant de la couvrir de l'une de ses tuniques, trop grande pour elle. Elle soupira d'aise en se couchant dans le lit du plus grand, imprégné de son odeur, et heureuse de constater que, même s'il s'allongea à côté d'elle, il respecta son engagement vis-à-vis d'Ethan en se retenant de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'assurer de la garder près de lui jusqu'au matin.

Il la regarda s'endormir, sans parvenir à quitter son visage du regard. Sa pommette et sa mâchoire ouvertes tiraient sur un noir violacé, mais cela ne retirait rien à la beauté éthérée qu'il lui trouvait. Ses traits féminins portaient quelques similitudes flagrantes avec Ori, mais la ressemblance ne sautait pas aux yeux, mis à part ce regard d'une jolie couleur chocolat et d'une profondeur vertigineuse. Avec tendresse, Dwalin passa ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune fille endormie, admirant la manière dont la pénombre mettait en valeur la pâleur de la peau qui, au lieu de bronzer sous le soleil texan, avait préféré se parer d'une multitude de minuscules tâches de rousseur. Ses doigts glissèrent ensuite dans les cheveux châtains, longs et fins, agréablement soyeux et légers que la pluie avait fait onduler. Il joua avec distraitement puis sa main vint caresser la nuque et les épaules qu'il découvrit tendues et crispées malgré la sérénité du sommeil dans lequel Billie semblait plongée.  
>Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était profondément endormie, il s'allongea sur le dos, et se permit d'enrouler un bras autour de la taille de Billie pour la rapprocher doucement de lui. Il s'endormit en portant sur les lèvres le sourire bienheureux d'un naufragé qui posait enfin ses pieds sur la terre ferme après une éternité passée à dériver.<p>

oOo

— Pourquoi vous dormez dans le même lit ? Vous êtes amoureux ?  
>— Crisse de là, petite peste !<br>— Putain… Finn, ferme ta gueule, c'est à notre nièce que tu parles…

Les yeux encore fermés, à peine réveillé, Finn grommela d'une voix pâteuse qu'il n'était même pas six heures et qu'il était trop tôt pour ces conneries et Théo, la tête plongé sous l'oreiller, n'y prêta aucune attention, il avait simplement ouvert un œil en entendant son jumeau traiter Prunille de petite peste, puis il s'était rendormi aussitôt. De toute manière, c'était sur Frérin que la plus petite était actuellement en train de faire du trampoline, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher du brun avant une heure décente sous peine de finir accrochée au porte-manteau de l'entrée.

— Normalement, il n'y a que les amoureux qui dorment dans le même lit.  
>— Prunille… Tu veux pas être notre amoureuse et dormir avec nous ?<br>— Oui !

La petite rigola aux mots de Frérin et vint se nicher entre ses deux oncles pour finir sa nuit avec eux, fière d'être l'amoureuse de ces deux hommes qu'elle considérait comme des supers héros. D'un grommellement, Théo remercia l'initiative de Finn avant de se rendormir pour de bon et le blond, incapable de trouver le sommeil discuta à mi-voix avec sa petite nièce surexcitée.

— On n'est pas amoureux, du moins, pas de la même manière que ta mère et ton père.  
>— Mais pourquoi vous dormez tout le temps dans le même lit ?<br>— Disons que… On à l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à rattraper... Pendant longtemps, j'avais très peur du noir et-  
>— Toi ? Tu avais peur du noir ? Comme Tom ?<br>— Shhh, parle moins fort si tu ne veux pas réveiller ton oncle…

Affolée par cette idée, la plus petite plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et elle acquiesça sans un mot. Attendri, Frérin sourit avant de continuer :

— J'avais encore plus peur que Tom, je ne pouvais pas dormir tout seul… Ton père et Thor- Théo, se relayaient pour dormir avec moi et me rassurer, puis un jour, Théo a décidé que c'était lui qui dormirait toutes les nuits avec moi. Depuis ce jour, nous avons passé pratiquement toutes nos nuits ensemble.  
>— Mais tu n'as plus peur du noir ?<br>— Non, je n'ai plus peur.  
>— Alors pourquoi il dort encore avec toi ?<p>

Frérin laissa son regard glisser un instant sur le dos de son frère et il comprit, à la tension qui l'habitait, que le brun ne dormait pas tant que ça, il haussa les épaules et se concentra à nouveau sur la plus petite.

— Parce que, même si nous ne sommes pas amoureux, nous nous aimons profondément et… Théo est persuadé qu'il a… fait… une bêtise, un jour.  
>— Une bêtise ? Il a été puni j'espère !<br>— Ho oui, crois-moi, il a été puni… Mais… tout n'était pas entièrement de sa faute.  
>— Oui, mamie, elle n'arrête pas de dire que quand c'est toi ou Théo qui fait des bêtises, c'est toujours de la faute des deux, jamais d'un seul.<br>— Quoiqu'il en soit, Théo n'a pas été le seul à avoir été puni ce jour-là, moi aussi, et il s'en veut pour ça.  
>— Pourquoi ? Tu as pleuré ?<br>— Je… Oui… Si j'en avais eu le pouvoir, je pense que j'aurais pleuré… Bien plus que toi le jour où tu as perdu Pimprenelle. Mais… Je pense que ce n'était pas de notre faute, pas entièrement… Et, comme punition, nous avons été séparés, pendant très longtemps.  
>— Ha bon ? Mais vous pouviez encore vous voir ?<br>— Non.  
>— Vous avez dû être très triste alors ?<p>

Finn hocha la tête devant l'air grave de la petite fille, qui ne se rappelait pas les avoir déjà vu séparé en cinq ans d'existence et elle écarquilla les yeux en essayant d'imaginer ce que pouvait être Théo sans Finn ou Finn sans Théo.

— Et c'est pour ça qu'il dort avec toi ? Pour te demander pardon ?  
>— Oui. Depuis que l'on s'est retrouvé, il veut me faire oublier la punition et il s'arrange pour que je n'aie plus jamais peur du noir.<br>— Woua, il fait comme la fée bleue ? Il te protège des cauchemars ?  
>— Oui… C'est ça, comme la fée bleue, il veille sur moi…<br>— Il est trop fort… Donc… Vous êtes quand même un peu amoureux l'un de l'autre…  
>— Un peu… Mais c'est un secret !<p>

Le blond sourit à sa nièce qui lui rendit une grimace très sérieuse, faisant mine qu'elle comprenait ce qu'était un secret, même si Frérin ne doutait pas que, dans moins de trois heures, Rob et Sarah viendront les charrier à coup de « Ils ont bien dormis, les tourtereaux ? ».

— Allez, dors maintenant, le soleil ne se lève que dans deux heures.

Elle hocha la tête et se pelotonna contre lui, qui s'était mis sur le flanc et qui l'étreignit d'un bras tendre. Une fois que la petite s'immobilisa, Frérin releva le regard et croisa celui de Thorin, qui avait soulevé l'oreiller sous lequel il avait enfoui son visage à l'arrivée de Prunille. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis ils se sourirent doucement et, avant que leurs yeux ne se ferment pour profiter des dernières heures de sommeil, leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts se nouèrent solidement.

oOo

Billie fut la première à ouvrir les yeux et elle voulut se redresser pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées empêtrées par l'odeur et la proximité de Dwalin, mais un bras possessif se referma inconsciemment sur sa taille et, sans réfléchir, elle obéit avec plaisir à l'injonction en se pressant plus confortablement contre lui et en fermant les yeux.  
>Elle avait envie de picorer sa peau d'une multitude de baisers légers, de caresser son torse et son ventre sans s'arrêter et lui murmurer qu'il était l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle ne le quittera plus jamais. Elle voulait chuchoter son nom et embrasser ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, mais elle se retint en se blâmant de penser ainsi.<br>Après toute une vie à avoir veillé sur elle et six ans à l'avoir aimé d'un amour loyal et sans faille, Ethan ne méritait pas une telle traîtrise.  
>Elle attendit donc quelques minutes, puis refusant de profiter des bras du plus grand, elle se leva sans un bruit et sortit de la chambre.<br>La pluie avait cessée, mais le ciel était grisâtre et l'air saturé d'humidité. Elle se doucha rapidement puis descendit dans la cuisine, non surprise d'y trouver Jayden occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il ne semblait pas plus bavard qu'elle le matin, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Ils petit-déjeunèrent en silence, simplement troublé par la pluie qui se remit à tomber et Billie se sentit soudain nostalgique du soleil quasi perpétuel texan, cette pluie pénible l'étouffait lourdement.

— Est-ce que… Je peux me permettre de te demander… Ce que tu comptes faire ?

Il avait peur, elle le sentit dans la manière qu'il eut d'hésiter et elle le comprit. Après tout, ils s'étaient séparés sur d'assez mauvaises bases et le plus grand semblait prêt à tous les sacrifices et toutes les concessions pour elle, même si la regarder repartir avec Ethan semblait au-delà de ses forces et elle se savait incapable de lui infliger ça.  
>Billie repoussa son assiette, les yeux baissés et elle prit la parole sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.<p>

— Je ne sais pas trop… J'aurai aimé avoir le temps de… Réfléchir à tout ça… Je dois aussi rentrer chez moi pour revoir mes parents, ils sont certainement fous d'inquiétude-  
>— Et pour Ethan ?<p>

Il lui avait coupé la parole, en temps normal, Ori détestait quand Dwalin faisait ça, mais là, Billie comprenait,et même, elle n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état elle se serait trouvée, elle, si les rôles avaient été inversés. S'ils s'étaient retrouvés et qu'elle avait brusquement découvert qu'il avait fait sa vie entière avec une autre personne sans chercher à la retrouver.

— Billie ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher et elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui prit doucement la main.

— Je… J'ai l'intention de…

Mais elle fut coupée par le téléphone fixe de la villa de Kili et Dwalin se leva en soupirant pour répondre.

— Billie, c'est Ethan, pour toi.

Elle se leva à son tour et s'empara du cabinet après avoir brièvement croisé le regard sombre de Jayden qui s'éloigna sans un mot, la mâchoire serrée.

— Ethan ? Comment ça va ? Tu fais bonne route ?  
>— Ca va. Je vais arriver dans quelques heures.<br>— Déjà ? Tu as roulé toute la nuit ?  
>— Oui. Je… J'ai hâte de te revoir. Dis-moi… Est-ce que… Combien de personnes sont avec toi, là où tu es ?<p>

Billie fronça les sourcils, inquiétée par le ton crispé de son petit ami et, soudainement pâle, elle demanda en contrôlant sa voix pour que le ton reste neutre :

— Ethan, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle l'entendit hésiter à l'autre bout du fil, puis, brusquement, il se mit à parler très vite :

— Billie, c'est un piège ! Ils veulent te récupérer, il savent où- Outch !

Elle écarquilla les yeux en criant le nom de son petit ami lorsque celui-ci se tut soudainement, mais une voix nasillarde s'adressa à elle et elle reconnut celle de l'homme à qui elle avait cassé le nez lorsqu'il s'était emparé d'elle. Sans réfléchir, elle appuya sur le bouton qui déclencha le haut-parleur lorsque Jayden, alarmé par son cri, pénétra dans le salon.

— Tu as entendu ton petit-ami, ma belle ? Si tu veux t'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien, vient nous retrouver dans la zone industrielle de Baltimore, derrière le hangar quatorze à midi. Je te conseille de venir seule et sans arrière pensé, sans quoi, tu auras une mort barbare sur la conscience…  
>— Ne lui faites pas d-<p>

Mais l'autre lui raccrocha au nez et, catastrophée, elle leva son regard sur Jayden qui la fixait sombrement.

— Je ne peux pas… Le laisser…  
>— Je sais. On va le récupérer,ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait quelques années que nous traquons ces types, je sais ils fonctionnent et, surtout, ils ne savent pas que nous nous sommes retrouvés.<p>

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle hocha la tête et elle lui lança un sourire désolé avant de le laisser prendre le téléphone qu'elle avait encore dans les mains pour le reposer, puis il la prit par la taille et l'entraina avec elle en lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer et que Ethan sans sortira sans trop morfler.

OoO

— Maman ! Papa ! Finn et Théo sont amoureux, mais c'est un secret !

Rob rigola en accueillant sa fille qui lui sauta dans les bras et Sarah, qui préparait des pancakes en discutant avec Kili sur l'Italie et ses villes somptueuses, haussa un sourcils en regardant les deux jumeaux pénétrer dans la cuisine en souriant, les cheveux encore défaits par le sommeil, et ils se laissèrent tomber sur leur chaise attitrées d'un même geste et, presque aussitôt, une bataille acharnée et désorganiser s'engagea pour s'emparer de la cafetière et des quelques pancakes chauds que Kili venait de déposer sur la table.

— Je pense que je pourrai te croire, si Finn ne passait pas son temps à nous rabâcher les oreilles avec Edmunds.  
>— C'est miss Ruth, espèce de guignol !<p>

Sa mère, qui rentra à ce moment, embrassa le front de Prunille en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire avant de se tourner vers ses fils :

— Encore elle ? Bon dieu, mais il serait temps qu'il la demande en mariage celle-là.  
>— Raaa mais vous faites tous chier dès le matin, ma parole !<p>

Soudain, ce fut une explosion bruyante de remontrances envers le jeune blond. Sarah lui rappela sèchement qu'il y avait dans la pièce des oreilles trop jeunes pour entendre certains mots, sa mère lui ordonna de lui parler sur un autre ton tandis que Rob et Prunille chantaient en chœur une chanson qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes composée et dont les paroles comprenaient trois mots : Finéas et Edmunds !  
>Théo, flegmatique, porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres tout en lisant distraitement le journal que sa mère avait rapporté.<p>

— Elle s'appelle miss Edmunds et je déteste mon nom, alors arrêtez cette torture auditive, par pitié !  
>— Ho, ça va, tu ne vas pas encore te plaindre, ce n'est pas pire que Robert Robben ! Si je n'avais pas été celui qui tape le plus fort, j'aurais passé ma scolarité à me faire appeler Rob Rob !<br>— Tout ça, c'est de la faute de maman.

Kili et Sarah, qui étaient à côté de Mary lorsque ses fils commencèrent à se plaindre de leur nom, jugèrent bons de reculer de quelques pas lorsqu'elle se tourna très lentement vers eux et même l'immense barbu qu'était Rob se cacha derrière sa fille lorsque le regard polaire de sa mère le transperça.

— Finéas Robben, tu portes le nom d'un illustre aïeul qui a travaillé dur pour ramener de l'or et offrir à notre famille le confort que nous connaissons actuellement, je t'interdis de te plaindre de ce nom !

Sans écouter son fils qui grommela que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui et à Théo, ils seraient parvenus à créer un empire financier stable et puissant avec les richesses de la fameuse mine de leur grand-père, qu'ils ne l'auraient pas revendu à la première offre faramineuse comme des glandus, eux, Mary se tourna vers Rob et lui offrit un sourire narquois.

— Et toi, mon grand, je ne vois pas où est le mal de s'appeler Rob Rob, j'ai galéré à te trouver un nom, tu sais, et même si ton père n'y tenait pas vraiment, moi, ça me plaisait bien.  
>— Oui, fin bon, pourquoi celui-là en particulier ?<p>

Elle lui lança un regard réfrigérant et Rob comprit que si elle se retint de lui lancer la louche à la figure, c'était simplement parce que la petite Prunille dévorait ses pancakes au sirop d'érable avec appétit sur ses genoux sans s'occuper de la discussion qu'elle avait déjà maintes et maintes fois entendue.

Le petit Tom arriva ensuite en courant et se jeta sur Théo qui l'attrapa pour le hisser sur ses genoux et lui souhaiter le bonjour. Le petit blond au sourire de travers et au regard machiavélique se laissa ensuite glisser sur les genoux de Finn pour réclamer son câlin sans ouvrir la bouche.

— Comment ça va mon grand ?

Avec énergie, il secoua la tête de bas en haut, puis de gauche à droite en baissant le visage et ramenant ses mains devant la bouche, le regard fuyant, quand Finn lui demanda s'il avait appris à parler depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il planta ensuite son regard clair sur Kili et dévisagea franchement cet inconnu qui était occupé à expliquer à sa mère et sa grand-mère ce qu'était la véritable Cuisine, la vraie. Aussi borné que pouvait l'être un italien sur la nourriture, les pastas et tout le tralala, il rechignait un peu à l'idée de mettre dans sa bouche au palais si raffiné un grossier pancake macéré dans du sirop d'érable, même s'il le cachait bien.

Ils restèrent encore un instant dans la cuisine, puis, lorsque huit heures sonna, Thorin, Frérin et Kili s'éclipsèrent pour se rendre au siège des services gouvernementaux. Le brun avait envoyé la veille un avis de recherche pour Eirick Weiss et ils espéraient avoir du nouveau dans la matinée. Théo devait aussi rencontrer son coéquipier qui arrivera à Ottawa dans la journée, il avait reçu un message de ses supérieurs pendant la nuit qui lui annonçaient qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune recrue américaine plus que prometteuse qui se nommait Raphaël Hamilton et que son avion atterrira en fin de matinée à l'aéroport.

oOo

Le bâtiment n'était pas aussi grand que Kili l'avait imaginé, mais il grouillait de monde et d'activité et le jeune mafieux se sentit immédiatement de trop dans ce repère dédié à l'ordre et à la paix, surtout lorsqu'il sentit plusieurs regards perspicaces glisser sur lui. Nul doute que si les jumeaux n'étaient pas à ses côtés, il se serait fait interpeller plusieurs fois tant le terme « Mafieux » semblait écrit sur son front.

— Bonne nouvelle, les Robben, on a retrouvé votre gars, le jeune Weiss, il est à Londres depuis vendredi, sous protection. Ils l'ont placé sous tutelle il y a deux jours.

Kili fronça les sourcils mais, avant qu'il ne s'exprime, Finn posa sa main sur son épaule et Théo prit la parole avec une douceur qui contrastait fortement avec le tumulte qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, profondément soulagé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre: les choses n'étaient pas aussi désespérées qu'il l'avait secrètement craint, voire même, la situation était exceptionnellement bonne.

— Pouvons-nous le contacter ?  
>— Bien sûr. Son tuteur se nomme John Watson, un ami de sa famille. Voilà son numéro.<p>

Théo le remercia d'un hochement de tête en s'emparant du papier, puis ils sortirent du bureau de Jérôme Oliveira, jeune lieutenant prometteur capable de retrouver en peu de temps n'importe quelle âme qui vive sur cette grande planète et qui portait l'éclat éthéré et la beauté fine qui trahissait la nature elfique de son esprit.

Kili et Frérin sortirent du bâtiment en attendant Théo, qui avait une courte conférence à faire auprès de ses collègues pour présenter ce qu'il avait appris des plans d'attaques et de fonctionnement du terroriste qui se faisait appeler Azog et qui ne se contentait plus de s'en prendre aux esprits réincarnés d'elfes et de nains qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route.

oOo

— Ne rêves pas, t'es un mafieux orphelin, je suis certain que tu n'as même pas de papiers, et puis vous ne parlez pas la même langue… Jamais les autorités Londoniennes, ou même islandaises, ne te donneront la garde d'Eirik, vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontrés ! Et puis tu as quoi… Vingt-quatre ? Vingt-trois ans ? C'est un peu jeune pour adopter un gosse qui va prendre ses dix-huit ans dans l'année…  
>— Bientôt vingt-cinq ! Et puis quoi ? Ce Waston a eu sa garde momentanée simplement parce qu'il est ami de sa famille, je peux dire qu'il en va de même pour moi !<br>— Il y a une différence entre une mise sous tutelle provisoire et une adoption, tu sais. N'importe qui ne peut pas adopter n'importe qui. Et puis… Je ne veux pas me montrer pessimiste, mais il se peut qu'il ne se souvienne pas de toi…  
>— Ca, ça n'a pas d'importance.<p>

Marchant sans but dans les rues d'Ottawa, les deux hommes parlaient de Fili, et Frérin avait bien du mal à juguler Kili qui semblait prêt à sauter dans le premier avion en direction de Londres

— Tu sais, s'il retourne en Islande, il aura sa majorité dans quelque mois, donc tu pourras le prendre avec toi sans ces problèmes de tutelle.  
>— Mais s'il reste à Londres avec ce type, je vais devoir patienter jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans…<br>— Ce n'est pas la mort… Les choses auraient pu être pire, tu sais. Et puis nous devrions attendre de le- Ho merde !

Soudainement, Frérin se retourna vivement et Kili eut la surprise de remarquer des très légères rougeurs sur ses joues normalement pâles.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?  
>— Ruth Edmunds, j'y crois pas, elle est là. Toujours aussi belle, tu ne trouves pas ?<p>

Discrètement, Kili suivit le regard de Frérin et tenta un coup d'œil du côté de la terrasse d'un Starbuck, sur le trottoir en face. Une jolie brune trentenaire y était assise, ses grands yeux bleus lisaient une copie d'élève qu'elle venait de temps en temps rayer de rouge en grimaçant.

— Ouais, ça va, elle est baisabl- Outch ! _Hey, __sei pazzo__, __stronzo__ !_

Furieux, Kili se massa la mâchoire que Finn, d'un coup implacable, venait de démonter méthodiquement.

— Sorry, mec, il y a des trucs que je ne peux pas supporter.  
>— <em>Andare all'inferno !<em>  
>— C'est toujours là qu'elle vient pour corriger ses copies…<p>

Oblitérant totalement Kili qui l'insultait cordialement en italien, Frérin s'appuya au mur pour observer celle qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme la femme de sa vie.

— Tu comptes aller lui parler ?  
>— Bien sur que non !<br>— Ho… C'est trop mignon, le grand et beau Frérin est trop timide pour aborder une belle brune…  
>— T'en veux un deuxième ? Et puis je ne suis pas timide. J'ai… Ok, soyons franc, j'ai quand même un peu peur d'être déçu, après tout, en dix ans, j'ai eu le temps de l'idéaliser, et de deux, tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Billie Joy, et à ton frère ? Tous ceux qui on un lien avec Thorin ont toujours des problèmes à un moment ou à un autre, je ne veux pas lui infliger ça.<p>

Kili rigola franchement face à cette excuse qu'il trouvait dérisoire, lui qui était accoutumé à vivre dans la menace permanente et quoi qu'il arrive, continuellement déçu par les femmes. Puis il s'avança à découvert et, lorsque Finn, paniqué, lui demanda ce qu'il foutait, il lui répondit très calmement :

— Ne laisse pas Azog décider à ta place de ce que tu veux faire de ta vie, si tu tardes trop, elle va se caser et tu n'auras plus qu'à la regarder vivre de loin... HEY ! TOI, la belle br-

Surprise, Ruth Edmunds leva le regard et resta un instant perplexe en remarquant, sur le trottoir d'en face, un jeune homme qui ressemblait à un mafieux italien se prendre une droite par un grand blond d'allure élégante, tout aussi jeune. Puis un sourire franc étira ses lèvres fines lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui possédait un tel crochet. Toujours souriant, elle posa sa joue dans sa paume et admira le jeune Finéas Robben, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis ses années de collège, menacer de mort un brun hilare puis elle attendit qu'il se tourne vers elle pour lui faire un signe de la main. Il y répondit et traversa la route pour s'installer à la place libre en face d'elle en lui envoyant un sourire pétri de charisme et d'insolence. Le même qu'il lui avait envoyé lorsqu'il couvrait son frère qui faisait l'école buissonnière, sauf que, aujourd'hui, avec dix ans de plus, ce genre de sourire n'avait plus rien d'innocent, surtout s'il était accompagné d'un tel regard. Troublée, elle cligna des yeux avant de prendre la parole en riant :

— Certaines choses ont du mal à changer à ce que je vois, toujours aussi prompt à assommer tes camarades…  
>— J'ai jamais de chance, je suis toujours entouré des pires.<br>— Bien sûr… Ca n'a jamais été de ta faute…

Finn retint un sourire charmé et planta son regard dans le sien, incapable de s'empêcher de la sonder intensément.

— Vous savez, je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendriez de moi…  
>— Il y a des visages qui ne s'oublient pas.<p>

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé, puis elle reprit la parole sur le ton de la conversation, adossée à sa chaise et remuant distraitement son café.

— Et donc, Finéas, que deviens-tu ? Si je me souviens bien, lorsque tu étais au collège, tu avais comme projet de devenir astronaute…  
>— Ho non… Vous vous souvenez de ça aussi…<p>

Elle rigola légèrement en le voyant se plaquer une main gênée sur son beau visage, mais son sourire heureux ne quitta pas ses lèvres et Finn continua :

— Je suis reporter international, je travaille en ce moment pour un journal privé.  
>— Lequel ?<br>— Le FEIF, il ne sort pas chez les marchands de journaux, il est réservé à certaines entreprises du secteur industriel.  
>— Ho… Je vois. C'est drôle, je ne t'aurais pas imaginé dans un boulot littéraire…<br>— Ha oui, mais non, je n'écris pas les articles, moi, je ne fais que glaner les informations.  
>— Je me disais bien, ça te ressemble plus ! C'est impressionnant en tout cas, félicitations.<br>— Merci, et toi, toujours au collège ?

Elle releva le passage au tutoiement sans s'en offusquer et prit sa tasse dans ses mains pour les occuper, légèrement troublée par la prestance magnétique du jeune homme.

— Oui, j'ai maintenant un poste fixe. Quand j'enseignais pour vous, je sortais à peine du lycée et j'étais encore étudiante, maintenant, je suis une vraie prof !  
>— Tu as maintenant le droit de martyriser des générations entières de collégiens qui n'ont rien demandé à personne, félicitations.<p>

Parfaitement à l'aise alors qu'il aurait pensé que la proximité de Ruth Edmunds lui aurait fait perdre ses moyens, comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent immature, Finn rigola lorsqu'elle écarquilla les yeux et que sa mâchoire s'ouvrit pour pousser une exclamation outrée, mais amusée.

— Finéas, je me plaisais à croire que ton insolence disparaitrait avec l'âge !  
>— Je ne suis pas insolent… Pas encore…<p>

Il lui envoya un sourire en coin parfaitement craquant et elle fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre les mots sibyllins chuchotés d'une voix qui la fit frissonner. Elle soutint le regard du jeune homme puis, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux penchés l'un vers l'autre au dessus de la table, elle se rassit contre sa chaise en le regardant sérieusement, détaillant son visage et son attitude avec attention.

— Tu as changé…

Il lui rendit son regard et, à son tour, il la sonda rapidement. Sans vraiment de surprise, il remarqua que cette Ruth avec dix ans de plus et, surtout, maintenant qu'il la voyait avec un regard d'homme, et non d'adolescent, n'avait plus le même attrait qu'il lui avait trouvé durant un long moment. Les années qu'il avait passé loin d'elle lui avaient permis de l'idéaliser comme la femme parfaite, mais, maintenant qu'il se trouvait près d'elle, il la trouva d'une banalité affligeante, comme la plupart des femmes qui croisaient sa route.

— Et toi, tu es restée la même…  
>— Ho non… Un mariage et deux enfants, ça te change une femme, crois-moi.<br>— Tu es mariée ?  
>— Divorcée, depuis septembre dernier et mon fils ainé va prendre huit ans dans deux mois.<br>— Je vois. Tu as des projets pour l'avenir ?

Elle répondit à l'affirmative et ils discutèrent tous les deux tranquillement de leurs projets respectifs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Merci d'avoir lu !<span>**

Merci aussi aux reviewers :

**Les guest, à qui je ne peux pas répondre pas Mp**,  
>Blue Sky, Calaelen et Fantome en ce qui concerne le chapitre 6<br>**Mais aussi aux reviewers assidues;  
><strong>Vampire 18O3, Angie-corleone et Aliena Wyvern, que je vois pratiquement à chaque chapitre !  
>Vous me faites vraiment plaisir !<p>

**Au prochain chapitre** :  
><span>Ethan et Dwalin se rencontrent;  
>Attentats explosifs à Londres.<p>

**A PLUSH'**


	8. Chapter 8

oOo

* * *

><p>— Merci, Jérémy, encore une fois, tu nous ôtes une terrible épine du pied.<br>— Ho, il n'y a pas de quoi, Jayden. J'étais sur New York quand tu m'as appelé, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais demandé de venir à l'autre bout du monde en moins de quatre heures comme la dernière fois… Et puis la pêche en valait la peine !

En souriant cruellement, le tireur d'élite s'assura d'avoir bien menotté le dernier malfrat avant de le balancer dans une voiture blindée puis il se tourna vers le plus grand qui déchargeait son arme encore fumante.

— Tu es certain de vouloir nous laisser tout le mérite ? Le FBI propose une sacrée prime pour ces lascars, ne me dit pas que tu craches dessus !  
>— Je te la laisse volontiers, en paiement de tous les services que toi et ton équipe nous rendez à chaque fois, toujours propre et sans bavure, un vrai plaisir de travailler avec vous.<p>

Jérémy sourit et serra la main de Jayden en répondant que, après tout, c'était son boulot. Ancien membre du FBI qui en avait marre de s'ennuyer sur des affaires sans intérêt, ce californien avait pris sa retraite anticipée pour monter sa propre société privée, en collaboration avec l'institution gouvernemental. Il était, depuis quelques années, l'un des alliés les plus précieux de Thorin qui ne rechignait jamais à faire appel à lui lorsqu'il avait besoin d'une intervention musclée et rapide.  
>Il grimpa ensuite dans son véhicule, puis les quatre 4X4 noirs et les deux voitures qui portaient l'insigne du FBI, venu en renfort après avoir été contacté par Dwalin, stationnées derrière l'entrepôt quatorze, démarrèrent et prirent la direction du commissariat le plus proche pour y mettre les quatre hommes d'Azog en interrogation.<p>

L'opération n'avait même pas duré plus d'une demi-heure, car les malfrats avait fait l'erreur de croire qu'ils n'avaient à faire qu'à une gamine terrorisée et démunie, or, l'allié de la demoiselle était de taille et il n'avait eu aucun mal à tendre un guet-apens aux agresseurs d'Ethan.

Dwalin inspira ensuite profondément pour se donner la force de rester courtois et, si possible, amical, puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui patientait près de la voiture des malfaiteurs et que personne n'avait pris la peine de libérer de ses liens.  
>Le texan fronça les sourcils en détaillant franchement Jayden lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui et, une fois libre et débâillonné, alors que son esprit était obnubilé par Billie dont il ne voyait aucune trace, il resta muet et sonda le visage du plus grand plus intensément.<p>

— Tu… Tu es Dwalin.  
>— Comment connais-tu ce nom ?<p>

Le ton n'était pas vraiment agressif, mais il restait sec et intimidant et Ethan déglutit sans s'en rendre compte.

— Elle… Elle le murmure dans son sommeil, presque toutes les nuits…

Jayden fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'inviter le plus jeune à le suivre alors qu'il se dirigea vers une des voitures de sport empruntée dans le garage de Salaï_. _  
>Encore étourdi par les dernières heures passées en compagnie de ses agresseurs, Ethan lui emboita le pas sans poser de question, supportant difficilement la très désagréable impression qu'une enclume lui était tombée dans le ventre depuis que ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de l'homme qui visitait les songes de sa petite amie.<p>

Le regard de plus en plus sombre, il prit place dans la voiture, mais il ne tint pas longtemps avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Comment va B-  
>— Bien. Elle va bien…<br>— Ils ne lui ont pas… fait trop de mal ?  
>— Pas trop, non. Rien d'irréversible.<p>

Ethan hocha la tête, impressionné par la colère contenue dans le corps du plus grand, furieux envers ces gens qui avaient osé s'en prendre à la jeune femme.

L'émotion de cet homme, qui avait pourtant rencontré Billie par hasard deux jours plus tôt, semblait bien plus intense que la sienne et le texan se sentit très mal à l'aise par rapport à ça.

Il avait eu peur pour elle, très peur, quelque chose qui lui avait broyé les tripes et qui continuerait de le torturer tant qu'il n'avait pas revu Billie Joy. Et puis il avait ensuite été profondément soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle s'en était sortie. Mais il n'était pas un combattant, lui, il n'était pas une personne de sang chaud, au contraire, et il était heureux que cette histoire se termine ainsi et que les méchants disparaissent de leur vie, contrairement à Dwalin qui semblait être prêt à faire demi-tour pour aller leur exploser la gueule et s'assurer qu'ils ne recommenceront jamais.

Il serra les poings et regarda le paysage au temps morose du Maryland défiler derrière sa vitre alors qu'ils quittaient Baltimore pour se rendre auprès de la villa où était restée la jeune femme. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner vers le plus grand qui l'ignorait superbement et il serra les lèvres, mais le pressentiment qui lui comprimait la poitrine le força à parler franchement, s'il devait apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle aujourd'hui, autant le faire maintenant, avant qu'il ne se fasse de fausses idées :

— Qu'est-ce que… Il y a entre toi et Billie Joy ?  
>— Toi.<p>

Dwalin ferma les yeux un instant en inspirant profondément, s'excusant mentalement auprès d'Ori qui n'aurait, sans aucun doute, pas souhaité qu'Ethan apprenne les choses de cette manière. Surtout qu'elle ne s'était pas encore exprimée sur ses choix où ses souhaits, rien ne lui affirmait qu'elle comptait rompre avec le jeune homme. Cette idée laissa un goût acide dans le palais du plus grand qui ne remarqua pas de quelle manière Ethan s'était tendu.

— Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?  
>— Deux jours.<p>

Déboussolé, Ethan fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire, il osa un nouveau coup d'œil sur l'homme qui conduisait mais ne releva aucun indice qui aurait pu l'éclairer sur cette histoire, si ce n'est cette ressemblance frappante avec les dessins qu'elle faisait. Il laissa à nouveau son regard se perdre sur les bâtiments qui laissaient peu à peu place à la végétation puis il repris la parole sur un sujet moins troublant :

— Est-ce que… tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle ils-  
>— Ils voulaient l'utiliser.<br>— Contre qui ?  
>— Moi.<p>

Encore une fois, la discussion glissa sur ce lien étrange qui liait cet inconnu à sa petite amie et le texan ne tint pas longtemps avant de se tourner franchement vers lui :

— Mais qui… Qui es-tu ? Je veux dire… Par rapport à elle ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'arrêter la voiture et, à travers le rideau de pluie qui commençait à tomber, le plus jeune distingua une immense villa bâtie à l'italienne. Il dégrafa sa ceinture et allait sortir pour se rendre à la rencontre de Billie, qui venait de sortir et qui courait vers eux sans se soucier des gouttes mais Dwalin se tourna vers lui pour lui expliquer calmement :

— Écoute : les gens qui s'en sont pris à vous ne sont que des larbins. Lorsque les big boss vont se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas par ici, ils vont rappliquer, et ils auront bien plus de moyens. Ils ne savent pas que j'ai retrouvé Billie avant eux et ils imaginent que je ne suis pas encore conscient de son existence… Je… Je me suis fait beaucoup d'ennemis, et pas des moindres, et il se trouve que ta petite amie est l'un de mes points de pression…Maintenant qu'ils sont conscients de son existence, beaucoup de choses vont changer, et pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour ses proches…

Ethan fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre la teneur des paroles du plus grand, mais, refusant de laisser Billie sous la pluie alors qu'elle était à peine couverte, il sortit et combla les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la voiture. A travers la pluie, Dwalin les regarda s'enlacer tendrement en serrant les dents et en retenant un grognement de rage, puis il redémarra le bolide pour aller le garer à sa place.

oOo

— Non, c'est lui.  
>— Lui ? Il t'a jeté, toi ? Mais pourquoi ?<p>

Ruth rigola face au ton du jeune blond qui l'accompagnait jusqu'au collège où elle travaillait et elle haussa les épaules.

— Je n'en sais rien, peut-être avait-il trouvé mieux, ou alors il s'était lassé de moi… Je ne lui ai pas demandé…  
>— Et… Tu as eu quelqu'un d'autre depuis ?<br>— Pas vraiment. Rien de stable en tout cas, surtout avec les deux enfants, ils me prennent beaucoup de temps... Et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu es sorti avec la très mignonne Fanny Fitcher au lycée.  
>— Comment tu sais ça ?<br>— Sa petite sœur était mon élève à ce moment, elle ne parlait que de toi…  
>— Ha, c'est vrai, quelle petite peste celle-là, elle passait son temps à pourrir la vie de Fanny, faut dire qu'elle avait de quoi être jalouse...<p>

Ils rigolèrent légèrement et ils retrouvèrent leur sérieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du collège, désertes à cette heure-ci. Il voulut se tourner vers elle pour lui dire qu'il était heureux de l'avoir revue et pour lui souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite, mais son regard accrocha l'écran de télévision du gardien, branché sur le journal de douze heure et il écarquilla les yeux en apprenant qu'un attentat venait d'être commis à Londres.  
>S'éloignant de Ruth qui fronça les sourcils sans comprendre son attitude soudainement tendue, il pénétra dans la loge du gardien qui mangeait tranquillement et qui sursauta lorsque le jeune homme lui ordonna de monter le son.<p>

Ruth arriva dans la pièce au moment où la journaliste, belle rousse aux cheveux frisés et à l'accent irlandais, annonçait que plusieurs bombes venaient d'exploser à Londres et que l'attentat avait été revendiqué par le terroriste reconnu internationalement : Azog.

Finn jura avant de se tourner vers la brune qui regardait les nouvelles en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ruth, j'ai besoin d'un portable. Le mien a… malencontreusement rencontré une balle il y a peu.

Sans voix, elle lui tendit son Smartphone et il la remercia avant de sortir de la loge, le portable collé à son oreille.

— Théo, c'est Finn, Azog vient de faire péter des bombes à Londres ! … Non, je ne sais rien d'autre, c'est Elisabeth, la journaliste irlandaise, qui l'a annoncé aux nouvelles, elle en sait certainement plus… Je n'ai plus son numéro et je suis pas ton chien, appelle-la, toi, moi je vais essayer de retrouver Al Capone, si ce con-là apprend d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'Azog se trouve à moins de deux kilomètres de son frère, il ne nous attendra pas pour décoller vers Londres, et qui sait de quoi il est capable… Ok… Au pire, on se retrouve en Angleterre. Tchao !

Il raccrocha puis se tourna vers Ruth qui venait à sa rencontre pour récupérer le téléphone.

— Finn, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
>— Heu… Un scoop. Je suis en ce moment en train de faire une enquête sur Azog, si tu n'as pas encore entendu parler de lui, ça ne va pas tarder…<br>— Tu… Tu pars en Angleterre ? Tout de suite ?  
>— Oui, mais j'aurai besoin d'une voiture pour me rendre à l'aéroport privé au plus vite…<p>

Il lui lança un regard craquant par-dessus une moue persuasive et l'enseignante leva les yeux au ciel en fourrant sa main dans la poche pour s'emparer de ses clés.

— La mienne est garée sur le parking des profs…  
>— Merci, c'est génial !<br>— Hé, mais… !

Outrée de s'être fait arracher le trousseau des mains, Ruth emboita le pas du plus jeune qui se précipita vers le parking des profs.

— Monsieur Robben, je ne vous permets pas ! Je veux bien vous conduire jusque là-bas, mais il est hors de question que vous partiez tout seul avec ma voiture si je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir la récupérer dans un état décent avant la fin de la journée !  
>— Dans ce cas, viens avec moi. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais conduire, car il se trouve qu'il y a dans les rues d'Ottawa un mafieux italien prêt à tout pour retrouver son frère et que, en ce moment, il n'y a qu'un seul jet qui patiente sur le tarmac de l'aéroport privé, mieux vaut que je sois dedans au moment où il décollera.<p>

Sans ajouter un mot, il enroula un bras autours de la taille de la brune qui poussa une exclamation surprise et il l'installa sur le siège passager de la voiture blanche qui avait bipé lorsqu'il avait activé l'ouverture des portes à distance. Il s'assit face au volant et démarra immédiatement, faisant crisser les pneus alors qu'il déboula hors du parking.

— Est-ce que je peux emprunter à nouveau ton portable ? Je dois rappeler Théo.  
>— Hors de question.<p>

Finn leva un sourcil face à la réponse autoritaire de l'enseignante qui regardait avec effarement la route filer à une vitesse vertigineuse, découvrant à sa petite voiture des pointes de vitesse qu'elle ne lui avait jamais soupçonnée. Elle se demandait franchement ce qu'elle faisait, là, tout de suite, avec cet ancien élève sorti de nul part qui venait de braquer sa voiture après l'avoir subtilement séduite et elle se mordit les lèvres avec angoisse lorsque Finn évita de justesse un face à face avec une moto alors qu'il doublait une petite camionnette.

— Et tu vas ralentir, tout de suite.  
>— T'es plus ma prof, t'as plus aucune autorité sur moi.<br>— Tu veux parier, Finéas Robben ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était si noir que le jeune blond se surpris à lever le pied d'un air penaud. Elle expulsa un souffle angoissé, étonnée de ressentir un certain plaisir à sentir son cœur battre au rythme de l'adrénaline, et elle relâcha sensiblement la prise qu'elle avait sur la poignée.

— Tu es certain que tu ne te mets pas en danger ?  
>— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà conduit dans des contextes bien pires que-<br>— Non, je veux dire, tu évoques un mafieux italien et des terroristes… Est-ce que tu-  
>— Ne t'inquiète pas.<p>

Il lui envoya un sourire qui se voulait sans aucun doute rassurant, mais Ruth continuait de le dévisager d'un air soupçonneux. Elle sursauta soudainement lorsqu'il empoigna le frein à main et que la voiture dérapa jusqu'à s'immobiliser devant les roues d'un jet luxueux dont les moteurs étaient allumés, lui barrant l'accès à la piste de décollage.  
>Le jeune italien qu'elle avait surpris un peu plus tôt, juste avant que Finn ne l'aborde, allait monter les marches pour pénétrer dans l'avion, mais il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la voiture, le visage sombre. Il porta sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste sans lâcher Finn de son regard furieux.<p>

Ruth eut le temps de remarquer qu'il boitait légèrement avant de plaquer des mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher à une exclamation horrifiée de franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit pointer une arme à feu sur le blond qui venait de sortir de la voiture en montrant ses mains dans un geste pacifique.

— _Vado__a Londra__, __e__non hanno alcun interesse__a__cercare di fermare__me !  
>—<em> Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empêcher de quoi que ce soit ! Au contraire, je t'accompagne. Tu n'as pas de papiers et tu portes une arme, tu penses sincèrement que la douane anglaise te laissera poser un pied au sol dans le contexte actuel ?

Kili tiqua mais ne baissa pas son flingue, mal à l'aise mais prêt à tout pour retrouver son frère et s'assurer de sa bonne santé. Frérin fit un pas vers lui, les mains bien en vues, très calme et, alors qu'il était menacé et désarmé, il restait parfaitement maître de la situation.

— Kili, j'ai avec moi des papiers qui t'ouvrirons toutes les portes et te donnerons beaucoup de droits, sur beaucoup d'états de ce monde… Cela fait quelques années que nous poursuivons Azog et, crois-moi, si tu agis en solo, tu te feras plus de mal que de bien.  
>— J'ai toujours agi en solo et je m'en sors très bien jusqu'ici… Et puis je ne suis pas seul, je sais que si je demande de l'aide au <em>padre<em>, il ne rechignera pas à m'envoyer quelques… amis à lui…  
>— Le <em>padre<em> t'a vendu à Azog !  
>— Il passe son temps à me vendre au plus offrant et est toujours ravi de me voir revenir vers lui ! Crois-moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Mais si cet connard d'albinos a osé toucher à Fili, je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à mettre un prix tellement faramineux sur sa tête qu'il se retrouvera avec la totalité de la mafia italienne à ses trousses, et pire encore !<p>

Frérin haussa un sourcil en se disant que le jeune italien pouvait s'avérer être véritablement dangereux lorsque la situation le voulait, puis il haussa nonchalamment les épaules et fourra ses mains dans les poches.

— Tu fais comme tu veux, mais n'oublies pas qu'on est là nous aussi et que Théo, et moi-même aussi d'ailleurs, sommes très attachés à vous deux. Encore une fois, je te le répète, si tu agis en solo maintenant, tu le regretteras. Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plait.

Kili serra les dents et baissa son arme avant de se détourner.

— Tant que tu ne cherches pas à m'empêcher de retrouver mon frère, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Le brun s'éloigna en boitant et grimpa les marches pour pénétrer dans le jet tandis que Finn, un sourire lumineux accroché aux lèvres, se tourna vers Ruth qui était restée pétrifiée par l'échange. Elle sursauta lorsque le blond ouvrit sa portière et se pencha sur elle pour détacher tranquillement sa ceinture sans s'occuper du plus jeune qui lui hurlait en italien de se grouiller du haut de l'escalier. Il l'a fit sortir galamment et posa une main sur sa taille pour l'accompagner jusqu'au siège conducteur.

— Je suis désolé, il va falloir que tu partes rapidement, il est capable de demander au pilote de rouler sur ta voiture si elle ne part pas dans les cinq minutes.

Il lui envoya un nouveau sourire et elle hocha la tête avant de lui lancer un regard qui le troubla. Il allait la lâcher, mais il se retint et la main qui tenait sa taille raffermit sa prise tandis que la deuxième se glissa sous ses mèches noires, sur la peau opaline de la nuque. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il attendait ce moment, mais il ne se sentait ni fébrile ni transcendé par une apothéose grandiose. Non, il se sentait simplement curieux : avait-il réellement réussi à séduire Ruth Edmund, la prof sur qui il avait fantasmé pendant des années ? Il avait bien l'impression que c'était bien plus simple que dans ses rêves les plus doux, c'en était presque décevant.  
>Elle tressaillit, mais son regard fut capturé par celui, hypnotique, de Finn dont la proximité magnétique la captivait. Troublée de lire autant d'émotions dans les yeux gris qui la dévorait, elle ferma les paupières et se cambra pour offrir ses lèvres à cet ancien élève qui la dépassait maintenant de deux bonnes tête et qui avait perdu depuis longtemps son statut d'écolier pour en endosser un bien plus séduisant.<p>

Elle frémit lorsque la main sur sa taille glissa avec douceur pour caresser tendrement la courbure de ses reins et celle qui tenait sa nuque dérapa sur sa joue, que les doigts effleurèrent avec dévotion, avant qu'une bouche avide ne rencontre la sienne pour l'entrainer dans un baiser tellement intense qu'elle en eu le vertige.  
>Mais, avant que l'échange ne prenne en passion, il se sépara d'elle, posa un dernier baiser chaste sur ses lèvres rougies.<p>

— Merci, Ruth. Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite.

Sans ajouter un mot, il se détourna d'elle et grimpa dans le jet, simplement déçu de voir que la réalité le rattrapait.

oOo

— Très bien, merci pour tout Elisabeth.

Thorin raccrocha en soupirant lourdement et s'assit sur le siège qui faisait face au bureau de Jérôme Oliveira. Le jeune lieutenant tapait sur son clavier à une vitesse vertigineuse en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Ils n'ont pas encore recensé tous les morts, mais ils se comptent déjà par dizaines… Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que le terroriste ne revendique absolument rien, comme s'il avait simplement fait ça par… plaisir.  
>— Ca ne fait que quelques heures, peut-être que le temps des réclamations viendra plus tard, lorsque la ville sera calmée et prête à l'écouter.<p>

Jérôme hocha la tête vers Pierre d'Antrechaux, directeur des services secrets en personne et supérieur directe de Théo, qui avait parlé, adossé au mur et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Théo pianota rapidement sur son Smartphone avant de prendre la parole doucement.

— Je doute qu'il ait fait ça pour réclamer ensuite quelque chose. Non seulement la destruction tient du jeu pour lui, mais, en plus, je suis persuadé que ces attaques sont un camouflage…  
>— Comment ça… Vous pensez à un vol, un meurtre ?<br>— Un enlèvement.  
>— De qui ?<p>

Ce fut Jérôme qui répondit à Pierre, les yeux rivés sur son écran :

— Eirik Weiss et John Watson… Tous les deux sont portés disparus, pour l'instant. Ils étaient au cœur des attentats et les autorités, malgré des recherches plutôt scrupuleuses, n'ont pas retrouvé leur trace. Ils y ont pourtant mis du cœur, c'est l'inspecteur Lestrade en personne qui s'occupe de l'affaire... J'ai même l'impression que certains membres du haut gouvernement sont impliqués dans ces recherches… Ils rajoutent qu'un enfant aussi a disparu, mais ils n'ont pas encore confirmation, Lucien Tomson... Ces noms vous disent quelque chose ?

Les deux autres firent signe que non et Théo fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur l'écran pour lire le mail qu'un officier anglais venait d'envoyer à Jérôme, en réponse à ses questions signées du logo des services gouvernementaux canadien.

— Il faut que je rentre en contact avec ce Lestrade. Finn va arriver dans quelques heures et il leur sera certainement d'une grande aide lorsque viendra le moment d'entrer en contact avec Azog.  
>— Très bien, je vais te fournir son numéro.<p>

Théo hocha la tête pour le remercier, et, maintenant qu'il avait toutes les cartes possibles en main, il sortit du bâtiment après être passé par l'armurerie, puis il prit la route vers l'aéroport d'Ottawa en laissant un message vocal à Rob pour s'excuser auprès de Prunille qui pleurait sans doute l'absence de ses deux amoureux à son anniversaire.

oOo

Une fois que le jet aux couleurs du gouvernement américain fut immobilisé, Raphaël récupéra ses affaires et descendit sur la piste en fronçant les sourcils de voir que personne n'était là pour l'accueillir. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse pester sur la ponctualité canadienne, un crissement de pneu attira son attention sur une voiture noire qui arrivait plutôt vite.  
>Puis, lorsque le grand brun d'allure majestueuse sortit du véhicule pour se diriger vers lui, Raphaël eut bien du mal à déglutir en se demandant si, oui ou non, il était victime d'une terrible malédiction.<br>Le trajet entre New York et Ottawa lui avait permis de remettre de l'ordre entre les souvenirs de Thranduil et la personnalité de Raphaël et il s'était clairement rappelé de beaucoup de choses qui concernaient son ancienne vie. Suffisamment de choses pour savoir que, là, tout de suite, si l'homme qui marchait dans sa direction était bien celui qu'il pensait et si, par malheur, lui aussi possédait un minimum de souvenirs concernant leur ancienne vie, suffisamment pour le reconnaitre, Raphaël serait, pour le coup, profondément dans la merde.

Sans attendre, il eut le réflexe de faire tomber ses Ray Ban sur ses yeux et il retint un glapissement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui qui, pendant une vie, lui arrivait à peine au dessus du nombril, faisait maintenant une bonne tête de plus que lui et possédait le corps bien fait d'un homme vigoureux.

A l'instar de Celeborm, si Thorin décidait de bouffer Thranduil pour son quatre heure, il n'aura aucun mal à le dominer facilement.

— Raphaël Hamilton ? Je suis Théo Robben, ton supérieur au sein du JCP. Tu peux remonter dans l'avion, on part en Angleterre maintenant.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, surpris par la voix grave qui s'exprimait dans un anglais parfait, souligné par un très léger accent français. Mais, avant que l'idée de demander des explications ne lui vienne à l'esprit, Théo s'était dirigé vers la pilote qui discutait avec les membres du service technique et il lui présenta sa carte professionnelle ainsi qu'un ordre de voyage signé par les officiers supérieurs canadiens.

— Le jet est réquisitionné. Dans combien de temps sera t-il opérationnel pour un vol vers Londres ?  
>— Le temps de refaire un plein. Quelques dizaines de minutes.<br>— Très bien.

Le canadien rejoignit la voiture pour y récupérer quelques sacs et pour donner au chauffeur la permission de retourner vers le centre des services gouvernementaux, puis il se tourna vers le jet, un terrible sourire prédateur flottant sur ses lèvres.

Raphaël avait repris sa place dans le véhicule et il cherchait désespérément à attacher ses cheveux de manière à ôter toute ressemblance qu'il pourrait avoir avec Thranduil, mais la voix de Théo, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver, sonna comme un funeste glas qui le refroidit considérablement :

— Cherche pas, mon grand. Même la mort et ton humanité ne pourront pas me faire oublier ta belle gueule d'enfoiré...

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
><strong>Et puis merci aux reviewers !  
>Vous êtes trop chouettes !<p>

**Au prochain épisode**** :** Ottawa-Londres = 6 heures en tête à tête


	9. Chapter 9

— Je vois que tu as gardé la même disposition à te faire haïr des gens… Thranduil…

Théo s'était exprimé en français en s'approchant du plus jeune qui le sondait sans broncher. Taquin, le brun s'empara des Ray Ban qui cachaient son regard dur, celui d'un roi, puis il voulu effleurer le bleu qui ornait sa mâchoire et qui virait au noir.

— Ne me touche pas !

Le sifflement de rage était suffisamment impérieux pour que Thorin retire ses doigts en haussant un sourcil intrigué, amusé par le français accentué par l'accent américain, mais correct.

— Rien n'a changé…

D'un geste sec, Raphael récupéra ses lunettes, le regard noir et le plus grand ne manqua pas de remarquer le plâtre qui ornait son poignet droit.

— Comment tu t'es fait ça ?  
>— Ca ne te regarde pas.<br>— Bien sûr que si. Tu es maintenant à mes ordres et mieux vaut que je sache de quoi sont fait les hommes qui travaillent pour moi…

Jamais Théo n'avait pris autant de plaisir à dire ce genre de chose et la manière dont Raphaël serra les dents lui fit comprendre que le jeune homme semblait avoir beaucoup de mal avec l'autorité, tant qu'il n'était pas en haut de l'échelle. En même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était normal.

— Alors, comment ?

Mais la pilote et sa copilote rentrèrent dans l'avion à ce moment-là et pénétrèrent dans leur cabine après leur avoir souhaité un bon voyage et prié de s'attacher pour le décollage.

Thorin tint la durée du décollage et quelques minutes en plus, puis il se leva pour aller s'asseoir en face de Raphaël dont le regard si expressif lui priait cordialement d'aller se faire pendre ailleurs. Loin de se sentir intimidé, Théo s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de cuir, un léger sourire dangereux sur les lèvres, prêt à cuisiner le jeune homme durant la totalité du voyage, soit plus de six heures.

— C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu étais né quelques années plus tôt, nous aurions pu jouer d'égal à égal toi et moi…  
>— Ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui ?<p>

Théo ne retint pas le léger rire moqueur que souleva la réplique du jeune blond et il planta son regard dans le sien pour répondre calmement :

— Non. Ce n'est pas le cas, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Raphaël. Il ne s'agit plus du rapport d'un roi… à un autre.

Retenant un sourire en coin, le brun se délecta de ce regard outré qui était posé sur lui, la réplique exacte de celui qu'un certain roi sylvestre lui avait offert après qu'il lui ait joliment proposé d'aller brûler en enfer il y a bien longtemps. Sauf que celui-là était chargé d'une pointe de crainte qui ne laissa pas le plus grand indifférent.

— Tu as raison d'avoir peur.  
>— Tu ne me fais pas peur.<br>— Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais craindre… Du moins, pas seulement moi… Disons que je suis certainement le moins pire, car moi, je ne suis pas habité d'un esprit de vengeance acéré…

Théo ne manqua le froncement de sourcil franchement inquiet du plus jeune qui crispa sensiblement la mâchoire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu… En sais ?  
>— C'est simple… Il y a un certain russe albinos qui souhaite ma mort simplement parce que je suis à l'origine de l'extinction de son clan, et surtout parce que je suis qui a mis un terme à sa première vie… Lorsqu'il posera les yeux sur toi et qu'il se rendra compte que le roi qui a ordonné et contribué au massacre de la totalité des orcs et gobelins des royaumes du Nord s'est réincarné dans un riche héritier fragile et indiscipliné, il se fera un plaisir de tout mettre en œuvre pour te briser savamment…<p>

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux et sentit soudainement sa bouche s'assécher, profondément persuadé que sa théorie de la malédiction était vraisemblable et fondée.

— Mais… Pourquoi ? Qui est cet homme ?

Théo fronça les sourcils, surpris par les questions du jeune homme.

— Comment ça, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cet avion si ce n'est pas pour aller botter le cul d'Azog ?  
>— Azog ? Cette engeance que nous avons combattue sur les flancs de ta Montagne ?<p>

Si le plus vieux fut flatté un instant d'entendre Thranduil évoquer le Mont Solitaire comme _sa _Montagne, il resta néanmoins consterné par sa réaction.

— Bien sûr ! Tu ne savais pas que lui aussi s'était réincarné ?  
>— Il y a… beaucoup de choses que je ne savais pas… Et que je ne comprends toujours pas…<p>

Théo fronça les sourcils et le sonda longuement. La morgue dans laquelle Raphaël s'était paré avait disparu et le canadien se trouva soudainement devant un gamin déboussolé et totalement livré à lui-même dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais après tout, Raphaël n'avait pas un certain docteur Rob Rob pour lui expliquer le résultat de dix ans de recherches à travers le monde et éclairer un peu la raison de sa réincarnation.

Tellement imprégné du souvenir qu'il avait de Thranduil : roi sans faille et majestueux, Théo resta un instant troublé de voir cet aspect vulnérable du jeune homme qu'il était dorénavant et il tiqua soudainement en se rendant compte que, si Thranduil s'était réincarné aujourd'hui, cela voulait dire qu'il avait connu une fin prématurée à peu près à la même période que lui.  
>Mais il choisit de ne pas s'occuper de Thranduil maintenant, car Raphaël semblait bien plus intéressant et il se rassit confortablement dans son siège sans lâcher le plus petit du regard.<p>

— Il y a un rapport avec l'état de ton bras ?

Le blond fit une moue agacée et haussa les épaules, sans répondre, puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'étirer dangereusement pour devenir franchement prédateur. Refusant de se laisser intimider, il ne recula pas lorsque le grand brun se pencha vers lui, l'épinglant du regard.

— Il y a un truc que tu ne comprends pas, Raphaël : il y a sur cette planète des esprits dangereux et emplis de rage qui ont le pouvoir et la volonté de te faire beaucoup de mal…  
>— Tu fais partie de ces gens.<br>— Exact…

Le sourire qu'il lui envoya le fit frissonner de tout son corps, mais il n'exprima pas la moindre émotion et resta de marbre alors que l'autre s'approchait doucement de lui.

— Mais… je suis aussi l'une des seules personnes capables de te protéger et, surtout, d'apporter toutes les réponses à tes questions… Ce ne sera pas gratuit, bien entendu…  
>— Je refuse d'accepter quoique ce soit venant de toi !<br>— Je le sais, oui… Mais en as-tu le choix ?

Raphaël déglutit en se disant que, de tous, Thorin était bien sa pire calamité, mais, encore une fois, il ne montra pas son appréhension et il se permit même de lui répondre d'un sourire mesquin.

— Je ne pense pas que tu ais le pouvoir de me protéger… Théo…  
>— Tu te trompes, je connais Azog et je le-<br>— Ce n'est pas d'Azog que je parle… Celui-là ne me fait pas peur…

Théo haussa un sourcil et, encore une fois, son regard glissa sur le plâtre qui maintenait le poignet cassé du plus jeune.

— Qui t'a fait ça ?  
>— Un certain Lucas Fitzgerald…<br>— Le directeur du secteur dédié à la défense américaine ?  
>— Lui-même.<p>

Le brun eut un discret froncement de sourcil et il reprit, intrigué :

— En quel honneur ?  
>— Je l'ai... tué, lorsque nous étions encore elfe.<br>— Ho.  
>— Et il se trouve que, si c'est sous tes ordres que je travaille, c'est à lui que je dois rendre des comptes…<p>

Théo haussa un sourcil ennuyé, conscient de la chose, mais la révélation sembla le rendre pensif un instant, puis un nouveau sourire cruel étira ses lèvres et il se pencha vers le plus jeune :

— Je suis heureux de voir qu'il y a tout de même une justice… Être aux ordres de ses anciens ennemis, c'est le purgatoire idéal pour un enfoiré tel que toi…

Raphaël fronça les sourcils puis, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était penché lui aussi vers Thorin et qu'ils partageaient maintenant le même souffle, il se redressa en soupirant et il s'avachit royalement dans son canapé de cuir.

— Nous n'étions pas ennemis, toi et moi. Disons simplement que nos intérêts divergeaient…  
>— Ça ne change rien au fait que je t'ai toujours considéré comme un enfoiré.<br>— Un nain belliqueux et rancunier tel que toi comptait beaucoup d'enfoirés dans ses connaissances…  
>— Tu étais le pire.<br>— J'ai toujours eu tendance à sortir du lot.

Raphaël s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin parfaitement démoniaque qui se fana lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Théo. Un regard absolument redoutable par-dessus un sourire ravi.

— Raphaël… Tu es conscient que tu es profondément dans la merde, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer avec ce genre de sourire…  
>— Je fais ce que je veux !<br>— Bien entendu... Tu es coincé avec moi dans cet avion le temps que nous traversions l'Atlantique et je serai ton supérieur durant les prochains mois… Tu n'éprouves donc pas le moindre instinct de conservation ?  
>— Si tu crois que c'est ce genre de menace qui te permettra de me tenir en laisse…<p>

Raphaël était excessivement tendu, même s'il parvenait à le cacher subtilement et, malgré son attitude désinvolte, il restait considérablement sur ses gardes.  
>Bien sûr qu'il avait un instinct de conservation qui trainait quelque part au fond de lui, malheureusement, celui-ci lui conjurait de s'aplatir aux pieds du plus grand pour implorer sa clémence, son aide et ses explications.<p>

Mais dans la mesure où cela ferait trop plaisir à cet abominable canadien et que Raphaël se savait parfaitement incapable de faire une chose pareille, il n'y pensait même pas, car quelque chose en lui le forçait à faire front, ne pas lâcher, ne surtout pas se laisser dominer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, car s'il laissait Thorin prendre le dessus maintenant, jamais il ne parviendrait à rétablir la parité. Le Thranduil qui était en lui refusait de se laisser submerger et Raphaël ne voyait aucune objection à jouer sa vie pour ne pas froisser sa fierté.

Malheureusement, son jeune âge, son inexpérience dans ce monde et sa flagrante infériorité combative le désavantageait considérablement. Il avait beau être conscient, depuis peu, de posséder l'esprit d'un seigneur elfe millénaire, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'avait ni l'expérience, ni le savoir, ni la sagesse de Thranduil. Il restait Raphaël Halminton, riche héritier de vingt-et-un ans, et il avait devant lui un épineux problème incarné en Théo, surtout que ce dernier semblait être bien plus joueur que Thorin.

— Tu te sens menacé ?  
>— Ai-je tort ?<p>

Le plus grand lui répondit d'un sourire mesquin. Il était parfaitement maître de la situation, tous les deux le savaient, et lui s'en régalait.

— Cela dépend de toi… Je n'éprouve pas vraiment la nécessité de te faire plus de mal… Te savoir dans ce merdier me ravit suffisamment pour ne pas ressentir le besoin d'en rajouter une couche…  
>— Tu es trop cruel pour te contenter de me tabasser et passer à autre chose...<p>

Le ton grinçant et amer amena le sourire de Théo à s'étirer un peu plus et il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

— Bien entendu… Je ne vais tout de même pas m'en prendre à un gamin de ton âge… Et puis je n'ai pas l'intention de te donner l'occasion d'endosser le rôle de la triste victime incomprise et repentante… Ce serait trop simple pour toi et trop fade pour moi...  
>— <em>Asshole<em>…  
>— Si j'étais un <em>asshole<em>, je t'aurais renvoyé chez Fitzgerald proprement emballé… Car j'imagine que si tu es ici, au final, c'est pour fuir sa vengeance… Quel dommage pour toi… Ce mec n'est pas le seul esprit réincarné qui ne pouvait pas te supporter…  
>— Sa rancune est bien plus fondée que la tienne !<br>— Tu veux que l'on reparle de ça, maintenant ? J'accepte avec plaisir car, aujourd'hui, il n'y aura plus ni prison, ni gardes elfiques qui m'empêcheront de t'offrir en pratique ce que je m'étais simplement contenter de te proposer à voix haute lors de notre entrevue dans ton palais…

Cette fois-ci, Raphaël ne tint pas et il se pressa contre son fauteuil lorsque Théo se leva pour poser ses mains à plat sur la table et se pencher franchement sur lui, les yeux étincelants.

— Tu… Tu n'as pas les moyens de me faire du mal.  
>— Je ne parierai pas là-dessus si j'étais toi…<br>— Tu ne me fais pas peur !  
>— En es-tu certain ?<p>

Thorin haussa un sourcil amusé et il leva doucement une main pour poser deux doigts contre la jugulaire. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux, farouches, du plus jeune, il lui envoya un sourire réjoui lorsqu'il constata que son rythme cardiaque était bien trop tumultueux pour être anodin malgré son masque bravache.  
>Raphaël serra les lèvres, furieux de sentir la panique fluctuer en lui. Ces émotions humaines étaient ingérables et la proximité de Thorin ne l'aidait pas. Il était indéniable que le plus grand s'était imposé comme le maître du jeu malgré les faibles tentatives du blond qui cherchait vainement à ne pas se laisser déborder, mais il ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Et le reconnaître était extrêmement compliqué pour un esprit tel que le sien.<p>

— Je t'interdis de me toucher !

Avec rage, il repoussa la main de Théo qui haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant bien là le ton d'un roi implacable, même s'il en fut plus amusé qu'intimidé. Toutefois, il retira sa main et se rassit dans son fauteuil sans lâcher du regard le jeune homme qui fulminait.  
>Ils s'observèrent un long moment, puis, après l'avoir sondé attentivement, le plus grand haussa les épaules en s'adossant confortablement contre son dossier.<p>

— Thranduil, je vais être bref. Je dirige une petite équipe de professionnels et notre but est très simple : mettre Azog et ses hommes les plus dangereux hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Beaucoup de vies sont concernées et, parmi elles, certaines personnes comptent beaucoup à mes yeux… Il se trouve que l'un d'entre eux a été enlevé ce matin, lors des attentats de Londres, et j'ai l'intention de tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver.

Théo se leva pour récupérer une pochette dans son sac et Raphaël en profita pour se détendre imperceptiblement, faisant nerveusement craquer ses doigts, conscient que le plus grand venait subitement d'arrêter de jouer, pour l'instant, et avait endossé son rôle professionnel. Il se rassit en face de lui et fit glisser sur la table quelques profils, cartes et dossiers qui portaient le sigle rouge des services secrets canadiens.

— D'après les compétences que j'ai relevées dans ton CV, je pensais te mettre à la tête de l'un de mes groupes d'intervention qui traque en ce moment le bras droit du terroriste, Vladimar. Malheureusement, au moment où nos ennemis découvriront ton existence, tu deviendras une proie et les choses risqueront de se compliquer drastiquement.  
>— Je sais me défendre.<br>— Vraiment ?

Raphaël fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiet, mais, en un clignement d'œil et un juron, il se retrouva le dos plaqué sur la table basse, une main de Théo le maintenant par le col et un genou sur son torse pour l'immobiliser. Furieux de se trouver ainsi maîtrisé, le plus jeune voulu se débattre, mais le canon froid d'une arme à feu se posa sur son front et son regard fut happé par celui du brun.

— Voilà qui règle la question.

Théo lui envoya un sourire narquois et le blond, sous-estimé, sentit la défense du plus grand s'alléger et il sauta sur l'occasion. D'un enchainement rapide, il le désarma, envoyant l'arme glisser au sol et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, il fit basculer le brun et en profita pour lui donner un coup mesquin. Mais, avant qu'il ne parvienne à l'immobiliser, Thorin dont les réflexes étaient maintenant bien rôdés, repris le dessus et, sans qu'il ne sache comment, Raphaël se retrouva une nouvelle fois plaqué face contre la table, le plus grand installé à califourchon sur lui, lui maintenant les bras dans son dos d'une main, plaquant ses épaules contre le table de l'autre et, encore une fois, le plus jeune ne put que grincer des dents.

— Non, tu ne sais pas te défendre. Ne fais pas l'erreur de surestimer tes capacités ou de sous-estimer les leurs. Si ton agilité, ton expérience et ta dextérité te donnaient l'avantage sur eux lorsque tu étais elfe, aujourd'hui, vous jouez d'égal à égal, ils sont autant humains que toi et bien plus costauds. Ils sont aussi entrainés, armés, et extrêmement à l'aise avec les armes à feu… Ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi, crois-moi…  
>— <em>Got you<em>, lâche moi maintenant.

Théo haussa un sourcil, puis il laissa son regard glisser sur le corps emprisonné par le sien et une drôle d'émotion l'assaillit lorsqu'il se délecta de la vue. Après tout, Thranduil, le grand roi de Mirkwood, le bâtard tout puissant qui s'était détourné d'eux et qui avait régné en ne suivant que ses propres intérêts, s'était réincarné en quelque chose de plutôt appétissant, sans défense et, actuellement, totalement à sa merci.  
>Le plus jeune sembla suivre le cheminement de ses pensées, car il commença à se débattre, mais Théo n'eut aucun mal à l'immobiliser en souriant dangereusement.<p>

— Si tu veux que je te lâche, il va falloir que tu me le demandes plus poliment.  
>— <em>Fuck you !<em>  
>— T'es vraiment un cas, toi… Je veux bien croire que tu possèdes ta fierté, mais un simple « S'il te plait » me suffit et tu auras l'air moins con que si tu restes comme ça…<br>_— I don't give a damn ! _Je ne suis pas le premier qui aura l'air con en refusant de ployer devant l'autre ! _Let me go, fucking bastard !  
>— <em>Je t'ai connu plus poétique, tu sais… Les Etats-Unis ont vraiment un don pour transformer les gens… Mais c'est comme tu veux, de nous deux, je ne suis pas celui qui est dans la position la moins confortable… Je suis patient, je peux attendre…

Raphaël feula dangereusement et, sous sa main, Théo sentit son corps se tendre sensiblement, tel un félin qui s'amasse avant de bondir. Alors il assura sa prise qui maintenait les bras, s'assurant tout de même de ne pas brusquer le poignet blessé, même si l'idée de le heurter par mégarde le tentait, puis il attendit et, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il observa le corps crispé qui était coincé sous lui. Il détailla la nuque pâle qu'il devinait sous ses cheveux fins, le profil élégant dont les traits qui étaient restés considérablement similaires à ceux du seigneur elfe irradiaient d'une beauté troublante qui n'était pas humaine.

— Dit, moi, Raphaël, as-tu une petite amie ?  
>— <em>Fuck off !<em>  
><em>— <em>Un petit ami alors ?  
>— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?<br>— Rien, je suis simplement curieux de savoir si tu t'es adapté à ce monde et si tu as réussi l'exploit, malgré ton caractère de merde, de nouer des liens, ou bien si tu as gardé cette réputation de sainte nitouche intouchable et mal baisé…  
>— <em>How dare you-<br>—_ Mais je me demande pourquoi je te pose cette question… Comme si toi tu étais capable de fraterniser avec qui que ce soit… Alors pour ce qui est de laisser un simple humain te toucher…  
>— <em>Shut up, <em>tu ne me connais pas !  
>— Tu as une famille ? Des frères, des sœurs ? Si tu tiens à eux, tu ferais mieux de me le dire rapidement, histoire que l'on prenne dès maintenant des mesures de précaution…<p>

Raphaël serra les lèvres, sans un mot, et Thorin, qui pensa qu'il n'obtiendra pas non plus de réponse à cette question, allait passer à autre chose, mais le blond se mit à parler doucement :

— J'ai une sœur de vingt-quatre ans. Elle vit à Boston en ce moment, elle vient de finir ses études de biologie et elle a été recrutée dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique.  
>— Vous êtes proches ?<br>— Plutôt, oui.  
>— Et elle sait ? Pour… ta première vie, elle est au courant ?<br>— Bien sûr que non ! Lucas et toi êtes les seuls à vous en être rendu compte.  
>— Tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne ? Comment as-tu réussi à trier tout seul tes souvenirs sans te penser fou et sans le devenir ?<br>— Ça n'a pas été difficile, je ne me rappelle de presque rien…  
>— Comment ça ?<p>

Raphaël fronça les sourcils, sans répondre et, lorsque la poigne sur ses bras se relâcha sensiblement, il roula des épaules pour soulager la tension qui les habitait, puis il retint son souffle lorsque Théo se pencha sur lui, sincèrement curieux.

— Cela fait combien de temps, Raphaël, que tes souvenirs ont commencé à revenir ? Quelques mois, quelques semaines ?  
>— Deux jours.<br>— Deux jours !?

Les yeux écarquillés, le brun se redressa subitement en sondant le plus petit attentivement. Celui-ci profita de la surprise pour récupérer ses bras en gémissant d'inconfort et il chercha à se relever, mais la main de Thorin qui était restée sur ses épaules se fit plus lourde, le condamnant à rester face contre la table.

— Je suppose donc que s'ils reviennent en ce moment, c'est grâce à Fitzgerald… A tous les coups, tu n'avais aucun souvenir de mon existence avant que tes yeux ne tombent sur moi, de même pour Azog… Je me disais bien que tu avais remarquablement bien encaissé le savoir de Thranduil… En réalité, tu n'as que des bribes, et aussi son caractère… Que sais-tu d'autre sur ton ancienne vie ?  
>— Rien. Comme tu dis, je n'ai que des bribes qui se ravivent lorsque je vois quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui évoque… ma première existence.<br>— Tu sais… J'imagine que tu te poses beaucoup de questions vis-à-vis de cette histoire… Si tu v-  
>— Je n'attends rien de toi !<br>— Tu as tort… La mémoire que porte ton esprit va te revenir peu à peu, sous forme de rêves ou de flashs… sauf que ton cerveau n'a pas la capacité d'ingérer tout ça… Ce fut déjà dur pour moi alors que je n'ai pas vécu plus de deux siècles, donc qu'en sera-t-il pour toi qui es mort millénaire ? Les souvenirs de cette vie vont se noyer dans ceux de Thranduil, qui te consumeront… Tu es condamné à devenir fou, Raphaël.  
>— Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourras me venir en aide dans ce cas-là !<p>

La voix était soudainement inquiète et le brun ne manqua de relever la manière dont son visage se faisait de plus en plus pâle. Inconsciemment, la main qui tenait l'épaule se fit plus douce, presque rassurante et il se pencha sur le plus jeune qui tâchait de rester brave, même si sa situation l'alarmait.

— Je peux t'aider, j'en ai les moyens… Mon frère aîné a passé dix ans à étudier ce phénomène, il a eu l'occasion de rencontrer plusieurs réincarnations d'elfe, certains fous à lier, incapables de dormir sans de lourds traitements, d'autres qui sont parvenus à surmonter l'épreuve et qui arrivent à vivre avec, même si ces gens-là ont… quelques déviances vis-à-vis de la société actuelle. Rob est aujourd'hui psychiatre reconnu et ce n'est pas rare qu'il intervienne auprès de gens qui se retrouvent, comme toi, confrontés à leurs souvenirs.  
>— Parce que… c'est ainsi que ça se passe ? Le Valinor et les rivages blancs, ce sont des <em>bullshit <em>? Non seulement les chinois ont raison au sujet de la réincarnation, mais en plus, nous sommes condamnés à revivre dans ces corps atrophiés ?_  
>— <em>C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… Je veux bien t'en dire plus, mais je ne sais pas si tu le mérites... Et puis le corps humain n'est pas si atrophié que ça, tu finiras par te rendre comptes que les sentiments qui le gouvernent valent tout ce que tu as perdu…

Raphaël serra les lèvres et resta immobile et silencieux, digérant doucement ce que Thorin lui annonçait et terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver submerger par les souvenirs colossaux que portait son esprit. Le brun l'observa rassembler ses pensées sans chercher à prendre la parole, il savait que ce genre de chose était assez déroutant, à la différence que lui avait eu Finn et Rob à ces côtés, ainsi que l'esprit très malléables propre aux enfants qui lui avait permis d'accepter plus facilement la chose.

Raphaël aurait très bien pu passer sa vie entière sans jamais entendre parler de la Terre du Milieu ou bien des elfes de la forêt noire, mais sa première vie l'avait rattrapé et Thorin regrettait simplement que Lucas ait mis la main sur le plus jeune avant lui, car le brun se serait fait un plaisir de s'occuper de la réincarnation de Thranduil avec plus ou moins de finesse.

— _May you, please, let me go, now?  
>— If you wish it…<em>

Amusé de l'entendre s'arracher la gorge sur des mots qu'il n'avait, sans aucun doute, pas l'habitude d'employer, même dans sa langue natale, Théo se souleva pour se réinstaller dans son fauteuil qui faisait face à celui du blond qui s'assit lui aussi, le regard noir.

— Et si nous en reprenions là où nous étions arrêtés, avant que je ne te démontre que tu es incapable de te défendre seul ? Et donc, par conséquent, tu intégreras mon équipe, il y a justement une place qui vient de se libérer…  
>— Et ça consiste en quoi ?<br>— Jayden Cooper traquait les cibles potentielles d'Azog, ce qui nous a permis plus d'une fois d'avoir quelques coups d'avance et d'empêcher à quelques réincarnations d'elfes de subir quelques moments… désagréables.  
>— Comment ça ?<br>— Il se trouve qu'ils ne tuent pas leur proie, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils deviennent de plus en plus tristement célèbres, en plus du fait que, aux yeux du commun des mortels, ils attaquent de manière totalement aléatoire… Ils les mutilent, les défigurent, saccagent leur vie, mais ne les tuent jamais.  
>— Pourquoi ?<p>

Thorin resta silencieux, quelques secondes, observant la manière dont le plus jeune étudiait les dossiers qu'il avait sous les yeux, ses longs doigts caressant distraitement le bord acéré des feuilles. Le blond s'immobilisa soudainement et fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard tomba sur plusieurs photos des victimes d'Azog.

— Mais, ce sont…  
>— Il existe une théorie vraisemblable qui veut que les âmes qui sont réincarnées aujourd'hui sont celles des guerriers morts au combat durant le siècle que nous avons connu, plus ou moins, la période n'est pas du tout approximative… Donc, si elle s'avère fondée, tu es censé tous les connaître, Thranduil, car les elfes morts à cette période étaient tous sous tes ordres, lorsque tu les as contraint à…<br>— Ils sont morts à cause de ta folie ! La tienne et de celle de ta race !

D'un geste furieux, Raphaël avait frappé le poing sur sa table et, en réponse, les pupilles de Théo se rétractèrent et il se tendit, prêt à répliquer. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, puis le plus grand récupéra les dossiers, maîtrisant sa voix pour reprendre calmement, passant outre la remarque su plus jeune :

— Il y a une autre théorie, à laquelle Azog semble croire : Certains pensent que le corps humain n'est qu'un passage pour rejoindre « le paradis », Valinor ou les Halls d'Aulë en ce qui nous concerne, quelque chose qui ressemble certainement à l'enfer, avec Morgoth, Sauron et tout, pour les esprits orcs. Cette théorie stipule que nous n'avons pas su trouver le passage lors de notre première mort, car le terme de notre existence n'était pas notre destinée ou une connerie du genre, et l'existence humaine nous permettra de le retrouver, à terme, si on a été sage. Il s'agirait d'un passage, en quelque sorte. Personnellement, je ne m'accroche à aucune de ces théories, je préfère attendre, profiter, surtout que j'ai l'occasion de rattraper beaucoup de choses, puis voir où cela nous mène. Par contre, Azog croit dur comme fer à cette deuxième théorie.  
>— Et donc, il fait en sorte de piéger les âmes ennemies…<br>— En s'assurant ainsi d'avoir une place de choix auprès de Morgoth une fois arrivé au terme de son voyage… C'est en cela qu'il croit, oui.  
>— Je vois.<p>

La voix était basse, mais Thorin releva sans mal le souffle déterminé qui la fit vibrer. Raphaël n'était pas si indifférent, finalement, et apprendre qu'une lourde menace pesait sur les sujets qui l'avaient suivi dans la mort faisait rugir le roi qui était en lui.

oOo

— Je suis vraiment désolée, Ethan…  
>— Arrête un peu de t'excuser pour un oui ou pour un non.<br>— Tu mérites tellement-  
>— Tais-toi… De nous deux, c'est moi qui suis en train de me faire plaquer, c'est donc à moi de me lamenter.<p>

Il la fit taire en l'enlaçant doucement, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis l'enfance et ils restèrent silencieux, observant sans un mot la brume qui se levait du jardin à l'italienne en contrebas. Bien sûr qu'il avait la gorge obstruée et qu'il se battait pour contenir les larmes qui couleront à l'instant où il se retrouvera seul, mais il sentait que lutter contre les sentiments de Billie ne leur apporterait rien.  
>Il l'avait perdue à l'instant où elle s'était jetée sur la voiture de Dwalin pour lui demander de l'aide, lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Jayden dans le rétroviseur. Et puis Ethan avait toujours su, au fond de lui, que même si Billie l'aimait d'un amour sincère, il n'en restait pas loin qu'elle appartenait à l'homme de ses rêves, il ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids et il était suffisamment lucide pour comprendre qu'une page s'était irrémédiablement tournée, quoi qu'il fasse. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la plus jeune et il raffermit son étreinte.<p>

— Tu sais, Billie, tu restes ma meilleure amie avant tout… Si te perdre en tant que petite copine est supportable, je suis par contre incapable de supporter l'idée de te voir partir de ma vie… Tu… Tu restes celle avec qui j'ai grandi, la seule personne qui accueillait mes confidences sans me juger… Je t'aime, du fond du cœur, je t'aime Billie. Je pense que je ne peux que me réjouir pour toi, mais je te demande tout simplement de ne pas m'oublier.

En réponse, elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules pour cacher son visage dans la nuque du plus grand, comme elle l'avait toujours fait après un cauchemar.

— Promis.

A l'intérieur de la villa, prenant sur lui pour ne pas montrer à quel point la présence d'Ethan le contrariait, Dwalin, suivait l'actualité sur les attentats de Londres, inquiet. Son portable vibra soudainement et il décrocha immédiatement.

— Théo ? Tu es où ?  
>— Dans un avion, pour Londres, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais-<br>— Oui, toute la presse en parle, c'est difficile de passer à côté. Tu as des nouvelles d'Eirik ?

Le silence qui s'étendit à l'autre bout du fil l'amena à pousser un juron et il se laissa tomber en arrière dans le canapé.

— Ils ont mis la main dessus ?  
>— Ce n'est pas confirmé. Il est pour l'instant porté disparu par les autorités londoniennes… Peut-être a-t-il réussi à-<br>— Il faut l'espérer… Tu dois faire attention à toi, Théo, ils vont certainement essayer de te faire chanter.  
>— Je sais, mais il est hors de question que je le laisse. Frérin vient de m'appeler. Apparemment, Kili a contacté quelques... Amis à lui qu'il a mis sur le coup.<br>— Des mafieux contre des terroristes, on aura tout vu… Frérin et Kili ne sont pas avec toi ?  
>— Kili a sauté dans le jet dès qu'il a appris pour Londres, Frérin l'a suivi. J'étais aux bureaux, j'en ai profité pour récupérer le plus d'informations possible avant de décoller… Comment ça va de ton côté ?<br>— On a eu quelques soucis : Ethan, le petit ami de Billie, s'est fait enlever par les hommes d'Azog. Mais on a géré ça rapidement et sans bavure.  
>— Je vois… Ils sont de plus en plus déterminés.<br>— De plus en plus nombreux, surtout, et organisés aussi… Il serait temps de demander des renforts et le mettre hors service une bonne fois pour toute… Est-ce que tu as besoin de mon aide ? J'ai regardé les horaires de vol, je pourrai être à Londres demain.  
>— Tu ne comptes pas rester avec elle ?<br>— Je ne peux pas rester à me tourner les pouces si je sais que Fili est sans doute en train de se faire torturer à l'heure qu'il est et que je peux faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça.

Le silence qui lui répondit rappela à Dwalin que Thorin n'avait pas encore accepté cette idée et il s'en voulu d'avoir annoncé tout haut ce que son ami redoutait sans oser y penser réellement.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis pas encore suffisamment rendu compte de la situation pour te dire avec exactitude si ton aide est nécessaire. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester sur la côte Est, Azog semble avoir une planque sur Philadelphie ou bien de ce côté là, j'ai demandé à une équipe de se charger de la débusquer… Et puis s'il commence à s'en prendre aux proches d'Ori, mieux vaut que tu sois là pour assurer le coup. Surtout que les termes de notre contrat sont très clairs : tu quittes l'équipe au moment où tu retrouves Ori.  
>— Certainement, mais c'était sous condition et il est hors de question que je vous laisse dans votre merde.<p>

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Billie et Ethan rentrer dans la villa et il s'excusa auprès de Thorin, lui assurant qu'il était prêt à prendre le premier vol si son ami le rappelait.

— Attend, j'ai juste une dernière question à te poser.

Le ton s'était fait plus bas, presque conspirateur et Dwalin fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que Thorin pouvait bien avoir en tête.

— Je t'écoute.  
>— Est-ce que, par hasard, tu te rappelles de la manière dont Thranduil est mort ?<br>— Sa majesté des elfes ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, tu sais, et puis le dernier siècle que j'ai vécu est assez flou, je ne me suis pas vraiment intéressé à ce qu'il se passait du côté de Mirkwood, on était déjà bien occupé avec les armées du Mordor… Et puis qu'est-ce qui te dis que Thranduil est mort… Ho. Tu l'as renc-  
>— Merci, je me débrouillerais. Fais attention à toi.<p>

Thorin raccrocha sans lui répondre et Dwalin se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait penser de cette histoire. Mais Ethan et Billie pénétrèrent dans le salon, en face du plus grand qui rangeait son portable en suivant du regard le texan qui ramassa nerveusement son paquet de clopes avant de retourner sur la terrasse, le visage sombre et sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Billie, qui était restée plantée au milieu du salon, pris sa respiration avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté du plus grand.

— Je viens de lui expliquer que… lui et moi… C'est fini.  
>— Comment l'a-t-il pris ?<p>

Dwalin fit en sorte de paraître parfaitement détaché, mais, au fond de lui, son sang rugit soudainement de bonheur aux mots de la plus jeune.

— Plutôt bien… Du moins, en apparence, il a un don pour cacher ses émotions… J'espère ne pas lui avoir fait trop de mal.  
>— Tu lui aurais fait du mal si tu avais à tout prix essayé de continuer avec lui alors que la flamme est éteinte. Mieux vaut s'arrêter sur un bon terme qu'attendre que les choses s'enveniment.<br>— Ca t'arrange bien, toi.  
>— Tu n'as pas idée…<p>

Billie rougit subtilement sans supporter le regard trop intense de Jayden et elle reprit sa respiration.

— Si j'ai rompu avec lui, c'est parce que, comme tu dis, la flamme est éteinte et je préférais ne pas forcer les choses jusqu'à me dégoûter de lui. Ce n'est pas pour te sauter dessus moins d'une heure après.  
>— Peut-être, mais je me plais à croire que si la flamme s'est éteinte, c'est grâce à moi…<br>— Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison…  
>— Toujours tes principes…<p>

Il lui lança un sourire qui la fit frissonner, mais elle ne se laissa pas séduire, refusant de tomber dans ses bras, surtout pas alors qu'Ethan était encore dans les environs. Jayden sembla comprendre ses réticences et il ne força pas la chose.

— Qu'avez-vous prévu ?  
>— Ethan ne veut pas rentrer maintenant au Texas. Il a besoin de réfléchir, je pense. Il part demain matin à Baltimore, prendre un avion pour New York, il a de la famille là-bas.<br>— Et toi ?

Elle se tritura un peu les doigts, le regard fuyant, puis elle parla timidement :

— Il y a un vol demain en fin de soirée pour Houston, ma mère pourra m'y récupérer. Mais… Je… ne peux tout simplement pas me résoudre à me séparer de toi…  
>— Il en est hors de question.<p>

Elle hocha la tête, puis avec douceur, non sans rougir, elle posa sa main sur celle du plus grand qui noua leurs doigts ensemble.

— Est-ce que tu préfères… Que je t'appelle Jayden ou Dwalin ?  
>— C'est comme tu veux… Nous pouvons reprendre du début, apprendre à nous connaître petit à petit, ou bien… sauter quelques étapes…<p>

Elle poussa une légère exclamation surprise lorsque le plus grand, d'un geste agile, l'attrapa par la taille pour la faire glisser à califourchon sur ses genoux, sans la lâcher de son regard intense. Elle le dévisagea longuement, puis, avec délicatesse, elle se pencha sur lui pour déposer un bref baiser sur sa joue.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à Ethan.  
>— Il paraît que vous avez rompu…<p>

Il lui envoya un regard qui la troubla, mais elle se redressa.

— Il est toujours dans cette maison…  
>— Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Ori était plutôt… spontané, dans le genre.<br>— Ne fait pas l'erreur d'imaginer me connaître simplement par les souvenirs que tu as d'Ori. Je suis une cow-girl du Texas, maintenant.  
>— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je sais de quoi il s'agit : tu es Ori, tu as gardé son caractère, c'est flagrant, même si je veux bien croire que certaines choses ont changé… Surtout ça, là.<p>

Taquin, il posa franchement la paume sur un sein qu'il eut le temps de malaxer légèrement avant qu'elle ne lui retire sèchement la main, non sans avoir couiné pathétiquement. Puis elle s'exprima avec fierté :

— Je suis triple championne du club de tir de ma région, capable de toucher une cible en mouvement à cinq cent mètres avec un Remington 700 !  
>— Tu tires au sniper ?<br>— Ce n'est pas Ori qui le ferait, n'est-ce pas ? Mon père m'en a offert un pour mes vingt ans. Je n'avais qu'une vieille carabine avant, avec laquelle je dégommais les boîtes de conserve à cent mètres.

Dwalin haussa un sourcil franchement intéressé et il étudia plus intensément la jeune femme. Il se savait profondément amoureux d'Ori à un point où il ne s'était posé aucune question en ce qui concernait sa réincarnation, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas être déçu et s'étant préparé à tout, et surtout, au pire, que ce soit l'âge, l'origine, la mentalité, la situation familiale, peut-être même casé et avec des enfants… Mais il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à tomber sous son charme une nouvelle fois.  
>Comme il l'avait souligné, elle était Ori, elle avait son caractère, ses mimiques et même son physique, masqué par sa féminité et son humanité, mais elle avait aussi sa propre personnalité et le plus grand adora découvrir ces aspects qu'il ne connaissait pas de celui, ou celle, dorénavant, qui faisait battre son cœur et que la vie au Texas avait révélés.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**Merci d'avoir lu** !  
><strong><span>Et encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer.<span>**

Au prochain épisode :

Dwalin fait une découverte au sujet de Billie;  
>Les frères Robben VS les frères Holmes, première manche;<br>Des mafieux italiens, des terroristes slaves, des agents canadiens et les services britanniques pour une mission commando bordélique;

*  
>Ho, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire de la pub,<br>donc je le dit à mes lecteurs cavaliers :

Venez nous voir au salon du cheval, on fait des démo d'équitation islandaise !  
>En plus, demain, à 10h, on aura la grande carrière, alors on vous propose du beau spectacle !<br>(Pour une fois que c'est pas fait à l'arrache et qu'on s'entraine un minimum avant de faire des démonstrations...)

Bref, c'était l'instant pub, vu que je suis très impliqué dans la promotion du cheval islandais depuis quelques années,  
>Et que là il s'agit d'un évennement majeur,<br>Je commence à en parler partout, même dans mes blogs de dessin, alors pourquoi pas ici ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Petite indication** : Je m'en suis allée voir l'avant-première de la Bataille des Cinq Armées hier, c'était chouette, mais, du coup, vis à vis de Koop, dans la mesure où je viens de terminer le chapitre vingt-et-un, je ne pense pas que je modifierai ce que j'ai déjà écrit pour coller avec la fin que propose Peter Jackson. Je modifierai peut-être quelques dialogues, et je réécrirai peut-être le prologue quand j'aurai le courage et que je serai assurée que tout le monde a bien vu le film pour pas spoiler, mais sinon, je laisse tel quel !

* * *

><p>Prenant soin de ne pas brusquer l'accélérateur, Billie rangea la voiture de sport à sa place, dans le garage de la villa de Kili, puis elle coupa le moteur et retira les clés du contact. Elle resta ensuite immobile un moment, malmenant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.<br>Elle venait de conduire Ethan à l'aéroport de Baltimore et avait encore trouvé le moyen de se répandre en excuses, qu'il avait accepté en maugréant.

Distraitement, elle détacha sa ceinture puis elle sortit de la voiture. En silence, elle remonta les marches qui la menèrent aux pièces principales de la demeure mais, pas vraiment à l'aise, elle décida de retourner dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Dwalin la vit passer, mais il s'interdit de la suivre. Il préférait attendre qu'elle vienne à lui. Pourtant, ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvant pour lui et, sans qu'il le veuille réellement, ses pas suivirent ceux de la jeune femme.

Billie était dans la salle de bain, face au miroir. Elle l'avait entendu arriver et ses yeux accrochèrent les siens à travers le reflet. Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis Dwalin pénétra dans la pièce et se colla à son dos pour l'enlacer tendrement.

Il remarqua distraitement que Billie, comme Ori, lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, le rapport de taille entre eux deux restait exactement le même.

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqué…

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur son épaule et elle serra la mâchoire avant de parler doucement.

— Comment sais-tu, Jayden… Comment peux-tu affirmer m'aimer ? Tu ne me connais même pas…  
>— J'apprendrai.<br>— Nous sommes deux inconnus, deux étrangers…  
>— C'est ainsi que tu me vois, Ori ?<p>

Dwalin leva son regard pour croiser celui de la jeune fille dans la glace. Elle tressaillit au nom qu'il lui donna, puis, après un long échange visuel, elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

— Non, c'est simplement que… Ca semble irréel…

Elle inspira profondément et vint caresser la main de Jayden, qui était posée sur son ventre. Doucement, il prit ses doigts entre les siens et l'invita à se tourner vers lui.

Les yeux de Billie étaient déjà clos et Dwalin n'eut même pas à demander, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes dans une invitation tacite.  
>Leur bouche se trouvèrent une première fois dans une caresse veloutée, se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Ils n'eurent besoin que de quelques secondes avant de s'accorder, comme si la mort, la distance et les erreurs ne les avaient jamais éloignés et qu'ils se trouvaient encore là-bas, à Erebor, tous les deux.<p>

La douceur laissa peu à peu sa place à la passion, au pardon et au désir. Billie gémit lorsque, brusquement, Jayden la prit par les hanches pour la soulever et la poser sur la table près du lavabo, toutefois, elle enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille et, d'une pression, l'amena à se presser contre elle, sans rompre le baiser.

Sans perdre de temps, le plus grand se sépara brièvement d'elle pour lui ôter son T-shirt avant de revenir sur ses lèvres tout en caressant sa peau découverte. Elle se tordit dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, dans une autre vie. Billie Joy Jamison, Ori…  
>Alors que le corps svelte répondait avec autant d'érotisme à ses caresses, Dwalin ne put que remercier le ciel, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, pour lui avoir offert cette deuxième chance avec la personne qu'il aimait et qui était restée la même, à quelques détails près.<p>

Mais, trop tôt, la jeune fille rompit le baiser pour parler d'une voix décousue :

— Pas ici, Dwalin, emmènes-moi dans un lit.

Il rigola. Ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il se moquait, mais ce genre de phrase, pendant un moment, il l'avait entendu pratiquement tous les jours, alors il ne put s'empêcher de rire, surtout lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le sourire mutin de Billie.

— Tu vas cordialement me prier de me taire et de profiter ?  
>— Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi t'acharnes tu as me demander ?<p>

Toujours souriant, il emprisonna une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Billie dans les siennes, laissant une main s'égarer dans son dos pour en ouvrir le soutien-gorge qu'il balança au large. L'autre main remonta le long de la nuque gracile et plongea dans les cheveux soyeux et il s'empara de l'élastique pour défaire sa natte. Il l'entendit gémir et il la sentit onduler contre lui, échauffant son bas-ventre qui se liquéfia. Elle lui fera payer après, il le savait, mais il n'était plus question de s'arrêter là pour aller jouer ailleurs. Du moins, il en était persuadé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se sépare de lui pour le regarder sérieusement dans les yeux :

— Tu as un préservatif sur toi, Jayden ?  
>— Pourquoi faire ?<p>

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le repoussa gentiment tout en lui envoyant un sourire narquois.

— Parce que cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas pris ma pilule et... Si tu n'as pas encore fait le lien : Il se trouve que si tu ne fais pas attention, tu risques de te retrouver papa plus tôt que prévu…

Il écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée alors que son esprit digérait doucement l'information à laquelle il n'avait songé à aucun moment. Sans s'occuper de l'éclat de rire attendri de la plus jeune, ses yeux glissèrent sur son ventre plat et il recula inconsciemment lorsqu'elle le repoussa pour poser les pieds au sol en ricanant.

— Tu peux me toucher, tu sais, on ne va pas attraper un bébé simplement si tu m'embrasses.  
>— Te fous pas de ma gueule, c'est juste… Une possibilité à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensée…<p>

Un rire clair s'échappa des lèvres d'Ori, rire qui se transforma en glapissement lorsque, piqué, Dwalin la ceintura pour s'emparer de sa bouche, tout en laissant ses doigts glisser impunément sur son épiderme maintenant découvert et furieusement, ses mains se faufilèrent sous son jean pour agripper ses fesses musclées par l'équitation, la faisant tressaillir. Elle qui n'était habituée qu'à la douceur d'Ethan, la passion contenue dans les gestes de Jayden et la puissance endormie qui faisait vibrer son corps l'intimidèrent sensiblement tout en l'échauffant considérablement.

Elle se dégagea une nouvelle fois en riant et recula vers la porte, sans le lâcher de son regard pétillant :

— On va sur un lit, Dwalin… C'est moi qui ai pensé à prendre des préservatifs, c'est moi qui décide…  
>— Garce… Tu les as sur toi…<p>

Il avança sur elle tandis qu'elle reculait, plongeant sa main dans la poche de son jean, un immense sourire mutin lui barrait le visage.

— Je te connais, Jayden…

Jamais il n'avait autant aimé ce nom que lorsque la jeune fille le susurra avec une telle dévotion. Il la regarda reculer de quelques pas encore, détaillant sans pudeur son corps appétissant, ses seins ronds et ses hanches pleines. La carrure de ses épaules, quoique plus féminine, ne différait pas de celles du nain qu'elle avait été, le ventre était tout aussi plat, même s'il le devinait plus doux que ferme.

Il sourit à son tour, un sourire affamé, et il la suivit dans sa chambre.

oOo

— Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre la moindre revendication, comme Finn l'a expliqué à l'inspecteur Lestrade, l'attentat n'était qu'une diversion, un camouflage.  
>— Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'ils comptent-ils faire des otages ?<p>

Théo inspira sombrement et croisa les bras pour répondre à Mycroft.

— Ce ne sont pas des otages…  
>— Comment ça ?<br>— Ce sont des cibles, ou des proies. Azog n'a que faire du gouvernement anglais, de Londres ou de ses occupants, s'il a fait ça, c'était uniquement pour s'emparer des trois personnes actuellement portées disparues. Il n'a aucune revendication.  
>— Vous connaissez les raisons ?<br>— Elles sont… assez délicates à cerner. Cet homme ne possède pas de critères définis. Disons, pour faire simple, que ces victimes ont éveillé son intérêt et-  
>— Nous devrions nous concentrer sur les recherches, et non sur les raisons. Après tout ce que l'on vient de vous dire, vous comprendrez que nous n'avons pas un instant à perdre.<p>

Théo lança un regard à son frère qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à contenir Kili qui menaçait de leur fausser compagnie à tout moment. Finn s'adressa au brun, en français : **  
><strong>  
><em>— S'ils ont pris la peine de faire savoir qu'ils sont derrière ces attentats, c'est certainement parce qu'ils n'attendent qu'une chose : que tu te jettes la tête la première sur les traces d'Azog… Les retrouver ne sera pas le plus compliqué dans cette histoire. Le problème, c'est que, dernièrement, leurs différentes proies n'ont cessé de leur filer entre les doigts… Entre Eirick qui s'est échappé une première fois, la jeune Jamison qui leur a tendu un piège et ce brave Salaï que nous avons cueilli au bon moment… Nous ne pouvons pas espérer qu'il fasse une erreur, cette fois-ci, nous n'avons absolument pas l'avantage.<br>— J'en suis conscient, mais que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ils peuvent être n'importe où, à l'heure qu'il est, surtout qu'Azog semble avoir des moyens logistiques non négligeables.  
>— Peut-être, mais promets-moi que tu ne vas pas-<em>

Finn fut coupé par la sonnerie du portable de Mycroft qui haussa un sourcil en lisant le SMS.

— Merci messieurs, mais à partir de maintenant, le gouvernement britannique prend le contrôle de cette affaire.

Interloqués, Finn et Théo échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers l'anglais qui pianotait sur son Smartphone tout en prenant la direction de la sortie.

— Comment ça ?  
>— Votre aide est appréciée, mais elle n'est pas nécessaire. Mes agents sont sur le coup. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser.<br>— Attendez, vous savez où ils se trouvent ?

Mycroft, s'arrêta sur le seuil pour se tourner vers eux, droit et impeccable, les gratifiant d'un regard ni blasé, ni condescendant, mais presque et, surtout, hautement éloquent :  
><em>« Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe sur le sol britannique, messieurs, merci de ne pas en douter. »<em>

Il tourna les talons et s'éclipsa, laissant les deux frères bouche bée. Puis ils échangèrent un regard et, sans attendre, suivirent les pas de Mycroft et sortirent du bâtiment. Raphaël les rejoignit en voiture et il s'arrêta devant eux, leur faisant signe de monter, récoltant le sourire narquois de Fin :

— Sa majesté a son permis ?  
>— <em>Shut up, asshole. <em>Je viens d'apprendre qu'Azog est à Rainham.  
>— Comment il sait ça, le petit prince, il a demandé aux oiseaux ?<br>— Parce que j'étais à côté de l'inspecteur Lestrade quand le frère Holmes lui a envoyé les coordonnées, ducon.  
>— Je vois, par contre, tu permets, je vais prendre le volant si ça ne te dérange pas.<p>

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux, mais, tandis que Thorin s'installait du côté passager, Frérin fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière conducteur et inviter le jeune blond à sortir pour prendre place à l'arrière, à côté de Kili.

— Frérin, n'oublie pas qu'ici, on roule à gauche.  
>— Qu'est-ce que ça change ?<p>

Il embraya et la voiture réquisitionnée par le jeune américain fusa pour s'insérer dans le trafic.

— Par contre, je vais par où ?

En réponse, Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour lui montrer son Smartphone, dont le GPS était enclenché, sur lequel il avait enregistré l'adresse exacte. Thorin s'empara du portable puis le blond se rassit dans son siège et regarda le paysage défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse tandis que le brun indiquait la direction à son frère.

Ils sortirent de la ville et longèrent la Tamise. La nuit commençait à tomber, à l'instar du fameux _fog _londonien, brume suintante et lugubre. Le GPS les guida jusqu'à la réserve naturelle de Rainham, des entrepôts abandonnés se trouvaient sur les rives du fleuve qui semblait endormi. Le secteur était vide et désert, malgré la proximité de la capitale, il n'y avait pas un bâtiment à des kilomètres à la ronde, seuls ces funestes hangars trônaient sur la berge du fleuve.

Frérin éteignit les phares avant d'emprunter un chemin de terre qui longeait l'eau. Il roula doucement, puis, lorsqu'ils avisèrent les bâtiments qui se découpaient sombrement devant eux, il coupa le moteur et lança un regard à son frère.

— Si on agit en solo, on va se prendre les anglais sur la gueule.  
>— Ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre.<br>— Nous non plus.  
>— <em>Non importa<em>_. __Non c'è dubbio__che noi__sprechiamo__tempo di attesa per__loro__._

— Kili, n'oublie pas que l'on ne comprend pas ta langue et je veux bien faire des efforts, mais à cette vitesse-là, je ne _capisce _pas un mot.

En réponse, le brun dégaina son arme et sortit du véhicule, déterminé à agir sans attendre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas : il se figea lorsque le canon froid d'un revolver se posa entre ses deux yeux. En moins de deux secondes, sans un bruit ou un mouvement superflu, l'inconnu qui tenait Kili en joue se trouva menacé par les armes de Thorin et Frérin, qui avaient bondi hors de la voiture.

La scène sembla se figer un instant, puis leur agresseur, après les avoir étrangement sondé, releva son arme dans une attitude inoffensive avant de parler d'un ton froid malgré sa voix profondément grave.

— Canadiens ? C'est donc la raison pour laquelle vous avez mis autant de temps.

Thorin baissa son arme à son tour, sans rompre le contact visuel qu'il avait avec le grand brun en face de lui.

— De quoi parlez vous ?

Sans montrer la moindre émotion, l'inconnu plissa les yeux alors qu'il détailla attentivement Théo, puis il fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard étrange passa Kili en revu, Raphaël ensuite, qui était sortit de la voiture, et il haussa les épaules après un bref coup d'œil sur le plâtre du plus jeune.

— La ponctualité des canadiens est légendaire. Mais je me doute que ce n'était pas le sujet de votre question… Trois personnes ont été enlevées ce matin. Mais pourquoi avoir fait exploser autant de bombes pour faire disparaître un enfant, un médecin de guerre et un jeune homme sous protection judiciaire ? Il existe des méthodes moins… Voyantes. Surtout que nous avons mis moins de quarante minutes à nous apercevoir de leur disparition… Alors, pourquoi ? Ils ont des prisonniers, très bien. Pourquoi se contentent-ils de rester à moins de dix kilomètres des lieux du crime et que comptent-ils en faire ?  
>— Un appât.<p>

Le brun salua courtoisement Raphaël avant de se tourner vers Théo, pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

— Exactement, un appât. Retrouver leur trace fut d'une simplicité enfantine, mais ils sont surarmés et sur le qui-vive… Il ne me restait qu'à attendre la véritable proie de cette histoire…  
>— C'est quoi ce délire… ?<br>—_E uno psicopatico._

Le brun se tourna vers Finn et Kili, qu'il jaugea d'un regard méprisant avant de parler froidement.

— _Alto livello__sociopatico_, je vous excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté : Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant. Mon frère ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action, alors si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…

D'un signe de tête, Sherlock leur montra les entrepôts. Thorin et Frérin échangèrent un regard avant de ranger leurs armes pour emboiter le pas du grand brun, Raphaël et Kili sur leurs talons.

— Les victimes ont été séparées. L'enfant, Lucien Tomson, se trouve dans le hangar qui se situe sur le fleuve, trois-cents mètres en amont des entrepôts. Une passerelle de cent mètres le relie à la terre ferme, elle est surveillée par trois hommes armés de snipers. John et le jeune Weiss sont retenus dans l'un des entrepôts de la berge, le troisième, le plus grand. Votre venue est attendue, les gardes sont placés de manière à vous permettre un discret passage jusqu'au deuxième entrepôt.  
>— Passage qui se refermera une fois que nous nous serons faufilé dedans...<br>— Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Etonnant.

Frérin s'immobilisa et resta bouche bée face à la répartie cinglante de Sherlock et il fronça les sourcils.

— Hey !

Mais son frère s'interposa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit et tous se tournèrent vers Théo, qui analysa rapidement ce que le détective venait de lui apprendre. Il s'exprima en français, pour Kili qui n'était pas à l'aise avec l'anglais.

— Très bien… Raphaël, tu es vif, léger et plutôt discret, dans le genre. Tu vas t'occuper de libérer Lucien Tomson, nous, on se charge de John et Fi… Eirick. Finn et moi avons l'habitude de travailler en équipe, Kili, tu vas nous attendre-  
>— <em>Fuori questione !<em> Hors de questionne ! Je vienne avec vous. Les hommes que le Padre m'a promis seront là dans moins d'oune heure, je viens de leur envoyer l'adresse.  
>— Ha merde, j'avais oublié qu'un gang de mafieux n'allait pas tarder à se mêler de ça…<p>

Finn avait tiqué, à l'instar de Théo qui serra les dents avant de reprendre :

— Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre… Azog n'est pas dans le genre patient et si Bo- Vladimar est là, ça risque de chauffer pour Eirick. Nous devons éloigner les victimes de la zone de tir, la situation pourrait devenir très tendue s'ils sont encore entre les mains des terroristes lorsque les forces armées interviendront. Mais la réussite de l'opération reposera sur la rapidité et la discrétion…  
>— N'oublies pas que j'ai été élevé à la mafia.<br>— Moi, je n'oublie pas que tu as un mollet en charpie.

Kili fronça les sourcils et fusilla Frérin du regard**, **mais Thorin continua :

— Nous allons pénétrer dans l'entrepôt par le sud, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que l'on s'approche par les berges, et m'est avis qu'ils ne nous attendent pas aussi tôt, ils ne seront pas encore sur le qui-vive. Kili, de toute manière, je préfère te savoir près de moi plutôt qu'à gambader dans la nature avec une dizaine de mercenaires à tes ordres.  
>— Et on fait quoi de l'autre alien ?<br>— _Do not mind me, please.  
>— Did you understand what we just said ?<br>— Yop.  
>— <em>Encore un relou qui comprend le français mais qui ne fait aucun effort pour le parler…

Sans s'occuper de son frère qui grommelait, Thorin se tourna vers le britannique, qui pianotait distraitement sur son portable, pour lui demander en anglais :

— Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?  
>— Des trucs d'alien…<p>

Il lança un clin d'œil arrogant à Frérin tout en rangeant son portable dans une poche de son grand manteau noir, puis il tourna les talons et marcha vers les entrepôts, sans attendre les américains.

— On fait quoi, on le suit ?  
>— Non, ce genre de mec ne peut briller qu'en solo. Raphaël, tu as une heure pour récupérer le gamin avant que les gros bras de Kili n'arrivent. Je doute qu'ils fassent dans la dentelle, mieux vaut éloigner les victimes avant qu'elles ne soient prises entre deux feux. Les services britanniques sont sur la route, s'ils ne sont pas déjà là, mais leur objectif est de coincer Azog, leur intervention risque de faire plus de mal que de bien aux prisonniers.<p>

Thranduil serra les dents et dû se retenir d'envoyer Thorin et ses ordres voir ailleurs s'il y était, mais le jeune homme se souvint qu'il n'était qu'un jeune lieutenant et pas du tout en position de remettre ce type arrogant à sa place, malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait. Il hocha la tête, livide, et il prit la direction du fleuve, sur lequel se devinaient les contours d'un petit hangar, mais Théo le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se soit éloigné.

Le brun sans un mot, lui tendit un sweat à capuche, sombre et très élégamment coupé, quoiqu'un peu trop grand pour le blond qui le regarda comme s'il venait de le sortir d'un tas de déchets. A la demande du plus grand, il l'enfila, les sourcils froncés.

— C'est le pull de ton frère ?

En réponse, Thorin cacha le visage du plus jeune sous la capuche, prenant bien soin de dissimuler les cheveux dedans.

— S'ils reconnaissent ton visage, tu iras au devant de grands ennuis et ce sera la merde pour nous.  
>— C'est pour ça que tu m'envoies en solo ? Pour ne pas que je me retrouve confronté à ceux qui se rappelleront de moi ?<br>— Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi. Quoiqu'il arrive, mise tout sur la discrétion, ne prend aucun risque, et garde ça.  
>— Un traceur ?<br>— Fais en sorte de l'avoir toujours sur toi.

Théo se recula légèrement pour sonder le plus petit du regard, puis distraitement, il fit passer une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille, avant que Raphaël n'expulse sa main d'un geste sec.

— _Don't. _Méfies-toi, on va penser que tu te fais du soucie pour moi.  
>— L'idée t'horripile, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Thranduil poussa un claquement de langue parfaitement agacé et il tira légèrement sur sa capuche pour dissimuler son visage avant de tourner les talons.

— Une dernière chose, essaie de tenir le plus longtemps possible sans déclencher de coup de feu ou d'alarme, nous allons certainement mettre plus de temps que toi avant de pénétrer dans les bâtiments, mieux vaut qu'ils ne soient pas en état d'alerte à ce moment…  
>— <em>Got it<em>.

Thorin le regarda disparaître dans la brume, admettant que le surnom que lui avait trouvé Frérin était parfaitement approprié, car la réincarnation du roi elfe, ainsi couverte d'un sweat trop grand qui portait le logo de l'équipe de hockey d'Ottawa, semblait tout droit sorti du roman de Saint-Exupéry.

Il retourna auprès de son frère, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt aux couleurs du Québec, qui essayait de comprendre la conversation de Kili, qui parlait en italien au téléphone.

— Tu sais, Thorin, je crois que je n'ai jamais participé à une intervention aussi bordélique… Un alien de haut niveau en freestyle, un gamin inexpérimenté en solo, un gang de mafieux prêt à tout pour Al Capone qui est prêt à tout pour son frère, Deux agents secrets canadiens et un groupe d'intervention britannique qui sera là d'un instant à l'autre… Le tout ligué contre Azog et ses hommes, on ne sait même pas combien ils sont…  
>— On se concentre sur Fili, le reste n'a aucune importance. Comme l'a bien dit ce Mycroft, le gouvernement britannique se chargera de cette affaire, je lui fais confiance. Notre priorité sont les prisonniers ou au moins Fili. Les deux autres sont certainement des réincarnations d'elfes qui passaient par là au moment des faits.<br>— Ok.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis ils s'élancèrent rapidement vers la berge du fleuve, couverte d'épais taillis qu'ils longèrent discrètement.

oOo

— _Too easy…_

Raphaël se réceptionna sur ses pieds en silence et lança un regard par dessus son épaule. Deux hommes, armés de sniper, fumaient tranquillement tout en gardant un œil distrait sur la passerelle. Avec une facilité déconcertante, le jeune blond s'était faufilé le long des piliers d'acier, sous le pont, quelques centimètres à peine au dessus de l'eau, puis il avait longé la plate-forme avant de grimper sur le rebord, non loin d'une ouverture non surveillée du hangar.

Sans un bruit, il glissa à l'intérieur du bâtiment et avisa trois hommes qui discutaient en marchant lourdement à travers les containers amassés là. Discrètement, il dégaina son arme et les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une salle gardée par un homme surarmé.

— Alors ?  
>— Rien, ce gamin est une vraie terreur, ça m'étonnerai que l'on en tire quoi que ce soit…<br>— L'esprit qui l'habite est trop puissant, il va tourner fou. Nous ferions mieux de l'exécuter maintenant, il ne nous sert à rien.

Pressé contre un container, la main fermement serrée sur son arme, Thranduil fronça les sourcils tout en sondant les alentours. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que l'enfant se trouvait dans la pièce gardée par les quatre hommes et le jeune agent chercha rapidement un moyen d'intervenir sans compromettre la tâche de Thorin.

oOo

— Frérin, tu passes en premier.

Le blond hocha la tête et il s'allongea au sol pour ramper jusqu'au mur arrière de l'entrepôt. Silencieusement, il déverrouilla la porte rouillé qui semblait ne pas avoir été utiliser depuis pas mal de temps. Il fit ensuite signe à Kili de le rejoindre, puis Thorin arriva peu de temps après.

— Elle va grincer quand je vais l'ouvrir.  
>— Prend le temps qu'il faut.<p>

Frérin acquiesça, puis, doucement, poussa la porte de fer avec son épaule, s'assurant à faire le moins de bruit compromettant possible. Kili et Thorin avaient dégainé leur arme et étaient sur le qui-vive, prêt à défendre leur vie. Une fois que l'ouverture fut suffisamment large pour qu'ils puissent s'y engouffrer, Finn se redressa en souriant fièrement.

— Ba voilà, en silence, sans que quiconque se doute de- Ho putain !

Thorin attrapa le col de Kili qu'il tira avec lui et Frérin dégaina pour couvrir la retraite vers les monticules de palettes qu'ils avaient passé un peu plus tôt. Une salve de balle les frôla au moment où ils se jetèrent au sol, planqués derrière la carcasse d'une bagnole abandonnée.

— C'est quoi cette connerie ? Ils nous attendaient !

Des nouveaux coups de feux résonnèrent, tirés par des tireurs embusqués sur les toits et Thorin jura lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les hommes d'Azog se déployaient autour d'eux, s'assurant de leur couper toute retraite.

La silhouette de l'albinos, souriant cruellement, se découpa dans le brouillard et il fit signe à ses hommes de cesser le feu.

— J'espère que tu ne pensais tout de même pas nous prendre par surprise, Thorin… Tu sais que j'attends ta venue, et, pourtant, tu persistes à foncer tête baissée dans mes bras… C'est vexant, tu sais, de constater que tu continues de me sous-estimer encore et encore… Je suis pourtant tous tes mouvements depuis que tu es arrivé à Londres, avec cet exécrable gamin blond… Et, même si je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour venir ici aussi vite, il n'en reste pas moins que te tendre un piège fut d'une facilité déconcertante… A toi et à cette enflure de roi elfe réincarné dans quelque chose trop mignonne pour son propre bien !

Pour ponctuer la phrase de l'albinos, une série de détonations retentirent trois cents mètres plus haut, en provenance du hangar qu'avait infiltré Raphaël. Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres d'Azog et Thorin serra les dents, avant de lancer un bref regard à Kili, dont le téléphone était rivé à l'oreille. L'italien acquiesça doucement et le brun expira doucement avant de prendre la parole :

— Penses-tu sincèrement que je sois suffisamment pressé pour n'avoir pris aucune précaution en venant ici ?

Azog fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Thorin faire signe au jeune brun. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps avant d'aboyer un ordre en italien dans son portable. Aussitôt, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent et, à chaque détonation, un soldat d'Azog tomba au sol dans un cri d'agonie. Ce fut rapidement le chaos et Kili, sans attendre ses oncles, s'élança à découvert, couvert par les tireurs embusqués qui travaillaient pour son _Padre. _Il atteignit les entrepôts sans encombre, Frérin sur ses talons, tandis que Thorin fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le hangar où Lucien était retenu, sans écouter les jurons de son frère.

— _Calice de crisse de tabarnak_, je l'avais dit, que cette intervention n'est qu'un putain de bordel !

oOo

Au moment où il entendit les coups de feu, John, légèrement étourdi, chercha à se défaire de ses liens, paniqué. Mais la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé vola en éclat et le médecin écarquilla les yeux lorsque son colocataire, frais et pimpant, pénétra dans la salle, le regard grave. Il se précipita sur lui pour défaire ses liens.

— Encore une fois, tu arrives au dernier moment.  
>— Encore une fois, tu te retrouves dans le pétrin et, cette fois, je n'y suis pour rien… Weiss n'est pas avec toi ?<br>— Nous avons été séparés. Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?  
>— La totalité des méchants est occupée à coincer les membres des services secrets canadiens tout en se battant contre un gang de mafieux milanais, j'ai profité de la diversion. Mycroft n'interviendra que lorsque les otages seront hors de danger. Sais-tu où se trouve Eirik ?<p>

John resta un instant sans voix en considérant cette histoire d'agents secrets et mafieux milanais en se demandant si Sherlock n'avait pas trop abusé des patchs à la nicotine, puis il secoua négativement la tête, inquiet.

— Non, et je ne sais même pas s'il est toujours dans les parages.

Sherlock se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Une nuit ne suffira pas pour fouiller le bâtiment de fond en comble et la fusillade ne s'arrêtait pas, au contraire, elle se faisait de plus en plus furieuse. Il sortit son portable et envoya un rapide texto à son frère, lui donnant le feu vert pour intervenir et lui faisant savoir que les mafieux italiens étaient de leur côté, du moins, ils étaient contre les terroristes.

— On va commencer à vérifier qu'il n'est pas dans ce bâtiment, puis nous-

Sherlock fut coupé par l'arrivée fracassante de Kili, qui s'immobilisa et écarquilla les yeux lorsque son regard tomba sur la réincarnation de Bilbo, qui resta bouche bée lui aussi.  
>Ils restèrent tous les deux totalement pétrifiés en s'étudiant intensément, mais Kili reprit ses esprits lorsque Frérin arriva, après avoir tirer sur un terroriste qui les suivait, et le blond pénétra dans la salle, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sherlock, furieux.<p>

— Toi ! Tu nous as envoyé en plein dans la gueule du loup !

Le détective fit la moue en haussa les épaules.

— Vous avez survécu, de quoi vous plaignez-vous ? Je pense qu'il y a plus important à penser : Eirick Weiss n'est pas là._  
>— <em>_Dove si trova ?_  
>— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit resté dans la zone. Un certain Vladimar l'a emmené avec lui peu de temps après qu'ils nous aient capturés.<p>

Kili fronça les sourcils lorsque Frérin lui traduisit en français ce que venait de dire John. Il pesta dans sa langue, puis rappela les italiens qui s'étaient déployés autours d'eux, sur la défensive depuis que les services britanniques avaient commencé l'intervention, occupant suffisamment Azog et sa troupe pour qu'ils puissent profiter de l'accalmie. Il leur ordonna de s'emparer de l'un des terroristes et de le faire parler d'une manière ou d'une autre.

oOo

— _Fuck !_

Thranduil se baissa souplement, le souffle haché, pour éviter une nouvelle slave de balles et il ouvrit son chargeur pour compter les munitions qui lui restaient en grimaçant. Du sang s'écoulait de son flanc, mais la douleur restait supportable. Il se plaqua contre la paroi d'un container et resta de marbre lorsque l'un des six hommes qui le pourchassait s'adressa à lui en rigolant.

— Je vois que tu aimes jouer au chat et à la souris, mon mignon, mais il serait peut-être temps de te rendre à l'évidence…

Sans un bruit, le plus jeune se déplaça agilement pour contourner le container et il s'approcha du cadavre encore chaud de l'homme qu'il avait tué quelques minutes plus tôt. Retenant sa respiration, il le fouilla rapidement pour s'emparer de son arme et il fronça les sourcils lorsque la fusillade en provenance des entrepôts pris de l'ampleur.

— C'est quoi cette merde ? On croirait que c'est la guerre.  
>— On s'occupe du petit merdeux, puis on va voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas.<p>

Thranduil pris sa respiration, puis, les mains tenant fermement ses deux armes, il se mit debout, à découvert et, les bras tendus devant lui, il enchaina tir sur tir, amenant ses adversaires à se jeter à l'abri. L'un d'eux tomba au sol sur lequel il agonisa en se vidant de son sang. Sans perdre un instant, le blond balança l'un de ses flingues dont le chargeur était vide, puis il se propulsa à travers le hangar, frôlé par les balles qui sifflèrent autours de lui, et il se jeta au sol, terminant sa course d'une longue glissade maitrisée, au pied de la porte qui tenait l'enfant prisonnier. D'un coup de pied, elle vola en éclat et Thranduil écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Il se retourna vivement pour faire face aux cinq terroristes qui le tenaient en joue et il serra les dents.

— Parfait… Il n'y a plus qu'à l'emballer… Il est cuit.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas tandis que ses assaillants marchèrent sur lui en souriant cruellement.

— Qu'est-ce que… Ca veut dire ?  
>— Tu t'es fait piéger, mon mignon… A partir de maintenant, tu es la propriété d'Azog…<p>

Ils s'approchèrent de lui et Raphaël voulut se défendre, mais ses assaillants le maitrisèrent sans peine. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva jeté sur ses genoux, les poignets liés dans son dos débarrassé du pull de Frérin, la lèvre inférieure fendue et du sang coulant de son nez et de l'arcade. L'un des hommes le remit ensuite sur pied et il le força brutalement à le suivre. Mais, d'un coup de tête, Raphaël l'envoya valser et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, il ramassa son arme et, d'une torsion effarante de souplesse, il parvint à faire passer ses mains devant lui.

— _Piss off !  
><em>

Raphaël déverrouilla la sécurité de son arme, mais, aussitôt, les cinq autres le mirent en joue.

— Qu'avez-vous fait de l'enfant ?  
>— Il a quitté le bâtiment au moment où tu y es entré… Tu le rejoindras bientôt.<p>

La mâchoire crispée, Thranduil étudia les alentours et avisa plusieurs barils d'essences, derrière ses agresseurs qui avançaient sur lui de manière menaçante. Sans réfléchir, il visa, tira, puis il fit demi-tour et souffle de l'explosion le prit au moment où il traversa la vitre, qui vola en éclat, puis il chuta, avec une multitude d'éclat de verre.

Les eaux noires et glacées de la Tamise le happèrent quelques secondes plus tard et les remous le propulsèrent vers le fond. Se débattant malgré les liens qui tenaient ses mains et l'eau qui avait empli ses poumons, il chercha à remonter à la surface, mais il était totalement déboussolé.  
>Le liquide qui l'entourait était opaque, l'élan de sa chute l'avait entrainé vers le fond et, lorsque l'air commença à lui manquer, il se débattit avec plus de fureur pour se défaire de ses liens, en vain. Il se calma ensuite et il ferma les yeux en s'immobilisant, la tête prête à exploser, les poumons douloureux et des spasmes violent parcourant son corps à cause du manque d'air.<br>L'inconscience le prit au moment où une traction brutale se fit sur son poignet et, sans force, il se laissa tirer vers la surface.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

J'espère que ça continu de plaire à ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis dix chapitres maintenant !  
>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez (S'il vous plait ?)<br>Ou même, si vous avez des envies ou des propositions que je peux prendre en compte.

J'ai l'intention d'écrire des petits épisodes "Bonus", sous forme de plusieurs OS,  
>En reprenant le concept de la réincarnation qu'il y a dans Koop, mais sans garder l'histoire.<br>Ce qui me permettra de faire d'autres pairings que ceux proposés dans la fic.  
>Donc si vous avez une envie particulière, n'hésitez pas !<p>

**Au prochain épisode :**

"— Attend, attend... Comment ça : « Avant que Thorin ne me renvoie dans la Comté » ? Tu… Tu étais… Tu n'étais pas un nain ?

Les yeux ronds, Finn se redressa et John le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander s'il savait lire et écrire

— Bien sur que non. J'étais un hobbit, de la Comté."**  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Raphaël inspira brutalement, avant de se jeter sur le côté en toussant, rejetant violement l'eau qui avait pénétré dans ses poumons.

Thorin, trempé lui aussi, poussa un soupir profondément soulagé et s'assit à côté du plus jeune, dont la tête tourbillonnait violemment.

— J'y crois pas… Même Finn n'aurait jamais eu la brillante idée de se jeter dans la Tamise pour ne pas se faire chopper.  
>— Je ne comptais pas les laisser me faire du mal !<br>— Tu aurais pu attendre encore un peu !  
>— Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?<br>— Hé bien ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour moi de te sauver le cul, et moins dangereux pour toi !

Agacé, Théo sortit son Smartphone dégoulinant de sa poche, résigné à faire le deuil de son appareil dès maintenant, et il soupira une nouvelle fois en remontant un genoux contre son torse.

— Parce que je suis censé te faire confiance ?  
>— Tant que tu seras dans mon équipe, oui.<p>

Le blond haussa un sourcil et il se redressa à son tour en claquant des dents. Il regarda Thorin se mettre debout, ses cheveux trempés avaient été attachés, ce qui faisait ressortir son profil élégant, adouci par ses traits humains, et ses épaules bien sculptés qui semblaient d'airain.

Même s'il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait toujours été très charismatique, Thranduil ne se rappelait pas avoir remarqué à un moment où à un autre que Thorin fut svelte, même lorsqu'il reposait dans cette tente mortuaire, simplement habillé des bandages de Gandalf. Pourtant, la silhouette de l'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas seulement effilée et élancée, découpé par la tunique trempée qui le collait comme une seconde peau, elle était aussi élégante et gracieuse, quoique puissante, travaillée par les entrainements intransigeants exigés par sa profession.  
>Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était occupé à rien d'autre que de mater son exécrable collègue, le plus jeune inspira subitement avant de porter son regard sur l'eau qui miroitait indolemment malgré la pénombre de la nuit.<p>

— Où sommes-nous ?

— Quelque part sur une berge de la Tamise, c'est tout ce que je sais.  
>— Et… Que se passe t-il au niveau des entrepôts ?<br>— Aucune idée. C'est un peu flou, même si je pense que les forces tournaient en faveur des italiens quand je suis parti, les anglais étaient prêts à intervenir. Je n'en sais pas plus.  
>— Ils t'ont tendu un piège…<br>— Non, ils _nous _ont tendu un piège. A toi et moi… C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Tu peux marcher ?

Raphaël hocha la tête et il se leva doucement, encore un peu étourdi.  
>Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il capta le regard étrange que Thorin laissa glisser sur son corps, il allait lui proposer de poser ses abominables yeux ailleurs, mais le plus vieux lâcha distraitement une remarque qui le déstabilisa :<p>

— Sexy…

Thranduil sentit la chaleur de la gêne l'étreindre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa chemise blanche, à l'instar de la tunique de Théo, le collait indécemment, et que, en plus, elle était complètement transparente, presque invisible, dévoilant ses muscles contractés par le froid et la pâleur de sa peau. Mais, rapidement, la gêne laissa place à la fureur et ses pupilles se rétractèrent :

— Pose tes yeux ailleurs, _Bastard.  
>—<em> Garde ta place, lieutenant Hamilton, tu t'adresse à un officier supérieur…  
>— Un officier supérieur digne de ce nom ne se permettrait pas ce genre de remarque !<p>

Théo serra les dents, excédé d'entendre le plus jeune répondre avec autant d'insolence, et il se tourna vers lui, menaçant :

— Non… Si j'ai bien compris, ton dernier supérieur s'est simplement contenté de te casser le poignet... Fais attention, il n'est pas le seul à t'avoir en travers de la gorge !  
>— Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé couler dans la Tamise ?<p>

Raphaël ne vit pas l'éclat soudain sombre qui ternit un instant le regard de Théo et le canadien se détourna en haussant les épaules.

— J'ai… Mes principes… Je ne pense pas qu'un mec comme toi puisse comprendre.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en essayant d'analyser les mots soudains plus las et surpris par la gravité du regard du plus grand qui le frôla en passant à côté de lui pour prendre la tête de la marche, et il frissonna, pas seulement de froid. Refusant de clore la conversation, il lui emboita le pas, faisant violence pour forcer ses membres tétanisés à se mettre en mouvement, sans le lâcher du regard :

— Des principes ? Toi qui n'as pas hésité à déclarer la guerre pour ne pas avoir à céder la moindre pièce d'un trésor suffisamment grand pour être partagé et qui est mort pour lui ? Ce n'est pas étonnant que je ne comprenne pas !

Théo écarquilla les yeux et s'immobilisa, avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune qui le sondait de son regard étrange.

— Ne parle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé « Avant », Raphaël, tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit réellement !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant et Raphaël pencha la tête sur le côté, sans le lâcher des yeux :

— Ce dont je me rappelle n'est pas en ta faveur… Tous ces elfes massacrés, ces humains qui appelaient à l'aide, l'intervention de ton hobbit qui cherchait désespérément à vous sauver… Les tentatives de dialogues, avortées avant même que l'on puisse revendiquer quoique ce soit, à cause de ta folie… Et ton regard, Thorin… Damné…

Le plus jeune s'était approché de Théo qui ne broncha pas, se contentant de l'écouter les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée alors que Raphaël le fouillait de son regard clair, cherchant à déceler si, dans cette vie là aussi, l'esprit du nain était resté corrompu par l'or.  
>Lorsque Raphaël se tut, le canadien resta lui aussi silencieux, songeur, puis il lui tourna le dos pour reprendre la marche.<p>

— Je ne pense pas être le plus méprisable, tu restes celui qui a déclaré la guerre, à plusieurs centaines d'elfes contre treize nains, pour récupérer quelques pierres…

Marchant derrière lui, le blond eut un rictus arrogant et, malgré ses dents qui claquaient à cause du froid, il lui lança un sourire hautain :

— Tu as toujours été le premier à clamer qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les nains…  
>— Et toi, tu as toujours été le genre de mec qui n'écoute rien ni personne… C'était donc plutôt flatteur de ta part d'avoir juger nécessaire d'amener autant de troupes devant ma porte…<br>— Tu faisais moins le malin lorsque tu étais retranché dans ta Montagne…

Théo haussa un sourcil, puis il lança un regard moquer à Raphaël qu'il gratifia d'une moue amusée :

— Et toi, tu oublies que tu n'as plus ton armée avec toi… Il serait temps que tu apprennes à faire profil bas…

Le regard de Raphaël devint tranchant et il du se retenir de se jeter sur le plus grand pour lui arracher son haïssable sourire moqueur de la face, et les yeux avec, par la même occasion. Il se contenta de déglutir furieusement et il chercha à attacher ses cheveux trempés, mais il du se résigner à les garder détacher lorsqu'il comprit que les doigts de sa main valide étaient trop gelés pour lui obéir et, après quelques minutes à marcher en silence, il reprit la conversation d'un ton froid :

— Où va t-on ?  
>— Nous sommes dans une zone portuaire et il doit être autour d'une heure du matin. Il n'y a aucun signe de vie à des kilomètres à la ronde, donc je pense que nous devrions rejoindre le pont de la <em> reine Elisabeth II, <em>vu que le fleuve nous a porté sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, nous ne devrions pas en être loin, et, une fois sur l'A28, nous trouverons des automobilistes pour nous ramener sur Londres.

Raphaël hocha la tête en cherchant à juguler ses tremblements et ses claquements de dents, mais il était totalement frigorifié.

oOo

— Des nouvelles ?

Jayden haussa les épaules sans lâcher l'écran de son Ipad des yeux, branché sur les nouvelles en directes pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passait du côté de Londres.

— Je ne veux pas l'appeler tant qu'il est en opération. On ne peut qu'attendre.

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de lui en lui lançant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Dwalin lui caressa distraitement la joue, puis il se laissa tomber en arrière, s'enfonçant dans le dossier moelleux du canapé de cuir. Ori le rejoignit, s'allongeant en partie sur lui, pressant son corps nu contre celui, à moitié habillé, de son amant et elle resta immobile quelques instants, l'air songeur.

— Dwalin... Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi. Mon père n'est plus à l'hôpital et-  
>— Je comprends. Je te proposerai bien de t'accompagner mais…<br>— C'est trop tôt, ils ne comprendrons pas… Il faut d'abord qu'ils digèrent l'idée de ma rupture avec Ethan… Ils le considèrent déjà comme leur fils. Et puis tu crèves d'envie de retourner aider Thorin.  
>— Je préfèrerai rester avec toi.<br>— Je te rejoindrai là-bas. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Europe…

Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa, le regard grave.

— Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'eux, tu… Hem…

A la façon dont Billie fronça les sourcils, il comprit qu'une cow-girl du Texas rompue au tir au sniper et aux show de rodéo était nettement moins intimidable qu'un scribe sans défense perdu dans un monde de brute et il déglutit.

— Je veux dire… S'ils te font du mal…  
>— Je m'en suis sortie toute seule, la dernière fois.<br>— Ne force pas ta chance, s'il te plait.  
>— Chance ? Tu penses qu'il n'est question que de chance ?<p>

La voix de la jeune fille, outrée, s'était vrillée d'agacement et Dwalin se sentit tout d'un coup misérable :

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai-  
>— Bien sûr que si !<p>

Agacée, Billie se leva et sortit du salon sans même prendre la peine de s'enrouler dans son plaid qui tomba au sol. Jayden admira la cambrure de son dos nu et le galbe de ses fesses qui oscillaient au rythme de ses pas et il commença à comprendre pourquoi les termes « Fléau » et « Calamitée » étaient très souvent employés pour désigner la susceptibilité des femmes, quand ce n'était pas les femmes, tout simplement.

oOo

— C'est hyper glauque…

Thorin ne répondit pas, mais il hocha la tête pour approuver les mots du jeune agent.  
>Ils traversaient une série d'entrepôts déserts et, pour quelques uns, désaffectés. Le <em>Fog <em>rampait tout autour d'eux, comme sorti tout droit d'un jeu vidéo de zombie ou d'un film d'épouvante sordide, sans parler de ce silence... Toutefois, le plus vieux, même s'il ne se permit aucun commentaire, laissa un sourire moqueur étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit que Raphaël se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui.  
>Taquin, désirant rompre l'ennui mortel qui l'étreignait et, surtout, un moyen de penser à autre chose que son frère ou bien Kili et Fili dont il n'avait pas de nouvelles, il passa un bras autour de la taille glacée du plus petit qui glapit en sursautant violemment.<p>

— Inquiet ?  
>—<em> Don't. Touch. Me.<em>

Le feulement furieux portait une promesse mortelle et d'un geste implacable et impétueux, Raphaël fit dégager le bras du plus grand puis s'éloigna pour instaurer entre eux une distance respectable. Thorin haussa un sourcil, amusé de voir Thranduil gronder à la moindre approche.  
>Il retint un sourire narquois et, envieux de voir la réelle personnalité du roi elfe ressortir avec autant de panache malgré ses airs de jeune éphèbe plus craquant qu'intimidant, il ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche. Il était surtout curieux de voir à quel point l'esprit du roi sylvestre dominait le corps du plus jeune, s'il était profondément enfouit et endormi, comme la plupart des cas, ou bien si, comme il le devinait, il était tapi à la surface, prêt à jaillir si on le titillait suffisamment, et Théo avait sa petite idée sur la meilleur manière de faire craquer Raphaël au plus vite :<p>

— Tu as peur d'y prendre du plaisir ?

Le regard noir et condescendant qu'il écopa le fit frissonner et il se sentit revenir une vie auparavant, lorsqu'il était jeune prince et que son grand-père, gorgé de puissance, avait osé offenser le roi de Vert-bois. Malheureusement pour Raphaël, la colère le rendait plus mignon qu'autre chose et, même si son attitude furieuse demeurait franchement dangereuse et menaçante, Théo en avait vu d'autre et il resta hypnotisé par la moue boudeuse qui ourlait ses lèvres fines.

— Non, car cela impliquerait que toi, tu sois capable de m'en donner, ce dont je doute fort.  
>— Tu veux parier ?<p>

Thranduil lui répondit d'un regard, un seul et très bref, qui se comprenait aisément comme un « _Plutôt mourir que de me compromettre avec toi_ ». Théo, parfaitement conscient qu'il piétinait allègrement la limite, s'amusait royalement et il était bien trop heureux de retrouver enfin le majestueux roi tapi sous les traits du jeune homme pour songer à le laisser tranquille. Il fut profondément surpris de se rendre compte que Thranduil lui avait manqué, malgré tout, et qu'il était presque content de le revoir.

— Non, mais après tout, je veux bien croire que tu ne-

Mais Thorin ne put finir sa phrase, car tout s'enchaina très vite : Excédé, Raphaël avait frappé, de toutes ses forces, de la main droite. Malheureusement, le froid avait engourdi les sens du jeune blond qui avait oublié son poignet cassé et son plâtre ramolli par l'eau.

Raphaël n'avait pas fait semblant et le coup, bien ajusté, avait martelé la mâchoire du canadien qui expulsa un souffle douloureux en faisant un pas en arrière. Mais ce fut pire pour le plus petit, qui hurla sa douleur dans un cri déchirant.  
>Leur regard se croisèrent un bref instant et Thorin eut le temps de voir un éclat de souffrance pure vriller ses prunelles, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et, fauché par la douleur, il s'écroula lentement aux pieds du plus grand.<p>

— C'est malin…

Un gémissement furieux lui répondit et le brun leva les yeux au ciel en se massant la joue avant de poser un genou au sol. Sans un mot, il s'empara du bras tremblant, malgré les réticences du jeune homme prostré, et il fit passer ses doigts sur le plâtre.

— Sers les dents, je vais essayer de faire au plus vite.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils mais, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'émettre son avis, Théo brisa le plâtre déformé par l'eau qui compressait le poignet blessé. Le blond inspira à fond en serrant les dents.

— _Holy fucking shit ! _Putain de merde, _It's so fucking- _

Il se tut soudainement pour prendre sa respiration sous le regard de Thorin qui se dit brièvement que, durant sa première vie, il aurait tout donné pour voir ainsi Thranduil se tordre de douleur, même si Raphaël parvenait à garder une certaine splendeur malgré la souffrance. **  
><strong>

Mais, certainement à cause de son humanité, qui lui conférait une compassion nettement supérieure à celle d'un nain, Théo ne ressentit aucune joie à voir des larmes de douleur perler au coin des yeux du jeune homme qui se concentrait sur sa respiration, prostré au sol.

Lui qui avait emporté trop de regrets dans la mort considérait maintenant la vie et, surtout, les autres, avec bien plus de compassion et il faisait des efforts monstrueux pour perdre son côté rancunier et obtus, plus pour faire plaisir à Finn qu'autre chose, certes, mais les faits étaient là.

Le plus grand inspira et il posa une main douce sur l'avant bras du blond qui se tendit immédiatement, mais le canadien le rassura d'une pression galante et, passant son autre main sur ses épaules, il l'aida à se remettre sur pied, maintenant le poignet blessé contre le torse fermement contracté par le froid.

— Il y a des lumières là-bas, certainement des habitations. Nous pourrons peut-être y trouver des anti-douleurs et de quoi te confectionner une attelle.

La mâchoire crispée, Raphaël acquiesça et, offusqué par la main de Thorin qui était restée dans son dos, il claqua la langue et partit d'une démarche raide.

— N'en profite pas.

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et il s'éloigna de lui, non sans se départir de son sourire taquin.

oOo

— Je vous répète que, non, les mafieux ne sont pas avec nous, ni contre nous. Ils sont simplement là pour récupérer Eirik Weiss.  
>— Vous leur avez pourtant fourni des renseignements qui concernent les secrets gouvernementaux Britanniques.<br>— Si nous avons réussi à partager ça avec des mafieux italiens, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas si bien gardés, vos secrets nationaux !

Pas intimidé le moins du monde par Mycroft qui lui lança un regard mortel, Finn croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit une moue énervée. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'il était en garde à vue avec les deux aliens insupportables qui lui reprochaient une faute qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne et qui, au final, n'avait pas porté préjudices à qui que ce soit, si ce n'était aux hommes d'Azog.

Le blond en avait par dessus la tête du fou furieux aussi froid qu'un anglais frigide pouvait l'être et il se faisait un sang d'encre pour son frère, dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle, et pour Kili, qui avait disparu dans la campagne avec ses hommes à la recherche d'Azog, qui avait pris la tangente avec les deux otages restants. Et lui, comme un glandu, il se retrouvait aux mains des services britanniques. S'il avait su, il aurait filé avec les mafieux.

John était assis dans l'un des canapés de la salle, une couverture sur les épaules pour montrer qu'il était en état de choc et une boisson chaude dans les mains. Il lançait régulièrement au canadien un regard intense et intrigué qui agaçait le blond au plus haut point.

Les deux frères Holmes se mirent à discuter ensemble, et Frérin tua le temps en trucidant le médecin de guerre du regard. Ce dernier se contenta de froncer les sourcils, sans cesser de le dévisager indécemment. Le canadien grinça des dents et prit la parole, acerbe :

— La vue te plai-  
>— Est-ce que nous pouvons discuter, tous les deux ?<p>

Surpris de voir John lui couper la parole, il serra la mâchoire, sur ses gardes.

— De quoi ?  
>— Fili.<p>

Finn se figea immédiatement et il fronça les sourcils en dévisageant le plus petit, à l'instar des Holmes qui semblèrent remarquer sa présence seulement à l'instant.  
>Il hocha la tête et John demanda poliment aux deux frères de les laisser seuls. Mycroft allait contester, mais Sherlock le poussa vers la sortie en assurant qu'aucun indice ne sera égaré.<br>A peine la porte refermée, le blond se tourna vers l'ancien médecin de guerre qui le sondait de plus en plus intensément et John prit la parole, intrigué :

— Le nom « Fili », te dit quelque chose ?  
>— C'est Eirick Weiss qui vous a dit de l'appeler ainsi ?<br>— Non.  
>— Comment ça ? Comment connaissez-vous ce nom dans ce cas ?<p>

Le ton de Frérin s'était fait tranchant, voir menaçant, et John inspira profondément tout en étudiant attentivement l'agent des services canadiens qui, il en était maintenant certain, était lui aussi une réincarnation naine, à l'instar de Fili et de Kili. Il avait brièvement aperçu ce dernier lors de l'intervention aux entrepôts mais le brun avait été bien trop préoccuper pour son frère pour lui avoir accorder la moindre attention.

Mais le plus petit avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il était incapable de mettre un nom sur le visage de cet homme qui lui semblait pourtant très familier et cette impression le troublait fortement.

— Il se trouve que… J'ai rencontré Fili et son frère-  
>— Quand ?<br>— Lorsqu'il était question de reprendre Erebor…

Bilbo laissa sa phrase en suspens, son attention focalisée sur l'expression surprise du blond choqué qui lui retourna un regard franchement interloqué, avant de l'étudier, sans aucune pudeur.

— Qui… Qui es-tu ?  
>— Je m'appelais Bilbo, à l'époque.<p>

Au regard que lui renvoya le canadien, John comprit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, ou alors, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il haussa les épaules, considérant que ce n'était pas le plus important.

— Eirick est bien la réincarnation de Fili, mais il n'en a pas conscience. J'ai essayé d'évoquer devant lui certaines personnes qu'il avait connues, mais il n'a absolument pas réagi.

Frérin hocha la tête en continuant de dévisager le médecin qui lui rendait son regard, oblitérant totalement ce neveu qu'il ne connaissait pas pour se concentrer sur John, qui l'intriguait.

— Dans quelles circonstances as-tu rencontré Fili et ses proches ? Ton nom ne me dit absolument rien.

— J'étais le compagnon de Thorin. Hem… Je veux dire… Dans sa compagnie… Sa quête pour la Montagne… Heu, le dragon. Voilà.

Finn fronça un sourcil, surpris de le voir rougir et bafouiller soudainement à l'évocation de son frère et encore plus intrigué par le fait que Thorin ne l'ai jamais mentionné devant lui. Même si ce dernier ne s'était jamais épanché sur la fin de sa vie et sur l'aventure, Frérin en avait tout de même entendu parler un minimum, or, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce nom.

La manière dont John inspira en se nouant nerveusement les doigts fit rebondir le blond sur un mot en particulier et il lança un long regard au plus petit qui semblait maintenant perdu dans de doux souvenirs.

— Attend… Quelque genre de… Compagnon, étais-tu ? Par rapport à Thorin ?

John ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu'il envoya à Finn était éloquent et il suffit à faire bondir le canadien de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés et une main plaquée sur sa bouche, profondément surpris.

— Ho, calice de crisse de Tabernacle ! Non… Ce con de Thorin ! C'était sérieux entre vous ?

Encore une fois, Frérin lut la réponse dans le regard de Bilbo qui n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer. Le blond se rassit, éberlué.

— Quel con… Je comprends pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de ça… Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a tué ?  
>— Ho non. Il a simplement essayé.<p>

Finn hocha la tête et il s'adossa à sa chaise, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis il reprit la parole.

— Ca a duré combien de temps, votre histoire ?  
>— Quelques semaines, pas plus.<br>— Tu penses que ça aurait continué, s'il n'y avait pas eu… cette, heu… Tu vois ? La fin tragique.  
>— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas… J'étais prêt à essayer de vivre à Erebor, parce que j'appréciais sincèrement Thorin. Mais… Nous vivions alors une aventure, les choses auraient été différentes une fois la routine installée. Franchement, j'étais parfaitement conscient que je ne tiendrais pas quelques années avant qu'il ne me renvoie dans la Comté en me priant cordialement de parler d'autre chose que du rempotage des tomates. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de points en commun, simplement un respect et une attirance réciproque. Et surtout, c'était un roi nain, jamais nous n'aurions pu-<br>— Comment ça « Qu'il te renvoie dans la Comté » ? Tu… Tu étais… Tu n'étais pas… un nain ?

Les yeux ronds, Finn se redressa et John le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander s'il savait lire et écrire

— Bien sur que non. J'étais un hobbit, de la Comté.

Il y eut un long silence, lourd et opaque, qu'aucun des deux ne brisa, jusqu'à ce que Frérin ne lâche du bout des lèvres :

— Putain. Le con. Il s'est envoyé un hobbit… Je ne peux pas le croire…  
>— Hey ho, merci pour moi !<br>— Ce n'est pas toi le problème, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est lui. Je vais avoir deux mots à lui dire quand il reviendra.  
>— Comment ça « Quand il- » … Tu veux dire que Thorin est-<br>— Quelque part au fond de la Tamise aux dernières nouvelles. Si les deux autres glandus veulent bien me lâcher la grappe, je pourrai partir à sa recherche illico.

La révélation laissa Bilbo bouche bée et il sentit un vertige s'emparer de lui à l'idée de peut-être revoir Thorin un jour, même si l'idée le rendait nerveux. Après tout, John avait tourné la page avant même de se souvenir de ses étreintes avec lui et il se savait bien trop occupé avec le sociopathe de haut-niveau qui lui servait de colocataire et d'ami pour se soucier d'un homme qui avait certainement fait sa vie de son côté.

oOo

— Installez-vous, faites comme chez vous !  
>— Merci.<p>

Instinctivement, Théo posa sa main dans le creux du dos de Raphaël que le froid faisait trembler violemment et que la douleur avait vidé de ses forces, à un point où il ne réagit même pas lorsque le plus vieux le guida pour le faire asseoir dans le canapé.  
>Le salon était dans un désordre monstrueux, certainement comme tout le reste de la maison qui appartenait à ce jeune programmeur informatique qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Valentin, la seule personne encore réveillée et en pleine forme à cette heure avancée de la nuit dans la petite agglomération du coin.<p>

La sœur du propriétaire des lieux, jolie blonde fatiguée, apparue dans la pièce pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait et, lorsque son regard caressa les corps bien faits de Thorin et Raphaël, mis en valeur par leurs vêtements humides, elle disparue quelques secondes pour réapparaitre fraîche comme la rosée du matin et leur souhaiter la bienvenue d'une voix charmante.  
>Elle fut cordialement ignoré par Thorin et le « <em>Pauvre tâche <em>» qu'elle lut dans le regard douloureux de Thranduil lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.  
>Semblant habituée à ce genre de réaction de la part des hommes, elle soupira lourdement et prit la direction de la cuisine en proposant du thé à qui voulait bien l'entendre.<p>

Valentin revint bientôt avec une trousse de médicaments dans les mains et il la confia à Thorin avec un air désolé.

— Je n'ai rien de plus fort, j'espère que ça ira. J'ai des sédatifs si besoin.  
>— Je vote pour les sédatifs.<p>

Dangereusement pâle, le jeune blond luttait de plus en plus contre les nausées et les vertiges causés par la douleur et il ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était allongé dans le canapé, sous une lourde couverture. Le silence régnait dans la maison endormie, seulement entrecoupé par la voix grave de Thorin qui discutait doucement en français au téléphone un peu plus loin.

— … Dwalin est déjà en route, avec un peu de chance, il retrouvera Kili avant que ça ne vire au chaos … Oui, ils sont sur le coup, c'est eux qui m'ont prévenu pour Vladimar, je leur ai demandé d'être discret et de rester en soutient pour Kili au cas où…

Rapidement, flottant encore dans un demi-sommeil, bercé par la voix grave, Raphaël fit l'inventaire de son corps tout en écoutant la conversation de Théo. Son poignet avait été bandé proprement et même la douleur de son flanc, blessé par une balle qui l'avait frôlé, s'était calmée. Tâtonnant discrètement, il sentit que la plaie avait été nettoyée et soignée.

— Je suis navré Frérin, mais je n'ai pas l'autorité nécessaire pour intercéder auprès de ce type, s'il ne veut pas te laisser sortir, on ne peut que appeler les bureaux à Ottawa, qu'ils mettent l'un des big boss sur le coup… Non, je t'interdis de le butter, il est le frère d'un des membres les plus puissants des services gouvernementaux britanniques, laisse le tranquille…

Théo soupira un instant, plongé dans ses réflexions et il passa distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux mi-longs, puis il parla d'un ton plus professionnel :

— Mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Occupe les tous les deux, dès que Raphaël sera en état, on partira sur les traces de Kili, ils ne nous gênerons pas… Qui ?... Ha, lui. Il a été libéré, tant mieux pour lui, tu m'as dit qu'il n'avait aucune information valable pour Eirik ou l'enfant, pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je le rencontre ?...

Levant le regard, Théo croisa brièvement celui de Raphaël qui l'observait, et il lui tourna le dos pour terminer sa conversation :

— Si tu le dis, on verra ça. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises et ne lâche pas ce Mycroft des yeux. Préviens moi si ça bouge de ce côté. Ces anglais me font plus peur que les mafieux de Kili.

Raphaël se redressa au moment où Thorin coupa le portable et le brun se tourna vers lui, le visage grave.

— Vladimar a emmené Fili à Tiraspol.  
>— C'est où ça ?<br>— Moldavie, je crois.  
>— Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé foutre là-bas ?<br>— Aucune idée, ils ont certainement une base ou quelque chose du genre. Mes hommes sont déjà sur place, ils m'ont prévenu pour me dire que Kili avait atterri à Bender, la ville voisine, il y a moins d'une heure.  
>— Moins d'une- Mais j'ai dormi combien de temps ?<br>— Quatre heures.

Raphaël haussa un sourcil et il osa un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que, effectivement, le jour était sur le point de naitre.

Furieux contre lui même de s'être ainsi laisser aller, il se leva en balançant le plaid qui le couvrait et, encore une fois, il se figea lorsqu'il surpris le regard insistant de Thorin qui caressa son torse un instant avant de se reporter dans ses yeux. Thranduil serra la mâchoire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa chemise était portée disparue et un feulement agacé roula dans sa gorge.

— Te rappelles-tu de la manière dont tu es mort ?

La soudaineté de la question prit Raphaël au dépourvu qui se redressa en lui lança un regard blasé.

— Je t'ai dit que je n'avais que peu de souvenir et c'est typiquement le genre de chose dont je ne souhaite pas me rappeler.  
>— Menteur.<p>

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, outré par l'aplomb de Thorin qui s'approcha de lui, encore son étrange sourire aux lèvres.

— De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
>— Je suis curieux, c'est tout… Normalement, notre corps porte une marque dès la naissance, à l'emplacement de la blessure qui a drainé notre vie. Or, ce n'est pas ton cas…<p>

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche dans un cri furieux mais silencieux, la referma quelques secondes avant de la rouvrir, sa voix vibrante d'une colère palpable.

— Ne me dit pas que tu as-  
>— J'ai fouillé, oui, dans les moindres recoins…<p>

Théo était maintenant proche de Raphaël dont le corps tout entier frémit d'une colère contenue qui n'intimida absolument pas Thorin.

— Comment oses-tu ?

Raphaël ressentit soudainement du fond de ses tripes le désir brulant d'arracher ce sourire arrogant de la face du brun qui le regardait de haut avec une horripilante moue taquine.

— Chiale pas, petit prince, c'était une blague. Je me suis simplement permis de retirer ta chemise pour te soigner… Peloter les morveux endormis, c'est pas vraiment mon genre.  
>— Mais les reluquer au réveil, ça ne te dérange pas.<br>— Si tu ne veux pas que je te reluque, pourquoi ne remets-tu pas ta chemise ? En quatre heures, elle a eu le temps de sécher…  
>— J'allais le faire…<p>

Maugréant et en colère, Raphaël, parfaitement conscient que le regard de Thorin revint une nouvelle fois caresser son torse nu, se baissa pour attraper le vêtement encore froid qui avait été simplement jeté au sol mais, au moment où sa main se posa sur l'habit, il se figea quelques secondes et un sourire machiavélique ourla discrètement ses lèvres. Après tout, pourquoi cet abominable canadien serait-il le seul à jouer ?

Ramassant gracieusement sa tunique sans prêter la moindre attention au regard de Thorin, il se redressa sensuellement, déroulant son dos qu'il savait souple et sensuel, les épaules d'abord et, une fois droit, il releva la tête. Avec désinvolture, il leva son bras pour mettre sa pauvre chemise à hauteur de regard, déliant son bras. Son autre main s'empara mollement du tissu, puis il fit lascivement descendre ses doigts le long de la manche. Il soupira pour souligner le fait qu'elle soit humide, mais son soupir n'avait rien d'un souffle agacé par une telle formalité, au contraire. C'était le genre de son voluptueux qu'il était parfaitement capable d'émettre si jamais une personne suffisamment douée venait à lui échauffer les sens. Et il aggrava sa voix de manière à la rendre plus aguichante.

— Elle est encore trempée…  
>— Tant pis pour toi.<p>

Raphaël écarquilla discrètement les yeux et jugula sèchement le surprenant frisson de désir qui le prit lorsque la voix profonde roula dans la pièce et il osa un regard du côté de Thorin. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, il lui faisait face, adossé au mur et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et ce regard… Il suffit à faire vibrer le sang du plus jeune qui se détourna en prenant distraitement la parole.

— Tu aurais simplement pu l'étendre, au lieu de la laisser en boule.  
>— J'aurai pu, oui.<p>

Raphaël jugula un frisson de rage et il serra la mâchoire, en colère contre le ton supérieur utilisé par Thorin. Abandonnant son jeu érotique, il se rhabilla sèchement, les sourcils froncés. Faisant un effort pour ne pas se préoccuper de la moue moqueuse du plus vieux, il s'empara de la tablette tactile qui trainait sur la table basse et, hackant le mot de passe en moins d'une minute sous le regard surpris du plus vieux, il se connecta à googlemap pour localiser Tiraspol.

— Il y a un aéroport international à Chisinau, c'est à plus d'une heure de Tiraspol.  
>— Il n'y a pas de pistes plus proches ?<p>

Raphaël tiqua en sentant l'autre s'approcher de lui pour regarder par dessus son épaule, mais il se concentra sur son écran et fit une recherche rapide qui n'aboutit pas. Thorin se redressa en faisant la moue.

— Très bien, une heure, c'est mieux que rien. Jayden y sera certainement après nous, il fait une escale à Paris. Il va en avoir pour plus de quatorze heures de vol depuis Houston.

Le blond acquiesça et il posa la tablette avant de passer ses doigts dans ses longues mèches que l'humidité avait emmêlées puis il suivit Thorin qui sortit de la maison après avoir laissé un petit mot de remerciement pour leur hôte.

— Tu m'expliques pourquoi toi, tous tes vêtements sont secs ?  
>— Je les ai mis au sèche-linge.<br>— Et tu n'as pas pensé à y mettre les miens ?  
>— Si… J'y ai pensé à un moment… Je crois… Mais ça n'a pas aboutit.<p>

Thorin avait tourné le dos à Thranduil, mais il n'eut aucun mal à sentir entre ses omoplates le regard assassin du jeune blond qui manqua de s'étrangler face à cette infamie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Merci d'avoir lu !<span>**

Les reviews que j'ai reçu pour le dernier chapitre m'ont fait tellement plaisir que j'ai décidé de poster avec une journée d'avance !  
>(bon, j'ai décidé ça ce matin et je pensais poster à Midi, mais entre les révisions intenses pour les partiels<br>et la sieste de 4h que je me suis tapée cette après-midi sans faire exprès, ça arrive plus tard que prévu).

**J'espère que ça continu de vous plaire.  
>Je suis consciente que les choses avancent très lentement<span>**,  
>Je ne sais pas trop ce que, en tant que lecteurs, vous préférerez :<p>

- Que j'augmente la taille des chapitres ou bien les délais de parution,  
>au risque de rattraper les chapitres en cours d'écriture (j'en suis au 22) et donc d'avoir des temps d'attente plus longs à partir de ce moment.<p>

- Ou bien on reste comme ça, à un chapitre de 10 à 15 pages par semaine.

**Au prochain épisode :**

Watson s'explique face à son colocataire;  
>Eirik se découvre un ange gardien;<p>

** UN GRAND GRAND MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWERS !  
><span>En ce moment, je mène trois projets de front et ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie,  
>L'écriture me permets de m'évader et de prendre vraiment du temps pour moi, mais c'est plutôt chronophage et si je parviens à continuer d'y consacrer du temps, c'est surtout parce que je suis motivée par mes reviewers assidus et encouragée par tous les lecteurs qui laissent un mot.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

— _Ok, moze da prode !  
><em>— Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?  
>— Je n'en sais rien, dans le doute, on va dire qu'il nous laisse passer.<p>

Thorin embraya et passa le barrage policier pour aller vers la Strada Milev. Ils étaient arrivé trop tard, Kili, paniqué à l'idée de laisser Eirik entre les mains de Vladimar, ne les avait pas attendu et avait lancé ses hommes à l'assaut du bâtiment occupé par les terroristes. Théo avait demandé à ses propres hommes de n'intervenir qu'en dernier recours pour ne pas avoir à expliquer sa collaboration avec un groupe de terroristes et ses agents étaient maintenant occupés à suivre la réincarnation de Bolg, qui avait pris la fuite.

La police moldave était arrivée après et était maintenant occupée à sécuriser le périmètre, ils ne purent donner aucune nouvelle aux deux agents américains qui décidèrent d'aller voir par eux-mêmes les bâtiments désaffectés.

— Ils n'y sont plus, c'est certain.  
>— Je veux bien te croire, mais nous devons bien commencer à chercher quelque part.<br>— A mon avis, ils sont tous déjà loin.  
>— Quelle galère…<p>

Thorin soupira et arrêta la voiture au pied de l'immeuble qu'une équipe de policiers était actuellement occupée à fouiller. Un supérieur les aborda en fronçant les sourcils :

— _Gospodo, ovo je mesto zločina , molim vas pustite .  
><em>— _Sorry, we don't speak moldovan_.  
>— <em>Reporter ?<em>

Théo répondit à la négative et présenta sa carte à l'agent qui haussa un sourcil suspicieux en les détaillant avant de prendre la parole dans un anglais approximatif :

— La place est interdite. Vous devez partir.  
>— Non. Il s'agit du groupe de terroristes qui a attaqué Londres il y a deux jours. Ils ont deux otages avec eux, dont un enfant. Nous devons savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ici.<p>

Le commissaire moldave fronça les sourcils en déchiffrant les paroles du canadien qui s'était efforcé de parler distinctement malgré son accent français, puis il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il compris enfin l'enjeu de la mission de ses deux interlocuteurs :

— Nous savons pas. Ils se battent, deux heures avant. C'est tout nous savons.  
>— Savez vous s'il y a eu des victimes ?<br>— Oui, il y a eu. Tout ça, morts.

L'agent leva ses mains pour montrer sept doigts et Thorin ressentit au fond de lui une pointe de panique à l'idée que Kili ou Fili fassent partie des morts.

— J'aimerais étudier les corps des victimes.  
>— Ils sont ici.<p>

Le moldave pointa une ambulance du doigt et Thorin le remercia et il sortit de la voiture.

— Raphaël, va faire un tour et essaie de glaner des informations.  
>— Je ne suis pas ton chien, fais le toi même si tu n'es pas capable de demander les choses poliment.<p>

Le brun haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Thranduil qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis à sa place et qui contemplait distraitement ses ongles propres.  
>Le blond sursauta lorsque la portière passagère s'ouvrit brusquement et que Thorin se pencha sur lui, un sourire dangereux accroché aux lèvres :<p>

— Je ne te préviendrai qu'une seule fois mon grand : ne me donne pas une bonne raison de te renvoyé dans les pattes de Fitzgerald… Lui ou moi… On sera deux à se faire un plaisir de te mater pour insubordination…  
>— Tu ne me renverras pas chez Fitzgerald.<br>— Ha oui ? Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?  
>— Parce que tu n'es pas du genre à laisser un autre me démolir à ta place.<br>— Je pourrais toujours broyer les miettes.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils et soutint le regard poignant de Thorin, incapable de discerner, entre la sincérité ou le jeu, à quel point il était sérieux dans ses paroles. Il décida de ne pas se laisser intimider et il leva fièrement le menton.

— Tu as raison de profiter maintenant… Thorin… Je ne suis engagé avec toi que quelques mois… Tu n'auras plus d'autres occasions de m'avoir ainsi à tes ordres… Et vu que l'autorité de tes galons est la seule chose sur laquelle tu peux compter…

Noblement, il sortit de la voiture sans se soucier de la proximité que cela impliqua vis à vis de Théo qui ne bougea pas et il le frôla pour se diriger vers les bâtiments qui grouillaient de policiers spécialistes.

oOo

— Je t'écoute.

John sursauta lorsque son colocataire s'assit à côté de lui en le sondant de son regard si poignant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander en quoi consistait sa question, mais il avisa le mouchoir ensanglanté qu'il maintenait contre son nez et il soupira lourdement.

— Tu t'es encore fait frapper…  
>— Il y a des gens qui n'ont pas de sens de l'humour.<br>— Dis plutôt qu'ils ne partagent pas le tien… C'est Finéas Robben qui t'a fait ça ?  
>— Ce type a de sérieux problèmes…<p>

John hocha distraitement la tête et soupira à l'évocation du blond. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Thorin s'était lui aussi réincarné à cette époque et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revenir à Londres pour récupérer son frère jumeau, l'ancien médecin nageait dans un état second.

— John ?

Il sursauta et leva les yeux pour capter le regard profond et inquisiteur de Sherlock et il déglutit.

— Vous avez discuté un bon moment, tous les deux, cette après-midi. Cela fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?  
>— Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant aujourd'hui.<p>

Le brun lança un regard perplexe au plus petit qui commençait à se dire qu'il était temps qu'il avoue deux ou trois petites choses au grand maitre de la déduction avant que ce dernier ne tire des conclusions infondées, mais plus réalistes que la vérité.

— Par contre… Son frère… Je pensais ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, les doigts croisés et les yeux plantés sur son colocataire qui cherchait ses mots.  
>Le médecin estimait que le plus vraisemblable serait de dire qu'il avait rencontré et Théo pendant la guerre, mais il connaissait Sherlock et il savait que celui-ci tilterait au moindre lapsus. Alors il décida de rester aussi proche de la vérité que possible.<p>

— Il se trouve que… Nous nous sommes rencontrés en Afghanistan, il y a quelques années. Il faisait ses armes en tant qu'officier supérieur et… Et nous avons eu une aventure.

Le flegme blasé dans lequel Sherlock s'était drapé vola un instant en éclat alors qu'il se redressa en écarquillant les yeux et Bilbo lu dans son regard une lueur qu'il ne parvint pas à traduire.

— Tu es sorti avec Théodore Robben ?  
>— Je ne suis pas gay ! Ce n'était qu'un-<br>— Si, tu l'es, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Qu'y a t-il eu entre vous ?

John haussa un sourcil, mais décida de ne pas argumenter. Après tout, depuis qu'il vivait en colocation avec Sherlock, il avait tellement asséné qu'il n'était pas gay qu'il avait fini par persuader tout le monde du contraire. Et comment maintenir une telle chose avec ce qu'il était en train de dévoiler ?

— Ca n'a duré que le temps du service et… La rupture a été brutale. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il… va plutôt bien, du moins, aux dernières nouvelles. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à le revoir.  
>— Tu en as envie ?<br>— Bien sûr ! J'ai l'ai sincèrement aimé, mais les choses ont… changé.

John avait marqué une pause en remarquant, une nouvelle fois, cette lueur étrange dans le regard de Holmes qui se leva en attrapant son violon qu'il accorda distraitement.

— Il ne se rappelle pas de toi.  
>— Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?<br>— J'étais là quand il a donné ses ordres à ses hommes. Il était concentré sur Eirik, mais il t'a totalement oblitéré… Ton sort ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.  
>— Non. Je veux dire, pourquoi m'annonces-tu une chose pareille avec autant de désinvolture?<br>— Je pensais qu'il valait mieux que tu le saches, avant de te faire des idées quant à d'hypothétiques retrouvailles...  
>— Veux-tu me faire du mal ?<p>

John était parfaitement conscient que jamais Théo n'aurait pu assimiler le nom John Watson avec Bilbo Sacquet, c'est pourquoi la révélation du brun le laissa de marbre. Mais les réactions de Sherlock étaient étranges, il se sentait propulsé plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque le détective, après deux ans d'absence post-mortem, avait refait surface pour trouver Mary accrochée à son bras.

— Bien sur que non. Au contraire. Il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir tourné la page, lui aussi se débrouille très bien sans toi, surtout depuis qu'on lui a assigné un nouveau collègue... Et puis tu as toi-même dit que les choses avaient changé...  
>— Tu es jaloux ?<p>

L'ancien médecin n'était peut-être pas une flèche en déduction, mais il y avait certaines choses qui étaient suffisamment éloquentes pour ne pas passer inaperçues. Sherlock, qui avait entamé un air tzigane au violon, manqua une note, mais reprit son morceau, plus doucement, après lui avoir envoyé un regard faussement outré. John remarqua de quelle manière ses épaules se raidirent et il en fut interloqué un instant, mais le brun enchaina :

— Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je souhaite simplement t'éviter une nouvelle déception amoureuse…  
>— Ce n'était pas une déception amoureuse, Mary était-<br>— Je ne parle pas de Mary. Je viens d'évoquer une déception amoureuse, pas un mariage. Théo t'a fait plus de mal que la mort de ton épouse.  
>— Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ?<p>

Sherlock cessa de jouer et éloigna l'archer de l'instrument avant de se tourner vers son colocataire, droit et impeccable.

— Théo Robben… Un nom que tu n'as jamais évoqué, jamais, nulle part… Quand nous nous sommes rencontré, tu enchainais les conquêtes féminine en certifiant que tu n'étais pas gay à qui voulait bien l'entendre et, maintenant que tu entends à nouveau parler de lui, tu t'enfermes dans le silence après avoir passé trois heures à discuter avec son frère… Sans parler du fait que le type en question a une belle gueule d'enfoiré, égoïste et arrogant… Il ne peut que t'avoir fait du mal.  
>— Tiens, j'en connais un autre comme ça…<br>— Non. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je suis pire.

Une discrète moue boudeuse ourlant ses lèvres, Sherlock recommença à jouer du violon et tourna le dos à un John éberlué qui se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de subir ce que l'on appelait communément une crise de jalousie de la part de son colocataire. Incertain quant à la conduite à tenir, il se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, attrapant son manteau au passage. Passant la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le détective qui jouait face à la fenêtre et il ouvrit la bouche, mais sans savoir quoi dire, alors il se retourna et s'arrêta en haut des marches pour souffler du bout des lèvres :

— Le jour où tu cesseras de considérer l'amour comme un inconvénient… Saches que…

Il se tut, incapable d'en dire plus et il resta silencieux, avant de reprendre plus sèchement :

— Bref, bonne soirée.

Sherlock ne broncha pas et il continua à jouer jusqu'au moment où il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, puis il continua, sans vraiment avoir conscience du temps qui passait.

oOo

— Ha, Salaï, c'est un sacré butin que tu nous as offert là !  
>— <em>Papa, <em>sans ton aide, jamais je n'y serai parvenu.  
>— Allons, tu es un véritable leader, tu as ça dans le sang, Salaï ! Je suis fier de t'avoir élevé.<p>

Salaï haussa les épaules et laissa le _padre _lui offrir une accolade mielleuse. Ils se trouvaient sur le tarmac d'une petite piste non loin de Tiraspol et les deux mafieux supervisaient le chargement des caisses d'armes et de munitions que les hommes de Kili montaient dans l'avion privé du plus vieux. Ce dernier était venu avec ses meilleurs hommes en soutien pour son fils adoptif qu'il avait beau trahir très régulièrement, il restait incapable de le laisser totalement seul face au danger. Bolg et ses hommes avaient donc été submergés par l'esprit tactique du vieux mafieux conjugué à la détermination implacable de Salaï.

Vladimar avait été contraint de fuir, laissant sur place une quantité phénoménale d'armes de pointe, quelques liasses de billets verts et une petite dizaine de très jeunes femmes, destinées à alimenter les immondes trafics d'êtres humains à travers l'Europe et Kili ne chercha pas à savoir si les mafieux comptaient les ramener en Italie elles aussi ou bien s'ils les laissaient sur place.

— Alors, tu es certain que tu ne veux rien en échange ? Ce n'était qu'une histoire de vengeance ?  
>— Je te l'ai déjà dit… Tout ce que je veux, c'est le gamin blond. Tout le reste, je te le laisse.<br>— Salaï… Il est bien mignon, ce petit viking, mais il ne vaut pas la victoire que tu viens de nous donner…  
>— Ho que si, bien plus même…<br>— … Donc, en dédommagement de notre petite mésaventure avec ces russes, il y a quelques jours, qui sera rapidement oublié, je l'espère…  
>— Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, <em>papa.<br>— … _Et en récompense pour ce coup d'éclat, je te propose de récupérer le casino de Milan. J'y ai fait rajouter une piscine au sous-sol, elle sera bientôt terminée.  
>— En si peu de temps ?<br>— Les travailleurs polonais mettent beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage s'ils sont bien encouragés.

Le _padre _lui envoya un clin d'œil cruel et il avança vers l'avion pour donner quelques ordres et hâter l'opération.  
>Kili fourra nerveusement les mains dans les poches et il expulsa un souffle lourd avant de faire demi-tour. Il essaya une nouvelle fois d'appeler Thorin, mais il tombait systématiquement sur le répondeur. Il savait que ce dernier avait atterri en Moldavie, mais il ignorait où et quand et il se doutait bien que Théo n'allait pas apprécier de cavaler derrière lui à travers toute l'Europe indéfiniment.<p>

Il pénétra dans un petit bâtiment précaire qui jouxtait la piste et il congédia les deux hommes armés qui montaient la garde devant une porte.

— Il s'est calmé ?

Les hommes haussèrent les épaules dans une réponse plutôt négative avant de sortir du bâtiment et Kili souffla profondément avant de déverrouiller la porte pour pénétrer dans une petite pièce meublée au minimum.  
>Un feulement furieux l'accueillit et il présenta ses paumes vides.<p>

— _Calmati__, ti __dire__nulla di male.__  
>— <em>_Ég__banna__þér að__nálgast__ !_

Déboussolé par les dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre, blessé par les mauvais traitement de Vladimar et profondément terrorisé parce qu'il adviendra de lui dans un futur proche alors qu'il était aux mains d'une bande d'assassins italiens sans comprendre pourquoi, Eirik se mit en garde, montrant au mafieux qu'il ne se laissera pas faire sans opposer la moindre défense, dusse-t-elle se montrer veine. Et Kili n'en menait pas large, nerveux, il passa sa main dans les cheveux, maudissant la barrière de la langue qui continuait de les séparer alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose : le prendre dans ses bras. Mais s'il était à l'aise en français, c'était une autre histoire en anglais.

_— I don't want to hurt you, Eirik.  
>— Go away. <em>

S'il y avait bien un facteur auquel il n'avait pas pensé, c'était celui-là : Fili le craignait et non sans raison. Il avait vu Kili abattre de sang froid les trois terroristes qui le gardaient. Il l'avait vu orchestrer la mise à sac du repaire de Bolg et ordonner la mort de tout homme qui se dresserait face à eux, sans frémir un seul instant.

_— Please… Eirik, listen to me._

Il soupira une nouvelle fois face au regard intense de celui qu'il considérait, quoiqu'il arrive, comme son frère et constater que celui-ci le regardait comme un monstre, rien d'autre, lui vrilla le ventre avec une brutalité douloureuse.

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il écarta un pan de sa veste sombre pour en sortir un revolver. Eirik se crispa et une étincelle angoissée traversa ses yeux avant que ceux-ci ne s'écarquillent sous l'incompréhension lorsque, après avoir vérifier qu'il soit bien chargé, Kili lui tendit en accrochant son regard :

— _I want you to trust me. Please. _Fais-moi confiance._  
>— Who are you ?<br>— Kili. I'm sorry. I wanted to… _délivrer_… hem, deliver, you. Earlier.  
><em>_— Why ?_

Les sourcils froncés,Fili s'approcha doucement du brun et lui prit timidement l'arme des mains avant de reculer rapidement, mais Salaï lui attrapa fermement le poignet pour le garder prêt de lui, tachant de se montrer le plus doux possible.

Le plus jeune sursauta, mais il n'essaya pas à se débattre et il le dévisagea intensément, cherchant à trouver une explication dans son regard tellement expressif. Ils s'étudièrent longuement et Kili fut bouleversé de le voir si jeune.

L'italien avait au moins sept ans de plus que l'islandais, l'écart était donc plus grand dans cette vie que dans la première et, cette fois-ci, Kili était le plus vieux. Il déglutit et fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher du blond qui se raidit.

— _You are hurt._

Délicatement, il passa un doigt léger sur la pulpe des lèvres, qu'un coup avait ouvert, pour en retirer le sang séché qui avait perlé, puis il frôla du bout des doigts sa pommette abimé, faisant tressaillir le plus petit qui chassa sèchement sa main.

— _I'm fine._

Kili le lâcha à contrecœur et le laissa s'éloigner de lui, cherchant les mots pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, lui demander de quoi il avait besoin ou simplement ce qu'il voulait. Pour lui, il était prêt à tout, tant que le blond ne lui demandait pas de disparaître de sa vie.  
>Il entendit sur le tarmac l'avion du <em>padre <em>décoller et il vit Fili froncer les sourcils, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir. Le blond avait une arme et, maintenant, l'italien était seul avec lui, il pouvait le tuer et retrouver sa liberté.  
>Kili devina son cheminement de pensée et il déglutit. Il connaissait son frère, il savait qu'il ne tuerait qu'en dernier recourt, mais après tous ces évènements, son enlèvement, sa captivité, la violence de ses tortionnaires, puis l'intervention de Kili… Il vit dans le regard du blond que ce dernier se sentait acculé.<p>

Mais Eirik soupira et posa son arme sur la table branlante de la salle avant de lever les yeux vers le brun, lui demandant doucement de le laisser partir en s'exprimant avec un vocabulaire simple :

— _All I want is that you let me go.  
>— No… <em>_That, I can't.  
>— Why ?<em>

Kili soupira et passa ses doigts dans sa crinière, de moins en moins à l'aise.

— _Do you… Do you know why they… did that, to you ?_

Il n'était pas certain de son élocution, mais il voulait savoir si Bolg ou Azog avaient évoqué la réincarnation d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si Eirik était conscient que son esprit avait déjà vécu une vie avant celle-ci. Mais son manque de vocabulaire lui faisait défaut et il se savait bien incapable d'expliquer une chose pareille.

— _Sorry, __but they did __not __bother to __draw me a picture__._

Kili haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre la phrase de l'islandais agacé qui avait parlé trop vite.  
>Mais, à l'intonation, il sût que Fili lui faisait comprendre que sa question était stupide et voir son frère le considérer comme un étranger nuisible lui fit mal. Il voulut reprendre la parole, mais un crissement de pneu sur le tarmac les fit sursauter tous les deux. Salaï récupéra son revolver avant de faire un signe au blond de rester derrière lui et ils sortirent du bâtiment.<br>Kili poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Théo descendre de la voiture et le regard ténébreux du canadien s'illumina lorsqu'il avisa ses deux neveux, sains et saufs.

Il s'approcha de Kili qui rangea son arme et il lui empoigna la nuque, emprisonnant son regard dans le sien pour lui asséner en français :

— Ne refais plus jamais ça.  
>— Promis.<p>

Le plus vieux le lâcha ensuite et il se tourna vers Eirik, dont les traits tirés ne pouvaient pas gommer la force de son regard, quoique totalement déboussolé, et Thorin se sentit fondre tant sa ressemblance avec Fili était frappante.  
>Il avait trop souvent vu, dans ses cauchemars les plus terribles, ce dernier regard, si poignant, que son premier héritier lui avait envoyé, juste avant que la lame d'Azog ne perce sa poitrine, et il dut bander toute sa volonté pour se contenir et ne pas étreindre de l'islandais, comme il crevait d'envie de faire, enfin.<br>Théo avait eu son frère au téléphone un peu plus tôt et celui-ci lui avait fait savoir que leur neveu, aux dernières nouvelles, ne se souvenait pas de sa première vie. Comment Finn pouvait savoir une chose pareille restait un mystère pour Thorin, mais il ne s'en soucia pas pour l'instant. Sortant sa carte et cachant sa fébrilité, il se présenta en anglais, parlant avec douceur :

— Bonjour Eirik, je m'appelle Théodore Robben. Je travaille dans la lutte anti-terroriste internationale. Un avion nous attend à Chisinau pour nous ramener à Londres.  
>— Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été capturé par ces types. Il y avait un enfant et un homme avec moi.<p>

Le visage de Théo resta impassible, pourtant, au fond de lui, son cœur manqua un battement : Fili lui était rendu à l'identique, droit et noble, d'abord concerné par les autres avant de se soucier de lui.

— M. Watson a été libéré la nuit dernière. Lucien Tomson était à Tiraspol, avec toi. Les autorités locales l'ont retrouvé dans les bâtiments que la mafia italienne a si gentiment nettoyés…

Kili regarda ailleurs pour ne pas avoir à soutenir le regard de son oncle, même s'il ne comprenait pas tous les mots, il parvenait à suivre la conversation et le ton portait un certain reproche qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

— Nous allons le ramener avec nous une fois qu'il aura passé les tests de santé à l'hôpital.  
>— Que va-t-il advenir de moi ?<br>— Tu resteras sous protection. Tant que Vladimar ou Azog resteront libre de leurs mouvements, toi et tes proches seront menacés. Mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie.  
>— Laquelle ? Ma vie vient d'être réduite en miette.<br>— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il t'aidera à la reconstruire.

Eirik fronça les sourcils en accrochant une nouvelle fois le regard de Salaï qui faisait un effort pour suivre la conversation et qui acquiesça aux mots de Théo.

— Qui est cet homme ?  
>— Ton nouvel ange gardien, tu peux avoir pleine confiance en lui.<p>

L'attitude et l'assurance de Théo rassurèrent légèrement Eirik qui commençait à croire que le cauchemar était fini. Il lança un nouveau regard à l'italien qui lui sourit gentiment et il se sentit profondément réchauffé par ce sourire effronté qu'il trouva charmant et qui souleva un écho au fond de lui, le déstabilisant.

oOo

— Tu fais comme tu veux. Ils ont retrouvé tout le monde, il n'y a plus rien à faire en Moldavie. Soit tu retournes au Texas pour retrouver ta chère et tendre, soit tu me rejoins à Londres, ils ne vont pas tarder à prendre un vol pour revenir.  
>— Je vais venir à Londres, au moins pour voir Fili, je repartirai certainement au Texas après.<br>— Ok. Moi je suis coincé dans leur commissariat, ils me considèrent comme un terroriste et ils ne veulent pas me laisser sans surveillance... J'attends des nouvelles de Théo, de toute manière. Il n'a plus son portable et moi je n'en ai toujours pas récupéré, c'est galère pour la communication.  
>— Très bien. Tiens moi au courant et sois sage, ils vont vite comprendre qu'un glandu comme toi n'a rien à foutre dans une organisation terroriste, ne t'inquiète pas.<br>— Oui, oui…

Frérin raccrocha au nez de Dwalin et il tendit le téléphone à la femme qui le lui avait gentiment prêté.

— Merci, Molly. Les aliens ne sont plus là ?  
>— Non… Mycroft avait un appel à passer et Sherlock n'est pas revenu après que vous l'ayez frappé une deuxième fois.<p>

Le blond nota sans mal le reproche qui fit vibrer la voie de la légiste et il passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant nerveusement.

— Ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute, c'est lui qui m'a cherché…  
>— Oui. Il a tendance à attirer l'antipathie des gens… Mais les anglais ne sont pas aussi prompts que les canadiens à en venir aux mains, il n'a pas l'habitude.<br>— Les anglais ne sont pas aussi prompts que les canadiens, c'est tout.  
>— Bien sûr que si, il faut juste savoir les prendre dans le bon sens.<p>

Finn haussa un sourcil et, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du double sens de sa phrase, la légiste eut un hoquet catastrophé et plaça ses mains devant la bouche en rougissant d'embarras.

— Pardon ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

Le blond lui envoya un sourire séduisant et il la regarda dans les yeux, achevant de l'embarrasser :

— Si tu veux, nous pouvons discuter de cela autour d'un café.

oOo

* * *

><p><strong><span>Merci d'avoir lu<span>** !  
>Encore merci à tous les reviewers !<p>

**Au prochain épisode :**

_Petit chapitre de transition : la pression retombe._

Toutefois, vous aurez :

Théo et Raphaël : bourreaux d'enfant;  
>Billie ou Jayden, qui aura le dernier mot ?<br>Raphaël fait face à Thranduil.

Les dialogues entre Kili et Fili sont, dans ce chapitre, en anglais, mais j'ai essayé de les rendre le plus simple possible.  
>J'avais tenté de les mettre en français, mais je trouve ça rend mieux en anglais.<br>Dans les chapitres suivants, dès que les discutions deviennent plus complexes ou plus longues, je traduis systématiquement en français.


	13. Chapter 13

oOo

— Cette dose peut le tuer, vous êtes totalement inconscients !  
>— Calme toi, Fi- Eirik, il va simplement dormir jusqu'à la fin du voyage et, crois-moi, c'est une bonne chose.<p>

Derrière Théo, Raphaël et Salaï acquiescèrent vigoureusement aux mots de l'agent canadien qui ramassa Lucien, profondément endormi, ou plutôt, assommé par la dose de tranquillisant que venait de lui injecter le brun, pour l'installer dans un canapé du jet.

Choqué par les évènements, Smaug s'était, au début, montré parfaitement coopérant, parce qu'il n'avait pas reconnu Thorin ou Thranduil, deux des ennemis qui avaient précipité sa chute. Puis, peu après le décollage, il avait commencé à regarder Théo d'un œil de plus en plus tranchant et, sans prévenir, il lui avait sauté à la gorge en lui disant que sa sale race allait périr dans les flammes.

Bien entendu, l'enfant avait été maitrisé très rapidement et Théo lui avait injecté une première dose de tranquillisant qui l'avait tenu presque tranquille pendant une demi-heure au moins.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que Smaug a été réincarné lui aussi… Nous devons prendre des mesures dès maintenant, il risque de devenir un danger.

Thranduil avait parlé en français pour ne pas être compris d'Eirik qui les considérait maintenant comme des bourreaux d'enfants irréfléchis et Kili hocha la tête pour acquiescer à ses mots. Mais Thorin répondit en faisant la moue.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux. Son cœur est maintenant humain, il restera sans doute cruel et ombrageux, mais pas seulement. Nous devons d'abord faire en sorte que ses souvenirs ne le rendent pas fou.  
>— Il l'est déjà.<br>— Ca aurait pu être pire… Au moins, il est conscient qu'il n'a plus d'ailes et qu'il ne crache pas de feu… Ce sera un cas très intéressant pour mon grand frère, je pense.  
>— Je vois… Donc on oublie qu'il a anéanti ton peuple et qu'il est la cause de beaucoup des malheurs que tu as jadis vécu…<br>— Tu es jaloux ?  
>— De cette larve ? Tu te fous de moi ?<br>— Non… Du fait que j'éprouve plus de compassion pour lui que pour toi…

Théo envoya un sourire narquois à Raphaël qui grinça des dents en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ta gueule, connard, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta compassion mal placée !  
>— Le dit pas sur ce ton là, tu vas finir par me persuader du contraire.<p>

Une vague de fureur fit frémir Thranduil et le blond, fulminant, fit volte face pour partir s'installer sur un siège, irrité par le rire de Thorin et il ne vit pas l'étrange regard qui suivit ses pas.  
>Le grand brun l'observa un instant avant de se reprendre, troubler d'admettre qu'il appréciait bien plus que de raison voir le caractère de Thranduil enflammer le regard pourtant innocent de Raphaël dès qu'il se permettait une remarque du genre.<p>

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Kili s'excuser brièvement envers d'Eirik avant de se rendre auprès de l'elfe réincarné. Mais, n'ayant aucune raison d'interférer, il se détourna d'eux et profita d'avoir la réincarnation de Fili seule pour discuter avec lui.

oOo

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Pas intimidé par le ton tranchant de l'agent américain, le mafieux s'assit en face de lui en le dévisageant durement. Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard et, encore une fois, Raphaël fut horripilé de constater que cet homme, qu'il reconnaissait comme le plus jeune neveux de Thorin, était non seulement plus âgé que lui de plusieurs années, mais, en plus, le rapport de force était, encore une fois, incomparable.

Lui, jeune héritier et agent sans autorité, était face à un mafieux implacable et avisé, qui possédait une force de frappe non négligeable et, certainement, des richesses qui dépassaient l'entendement.  
>Salaï sembla suivre le cheminement de ses pensée, car il lui envoya un arrogant sourire victorieux qui amena Raphaël à grincer des dents.<br>Mais, très vite, Kili redevint sérieux :

— J'ai une information qui pourrait t'intéresser.  
>— En quoi ?<br>— Elle concerne une certaine capitaine de la garde qui était à ton service…

Raphaël fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Il ne possédait pas la totalité de ses souvenirs et il ne parvint pas à se rappeler de l'identité de son dernier capitaine de la garde. Salaï soupira avant de reprendre la parole :

— Elle s'appelait Tauriel. Elle s'est réincarnée elle aussi. Belle rousse avec un caractère enflammé… Elle vit à Rome en ce moment, elle est conservatrice d'un musée assez renommé et elle m'a plusieurs fois parlé de ses rêves, qui concernent la Terre du Milieu. Mais elle ne les comprend pas, et-  
>— Tais-toi.<p>

Kili se tut subitement, parce que les mots de Raphaël n'avaient pas claqué de manière implacable, mais, au contraire, ils avaient été suppliés du bout des lèvres. Le brun écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le plus jeune avait considérablement pâli et qu'il avait le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés.

— _Ché_… Que se passe t-il ?  
>— Elle… Elle est morte le même jour que moi… Elle… Elle se battait à mes côtés… Je l'ai vue tomber… C'est la dernière chose que j'ai vue…<p>

Raphaël essaya d'inspirer à fond pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais c'était trop tard. Avec une brutalité innommable, le souvenir de sa mort le heurta de plein fouet et il gémit en se recroquevillant, la mâchoire crispée par la douleur que son corps ressentit en se rappelant du coup qui l'avait terrassé.

Ca s'était passé lors de la guerre de l'Anneau, le jour même de la bataille des champs du Pelennor, pendant que les hommes libres combattaient aux portes de Minas-Tirith, les elfes de la Forêt Noire, les humains de Dale et les nains d'Erebor avaient fait front côte à côte, une dernière fois, contre les armées que le Mordor avait envoyées au Nord.

Ils avaient repoussé l'ennemi avec une aisance déconcertante, tout simplement parce les orcs avaient scindé leurs forces et plusieurs patrouilles avaient profités de la diversion pour se répandre dans les différents royaumes.  
>Lorsque Thranduil s'en était retourné dans son palais, victorieux mais épuisé, il avait immédiatement sentit le piège, mais c'était trop tard : Vert-Bois était envahi.<p>

— Heu… Thorin… Je crois qu'on a un problème.

Théo, qui discutait avec Eirik, n'était pas certain d'avoir entendu le murmure de Kili qui s'était approché de Raphaël pour l'aider à garder ses repères, comme Théo l'avait fait pour lui quelques jours plus tôt. Le mafieux avait eu le reflexe d'empoigner la nuque du jeune homme d'une main ferme tout en lui parlant calmement.  
>Malgré son souffle haché, Raphaël n'hésita pas à presser de toutes ses forces la main que l'italien lui proposa et il gémit une nouvelle fois, retenant un hurlement poignant, lorsqu'il sentit, transperçant son corps, une lame mortelle s'insérer brutalement dans son omoplate, fouillant la chaire à la recherche du cœur.<p>

— Pousse-toi.

Bousculant Kili sans s'excuser, Théo se mit face à Raphaël et il prit son visage blême en coupe, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Ecoute moi, Raphaël, c'est du passé. Ce que tu es en train de vivre se déroule uniquement dans ta tête.  
>— Ca fait tellement mal…<br>— Ce n'est pas réel.

Raphaël serra les dents en grimaçant de douleur et il tressaillit lorsqu'une main douce engloba sa joue pour la caresser.

— Ce ne sont que des souvenirs, Raphaël, tu es fort, ne les laisses pas te détruire une deuxième fois, oblitère la douleur, elle ne doit pas te ronger.

Mais Raphaël avait l'impression que son esprit était haché menu. La douleur dans son dos et son abdomen semblait avoir détruit le cadre de ses pensées et une multitude de souvenirs oubliés émergèrent en lui, le submergeant.

Ses premiers cours de harpe avec sa mère, la charge contre l'engeance d'Ungoliath lorsqu'il était encore sous les ordres de Dior, toutes ces batailles dont les causes étaient oubliées, ces chants à la gloire d'anciennes divinités… et, supplantant sa mémoire troublée, un regard plus bleu qu'un ciel d'été.  
>Mais, comme l'avait prédit Théo, son esprit humain n'avait pas la force de contenir une telle marée d'informations et Raphaël eut l'impression que tout en lui se déchirait.<p>

_— Ho Gosh… Thorin, help me._ _Please._**  
><strong>  
>Le grand brun haussa un sourcil, à l'instar de Kili et ils échangèrent un regard très bref avant que le plus grand ne fasse signe à l'italien de les laisser seuls et Salaï repartit au fond du jet pour rejoindre Eirik.<br>L'attention de Théo revint ensuite sur Thranduil, qui avait fermé les paupières pour contenir ses larmes et il déglutit discrètement, troublé par le spectacle du jeune homme, pourtant si fier, qui se consumait sous ses yeux.

— Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Raphaël, tu dois surmonter ça tout seul.

Le blond serra les dents, prêt à supplier le plus vieux pour que cela cesse. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'en arriver là : il sentit soudainement un poids prendre place de part et d'autre de ses jambes alors que Thorin s'agenouillait sur le fauteuil, au dessus de lui, et les mains revinrent s'emparer de son visage. Un souffle chaud échoua sur son visage, attestant la proximité de celui de Théo, et le plus jeune se sentir frémir.

— Ouvre les yeux, Raphaël, regarde-moi.

Le blond obéit et il prit une profonde inspiration lorsque le regard hypnotisant de Théo le happa.

— Aucun instant de ces vingt dernières années, celles qui appartiennent à Raphaël, ne doit disparaître dans les souvenirs de Thranduil… Parle-moi de ta famille.  
>— J'ai… Un fils- Non. Une sœur.<br>— Donne moi son nom.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de se rappeler du nom de son ainée.

Le souffle de Théo eut un accro, puis, sans réfléchir, il se pencha en avant, pressant la nuque de Raphaël pour l'attirer à lui. Les lèvres du blond étaient déjà entrouvertes lorsqu'il posa les siennes dessus et la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'elles étaient bien plus douces que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le baiser fut bref, mais les sensations qu'il souleva eurent le mérite de rappeler à Thranduil que son corps était bien vivant, qu'il était concret et tangible.

— Ne fais pas ça, Raphaël, ne devient pas comme eux, comme les patients de mon frère... Si tu commences à t'égarer maintenant, tu seras perdu pour de bon entre deux réalités incompatibles.  
>— Ne me laisses pas…<p>

Il avait agrippé la tunique de Thorin, agenouillé au-dessus de ses genoux, qui serra les lèvres en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

— Raphaël… Sur ce terrain, tu ne peux compter que sur toi. Tu as beau être plus jeune, ton esprit est bien plus fort que celui des elfes communs qui demandent l'aide de mon frère. Accepte la douleur mais ne la laisse pas t'anéantir…

Tout en parlant, Théo avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise du plus jeune qui tremblait imperceptiblement. Raphaël se laissa faire et il ne se débattit même pas lorsque le brun lui retira le vêtement pour sonder son torse.

Mais, comme toutes les fois où il avait discrètement tenté de chercher la marque qui trahissait l'endroit où le coup mortel l'avait frappé, il ne trouva rien et, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il se redressa, soulevant Raphaël avec lui.  
>Délicatement, il le fit tourner pour étudier son dos et il poussa un soupir lourd, agacé envers lui même de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.<br>Pourtant, c'était évident que, pour venir à bout d'un adversaire tel que Thranduil, la loyauté était un net désavantage et la sournoiserie était l'arme la plus efficace pour le mettre à terre.  
>Avec douceur, il passa ses doigts juste sous l'omoplate gauche, noircie par une discrète marque de naissance et il ne fut pas surpris de sentir, sous sa paume, la peau brûler d'une chaleur anormale et le blond sursauta.<p>

— Ca fait trop mal ! Retire ta main !  
>— C'est dans ta tête, Raphaël, ton corps n'a aucune séquelle, tu vas parfaitement bien.<p>

Le plus jeune déglutit et il se focalisa sur les paroles de Thorin qui le fit asseoir une nouvelle fois tout en caressant son dos du bout des doigts.

— Tu m'entends ? Ce ne sont que des souvenirs qui cherchent à se faire une place. Tu dois faire le tri, ne conserver que les plus récents et faire le deuil de ta vie passée. Concentre-toi sur ta sœur, sur tes études, tes amis… Moi…

Raphaël inspira et, lorsque les lèvres de Thorin revinrent sur les siennes, il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans le baiser, plongeant ses doigts dans la crinière sombre pour le maintenir contre lui.  
>Thorin embrassa ses lèvres avec dévotion en se demandant sincèrement ce qu'il était en train de foutre. Encore, s'il n'y avait que le baiser, il pourrait très facilement admettre que le jeune homme était franchement attrayant et qu'il avait succombé à un simple désir spontané, mais il n'y avait pas que ça.<br>Le brun ne voulait tout simplement pas que Raphaël devienne fou, à l'instar de tant de réincarnations elfes égarées qui n'auraient pas dues se souvenir de certaines choses. Il trouvait l'idée inacceptable, surtout maintenant que le plus jeune répondait désespérément à son baiser.

Prenant appui sur le canapé, sa main toujours plaquée sur la marque dans son dos, il se pressa contre le blond qui se cambra sensiblement, lui offrant ses lèvres. Fuyant les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, Raphaël se noya dans le baiser, cherchant à se concentrer sur les sensations de son corps et non sur la tourmente de son esprit.  
>Puis il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se sépara de Théo, un éclat surpris dansant dans ses pupilles.<p>

— Qu'est-ce que… ?  
>— Il me restait une dose d'anesthésiante que je comptais injecter à Lucien s'il venait à se réveiller avant la fin du voyage, mais tu en as plus besoin que lui.<p>

Sans le lâcher des yeux, le plus grand retira la seringue qu'il avait plantée dans son épaule et il regarda de quel manière ses yeux si profonds se ternirent, jusqu'à perdre l'éclat bouleversé qui le troublait, juste avant que les paupières ne se ferment.

— Non… Ne me laisse pas… Seul face à ça…  
>— Ne crains rien. Ce genre de sommeil artificiel ne laisse pas de place aux songes… Ca permettra à ton esprit de se reconstruire avec seulement tes souvenirs les plus essentiels sans être parasité par le reste…<p>

Mais Thranduil s'était endormi avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase de Thorin qui l'observa intensément, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le premier baiser, à la rigueur, était excusable, dans le sens où il n'avait pas duré très longtemps et avait presque été accidentel, mais Théo avait trop apprécié la chose pour que ce soit anodin, ce qui expliquait le deuxième.  
>Mais, ce qui troublait le brun au point de ne pas ressentir l'envie de laisser Raphaël où il était et passer à autre chose, c'était la manière dont le plus jeune l'avait pratiquement supplié de lui venir en aide.<p>

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Thranduil n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille envers Thorin, envers personne, c'était tout simplement inconcevable. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa fierté inébranlable, mais aussi parce que le grand seigneur de Mirkwood, intouchable et sans faille, ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation de faiblesse face à quiconque, pas même devant l'orc qui lui avait arraché la vie.

Raphaël avait beau posséder son caractère, sa force et son esprit acéré, il restait un gamin humain, certes, avec un beau potentiel et un futur radieux qui se profilait, mais le seigneur elfe majestueux n'était plus, restait à la place un riche héritier ombrageux et, surtout, seul. Et Thorin commençait peu à peu à faire la différence entre les deux.

Et s'il avait cordialement été insupporté par le premier, il sentait que les choses n'en allaient pas de même pour le deuxième.

oOo

Le doux vent chaud qui l'engloba sereinement sécha les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues et Billie garda les yeux grands ouverts, perdant son regard dans l'immensité de la plaine qui lui faisait face.  
>La journée, non, ces derniers jours, avaient été somptueux. Les quelques heures qu'elle avait passée dans les bras de Dwalin, les émouvantes retrouvailles avec ses parents alors que son père était sorti de l'hôpital le jour même, elle s'était crue dans un rêve.<p>

Et, malgré leur incompréhension face à sa rupture avec Ethan, ses parents n'avaient pas chercher à la convaincre que c'était une erreur et Pa' Jamison s'était contenté de lui demander si elle voyait un inconvénient à ce qu'il lui lègue tout de même son cheptel, dans la mesure où Billie n'était absolument pas intéressée et qu'Ethan était la personne la plus compétente pour ça. Elle avait répondu à la négation, puis Ma' Jamison était arrivée avec sa fameuse tarte au pomme encore fumante, secrètement heureuse de cette rupture, car elle imaginait naïvement que sa petite fille allait, donc, passer plus de temps chez eux.

Billie ne s'était pas couchée tard, épuisée, elle avait sombré dans le sommeil très rapidement, pour se réveiller moins de deux heures plus tard, couverte de sueur et hurlant sa terreur à pleins poumons, son cœur battant au rythme des tambours qui avaient résonné juste avant qu'Ori ne perde la vie, piégée dans les salles de la Moria.

Elle avait si bien dormi, ces dernières nuits, protégée par les bras de Dwalin, qu'elle ne s'était pas doutée une seule seconde que le retour de l'intégralité de ses souvenirs amènerait avec lui les images les plus cauchemardesques. Des créatures sans pitiés, des gobelins hideux et déformés, les flammes du dragon et, surtout, les batailles, la chute de ses amis, Fili, Kili, son roi… Celle de Balïn ensuite… Les agressions des autres nains lors de sa vie à Erebor, puis durant la quête de la Moria, les colères de Dwalin, ses propres remords, acides et insidieux… Puis, plus récents, plus réels : la promesse, sans ambiguïté, qu'elle avait lu dans le regard cruel de cet homme à qui elle avait cassé le nez, sa rencontre avec Azog, la mort de sa jument et la chute de son père…

Piégée dans ses cauchemars, elle avait cherché à se débattre lorsque sa mère avait tenté de lui venir en aide, alarmée par ses hurlements, puis elle avait réussi à s'en extirper et, à bout de souffle, elle s'était assise sur son lit et, du bout des lèvres, elle avait promis à Ma' Jamison que c'était passé, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Puis Billie était sortie prendre l'air et, assise sur le banc que son père avait construit pour sa mère, face au désert, elle avait laissé les larmes couler, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se tarissent d'elles-mêmes.

Et, lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin le contrôle de ses doigts, elle sortit le Smartphone que Jayden lui avait confié pour écrire un message court :

« _S'il te plait, appelle-moi dès que tu as ce message. Ori »_

Elle compta rapidement sur ses doigts et grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il était entre quatre et cinq heures du matin sur les fuseaux européens. Si Dwalin n'était pas occupé à courir derrière les terroristes, il était certainement en train de dormir. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son portable ne vibre.

— Billie, que se passe t-il ?

Elle inspira profondément, une vague de soulagement l'étreignit en entendant la voix du plus vieux.

— Je… Je ne peux plus dormir, Dwalin. Je n'y arrive pas… Je n'avais encore jamais fait des cauchemars d'une telle intensité… Je… J'avais l'impression d'être… De retour là-bas… C'est terrible… Je n'arrive pas à y faire face.

Dwalin ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle compris qu'il cherchait ses mots et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Il était de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, que pouvait-il faire pour elle ? Dépité, elle sentit une nouvelle larme couler sur sa joue et elle la chassa sèchement.

— Ori, est-ce que tu te rappelles de notre première fois ? C'était le jour de Durin de l'an 2939… La plus grande fête jamais organisée aux Montagnes Bleues…  
>— Comment l'oublier, ce fut l'un des plus beau moment de cette vie… Cela faisait des années, que j'attendais ma chance auprès de toi… Tu me repoussais à chaque fois en prétextant que je n'étais pas à ton goût…<br>— Tu étais tellement jeune, encore un gamin, que voulais-tu que je fasse de toi ?  
>— Heureusement pour moi que l'alcool t'avait fait oublier mon âge… Jusqu'au lendemain où tu m'as tout simplement mis à la porte en me promettant que ça ne se reproduira pas, que c'était un dérapage et qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…<p>

Se sentant agréablement réchauffée par la diversion de Dwalin, elle sentit la tension dans son corps disparaître peu à peu et elle parvint même à sourire doucement au souvenir. Il continua sur le ton de la discussion, amenant son sourire à s'agrandir un peu plus.

— La deuxième fois était meilleure.  
>— Ho oui… Tu n'étais pas bourré et je n'étais plus vierge… et, surtout, cette fois-ci, l'initiative était venue de toi, après ces longs mois qui étaient passés sans que tu ne m'accordes le moindre regard…<br>— Tu étais rentré dans ma tête, je n'arrivais plus à te faire sortir, alors quand je t'ai vu, partir seul vers ces bibliothèques oubliées de Nogrod, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'accompagner.

Ce souvenir la fit légèrement rougir et elle resta silencieuse, soulagée de constater qu'évoquer ça avec lui avait chassé la peur qui l'étreignait. Elle soupira doucement avant de parler, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

— As-tu des nouvelles de Kili et Fili ?  
>— Oui. Tout s'est arrangé, ils volent pour l'Angleterre maintenant, ils y seront dans quelques heures.<br>— Tu es où, toi ?  
>— Je viens d'atterrir à Londres. Je suis dans le même hôtel que Frérin.<br>— Tu comptes rester encore longtemps en Europe ?

Elle se mordit rapidement la lèvre, gênée de se montrer si empressée et elle ferma douloureusement les yeux lorsqu'il lui répondit d'un ton peiné :

— Azog et ses hommes n'ont pas encore été arrêtés et, même s'il ne le dit pas, Théo est conscient qu'il n'a plus les moyens nécessaires pour le contrer. Au début, il avait l'appui de son organisation, mais, malheureusement, les moyens d'Azog semblent avoir dépassés les siens en très peu de temps et il commence à prendre le dessus sur Théo…  
>— Je vois… Même dans cette vie, tu lui restes aveuglément loyal…<br>— Ori… Je ne peux tout simplement pas le laisser seul, il est en danger… Je te promets que je reviendrai dès que possible.  
>— Il n'est pas le seul à avoir besoin d'aide.<p>

Un court silence lui répondit d'abord et, avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole, elle comprit qu'il s'était mépris sur ses mots.

— Laisse moi deux jours, je veux simplement m'assurer qu'il aille bien, puis je reviens te v-  
>— Non. Ce n'est pas de moi que je parle. Toi aussi tu… Laisses-moi te rejoindre, je sais que je peux me rendre utile.<br>— Billie… Tu as déjà rencontré les hommes d'Azog, s'ils mettent à nouveau la main sur toi-  
>— Je me défendrai… Et tu seras là, toi aussi…<p>

Il ne répondit pas et elle se leva pour rentrer dans sa maison, laissant un petit rire amusé franchir ses lèvres.

— C'est drôle, Jayden, toi et moi avons déjà eu exactement la même conversation, à propos de la même personne que tu comptais suivre aveuglément... Sans moi…  
>— J'imagine donc que, quoique je dise, rien ne t'empêchera de prendre le prochain vol pour Londres…<br>— Je prends mon Remington avec moi.  
>— Je préfère te savoir avec un sniper qu'un lance-pierre, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils te laisseront passer la douane avec une arme.<br>— J'ai un permis qui me l'autorise.

Elle l'entendit soupirer alors qu'elle s'agenouilla près de son lit pour tirer la valise qui prenait la poussière en dessous et la remplir avec tous les vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main.

— Très bien Billie, préviens moi quand tu seras dans l'avion, je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport. Et prend un vol sans escale, s'il te plait, je serai plus tranquille.

Elle acquiesça et ils discutèrent encore un bon moment, tenant ses mauvais rêves à distance et l'occupant pendant qu'elle faisait sa valise tout en consultant les horaires de vol transatlantiques.

oOo

Raphaël gémit, tant il avait l'impression que son cerveau était sauvagement comprimé par une force belliqueuse et malfaisante. Puis il ouvrit un œil lourd, une sourde colère faisant vibrer son sang.  
>Son regard dangereux tomba immédiatement sur l'objet de son agacement : un gamin roux, au visage d'ange parsemé de tâches de rousseur et au regard vif et diabolique, actuellement occupé à déclamer sa haine envers une certaine lignée naine à qui il promettait mille tourments tout en tambourinant contre le siège sur lequel il était assis.<p>

L'enfant avait été simplement menotté à un fauteuil et personne ne s'occupait de lui. Au fond de l'avion, Salaï tentait de surmonter la barrière de la langue pour apprivoiser Eirik et, devant, Théo avait installé son ordinateur sur ses genoux et il pianotait ce qui était certainement le rapport de sa dernière opération.

— Bordel, faut tout faire soi-même ici…

Raphaël se leva et il se dirigea vers le gamin d'un pas lourd avant de s'agenouiller devant lui pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux qu'il épingla de manière implacable :

— Écoute moi bien, têtard, si tu continues de contribuer ainsi à _my headache, _je te promets que les nains deviendront le moindre de tes problèmes…  
>— Tu ne me fais pas peur !<p>

Raphaël haussa un sourcil agacé et il se redressa gracieusement avant de se diriger vers Théo. Le brun, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, sursauta lorsque le plus jeune le frôla en se penchant sur sa table.

— Je t'empreinte ça.

Le blond reparti avec la trousse du plus vieux qui fronça les sourcils et le suivant du regard.

— Heu, Raphaël, qu'est-ce que tu-

Mais il fut coupé par les cris de l'enfant qui essaya vainement de se débattre puis, soudainement, ce fut le silence.

— Tu vois, quand tu veux…

Satisfait, Raphaël se redressa en jonglant distraitement avec un rouleau de scotch et en ignorant le regard assassin que Lucien, bâillonné par la bande adhésive, avait posé sur lui.  
>Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place, comptant bien retourner au royaume de Morphée assuré que, cette fois-ci, la voix de l'enfant ne parasiterait pas son sommeil.<br>Mais c'était sans compter sur Thorin qui s'approcha de lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

— Ce gamin est une victime d'Azog, il est sous _ma _responsabilité jusqu'à son retour à Londres et sa prise en charge par les autorités locales…  
>— Je ne l'ai pas encore frappé.<br>— Tu l'as menacé.  
>— Tu n'as aucune preuve…<p>

Raphaël lui lança un sourire narquois qui exaspéra le plus vieux.

— Tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre ainsi à un enfant ?  
>— Pas plus que toi lorsqu'il s'agit de profiter de l'état de faiblesse de tes agents…<p>

Thorin haussa un sourcil, puis il approcha son visage de celui du blond sans le lâcher du regard.

— J'attends un peu plus de gratitude de ta part, dans la mesure où j'estime t'avoir apporté une aide non négligeable dans cette affaire…

Thranduil serra furieusement les lèvres et son regard aiguisé supporta celui de Théo quelques secondes de plus, avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux, exaspéré. Plus honteux par le fait d'avoir été vu dans une telle situation de détresse que furieux de la manière qu'a eu Thorin pour l'aider à conserver sa lucidité, il garda le regard rivé au sol, parlant d'une voix amère :

— Tu as sans doute passé un très bon moment… Je n'ai pas à te remercier…  
>— Détrompe-toi, je te préfère… Comme ça…<p>

Sans vraiment l'avoir prémédité, Théo combla la distance qui les séparait pour poser brièvement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Raphaël rugit et, les yeux étincelants, il se leva, reculant le coude, prêt à frapper. Mais le brun fut plus rapide et il intercepta le coup en posant sa main sur l'attelle qui protégeait son poignet cassé.

— Tu vas encore te faire mal…

Raphaël eut un claquement de langue excédée, puis il se redressa, furieux.

— _Go away. _Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, Thorin !

Le brun haussa un sourcil et le plus jeune se tut subitement, puis il déglutit et repris en maugréant, détournant le regard et se rasseyant.

— Je veux dire… Tu ne m'auras pas, tout simplement.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
>Et encore et toujours un grand merci aux reviewers !<span>**

Au prochain épisode :

- Rencontre sur le Tarmac : une surprise de taille attend Thorin.  
>Ou, comment avoir une conversation privée lorsqu'un détective possessif, un frère jumeau curieux et un jeune agent jaloux<br>s'unissent pour vous surveiller ?

- Thranduil Vs Frérin, Vont-ils presque réussir à s'entendre ?

- Et Eirik acceptera t-il de donner sa confiance à un mafieux italien avec qui il n'a aucune affinité ? 

Ps : Les pairings ne sont annoncés à aucun moment et j'hésite à le faire dans le résumé. Je fait donc appel à votre ressenti de lecteur : préférez-vous que je laisse comme ça et la surprise vient avec la lecture ? Ou bien j'éclaire dès le début, comme ça, pas d'illusion ni de déception.  
>Bref, en reflexion de mon côté.<p> 


End file.
